Juste un oubli volontaire
by Silyme
Summary: UA Et si les Dursley avaient aimé Harry comme leur propre fils ? Si les sorciers avaient oublié Harry jusqu'à ce que . . . Un rêve étrange qui revient , une découverte intriguante , un nouveau professeur et tout bascule . . .Persos OOC , présence de slash
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'histoire sort de mon imagination ainsi que quelques protagonistes.

**Note :**Ceci est ma première histoire, c'est un univers totalement alternatif avec des persos complètement OOC, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et surtout n'hésiter pas à me signaler des fautes d'orthographes si vous en trouvez. ATTENTION, PRESENCE DE SLASH !

**Prologue :**

" - VERNON ! ! "

Ce fût ce cri perçant qui réveilla le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs enveloppé dans une couverture et déposé sur le perron de la porte du 4, Privet Drive à Little Whinging. L'homme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la maison se précipita vers sa femme.

" - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Pétunia ?

- Je . . . Vernon, il y a un bébé devant notre porte !

- Un . . . Un BEBE ? ! Mais Dudley dort dans le salon !

- Oui je sais seulement il y a un bébé sur notre perron ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? !

- Calme-toi Pétunia ! On va commencer par rentrer au chaud et donner à manger au petit puis on trouvera sûrement des informations sur lui dans la lettre posée à côté. "

Pétunia reprit ses esprits et se pencha pour prendre le bébé et la lettre qu'elle donna à son mari. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle posa le petit dans les bras de Vernon et se précipita dans la cuisine pour préparer un biberon. Une fois celui-ci prêt, elle se rendit au salon et tendit le biberon à Vernon qui tenait le petit. Elle prit ensuite la lettre qui avait été posé sur la table basse. Pétunia fût surprise par la texture de la lettre.

" - Eh bien, demanda Vernon sur qui le petit buvait goulûment son biberon, qu'attends-tu pour ouvrir cette lettre ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que le papier semble bizarre . . .

- Allons bon ! Ouvre cette lettre qu'on sache enfin pourquoi un bébé se trouvait devant chez nous ! "

Pétunia plongea son regard dans celui de son mari afin d'y trouver un réconfort et du courage pour ouvrir la lettre. Une fois rassurée, elle décacheta doucement la lettre puis prit ce qu'elle contenait. Elle y trouva une chaîne en or où se trouvait un pendentif en or en forme de doubles plaquettes comme celles des soldats. Sur la première , il y avait juste un prénom " Harry " et une date de naissance " 31.07.90 " de gravé tandis que sur la deuxième était représenté un ange aux yeux émeraudes avec des ailes de démon noir en plume , des canines de vampire et des oreilles pointue d'elfes . Le dessin était finement gravé avec des flammes et une pleine lune dans le fond. La créature représentée était assez morbide mais très captivante, on avait l'impression qu'elle bougeait selon la lumière. Pétunia contempla les plaquettes pendant cinq minutes avant de passer la chaîne autour du cou de l'enfant que tenait son mari. Elle prit la lettre puis blanchit à sa lecture.

" - Pétunia, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je . . . C'est le fils de Lily, elle s'est fait tuée ainsi que son mari et nous sommes la dernière famille de leur fils : Harry . . .

- Lily ? ! Mais c'est ta soeur, la sor . . . la sorcière ! Nous ne pouvons pas garder le petit, il deviendra comme eux !

- Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner Vernon ! Il a déjà perdu ses parents et la personne qui a déposé la lettre dit qu'ils ont été assassinés et que le seul moyen de le protéger de ceux qui ont fait ça est de le garder avec nous !

- Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons rien de particulier . . .

- Une histoire de sang, je n'ai pas bien compris . . . De toute façon, le problème n'est pas là ! Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de laisser cet enfant, protection et magie ou pas !

- Mais enfin Pétunia ! Il pourrait être dangereux et . . .

- Regarde-le Vernon ! Est-ce que tu trouves qu'il a l'air dangereux ? Et puis, si c'est un . . . sorcier quelqu'un lui apprendra à se contrôler.

- Pétunia . . . Nous ne . . .

- Vernon . . . Tu te souviens de ce que le docteur a dit après la naissance de Dudley ? Nous n'aurons pas d'autres enfants, c'est un cadeau que l'on nous fait en nous donnant cet enfant . . . Il a 14 mois d'écart avec Dudley, je suis sûre qu'il fera un grand-frère parfait pour notre fils.

- Très bien Pétunia, nous le gardons. J'irai à la mairie demain pour les papiers d'adoption et je passerai au centre commercial pour lui acheter des couches, des petits pots et d'autres trucs indispensables . . .

- Merci Vernon ! J'emmènerais Harry et Dudley acheter des vêtements demain. En attendant, je pense que l'on peut le mettre dans le lit à barreaux de Dudley que l'on mettra dans la chambre d'ami avant que l'on puisse faire une chambre correcte pour Harry.

- C'est une bonne idée mais quelle chambre va-t-on lui donner ?

- Pour l'instant, je suggère de lui laisser la chambre d'ami. Pendant ce temps, on pourrait aménager les combles (grenier) puisque nous entreposons tout dans la cave. C'est un peu loin mais quand il sera plus grand, ce sera parfait : il aura de l'espace et de l'indépendance.

- Pourquoi pas ? Les combles seront un peu longues à aménager mais cela vaudra le coup. "

Ainsi dit, ainsi fait, le petit Harry qui prit le nom de sa tante Evans, vécût pendant un peu plus de 2 ans dans la chambre d'ami avant d'emménager dans sa propre chambre dans les combles pour son Noël de 1993. Harry rentra à la maternelle à 3 ans pile puis à l'école primaire où il avait de bonnes notes mais il se battait quelques fois pour défendre Dudley. Les Dursley déménagèrent au cours de l'année des 7 ans d'Harry en Russie pour le travail de Vernon. Au collège, ses notes ne baissèrent pas mais Harry se battit de plus en plus souvent et répondit aux professeurs. Il se battit contre des garçons plus âgés, plus costauds mais n'en avait rien à faire. Quand il fit son entrée au lycée des quartiers alentours, tout le monde le connaissait et personne ou presque ne lui cherchait des crosses au sein du lycée. Harry retapa volontairement sa terminale S afin de continuer de protéger Dudley à qui il avait attiré des ennuis. Cette histoire commence le matin de la rentrée au lycée pour l'année 2007-2008.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rentrée des classes

**Chapitre 1 : Rentrée des classes**

" Vrrrrrrrr, Vrrrrrrrr "

Une main au teint mat sortit d'un amas de draps et d'oreillers pour attraper le téléphone qui vibrait sur la table de nuit en bois noir.

" - Putain de portable ! jura une voix grave et sensuelle, Pas envie d'me l'ver . . . J'suis trop crevé !

- Harry, cria une voix féminine et assez aigue, dépêche-toi de te lever ! Tu vas être ne retard à ton premier jour de cours !

- Mmh ! J'arrive Maman, juste cinq minutes ! "

Le jeune homme nommé Harry replongea sous ses draps pour se rendormir mais quelqu'un entra avec bruit dans la chambre et retira les draps du lit après avoir ouvert les velux.

" - Dud' ! grommela Harry, Rends-moi mes draps !

- Hors de question frèrot ! On va louper le bus si tu te lèves pas maintenant et comme je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de revoir notre belle Sandra pour . . .

- Dudley !

- Oui mon chou ?

- LA FERME !

- Reste poli mon mignon sinon je serai contraint de te forcer à prendre une douche froide . . .

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Harry d'un ton doucereux, il serait dommage que Rachel refuse de sortir avec toi demain soir, non ?

- Tu n'oserais pas ! s'écria Dudley, Si tu fais ça je . . .

- DUDLEY DURSLEY, HARRY EVANS !

- Aie, aie, aie ! lâcha Dudley, On va se faire lyncher !

- Mais non t'inquiètes . . . Je vais me laver et m'habiller pendant que tu prépares le p'tit déj', après tu vas te laver pendant que je préparerai les sacs et ensuite on va déjeuner tout les deux !

- Ok, on est parti ! "

Dudley sortit de la chambre de son grand frère pendant que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la petite salle de bains que comportait sa chambre. Cette dernière s'étendait sur toute la surface de la maison et contenait une salle de bains ainsi qu'une salle de musculation. Les murs de la chambre était dans les tons vert forêt avec des touches émeraudes. L'armoire, le bureau, le lit et la table basse étaient en ébène. Le sol en parquet ciré était recouvert d'un tapis rond pelucheux vert émeraude au milieu de la pièce où se trouvaient la table basse, les deux fauteuils et le canapé en cuir noir. Dans un coin de la pièce, une cheminée à l'ancienne avait été récemment installée. Sur le mur en face de la porte, une guitare sèche noir et une guitare électrique noire avec des éclairs blancs étaient accrochées. Au dessus du bureau, une étagère en ébène contenait de nombreuses récompenses de basket et sous celles-ci, de très nombreuses photos étaient accrochées. On y voyait Harry dans un match de basket, en train de danser, avec des amis . . . Harry sortit de la salle de bains une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux humides et se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre un caleçon noir, un pantalon large stone, une chemise émeraude et une veste en cuir noir qu'il garda à la main. Harry prépara son sac de cours, prit ses clefs, son portable et son casque puis descendit pour préparer la sac de son frère. Il mit à côté de celui-ci les clefs, le portable et le casque de son frère puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour déjeuner.

" - Bonjour mon chéri ! Où est ton frère ?

- Salut M'man ! Dud' est dans la salle de bains . . .

- Encore ? ! Mais vous serez jamais à l'heure pour prendre votre bus !

- C'est bon maman, t'inquiètes pas . . . J'vais prendre ma moto et Dud' prendra son scooter.

- Hmff . . . Je préférerai que tu y ailles avec ta voiture. Je n'aime pas quand vous partez en moto.

- On aura rien t'en fait pas ! On a l'habitude après tout . . .

- De toute façon, vous n'en ferai qu'à votre tête donc . . . Bonjour mon poussin ! Tu as bien dormi ?

- Maman m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et oui j'ai bien dormi mais pas assez.

- Tu es mon fils, je t'appelle comme je veux, regarde ton frère ne dit rien lui . . .

- Harry ne . . .

- Taratata ! Mange ton petit déjeuner ou tu vas finir par être en retard !

- Papa est déjà partit au boulot ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, il avait un rendez-vous tôt ce matin. "

Les deux frères s'assirent à table puis commencèrent à manger leur bacon, leur céréale et burent leur jus de fruit et verres de lait. Une fois le petit-déjeuner finit, ils débarrassèrent la table puis enfilèrent leur veste avent de se rendre dans le garage. Celui-ci contenait une porshe décapotable émeraude qu'Harry avait gagné lors du loto de la ville quand il avait seize ans. Harry ne prenait que très rarement sa voiture, préférant rouler en moto. La porshe côtoyait habituellement une 206 CC argenté qui appartenait à la famille et que Vernon utilisait pour aller travailler. Un scooter rouge avec des têtes de morts noires dispersées sur la carrosserie était dans un coin du garage. Une grosse Yamaha noire avec deux éclairs argentés sur les côtés à côté du scooter. Dudley embrassa sa mère, mit son casque et sortit du garage sur son scooter n'attendant pas son frère. Ce dernier embrassa également sa mère puis sortit sa moto du garage et enfila son casque avant d'enfourcher sa bécane et de partir vers son lycée. Il rattrapa Dudley sur le chemin et ralentit afin de rester à la hauteur de ce dernier. Ils arrivèrent au lycée une demi-heure avant la sonnerie, se dépêchèrent de cadenasser leurs véhicules puis entrèrent dans le bâtiment pour se rendre dans la cour intérieure.

" - Harry ! Dudley ! crièrent plusieurs voix, Venez par ici ! "

Les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent et retrouvèrent leurs amis.

" - Eh les gars ! Comment vous allez ?

- Tranquille Skills et toi ? Pas trop dur de refaire une année ?

- Non Dud', ça va et puis comme ça je reste avec le grand amour de ma vie . . .

- Le grand amour de ta vie ? demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux blond-miel et aux yeux brun-chocolat, Et c'est qui ?

- Mais Harry bien sûr ! Qui d'autre que mon petit Harrynounet chéri ?

- Skills ! gronda Harry avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Arrête d'étaler notre vie privée et ne me donnes plus de surnom débile !

- Mais enfin amour ! répliqua Skills, Tu ne dis pas ça quand on fait l'amour, au contraire même . . .

- C'est que . . . répondit Harry, tu es tellement ennuyeux que je n'y fais même pas attention.

- Ennuyeux ! S'indigna Skills d'une voix peu viril, Harry Evans comment oses-tu parler de moi comme ça ?

- Restes calme, je ne fait qu'énoncer une vérité : je m'emmerde au lit avec toi ! A tel point, que je suis obligé d'aller voir Matt pour me satisfaire . . .

- Te satisfaire ? ! hurla le dénommé Matt un beau italien à la peau mate, aux yeux gris et aux cheveux noirs, Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais ! En fait, je t'ai juste servit de pute !

- Mais non enfin Matt, ne le prends pas comme ça ! balbutia Harry, C'est juste . . .

PAFF ! "

Harry hébété se tenait la joue droite qui commençait à se colorer de rouge tout en fixant Matt qui éclata en sanglots. Ensuite il se tourna vers Skills espérant renouer avec lui après la rupture de Matt.

" - Tu sais Skills, commença Harry, je n'ai . . .

- Salaud ! hurla Skills, Tu m'as trompé avec notre meilleur ami ! Tu . . . J'avais confiance en toi et toi tu . . .

- Écoutes Skills je . . .

PAFF ! "

Harry possédait maintenant deux joues rouges avec des marques de mains. Il se tourna vers son frère et le reste de ses amis qui le regardaient d'un air hébété, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Autour d'eux s'était formé un troupeau d'élèves curieux qui avaient suivis attentivement la dispute et qui à présent attendaient la suite impatiemment. A la stupéfaction de leurs amis et des élèves présents, Harry, Matt et Skills éclatèrent de rire.

" - La tête que vous avez fait, s'esclaffa Matt, c'est à mourir de rire !

- On dirait que vous avez vu un éléphant rose à pois vert . . .

- Un éléphant rose à pois vert ? ! s'étonna Harry, Skills c'est quoi cette expression ? Même Matt en sort pas des comme ça . . .

- Héééééééé ! s'écria Matt, Mes expressions sont très bien !

- Mais oui Mattie (" M'appelle pas comme ça ! ") elles sont très bien, tellement bien qu'il n'y a que toi qu'il les connaît mais bon . . .

- Hmff . . . "

Harry et Skills se remirent à rire tandis que Matt boudait. Dudley et les autres les regardaient toujours avec de grands yeux. Soudain, des surveillants, attiraient par le regroupement des élèves, arrivèrent et dispersèrent le groupe formé. Puis l'un d'eux les informa que les listes des classes avaient été affichées dans le hall d'entrée. Tous les élèves se rendirent dans le hall en même temps provoquant ainsi un véritable capharnaüm et un énorme bouchon au niveau de la porte. Notre petite bande décida d'attendre que le plus gros des élèves soient passés pour se rendre devant les listes.

" - Alors, demanda Rachel la jeune fille aux cheveux blond-miel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

- Rien, répondit Matt, on s'est juste tapé un délire et vous avez plongé dedans, naïfs comme vous êtes . . .

- C'était pas mal réaliste surtout , se défendit Shilô une asiatique aux longs cheveux raides teint en bleu foncés et aux yeux noirs , tout le monde y a cru !

- J'suis OK avec Shilô, déclara Andrew un espagnol aux cheveux brun et aux yeux océan, c'était grave réaliste !

- De toute façon, déclara Rachel, tu es tout le temps d'accord avec Shilô !

- Jalouse Rachel ? demanda Harry d'un ton moqueur, Tu n'as pas de quoi franchement, j'suis sûr que Dud' serait ravi de . . .

- HARRY ! s'écria Dudley, Tais-toi !

- Oh, c'est vrai excuses-moi, j'avais oublié qu'il fallait pas que je dise que tu avais rendez-vous avec Rachel demain soir . . . Ouppsss !

- Harry ! Faux frère, traître !

- Faux frères ? Traître ? Mon frèrot chéri, tu me brises le coeur . . . Moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais ! "

Harry continua sa comédie en se tournant vers Skills qui le prit dans ses bras. Harry fit semblant de pleurer alors qu'il était secoué d'un fou rire assez contagieux qui toucha Skills puis Matt. Dudley paressait assez embarrassé au début puis sa colère revint un peu moins forte au moment où il comprit que son grand frère se foutait de lui avec ses potes. Andrew dans son rôle de meilleur ami soutenait Dudley en se retenant d'éclater de rire mais ne tint pas longtemps et se mit à rire également. Rachel et Shilô avaient rejoint l'hilarité générale bien que Rachel soit un peu fâchée qu'Harry ait dévoilé son rendez-vous aux autres.

" - Bon, grommela Dudley, si vous avez finit de rire, on pourrait peut-être aller voir les listes de classes !

- Allez Dudley fait pas la gueule, déclara Skills, c'était juste pour rire !

- Mouais mais bon, il sait pas garder un truc secret, c'est relou à force !

- On était déjà au courant de toute façon, déclara Matt, Shilô a surprit votre conversation et elle nous l'a rapporté donc . . . "

La conversation s'arrêta ici puisqu'ils venaient d'arriver devant les listes. Ils se dirigèrent vers la droite là où se trouvaient les listes des terminales. Ils les étudièrent un moment puis . . .

" - Alors vous êtes avec qui ? demanda Andrew, J'suis avec Dud' et comme y'a qu'une seule classe de ES, on se tape l'autre raclure de Fogts !

- Pas de chance ! compatit Shilô, Il n'y a qu'une seule classe de L donc je suis avec Rachel et on a droit au groupe des pétasses avec miss pétasse-en-chef, cette chère Joey.

- Aie ! souffla Matt, je pense que les L vont être chauds cette année ! Remarque vu notre classe, ça risque d'être comique surtout qu'on a Missing en prof principale !

- Sérieux ? ! demanda Skills, J'avais pas vu que c'était elle qu'ils nous avaient collé, c'est la cata !

- C'est pas le pire si tu veux mon avis, déclara sombrement Harry en fixant sa liste de classe, devine qui on a dans la classe ?

- J'sais pas . . . Fatis ?

- Non, j'aurai préféré. On a Boisneau et sa bande de bourges intellos cons comme leurs godasses . . .

- Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ? ! supplia Skills, Je peux pas les voir ces types, rien que de savoir qu'on va se les taper toute l'année, ça me donne envie de gerber . . .

- J'déconnerai pas là-dessus tu me connais, je supporte pas ce type de mecs c'est physique !

- Eh ben dis donc, commenta Andrew, j'sais pas ce qui leur est passé par la tête à l'administration mais c'est sûrement la plus mauvaise idée qu'ils ont pu avoir !

- C'est vrai que vu le nombre de fois où vous vous êtes battus, ils auraient pu éviter de vous mettre ensemble, ça va finir en bain de sang !

- Soit pas pessimiste Rachel, gronda Shilô, ils vont se tenir correctement, hein les gars ?

- J'te promets rien, répondit Matt, avec ce gars dans les parages Harry est intenable et Skills et moi on le laissera pas tomber donc . . .

- Pffff ! soupira Shilô, De vrais gamins !

- Tu peux parler toi ! répliqua Skills, Avec le nombre de colles que tu t'es pris à cause de Joey t'as rien à dire !

- C'est pas pareil, répliqua Shilô avec mauvaise foi, Joey elle me cherche tout le temps alors que Boisneau et sa bande ils . . . ils . . . heu ils . . .

- Pas grave Shilô, ricana Dudley, on a encore du temps mais si tu préfères l'écrire, ça ira p'te plus vite . . .

- Dud' ! T'es pas cool, j'ai juste pas trouvé ce que je voulais dire. Pas besoin de me tailler ! "

Le reste de la bande éclata de rire devant l'air dépité de Shilô qui finit par se joindre à l'hilarité générale. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit et sépara le petit groupe d'ami qui se donna rendez-vous dans le hall à l'heure du repas. Andrew et Dudley se rendirent dans l'aile est du bâtiment, le hall étant au nord, au premier niveau où se trouvaient les salles des ES et des STG. Shilô et Rachel quand à elles avaient leurs classes avec celles des 2nde dans l'aile ouest au premier niveau. Matt, Skills et Harry traversèrent la cour pour aller dans le bâtiment sud qui n'accueillait que les élèves de S. Les 1ères avaient cours au premier niveau tandis que les Tles avaient cours au deuxième niveau. Une fois devant la salle, ils saluèrent les personnes qu'ils connaissaient puis entrèrent dans la salle et allèrent s'asseoir sur la paillasse trois personnes du fond de la classe. Le premier rang et une partie du deuxième rang étaient occupés par la petite bande de Boisneau mais celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé. Harry et ses deux acolytes discutaient de la fête de rentrée qu'ils organisaient depuis leur 4° et qui devait avoir lieu à la fin de la semaine. Ils y avaient invité toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient à partir de la 1ère et ceux qui avaient finis le lycée depuis 1ou 2 ans. Ils prévoyaient les courses à faire lorsque le silence de la salle les tira de leurs préparatifs.

" - Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Ce cher Evans avec ses deux chiens-chiens : Lauys et Zataelli . . . Dis-moi Lauys, ça t'embêtes pas de partager Evans avec Zataelli maintenant qu'il vous a rejoint ?

- Dégages Boisneau ! cracha Skills, Pas de temps à perdre avec toi !

- Tout doux Lauys, aurais-je touché un point sensible ? On dirait que oui . . .

- Cela suffit Boisneau, grogna Matt, fiche-nous la paix !

- Non, je m'amuse Zataelli, alors j'en profite . . . Au fait Evans, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange depuis tout à l'heure . . .

- Que puis-je pour toi Boisneau, demanda Harry d'une voix lasse, aurais-tu envie de te faire refaire le portrait ?

- Rien de cela Evans mais je retiens ta proposition. Je me demandais , en fait , comment tu allais faire maintenant que tu te retrouvais avec tes deux catins dans la même classe , enfin peut-être qu'ils savent que tu te les envoie en l'air l'un après l'autre ?

- Je te conseille d'arrêter maintenant Boisneau, déclara Harry d'une voix polaire, ma patience à ses limites et malheureusement pour toi, elles sont presque atteintes . . .

- Evans, Evans, crois-tu vraiment que tes menaces me fassent quelque chose ? Je suis désolé pour les limites de ta patience mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te lécher les bottes comme le font tes amis !

- Je vais te . . .

- ! Veuillez vous asseoir ! Bien, retournez à votre place. Maintenant que vous êtes tous installés, nous etc. . . . "

Mme Missing parla pendant une heure de l'importance du bac et des règlements du lycée. Harry, Matt et Skills décrochèrent au bout de dix minutes et se remirent à organiser leur prochaine fête. La sonnerie retentit et la professeur commença son cours par des révisions sur les notions de chimie. Ils eurent cours de physique-chimie jusqu'à l'heure du repas et sortirent soulagés de ne plus avoir cette matière avant la fin de la semaine. Les trois garçons descendirent dans le hall pour déposer leurs sacs et retrouver les autres.

" - Alors, demanda Andrew, comment s'est passé cette première matinée ?

- Une horreur ! gémit Skills, D'abord Boisneau est venu nous chercher des crosses puis on a eu 3 heures de Physique-Chimie avec Missing . . .

- Oh dur ! souffla Dudley, Vous savez qu'on a une journée de cours normale donc vous avez 4 heures de physique tout les lundi matin . . .

- Putain ! jura Matt, C'est la poisse ! Comment tu veux qu'on survive à quatre heures d'affilées avec Missing, c'est pas possible !

- Allez ! lança Shilô, Dis-toi que nous on a 4 heures de philo, chacun son truc . . .

- C'est galère quand même ! souffla Skills, On a quand nos emplois du temps ?

- Cette aprem normalement, répondit Rachel, mais y sont p'te pas définitifs.

- Bon, dit Andrew, on y va avant qu'ils ne ferment les grilles . . . "

Les 7 amis sortirent du hall et passèrent les grilles du lycée pour aller manger à l'extérieur comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis leur entrée en 2nde. Ils se rendirent dans le restaurant turque qui se trouvait en face du lycée et prirent un sandwich kebab pour les garçons et une salade du berger avec une pizza turque pour les filles. La petite bande mangea tranquillement tout en discutant de tout et de rien mais surtout de la fête qu'ils organisaient ce week-end.

" - Alors, demanda Rachel, tout est prêt pour samedi ?

- Il reste juste les courses à faire et c'est bon, répondit Dudley, c'est cool de ta part de garder toutes les bouteilles chez toi parce-qu'avec ma mère ça aurait été la cata . . .

- Pas de problème ! Tu sais que ma mère ne rentre jamais dans ma chambre donc il n'y a aucun risque . . .

- On s'organise comment pour les courses ? demanda Andrew, On y va mercredi aprem ou vendredi soir ?

- Je pense que c'est mieux vendredi, dit Shilô, comme ça, ça s'ra moins galère pour tout stocker . . . Au fait, il y a à peu près combien de personnes cette année ?

- Eh bien, répondit Skills, on a fait un calcul rapide ce matin et on est tombé à environ 80-90 personnes, ça dépend de Marc . . .

- Marc et les autres viennent, déclara Harry, il m'a prévenu tout à l'heure et j'ai oublié de vous le dire ! Par contre, il vient avec pas mal de potes à lui de sa fac donc on passe la barre des 100 avec eux . . .

- 100 personnes ?! s'exclama Dudley, La vache, c'est la première fois qu'il y aura autant de monde !

- C'est sûr mais bon . . . plus on est de fous plus on ris !

- Matt ! ! !

- Quoi ? C'est juste une expression normale !

- C'est ça ! lâcha Harry, Bon on y va pasqu'on a un new prof pour la philo et ça s'rait bien si on arrivait pas en retard . . . "

Harry et les autres payèrent leur repas puis sortirent du restaurant pour retourner devant le lycée en attendant que les grilles soient ouvertes. Ils entendirent la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours de l'extérieur puis les grilles s'ouvrirent, leur permettant ainsi de rentrer dans le lycée. Dudley et Andrew partirent de leur côté à leur cours de maths ainsi que Rachel et Shilô qui se rendirent à leur cours d'anglais. Harry, Matt et Skills quand à eux se dirigèrent vers l'amphithéâtre puis leur 3 heures de cours de philosophie avec un nouveau professeur. Ils s'appuyèrent contre les murs de l'amphi attendant que les portes de celui-ci soient ouvertes pour entrer et discutèrent avec les gens de leur classe. Un surveillant arrivé et leur ouvrit l'amphi en leur disant qu'il devaient s'installer et que le prof n'alla pas tarder. Les 3 compères entrèrent dans la salle et allèrent s'asseoir directement tout en haut de l'amphi comme à leur habitude. Leur professeur n'arriva que dix minutes après et son aspect ramena le calme assez rapidement parmi les élèves. Le prof avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, des vieux vêtements rapiécés presque miteux, des cheveux ternes, il avait l'air maigre et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de sagesse bien qu'on y voit aussi de la douleur et une grande tristesse. Harry se demandait si le professeur n'allait pas s'écrouler de fatigue avant d'avoir atteint sa chaise mais celui-ci avait l'air assez énergique en dépit de son apparence. Il s'installa à son bureau, déposa des dossiers et se mit à regarder chaque élève de la classe l'un après l'autre comme pour mémoriser leurs traits.

" - Bonjour à tous ! déclara soudainement le professeur faisant sursautant les élèves, Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin et je serai votre professeur de philosophie tout le long de cette année. Je vous épargnerai le discours habituel sur l'importance du bac à la fin de l'année : je suppose que vous le savez déjà et dans le cas contraire, mes collègues vont en parleront bien assez. Je vais d'abord faire l'appel avant de vous expliquer le programme de cette année et la façon dont je vous ferai cours . . . Bon, vous levez la main quand je vous appelle pour que je puisse vous reconnaître, Aluso ?

- Là !

- Arine ?

- Bertho ?

- Boisneau ?

- Buma ?

- Là !

- Cardeu ?

- Ceji ?

- Là !

- Crusoï ?

- Darzu ?

- Donassa ?

- . . . Evans ?

- Là ! "

Lorsque Harry répondit, le professeur le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes attirant ainsi la curiosité des autres élève qui se demandaient ce qui se passait. Le professeur ouvrit la bouche comme pour demander quelque chose mais la referma en secouant la tête puis retourna à la liste de noms de ses élèves. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées depuis qu'il avait regardé son professeur dans les yeux : ceux-ci contenaient tellement de tristesse que cela pouvait bouleverser n'importe qui . . . Une fois l'appel fini, le professeur leur expliqua les sujets sur lesquels ils allaient travailler et sa méthode d'enseignement qui consistait à faire participer les élèves le plus possible. Ainsi les élèves apprirent qu'ils allaient avoir des cours sous forme de débats ce qui était bien plus intéressant que des cours où le professeur parlait tout seul. Harry ressentit une sensation familière en écoutant le professeur et en regardant quelques mimiques du prof, il avait l'impression de le connaître bien qu'il sache que ce soit impossible. Leur professeur commença son cours en parlant de la tolérance face à la différence. Il interrogea les élèves sur des expériences personnelles ou de personnes proches. Les élèves formèrent rapidement de petits groupes de discussion et leur professeur passait de groupe en groupe discutant avec chacun d'eux. Le cours se passa tranquillement de cette façon jusqu'à ce que le professeur leur demande de retourner à leur place pour le débriefing de la séance.

" - Bien, dit-il, j'ai entendu des choses très intéressante durant ces 3 heures, je pense que vous devriez mettre tout en commun en se concertant entre groupe . . . "

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Les différents groupes se reformèrent et passèrent la dernière demi-heure du cours à discuter entre eux. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les élèves très enthousiastes par ce premier cours sortirent en discutant du cours qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

" - Mr Evans ? demanda le professeur, Est-ce que vous pourriez rester quelques instants ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Merci, je me demandais pourquoi, compte tenu de vos excellents résultats, vous aviez redoublé votre terminal ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sur . . .

- Non , non professeur . . . En fait , c'est parce-que mon petit frère Dudley est en terminal ES cette année et comme j'ai eu pas mal d'ennui avec des gars du lycée , je ne voulais pas le laisser ici sans moi .

- Je vois . . . Vous êtes très protecteur, je plains la personne qui s'en prendra à votre frère ! Mais vous n'avez pas le même nom que celui-ci ?

- Non, j'ai le nom de ma mère et lui porte le nom de notre père. C'est parce-que je ne suis pas leur enfant biologique mais ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, je ne changerais de parents pour rien au monde . . . "

Rémus eu les larmes aux yeux après la déclaration d'Harry se disant qu'au moins il avait eu une enfance très heureuse et entourée d'amour même si ses parents étaient morts. Harry remarque le trouble de son professeur mais ne dit rien attendant que celui-ci continue. Le professeur se reprit et s'excusa auprès d'Harry pour ceci et pour l'avoir retenue à la fin du cours. Harry le salua puis sortit pour retrouver Matt et Skills qui l'avaient attendue devant la porte de la salle.

" - Alors, demanda Skills, il te voulait quoi le prof ?

- Rien de spécial, juste me poser quelques questions . . .

- Des questions ? demanda Matt étonné, Des questions sur quoi ?

- Pourquoi j'ai retapé ma terminale et pourquoi Dud' n'a pas le même nom que moi . . .

- Ok, bon tu rentres en moto je suppose, t'attends Dud' ou pas ?

- Il finit à 18 heures ?

- Ouais, ils avaient deux fois deux heures de langues . . .

- Bon bah j'vais l'attendre j'en ai que pour 1 heure donc ça va et puis comme il est v'nu en scoot' . . . Vous restez avec moi les gars ?

- Ouais, déclara Skills, de toute façon j'ai rien à faire chez moi donc . . .

- Et toi Matt ?

- Bah j'sais j'devais aller aider ma mère pour les courses et . . .

- Allez Matt, supplia Harry, en plus le gymnase est libre à cette heure là !

- Bon d'accord mais c'est bien parce-qu'on peut avoir le gymnase avant les sélections !

- Yes ! s'écria Skills, Au fait, elles ont lieu quand les sélections ?

- A la fin de la semaine, répondit Harry, vendredi à 16 heures dans le gymnase.

- Comment tu le sais, s'étonna Matt, il n'y a que le . . . C'est toi le nouveau capitaine ? !

- Ouais, j'ai eu la lettre une semaine avant la rentrée.

- Une semaine ? ! Et tu nous l'as pas dit !

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise et c'est réussie je dirais . . .

- C'est génial et c'est pour ça que tu sais que le gymnase est libre . . . T'as les clés d'ailleurs ?

- Oui oui que serais un capitaine de basket sans les clés du gymnase ?

- Eh bien, répondirent en choeur Matt et Skills, un Harry Evans ! "

Les deux partirent à rire vite rejoint par Harry. Une fois calmés, ils se dirigèrent vers le gymnase situé derrière la partie sud du lycée. Une fois devant , Harry sortit la clé et ouvrit la porte d'un air solennel qui fût vite gâché par le rire qu'Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir . Finalement, il explosa lorsque Skills passa devant lui la tête haute en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux comme seuls les officiels pouvaient le faire . . . Matt explosa aussi de rire devant l'imitation d'un de ses meilleurs amis qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Ils entrèrent dans le gymnase et en tant qu'habitués ils se dirigèrent directement vers les vestiaires où ils enfilèrent un short et un tee-shirt puis allèrent dans la réserve pour prendre un ballon de basket. Ils firent quelques tours de terrain puis des pompes, des suicides et terminèrent par des étirements. Une fois leur échauffement fait, les trois garçons décidèrent de s'entraîner au lancer franc .Ainsi Harry alla chercher le chrono pour chronométrer le nombre de lancer réussie qu'ils pouvaient faire en 1 minute. Skills commença et réussie à mettre 10 panier dans la minute. Matt lui en mit 15 et Harry en mit 22 dans le même temps. Ils continuèrent de faire des lancer puis s'entraînèrent à faire des passes en mouvement et finirent leur entraînement en faisant un attaquant contre deux défenseurs. Une fois leur exercice finit, ils s'étirent pour éviter les courbatures puis allèrent sous la douche pour se débarrasser de la transpiration dont ils étaient couverts. Une fois sortit, ils rangèrent tout le matériel puis quittèrent le gymnase et se dirigèrent vers le hall pour attendre leurs amis qui n'avaient pas finit le cours.

" - Eh bien Harry, siffla Matt, on peut dire que tu es loin d'avoir rouillé pendant les vacances au contraire même !

- J'avoue que je me suis pas mal entraîné . . .

- Pas mal entraîné ? ! s'exclama Dudley qui venait de sortir de cours et qui était accompagné d'Andrew, Tu rigoles j'espère, tu m'as traîné sous le terrain de basket tout les jours pendant au moins deux heures !

- Ouais bah faut ce qui faut, ronchonna Harry, et puis j'adore le basket alors !

- Ca on s'en doute un peu figure-toi ! rigola Shilô qui venait d'arriver avec Rachel, Je sais vraiment pas ce que tu serais devenu si tu n'avais pas la musique et le basket . . .

- Moi je sais, s'écria Skills, un petit connard de bourge intello meilleur pote avec Boisneau.

- Arggg Skills ! s'horrifia Harry, Dis pas des trucs comme ça, c'est absolument impossible ! Déjà que je peux pas le voir en peinture alors m'imaginer comme cul et chemise avec lui c'est . . . Beurkkk ! "

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant la tête dégoûtée d'Harry puis celui-ci les rejoignit. Ils continuèrent de rire tout en sortant du lycée. Une fois dehors, ils se dirent au revoir et Andrew, Rachel et Shilô prirent leur bus tandis que Matt et Skills rentraient avec la voiture de ce dernier. Enfin, Harry et Dudley repartirent avec leurs motos et rentrèrent tranquillement jusqu'à chez eux où leur mère les attendaient.

" - Alors les garçons, demanda Pétunia, comment s'est passé cette rentrée ?

- Bof, répondit Dudley, tu sais ça reste une rentrée normale . . .

- Enfin c'est quand même ta rentrée de terminal ! Tu peux me dire avec qui tu es et qui tu as comme prof ?

- Bah j'suis avec Andrew comme l'année dernière, normal, et on a Mme Rizeau comme prof principale, c'est notre prof de SES.

- Et toi Harry ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Moyen, j'ai Missing en prof principale, on l'a 4 heures le lundi matin et le pire c'est que j'ai récupéré Boisneau et compagnie dans la classe . . .

- Boisneau ? ! LE Boisneau de l'année dernière ?

- A ma connaissance il n'y a qu'un Boisneau et c'est bien assez !

- Il en est hors de question ! Attends que ton père apprenne ça ! Il est inadmissible qu'ils t'aient mis dans la même classe que ce petit prétentieux !

- De toute façon, on peut rien faire ça a était fait comme ça et c'est tout . . .

- Non, non, il est totalement inadmissible qu'ils te mettent dans la même classe que la personne avec lequel tu t'es battu presque toute l'année ! Quand Vernon va savoir ça, il . . .

- Quand je vais savoir quoi ? demanda Vernon qui venait de rentrer, Bonjour les garçons ! Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Harry est avec le fils Boisneau.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Vernon, J'avais fait une demande pour qu'il ne soit pas avec Boisneau mais avec Matt et Skills !

- Je suis avec Matt et Skills papa, merci d'ailleurs, expliqua Harry, seulement y a aussi ce connard de Boisneau et sa putain de bande de bourges !

- Ne jures pas Harry, gronda Pétunia, ça ne sert à rien.

- Bon, dit Vernon, je vais essayer d'avoir ton principal ce soir sinon je l'aurai demain . . .

- Bien, souffla Pétunia, c'est une affaire de réglée ! Les garçons vous allez faire vos devoirs et après vous vous préparez.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Dudley, Il y a quoi ce soir ?

- Il y a Marc et Lise qui viennent manger à la maison. Il n'y aura pas Alex, il est malade donc il est gardé par une baby-sitter.

- Dommage, dit Harry, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu ce p'tit . . . "

Les deux garçons montèrent chacun dans leurs chambres et s'attelèrent à leurs devoirs : Harry avait des exercices de physique et de chimie et Dudley avait des exercices de SES et d'anglais. Une fois ses devoirs finit, Harry alluma son ordinateur portable, mit du dancehall à fond dans sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit sur le dos regardant le plafond. Il fût dérangé par son portable qui vibrait dans son pantalon, c'était un message de Matt :

_Hey mec, ya 1 nouvel boite de zouk/dancehall ki a ouvert._

_Skills veut kony aille mercredi vu kon a pas cour jeudi mat1, sa te di ?_

Harry réfléchit quelques instants puis répondit au message :

_Pas 2 blem mé Dud' pourra pas vnir vu kil a cour tt le day jeudi. _

_Jvoi avc mé paren & jconfirme 2m1 . . . Bye_

Une fois le message envoyé, Harry se remit dans son ancienne position et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard lorsque la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison. Il descendit et rejoint son frère pour aller au salon d'où sortaient des voix.

" - Harry, Dudley, s'écria Lise, comment vous allez ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Ca va, je m'inquiète un peu pour Alex mais je suis trop protectrice . . . D'ailleurs il n'arrête pas de te réclamer Harry !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, depuis qu'il t'as vu jouer au basket c'est Harry par-ci, Harry par-là . . . Il ne parle plus que de toi !

- Alors frèrot, rigola Dudley, tu as même des fans à la crèche !

- Oh Dud' ça va, marmonna Harry, j'ai de la classe et de l'allure c'est tout !

- Dis-moi mon chéri, demanda Pétunia, tu n'as pas besoin de te racheter des chaussures ?

- Heu . . . non, répondit Harry décontenancé, pourquoi ?

- Parce-que vu la taille de tes chevilles, ça m'étonne que tu rentres encore dans les anciennes ! "

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Dudley promit à Harry que cette réplique ferait le tour de ses connaissances le lendemain. Les 6 personnes présentes dans le salon s'assirent dans les fauteuils et canapés afin de prendre l'apéritif. Celui-ci dura presque 1 heure puis Pétunia déclara que le repas était prêt et tout le monde alla dans la salle à manger afin de dîner. Celui-ci se déroula dans la bonne humeur et avec de nombreux éclats de rire surtout au dessert, de la poire belle-hélène, où Dudley se retrouva avec de la glace à la vanille sur tout le visage. Le dîner se termina vers 23 heures et les deux jeunes montèrent se coucher dès le départ des deux invités vers minuit. Harry se débarrassa de ses vêtements ne restant qu'en caleçon puis se glissa dans son lit. Il mit son portable en réveil à 6h30 pour le lendemain, coupa sa lampe de chevet et s'endormit presque immédiatement. Il se réveilla vers 3 heures du matin après avoir refait le même rêve qu'il faisait depuis son 17 éme anniversaire. Dans celui-ci, il voyait un être qui ressemblait à celui-ci qui était représenté sur ses plaquettes autour de son cou mais celui de son rêve avait les yeux violets, des ailes d'ange et ne possédait pas de canines de vampire. La créature parlait mais Harry n'avait jamais réussit à entendre ce qu'elle disait ni à se rapprocher d'elle. Après avoir refait ce rêve, Harry alla prendre un verre d'eau dans sa salle de bain et quand il se regarda dans le miroir, il eut l'impression que ses oreilles étaient un peu moins rondes et ses canines un peu plus longues que d'habitude. Il secoua la tête, se dit que cela venait de son imagination et retourna se coucher pour finir sa nuit.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Des rêves ? !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination ainsi que quelques protagonistes.

**Note :** Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis terriblement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour le poster surtout que je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses valables hormis le fait que mon PC m'ait lâché pendant plus d'un mois . . . J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ( désolée s'il y a des fautes : s ) !

**IMPORTANT : **J'ai changé l'endroit où vivent Harry et ses amis, ils habitent en Russie, je sais c'est bizarre mais j'en ai besoin pour l'histoire donc il faut considérer que les Dursley ont déménagé quand Harry avait environ 7 ans. Voilà, sinon j'aurai besoin d'une bêta alors si quelqu'un est intéressé, laissez une review! Bises, Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Des rêves ? !**

Le lendemain, Harry ne se souvenait plus du rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il avait l'étrange sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important mais il lui était impossible de savoir quoi. Il se souvenait qu'il avait fait un rêve et gardait une image de deux yeux violets qui le fixaient mais rien d'autre. Il s'habilla puis descendit déjeuner avec ses parents et son frère mais il avait toujours cette sensation bizarre qui le poursuivait. Il était dans ses pensées et parlait peu ce qui étonnait le reste de la famille qui connaissait son naturel bavard et extraverti. Le petit déjeuner se fit donc dans le silence ainsi que le trajet pour aller au lycée. Harry ne sembla revenir à lui qu'une fois arrivé au lycée et avec le reste de ses amis. Il discuta avec eux jusqu'à la sonnerie puis se rendit en cours de spé maths avec Matt et Skills. Cependant, Harry avait un air préoccupé sur le visage qui n'échappa pas à ses deux amis.

" - Harry ? Demanda Matt, Tout va bien ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Bah tu es pas mal dans la lune depuis ce matin, répondit Skills, et tu as l'air préoccupé . . . Il y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

- Non rien, tout va très bien !

- Ne mens pas Harry, indiqua Matt le ton calme mais quelque peu menaçant, tu sais très bien que cela ne marche pas avec nous . . .

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Skills un peu inquiet par la mine d'un de ses meilleurs amis, Tu peux tout nous dire, tu le sais ?

- Je vais bien, commença Harry, je vous assure que . . .

- Arrête Harry, souffla Skills d'un air désabusé, on sait que tu va pas bien et ce n'est pas en nous le cachant que ça va s'arranger. Et puis tu connais Matt, il s'énerve quand on lui ment alors . . .

- Je . . . tenta Harry qui abandonna sous le regard noir de Matt, D'accord c'est bon mais c'est un peu long alors je vous en parlerai plus tard, ok ?

- Hors de question ! Siffla Matt, On te tiens alors tu nous dit tout, tout de suite !

- Mais le cours de maths commence dans deux minutes, dit Harry avec espoir, on a pas le temps !

- On s'en fiche, lâcha Matt d'un ton qui ne soufflait pas de réplique, on n'y va pas dans ce cas !

- Alors là, s'exclama Skills, c'est le monde à l'envers ! Mr Les-études-c'est-le-plus-important veut qu'on sèche le premier cours de maths de l'année, le lendemain de la rentrée ? ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Matt Zataelli ?

- C'est bon Skills, calme-toi ! Dit Harry amusé par la remarque de son ami , Il a raison Matt , même si ça arrive pas souvent ( " Heyy ! " ) , on ne peut pas sécher des cours maintenant .

- Ok, ok, je me rends, capitula Matt un air contrarié sur le visage, mais je te préviens Harry : ce soir plus d'excuse, tu nous explique tout de A à Z, capish ? !

- Oui mon général ! "

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire à la vue du salut militaire d'Harry puis se rendirent en cours où ils auraient maths pendant deux heures. Durant celui-ci, Matt et Skills ne lâchèrent pas Harry du regard voyant qu'il n'écoutait pas le professeur et qu'il regardait les nuages par la fenêtre. Ils étaient très inquiet tout les deux du comportement d'Harry surtout que Dudley leur avait dit qu'il était comme ça à peu près tous les jours depuis son anniversaire . La sonnerie de fin des deux heures de cours arracha les trois amis à leurs pensées respectives et ils sortirent pour se rendre à leur cours de sport. Une fois devant le gymnase ils attendirent que leur prof arrive mais à la place de celui-ci arriva Boisneau et toute sa bande. Ceux-ci commencèrent à insulter Skills mais furent vite arrêtés lorsque le professeur de sport arriva enfin.

" - On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda le professeur, Boisneau, Lauys qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Rien Monsieur, répondit Boisneau avec hésitation, nous avions juste une opinion différente à propos de certains sujets . . .

- Bien ! Alors tout le monde au vestiaire et dépêchez-vous, ceux qui ne sont pas changé et en train de courir dans 10 min vous êtes interdit de jouer. "

Tous les garçons présents se précipitèrent vers les vestiaires afin de ne pas arriver en retard au cours. Harry, Léo et Matt se regardèrent en secouant la tête devant le comportement de leurs camarades puis allèrent se changer dans les vestiaires réservés aux joueur de basket. 5 min plus tard, les trois compères étaient en train de courir autour du terrain comme ils l'avaient fait la veille. Ils firent une dizaine de tour de terrains avant que le prof ne leur face signe d'arrêter et de venir se placer devant lui.

" - Bien, j'ai quelque petits trucs à vous dire puis vous continuerez l'échauffement et fera des matchs ensuite donc pas un mots pendant que je parle, compris ?

- . . .

- Tout le monde sait que Dodge, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket depuis 2 ans est parti à l'université de Hampton cette année. Vu que l'équipe du lycée joue en national et arrive en final depuis 5 ans, le conseil de l'établissement s'est joint aux profs de sports pour choisir le nouveau capitaine. A l'unanimité, c'est Harry Evans qui a été choisi (un grognement et des reniflements dédaigneux du côté de Boisneau) mais ce n'est pas une énorme surprise vu son excellent niveau et ses nombreux records. Les sélections pour l'équipe auront lieu vendredi à 16h au gymnase. Sachant que certains élèves ont cours à cette heure , ils seront excusés mais s'il y a des abus , les sanctions seront lourdes . . . Comme vous le savez , le premier semestre de sport est consacré au basket et le deuxième au volley et à la course . Pas de questions ? Non, alors c'est parti échauffement ! "

Quelques gars allèrent féliciter Harry pour son poste puis tout le monde retourna sur le terrain pour continuer à s'échauffer. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le prof siffla et rassembla les élèves. Il désigna 4 chefs d'équipes : Harry, Mickael, Jonathan et, au grand damne d'Harry, Boisneau qui se pavana fier d'avoir été désigné. Une fois les équipes formées, ils attribuèrent des couleurs : l'équipe d'Harry pris les maillots vert, celle de Boisneau les blancs, celle de Mickael les maillots rouge et enfin l'équipe de Jonathan les bleus. Le premier match opposa l'équipe d'Harry à celle de Jonathan qui perdit 31 à 18. Le match suivant fut remporté par l'équipe de Mickael qui joué contre celle de Boisneau 29 à 26. Puis l'équipe rouge affronta l'équipe bleue qui remporta le match 24 à 23. Le match suivant opposa Harry et son équipe à l'équipe de Boisneau. Le match fut remporté par les verts 35 à 22 bien que les blancs aient fait des coups bas en essayant de faire tomber les joueurs adverses. Enfin, le dernier match fut remporté par les verts qui jouaient contre les rouges, l'équipe de Mickael. Le prof siffla la fin du match et tous les garçons allèrent s'asseoir devant lui. Il leur donna quelques indications et conseils sur les matchs qui venaient de se dérouler puis leur souhaita une bonne journée avant de les libérer. Harry, Matt et Skills retournèrent aux vestiaires et pris une douche bien chaude pour détendre leurs muscles qui venaient de travailler. Une fois prêts, ils sortirent et se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient les derniers et que la cloche annonçant le repas avait déjà retentit. Ils se dépêchèrent de poser leurs affaires dans les casiers puis sprintèrent pour sortir avant que la grille ne soit fermé.

" - Eh bien, siffla Shilô, on peut dire que c'était tout juste ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- On était en sport, répondit Matt, on a prit une douche et on s'est pas rendu compte de l'heure. Et vous, comment s'est passée la matinée ?

- Bah normale, dit Andrew en haussant les épaules, c'est une matinée de cours quoi ! 2h d'éco et de sciences sociales plus 2h d'histoire, super . . .

- Un peu plus et on y croyait, le charria Harry, t'as des talents de comédien cachés tu sais !

- Oui oui je sais, répondit Andrew d'un snob et orgueilleux, après tout cela fait partie de mes nombreuses qualités !

- C'est la phrase d'Harry que tu viens de prendre, ça y est il a déteint sur toi, lança Skills sur un ton dramatique, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Seigneur aidez-nous ! "

Tout le monde éclata de rire au vu de la tête faussement désespérée de Skills.

" - Allez Skills, déclara Harry en posa sa main sur son bras, on . . .

- Ahhh, s'écria Skills en s'éloignant d'Harry puis il mit ses doigts en forme de croix, VADE RETRO SATANAS ! "

Ce cri fit sursauter Harry qui trébucha et déclencha de nouveau le rire des sept amis. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent ensuite vers la pizzeria à 500 mètres du lycée. Ils connaissaient bien le patron maintenant tout comme celui du restaurent turque vu qu'ils y allaient deux à trois fois par semaine depuis le milieu de leur troisième. Tony, le patron de la pizzeria, leur sauta dessus dès qu'ils passèrent la porte du restaurant. Il bombarda la petite bande d'amis de questions sur ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant leurs vacances, leurs nouvelles classes etc. . . . Ils discutèrent 1/4 d'heure environ puis Harry demanda à Tony leurs pizzas habituelles et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un petit coin tranquille qui étaient devenu le leur quand ils déjeunaient ici. Leur commande arriva et le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et fut ponctué de nombreux fous rires. Après leur repas, les sept adolescents se baladèrent un peu dans la rue en attendant que les grilles du lycée ne soient ouvertes. Ils virent leur professeur de philo sortirent d'une ruelle sordide où habituellement personne ne mettait les pieds ce qui intrigua nos compères.

" - Vous avez vu ? demanda Rachel en voyant Rémus retourner au lycée par le parking des professeur, A votre avis, il faisait quoi dans le ruelle ?

- J'en ai franchement aucune idée, répondit Shilô en haussant les épaules, et de toute façon, je m'en fous complètement !

- Ouais, rajouta Andrew, il fait ce qu'il veut de toute façon . . . Bon on bouge ?

- On y va, s'exclama Harry, en plus il y a un nouveau magasin d'instruments de musique et j'ai pas encore où le temps d'aller voir

- Ahhh . . . soupira Dudley d'un air faussement désespéré, il va nous tuer un de ces quatre avec sa musique ! Et quand c'est pas ça, c'est le basket, franchement . . . "

Le petit groupe éclata de rire hormis Harry qui prit un faux air vexé et qui se dirigea vers le magasin de musique la tête haute snobant ainsi ses amis dont les rires redoublèrent. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de rire, les six amis rejoignirent Harry au magasin de musique. Ils pénétrèrent dans celui-ci et eurent un moment de stop : Rachel et Shilô avaient un sourire attendri alors que les quatre garçons abordaient un air amusé. En effet, ils observaient Harry qui se baladait dans le magasin passant de guitare en guitare avec la tête d'un petit garçon devant sa pile de cadeau pour Noël.

" - Décidément, souffla Shilô avec un petit sourire doux, il veut faire le grand et mature mais à l'intérieur c'est toujours un petit garçon . . .

- Oui, ajouta Rachel toujours attendrie par la tête de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, mais que serait notre Harry sans son côté " petit garçon " ? "

Ce fut un question rhétorique à laquelle personne ne répondit laissant un silence dans le petit magasin seulement troublé par une légère musique jazz en fond sonore et les exclamations joyeuses d'Harry devant les instruments .Les adolescents toujours stoppés devant la porte du magasin secouèrent la tête puis se dirigèrent vers Harry pour lui dire que la sonnerie était dans deux minutes et qu'ils faillaient qu'ils y aillent pour ne pas être en retard. Harry eut une moue déçue qui fit craquer ses deux meilleures amies mais se résigna et sortit de la boutique à contre-coeur en se promettant d'y revenir dès ce soir. La petite bande à nouveau complète se dirigea vers le lycée afin de suivre les cours de leur après-midi. Ils restèrent devant la grille quelques instants attendant qu'elle s'ouvre. Une fois dans le hall, les petits groupes se reformèrent selon les sections et Harry, Matt et Skills se rendirent à leurs heures de Travaux Pratiques d'SVT où ils travaillèrent sur l'étape supérieur de la mitose. Une fois celui-ci finit, les trois garçons n'avaient plus cours de la journée et étant seuls, Matt en profita pour demander des explications à Harry au sujet de son état des dernières semaines. Ce dernier le regarda l'air, à la fois, amusé de voir que son ami n'avait pas oublié et contrarié de devoir parler de ses secrets. Cependant, l'air affiché par ses deux meilleurs amis le dissuada de dire quelque chose et il leur proposa d'aller chez lui afin de parler tranquillement. Les trois garçons se rendirent donc chez les Dursley-Evans, prirent de quoi se restaurer et montèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre d'Harry.

" - Alors, commença Matt, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ?

- Hum, les gars vous me promettez que vous allez pas vous foutre de moi, hein ?

- Promis Harry, jura Skills puis il rajouta plus bas, enfin si c'est un rêve mouillé ou truc du genre . . .

- Skills, le sermonna Matt, sois un peu sérieux, tu veux ?

- C'est bon, on peut rire un peu ! Bon Harry, on t'écoute . . .

- En fait, je me suis rendu compte que je faisais des rêves mais contrairement à d'habitude, je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir de quoi il est question. Cela me réveille en pleine nuit et je pense qu'à ce moment-là, je me souviens du rêve mais plus après. Je suis persuadé que c'est toujours le même rêve mais je garde juste l'image de deux yeux violets me fixant. C'est bizarre, je sais que c'est quelque chose d'important et que je rate un truc mais je ne sais pas quoi et ça me perturbe . . . "

Matt et Skills fixaient Harry et Skills abordait un air très concentré qu'on ne lui voyait pas souvent. Puis voyant que leur mutisme mettait leur ami mal à l'aise, Matt se décida à dire quelque chose.

" - A vrai dire Harry, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Cela semble assez invraisemblable comme histoire mais je te fais confiance donc je ne sais pas quoi en penser . . .

- Je sais que ça parait complètement fou mais je suis sûr que ce rêve est important et que je fais le même toutes les nuits, seulement je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle pas.

- Harry, demanda Skills semblant sortir de sa profonde réflexion, tu as bien dit que tu pensais te souvenir de tes rêves en pleine nuit ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien admettons que ce soit le cas, c'est tout simple de savoir ce qu'est ton rêve. Il suffit que tu le détailles sur une feuille juste après l'avoir fait et tu n'auras plus qu'à lire ce que tu auras écrit le lendemain matin. Comme cela tu auras une trace écrite de ton rêve et surtout tu sauras ce qu'il signifie. Ensuite tu n'auras qu'à le faire plusieurs nuits d'affilées pour être sûr que c'est le même rêve à chaque fois.

- Alors là, s'exclama Matt d'un air étonné, tu me bluffes Skills ! Franchement je n'y aurais jamais pensé !

- Comme quoi, soupira Harry, il n'est pas irrécupérable !

- Je te permets pas !

- T'en fait pas, répliqua Harry avec un sourire machiavélique, je me permet tout seul depuis le temps ! "

Matt éclata de rire vite suivit par Harry sous le regard faussement outré de Skills. Celui-ci marmonna contre les meilleurs amis incompétents qui se foutaient toujours de lui puis finit par rejoindre ses amis dans leur hilarité. Puis ils reprirent leur sérieux et continuèrent leur conversation.

" - Bon, dit Matt, assez rigolé . . . Harry, tu me jure qu'il n'y a que tes rêves qui te posent souci en ce moment ?

- Oui, oui, j't'assure ! Cela m'empêche de bien dormir donc je suis moins bien reposé et donc plus dans la lune et crevé . . .

- Bah, souffla Skills, ça va bientôt s'arranger je pense, faut juste que tu saches de quoi parlent tes rêves et après ça devrait aller mieux !

- J'espère parce-que là j'en peux plus surtout que . . .

- HARRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

- C'est ma mère faut qu'on descende ! "

Les trois jeunes adultes se dirigèrent donc vers l'escalier afin de se rendre au salon au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois en bas, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait leur professeur de philosophie qui était assis dans le salon et qui discutait tranquillement avec Pétunia autour d'une tasse de thé.

" - Bonjour professeur !

- Maman ? Questionna Harry, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

- Eh bien, répondit-elle, Mr Lupin voudrait te poser quelques questions.

- Je vous écoute . . .

- Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que vos amis sortent le temps de notre discussion.

- C'est absolument hors de question, tonna Harry, et de toute façon je n'ai aucun secret pour eux donc ils sauront tout !

- Très bien, très bien ! Soupira Rémus, C'est vous qui choisissait de toutes façons ! Bien, je voudrais savoir Harry, s'il t'est déjà arrivé des choses bizarres et inexplicables ? Quelque chose de particulier qui serait apparu récemment ?

- Hummm . . . non, je ne vois pas ! Enfin, il y a bien cette histoire de rêves mais je ne pense pas que cela ait de rapport ! "

A ces mots, Rémus se tendit et se redressa complètement sur son siège, totalement attentif à Harry.

" - Des rêves ? demanda-t-il, Quels genre de rêves ?

- A vrai dire, répondit Harry, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu fou mais je fais des rêves la nuit, je sens qu'ils sont importants mais je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir de quoi ils parlent . . .

- Ce n'est pas fou du tout Harry, je te rassure. Dis-moi, cela fait combien de temps que tu fais ces rêves à peu près ?

- Depuis mon 17ème anniversaire je crois . . . En fait, je n'ai aucune certitude, je sais que j'ai le sommeil agité depuis les alentours de mon anniversaire mais je ne sais pas si cela à un rapport avec des rêves bizarres ! Et puis c'est totalement invraisemblable, comment des rêves pourraient-ils m'empêcher de dormir et pourquoi ça vous intéresse d'abord ? ! "

Harry commençait à s'énerver et venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi son professeur de philosophie était assis dans son salon en train de lui poser des questions personnelles auxquelles il n'avait pas forcément de réponse. Son professeur et sa mère semblèrent s'en rendre compte puisqu'ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens tandis que Matt et Léo calmaient leur ami avant que cela tourne mal.

" - Bien, dit Pétunia, Rémus je pense qu'il est temps maintenant . . .

- Oui mais tu sais que je n'ai pas toutes les réponses et que certaines choses demeurent un mystère . . .

- Je crois que vous n'avez plus trop le choix sinon vous risquez de le perdre, pas que je m'en plaigne mais cela serait embêtant pour vos plans.

- Très bien, très bien ! souffla Rémus semblant prendre cette décision à contre-coeur, Tout d'abord Harry je veux que tu sois sûr que cela ne t'embêtes pas si tes amis assistent à cette discussion. Je ne te cache pas que c'est très personnel et que cela va très certainement changer ta vie de manière radicale alors . . .

- Il n'y a aucun souci à se faire professeur, j'ai toujours tout partagé avec Matt et Skills et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer et surtout pas si il se passe quelque chose d'important !

- Comme tu veux mais tu es responsable ! Bien, pour commencer, je veux que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout sans me couper même si tu as des questions et que cela te parait aberrant, ok ? "

Harry hocha la tête intrigué par l'air plus que sérieux de son prof' qui avait le visage grave d'une personne qui voudrait être partout sauf à l'endroit où elle est.

" - Alors il faut que vous sachiez avant tout que la magie existe. Je sais que vous devez me prendre pour un cinglé mais je vous assure que c'est vrai et Pétunia peut vous le confirmer.

- C'est vrai, confirma Pétunia, Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître c'est totalement vrai !

- Donc la magie existe et il se trouve que Lily, la soeur de Pétunia et la mère d'Harry, était une sorcière. Elle a donc été faire ses études à Poudlard , l'école de sorcellerie , où elle a rencontré James Potter , le père de Harry , bien que Lily l'ai détesté au début . . . mais c'est une autre histoire . Cependant il y a une vingtaine d'année le monde magique était en guerre à cause d'un homme appelé Tom Riddle ou Voldemort. Cet homme était un sorcier noir , très noir qui a mal tourné après la mort de sa mère et son enfance dans un orphelinat moldu , ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique , et c'est mit à les haïr pour se venger de son père , lui-même moldu , qui avait abandonné sa mère avant sa naissance ce qui causa la mort de cette dernière .Voldemort prônait les Sang-pur ou les sorciers dont les ancêtres avaient toujours étaient sorciers eux-mêmes et Salazard Serpentard , l'un des quatre fondateur de Poudlard , dont il descend . Il avait des partisans à sa cause, les Mangemorts, qui soutenaient ses idéaux et qui se battaient pour exterminer les Moldus, les Sang-mêlé et les Nés-de-moldus, comme Lily. Albus Dumbledore, un grand sorcier très puissant et le directeur de Poudlard, s'opposa à Voldemort et créa l'Ordre du Phénix, un groupe de résistant dirigé par Dumbledore qui luttait contre les Mangemorts et leur maître. Un jour cependant, une jeune femme, nommé Sybille Trelawney, se proposa au poste de professeur de divination à Poudlard et pendant son entretien avec Dumbledore, elle fit une prophétie. Celle-ci disait qu'un garçon naîtrait à la fin du mois de juillet, qu'il aurait le pouvoir de détruire Voldemort qui le marquerait comme son égal et que l'un devra être tué de la main de l'autre. Un mangemort était présent ce soir-là et entendit le début de la prophétie avant de se faire repérer. Il rapporta le peu qu'il avait entendu à son maître et celui-ci décida de trouver et de tuer l'enfant maintenant. Entre temps, Lily et James s'étaient mariés et un petit garçon, Harry, né fin juillet achevait leur bonheur. Malheureusement, les indices laissé par la prophétie indiquait leur enfant comme le Sauveur ainsi il décidèrent de se protéger en faisant appel à un gardien du secret, un homme qui serait le seul à connaître l'endroit où ils seraient. Au début, ce fût Sirius Black, le frère de coeur de James et le parrain d'Harry, qui fût choisi mais celui-ci avança l'idée que tout le monde s'en douterait et monta un plan afin de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était le gardien alors que cette tache serait confié à Peter Pettigrow, un ami proche des Potter. Seulement, il s'avéra que Peter était un traître à la solde de Voldemort et il donna l'emplacement de leur maison à son maître dès qu'il le su. Celui-ci se rendit chez les Potter le 31 octobre 1991 afin de tuer l'enfant. Il tua d'abord James qui défendait sa femme et son fils puis Lily qui prit le sortilège mortel à la place de son fils mais quand il voulu tuer Harry, le sortilège mortel rebondit sur le front de celui-ci lui laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et Voldemort disparu cette nuit là, détruit par son propre sort. Le petit bébé était et est toujours la seule personne à avoir résisté au sort mortel ce qui le rendit très célèbre dans tout le monde magique. Après le meurtre de ses parents , le petit Harry aurait dû être confié à son parrain mais celui-ci fut enfermé à Azkaban , la prison des sorciers , pour le meurtre des Potter et celui de Peter Pettigrow qui avait essayé de s'enfuir et dont il n'était pas coupable . Le fils Potter fut donc déposé chez la soeur de Lily : Pétunia Dursley. "

Rémus arrêta son récit et regarda les personnes autour de lui. Elles étaient toutes choquées hormis Pétunia qui connaissait déjà une bonne partie de l'histoire. Il regarda Harry qui semblait abasourdi et en colère bien que Rémus ne sache pourquoi. Il attendit que les trois adolescents se remettent du choc et posent les questions qui, il le savait, n'allaient pas tarder à fuser. Ce fût Harry qui commença.

" - Mais pourquoi n'ai-je aucun pouvoir magique si mes parents étaient tout les deux sorciers ?

- Quelqu'un a bloqué ta puissance magique afin que tu n'ailles pas à Poudlard et que tu ne connaisses pas l'existence du monde magique.

- Mais qui a fait ça ? Et pourquoi ?

- C'est la deuxième partie de l'histoire Harry et aussi la plus importante. Il se trouve que c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui a bloqué ta magie.

- Dumbledore ? ! s'exclama Harry, Mais je croyais qu'il était du bon côté !

- Tout le monde le croit mais en vérité Albus Dumbledore n'a toujours été intéressé que par le pouvoir. Il est considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant, le plus sage et le plus respecté du monde magique mais personne ne connaît sa vraie nature hormis Voldemort. Quant Tom Riddle été encore à Poudlard, Dumbledore s'est rendu compte que c'était un sorcier puissant, très puissant et intelligent ce qui pouvait menacer sa place de leader du monde magique. Il imagina donc un plan pour se débarrasser de Tom Riddle. Celui-ci consistait à commettre des crimes horribles sur les sorciers dits de sang " impurs " et de faire porter le chapeau à Tom dont il inventa le nom de Voldemort. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et décida de se battre contre Dumbledore pour empêcher ses massacres. Pour cela, il réunit autour de lui ses amis et ils luttèrent contre les agissements de Dumbledore qui accablait Tom et qui faisait passer Dumbledore pour un héros. Cependant, une prophétie fut faite par Sybille Trelawney qui disait que Dumbledore serait tué par un enfant qui serait beaucoup plus puissant que lui. Dumbledore prit peur et inventa une prophétie contre Voldemort qu'il fit répéter par Trelawney car il savait qu'un ami de Tom les écoutait. L'ami de Tom présent ce jour-là avait entendu la vraie prophétie et la parodie faite par Dumbledore. Il répéta celle-ci à Tom qui se mit à la recherche de l'enfant de la prophétie et de sa famille afin de les protéger. Cette famille étant du côté de Dumbledore se cacha comme le suggérait celui-ci mais Dumbledore apprit l'endroit de leur cachette par un de ses espions et décida de tuer la menace maintenant. Il se rendit donc chez les Potter où il tua James et Lily puis il voulut tuer Harry mais Tom arriva à ce moment. Dumbledore lança le sort mortel au petit garçon qui ricocha et finit sa course dans un mur. Un combat s'engagea ensuite entre Tom et Dumbledore jusqu'à ce que Tom soit touché par un sort de magie noire lancé par Dumbledore qui le réduisit à l'état d'esprit. Dumbledore voulut ensuite finir ce qu'il avait commencé mais du bruit se fit entendre signifiant ainsi que quelqu'un arrivait alors il transplanna après avoir lancé sa marque dans le ciel. Ainsi, tout le monde crut que Voldemort avait attaqué les Potter et avait été détruit par leur jeune fils. Dumbledore, énervé de ne pas avoir pu tuer l'enfant décida de bloquer sa magie afin qu'il ne puisse devenir plus puissant que lui et que personne ne le retrouve pour qu'il reste à la tête du monde sorcier . . . Mais il y a quelque chose dont Dumbledore n'est pas au courant et c'est ce qui va causer sa perte. En effet , il n'a jamais su que le père de Tom Riddle était en faite un cracmols descendant de la lignée de Sang-pur des enfants de Merlin lui-même ce qui en fait un sorcier puissant . De plus, Dumbledore n'a jamais su que Lily avait été adopté pas les Evans. En fait, Lily est la fille de Tom et d'une puissante vampire sorcière que Dumbledore a tuée quelques mois après la naissance de Lily. Tom n'a jamais vu sa fille hormis le jour où elle a été tuée par Dumbledore et il ne sait pas que tu es son petit-fils ni que sa fille est morte. Il faut que tu saches Harry que si on t'enlève ton blocage sur ta magie, tu seras un sorcier puissant, extrêmement puissant, peut-être même plus que Merlin au vu de tes affiliations. Tu dois savoir que Tom descendait de Serpentard par sa mère et de Merlin par son père. Mais Merlin était très puissant car il venait d'une race presque inconnu : les Anges. Ta grand-mère Krystilla était une vampire, la princesse pour être exacte ce qui fait que ta mère descendait de Serpentard, de Merlin donc des Anges et des vampires. Ton père descend des Potter, les descendants d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard : Godric Gryffondor ainsi que des elfes par son père et des Démons par sa mère. En définitif, tu as du sang de deux des quatre fondateurs, Serpentard et Gryffondor, de Merlin, des Anges, des elfes, des Démons et des vampires, ce qui je dois l'avouer est très impressionnant ! "

Rémus regarda à nouveau les quatre autres personnes de la pièce et se retint difficilement de rire devant la tête qu'ils faisaient : Pétunia semblait choquée mais impressionnée, les deux amis de Harry étaient statufiés et semblaient essayer d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de leur dire. Quand à Harry, c'était le pire bien que cela soit compréhensible : toutes couleurs avaient déserté son visage, ses yeux semblait vide et il était lentement en train de tomber du fauteuil où il était assis. Pétunia fut la première à se remettre et regarda Rémus de façon perçante comme pour s'assurer que tout ce qu'il avait dit été vrai. Celui-ci sentit son regard et hocha la tête comme pour lui assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans cette histoire. Les deux amis d'Harry furent les suivants à se remettre de leurs émotions et ils se tournèrent immédiatement vers leur ami pour voir comment il prenait la nouvelle. Celui-ci était complètement perdu dans ses pensées et avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler ce que venait de lui dire son professeur de philosophie. Il venait d'apprendre que sa mère était en réalité sa tante, que la magie existait, qu'il était un sorcier, qu'il était le sujet d'une prophétie, qu'un papy gâteau voulait le tuer et pour finir, qu'il était extrêmement puissant et reconnu dans son monde mais qu'on le lui avait caché ! Tout allait bien, c'était parfaitement normal ! Tout à coup, Harry releva la tête brusquement, le visage fermé et les yeux brillant littéralement de fureur.

" - COMMENT A-T-IL OSE ? DE QUEL DROIT A-T-IL DIRIGE MA VIE COMME IL L'A FAIT ? "

La voix de Harry était glaciale et coupante comme une lame. Les quatre autres présents dans la pièce regardèrent Harry, effrayés par l'aspect d'Harry et sa fureur visible envers le directeur Dumbledore. Il fallait avouer que Matt et Skills étaient, eux aussi, très enragé contre le vieux mage qui était responsable des problèmes de leur frère mais ils se concentraient pour essayer de calmer Harry de sa crise.

" - Harry ! appela Matt, Harry, s'il te plaît calme-toi ! Cela ne sert à rien que tu te mettes dans cet état !

- Matt a raison Harry ! cria Skills voyant que son ami était toujours en train de s'énerver et de hurler de plus en plus fort, Ce n'est pas en t'énervant tout seul dans ton coin que tu vas te venger du vieux taré !

- Il A TUE MES PARENTS ! MA VIE N'A ETE QUE MENSONGE PAR SA FAUTE ! IL EST RESPONSABLE DE LA MORT DE PLEIN DE GENS ET C'EST A CAUSE DE LUI QUE LE MONDE MAGIQUE VIT DANS LA TERREUR ! "

Harry s'énervait de plus en plus et ses amis n'arrivaient pas à le calmer ni sa mère. Rémus observait la scène, fasciné par les transformations du corps d'Harry. En effet, tout à sa fureur, Harry n'avait pas remarqué que ses canines s'étaient allongées ni que ses oreilles étaient devenues pointues et ses pupilles étaient maintenant verticales comme celles d'un félin. Ces transformations finirent par être aperçues de Matt, Skills et Pétunia qui s'éloignèrent d'Harry, effrayés par sa rage et ses changements physiques. Leur mouvement de recul fût perçu par Harry à travers sa colère et il se calma en se rendant compte qu'il était à l'origine de leur peur. Rémus profita de cette accalmie pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce.

" - Eh bien ! siffla-t-il, Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien le fils de Lily. Il a exactement le même caractère ! Cela n'a pas dû être facile tout les jours avec lui Pétunia.

- Effectivement il a hérité du tempérament de feu de Lily mais également de son côté studieux et assez sage ce qui fait qu'à part quelques bêtises, c'était un petit garçon très sage.

- Hééééé ! s'indigna Harry, Comment ça _était_ ? Je le suis toujours maman !

- Mais oui mon chéri ! C'est pour cela que tu as passé la moitié de ton année dernière en retenue ?

- Groummph ! "

Ce fût la seule réponse intelligible d'Harry et elle déclencha le rire de toutes les personnes de la pièce. Ils rigolèrent pendant quelques instants puis Harry redevint sérieux, une question lui taraudant l'esprit.

" - Pourquoi Dumbledore, il cracha le nom, m'a-t-il déposé chez ma tante ?

- Eh bien, il se trouve que ta mère et ta tante ne s'entendaient pas très bien voir pas du tout depuis que Lily avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Dumbledore comptait sur la haine de Pétunia et son mari envers la magie pour mal te traiter et faire de ta vie un enfer mais il semblerait qu'il les ait sous-estimé bien que je sois quand même assez étonné de voir comment tu as été élevé vu la situation entre ta mère et ta tante.

- Ce n'était qu'un bébé Rémus, et il n'avait pas à payer le prix de ma jalousie envers Lily . . . Oui j'ai était jalouse, terriblement jalouse de cette petite fille adorable qui débarquait chez moi pour me prendre mes parents puis cela passa au cours du temps mais lorsque Lily reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard ce fut trop . . . Mes parents étaient si fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille que je fût reléguée au second plan. Ils ne voyaient plus que Lily et moi je me sentais seule et commençais à détester cette fille qui prenait ma place dans le coeur de mes parents alors qu'elle n'était même pas leur vraie fille ! Je la haïssais pour avoir prit ma place et mes parents alors je me mit à haïr tout ce qui avait attrait à elle . . . Puis ce matin où j'ai découvert Harry sur le perron tout a été différent . Au début , j'étais effrayée par lui et je ne voulais pas du fils de Lily chez moi surtout si il devenait comme elle mais en le regardant j'ai flashé sur ce petit bout de chou sans parents et qui n'avait rien fait alors j'ai convaincu Vernon de le garder avec nous . . . Je pense que ça a été la meilleure décision que j'ai pris de ma vie , d'autant plus que je me suis libérée de ma haine envers Lily et que je regrette de l'avoir traitée comme cela quand nous étions jeunes , je voudrai pouvoir lui dire mais c'est impossible . . .

- Tout ce que tu as fait pour Harry montre suffisamment à Lily que tu regrettes tes actes et je suis sûr qu'elle t'a déjà pardonnée ! "

Il y eu un silence d'environ cinq minutes durant lesquelles chacun fut perdu dans ses pensées puis la voix d'Harry les ramena tous sur terre.

" - Qu'allons-nous faire ? Je veux dire comment vais-je récupérer mes pouvoirs et me débarrasser du vieux fou ? Quand pourrais-je voir mon grand-père et découvrir le monde magique ?

- Je pense que Tom est la seule personne, en-dehors de Dumbledore, qui puisse t'enlever le blocage sur ta magie donc c'est vers lui que nous irons en premier puis nous verrons avec lui ce que nous devrons faire ensuite même si je pense que tu vas aller à Poudlard pour un an.

- Mais, intervient Matt, vous n'aviez pas dit que Voldemort avait été réduit à l'état d'esprit ? Comment pourrait-il aider Harry dans ce cas ?

- Remarque très pertinente Mr Zataelli, je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part. Il se trouve que Tom a retrouvé son corps grâce à un rituel vampirique il y a trois ans et . . .

- Trois ans ? ! s'exclama Harry, Et c'est seulement maintenant que Mr daigne s'intéresser à son petit-fils ? !

- Harry, Tom ne sait même pas qu'il a un petit-fils je te l'ai déjà dit et puis tu n'étais pas facile à trouver ! Cela fait 17 ans que je te cherche partout mais Dumbledore était le seul à savoir où tu étais et comme il avait bloqué ta magie, il était impossible de te retrouver grâce à elle . . . Je dois dire que c'est un peu par chance que je t'ai retrouvé aujourd'hui, j'étais venu enquêter ici puisque j'avais découvert que Lily avait habité en Russie très peu de temps quand elle était petite. J'ai eu un poste de ce lycée privé pour les enfants des patrons étrangers et c'est en voyant ton nom de famille et ton visage que j'ai su que je t'avais enfin retrouvé ! Il faut avouer que tu ressembles à James même si tu as les yeux de Lily et les traits plus fins. De plus, tu portes leur odeur et étant loup-garou . . .

- BANG ! "

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée fit sursauter tout le petit monde installé dans le salon et la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit laissant place à Vernon Dursley et son fils Dudley. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent brutalement, surpris de trouver autant de monde dans leur salon bien qu'ils soient habitués à voir Matt et Skills.

" - Pétunia, demanda Vernon, il se passe quelque chose ?

- Harry vient d'apprendre la vérité . . . "

Cette phrase laissa un silence de quelques secondes, coupé par Dudley.

" - Quelle vérité ?

- Assis toi mon poussin, nous allons t'expliquer . . . "

Pétunia et Rémus expliquèrent à Dudley et Vernon, qui ne connaissaient pas les détails de l'histoire, tout ce qui venait d'être dit pendant leur absence. Dire que Dudley fût choqué était un bel euphémisme. Il bégaya pendant plus de cinq minutes avant de pouvoir aligner une phrase correctement. Voyant que la conversation s'éternisait, Pétunia invita Rémus et les amis de son fils à manger tout en allant préparer le repas. Les garçons restèrent dans le salon discutant encore du vieux manipulateur que tout le monde avait envie de tuer puis Pétunia les appela pour manger. Le repas se déroula tranquillement permettant ainsi à Rémus de faire connaissance avec le fils de ses meilleurs amis. Après le repas, ils retournèrent tous s'asseoir au salon pour discuter de ce qu'il allait se passer.

" - Je pense que nous pourrions aller voir Tom ce week-end. J'irais moi-même dès demain pour lui annoncer que j'ai retrouvé Harry Potter et pour que l'on commence à s'organiser si jamais tu dois aller à Poudlard. C'est en Angleterre et dans ce cas, il faudrait organiser ton voyage et ton inscription à l'école.

- En Angleterre ? ! s'exclama Dudley, Mais je ne veux pas que mon frère aille aussi loin surtout seul !

- Il n'ira pas seul, déclara Skills de manière déterminé, Matt et moi irons avec lui.

- Hors de question ! Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter et je te rappelle que vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs magique et que par conséquent vu ne pouvez pas aller dans cette école !

- Ce n'est pas négociable Harry ! ajouta Matt, Tu n'ira pas en Angleterre te battre contre un vieux timbré sans nous, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser !

- Mais . . .

- Pas de mais Harry !

- Rémus dis-leur toi, que de toute façon ils ne pourront pas aller à Poudlard !

- Harry a raison les garçons, essaya de les raisonner Rémus, un moldu ne peut pas voir Poudlard et encore moins y étudier.

- On s'en fiche, on trouvera un moyen ! On ne laissera pas Harry tout seul dans un pays étranger avec des tarés qui veulent le tuer, c'est niet !

- Bien, abdiqua Harry, vous viendrez avec moi ce week-end pour voir mon grand-père et une fois là-bas, on verra pour le reste. Ne rajoutez rien, ce n'est pas la peine, c'est ça ou vous restez ici ! "

Matt et Skills acquiescèrent bien qu'ils ne soient pas très heureux de ce compromis mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les discussions reprirent et il fût décider que Rémus emmènerait les trois garçons vendredi soir directement après les sélections de basket et qu'ils reviendraient le dimanche dans l'après-midi. Rémus les prévint également qu'il allait démissionner de son poste puisqu'il avait accompli la mission pour laquelle il était venu en Russie et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de rester. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien encore quelques instants puis Rémus prit congé vers 23h30 et les quatre garçons, dont Matt et Skills qui avaient prévenu leurs parents qu'ils dormaient chez leur ami, allèrent se coucher. Ils s'endormirent dès que leurs têtes touchèrent leurs oreillers épuisés par tout ce qu'ils avaient apprit. Harry rêva une fois de plus de la créature mais il pu, cette fois, discuter avec elle.

" - Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je ne peux pas encore te le dire mais tu le saura bientôt . . . Je peux juste te dire que je me nomme Sewlyno.

- Pourquoi je ne me souviens jamais de vous au matin ?

- Tu t'en souviendras à présent. Il fallait juste que tu saches la vérité sur tes origines pour que je puisse te parler et que tu te souviennes de moi . . .

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Que faites-vous dans mes rêves ?

- Tu le saura plus tard, tout ce qui tu as besoin de savoir c'est que tu auras besoin de mon savoir dans peu de temps et tu comprendras à ce moment . . .

- Très bien je suppose que je n'aurai pas plus de détails . . .

- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas le droit de te dire plus. Maintenant je dois te laisser, tu vas bientôt devoir te réveiller ! "

La créature disparut subitement sans un mot de plus et Harry se réveilla encore troublée de sa rencontre avec Sewlyno. Il réveilla ses deux amis qui dormaient encore et leur raconta ce qui s'était passé avant de se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de cours.


	4. Chapitre 3:Dernière semaine et rencontre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination ainsi que quelques protagonistes.

**Note :** Voilà le nouveau chapitre, désolée d'avoir mit tant de temps à vous l'envoyer ! Comme vous le voyez, je suis incapable de respecter les délais . . . Un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews et prennent le temps de lire cette fic ! Un merci particulier à Babel56 qui s'est proposée pour être ma bêta bien que je n'aie pas réussie à lui envoyer ce chapitre ! Bisous et Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Dernière semaine et rencontre**

Les quatre amis prirent le bus pour se rendre au lycée et furent très silencieux durant le voyage, ressassant ce qu'ils avaient apprit la veille. Une fois descendus du bus, ils allèrent saluer leurs amis.

" - Salut tout le monde !

- Salut les gars ! répondit Shilô, Comment vous allez ?

- Tranquille, tranquille . . . Et vous ?

- La même ! répondit Rachel, Mais vous savez pas la nouvelle : il paraît que le nouveau prof de philo a démissionné ce matin !

- Lupin ?

- Ouais, s'exclama Andrew, c'est un record, ça faisait même pas deux jours qu'il était ici ! Je me demande ce qui a pu lui arriver . . .

- Justement, il faut que l'on vous dise un truc, c'est important ! "

Le petit groupe d'amis se dirigea vers un coin de la cour tranquille et isolé où ils pourraient parler sans être entendu. Harry, Matt et Skills racontèrent à leurs amis ce qui s'était passé la veille et ceux-ci bien qu'incrédule, les croyaient.

" - Eh ben, siffla Andrew, si je m'attendais à ça ! Franchement Harry sauveur du monde avec des supers pouvoirs, on n'aurait pas pu s'en douter !

- C'est vrai que c'est surprenant ! ajouta Shilô, Surtout d'apprendre qu'il y a un genre d'autre monde où les gens ont des pouvoirs magiques, c'est vraiment hallucinant !

- Je viens de penser à un truc, dit soudainement Rachel, vous avez bien dit que vous aller en Angleterre vendredi après le basket ?

- Ben ouais . . .

- Je vous rappelle quand même que ce week-end devait y avoir la fête de rentrée, on va être obligé de l'annuler si vous partez . . .

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine de l'annuler, vous la ferait sans nous c'est tout !

- La fête de rentrée sans les trois inséparables ? ! s'exclama Shilô, Mais ce n'est plus une fête de rentrée !

- C'est très flatteur de ta part Shilô, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin, mais de toute façon on ne peut pas reporter donc elle aura lieu ce week-end et peut-être qu'on pourra v'nir mais c'est pas sûr ! Sinon , on devait aller en boite Matt , Skills et moi ce soir mais comme on n'est pas là ce week et que j'ai l'impression qu'on se verra pas beaucoup dans les mois prochains , je propose qu'on se fasse une soirée tranquille entre nous chez l'un de nous 6 . Vous en pensez quoi ?

- Très bonne idée Harry, lança Dudley, mais pas à la maison, on a déjà eu du monde hier et avant-hier, maman ne voudra jamais !

- Chez moi aussi c'est foutu, ajouta Andrew, il y a mes petits frères et mes parents ne veulent personne en semaine . . .

- La même pour moi, dit Matt, vous connaissez ma mère, c'est une furie quand y a trop de monde en semaine !

- On peut le faire chez moi, lâcha Rachel, mais on va se taper ma soeur pour toute la soirée !

- Cela devrait être ok chez moi, dit Shilô, par contre faut que je demande.

- Idem chez moi, finit Skills.

- Ok bah vous voyez en rentrant et vous nous prévenez après, ok ?

- Pas de problème ! "

Les 7 amis continuèrent de discuter un moment jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne et que chacun se dirige vers sa salle pour le premier cours de la journée. Celle-ci passa très lentement aux yeux de Harry qui ne pensait plus qu'à rencontrer Tom et à apprendre plein de chose pour venger ses parents. Les cours finis, Harry, Skills et Matt se rendirent directement chez Skills qui avait apprit entre temps que ses parents et son frère ne seraient pas là le soir. Ils envoyèrent des messages aux autres pour les prévenir et en leur disant de venir dès que leurs cours seraient finis. En attendant les quatre autres, les trois amis sortirent jouer au basket sur le terrain en face de chez Matt. Ils jouèrent pendant plus d'une heure et s'arrêtèrent lorsque le reste de leur petite bande descendit du bus qui venait de se stopper au bout de la rue. Une fois tout le monde regroupé, ils rentrèrent et s'installèrent dans le salon pour discuter un peu plus de ce qu'ils avaient appris sur Harry en grignotant des chips.

" - Je vais peut-être dire un truc con, lâcha soudain Andrew, mais si les moldus voient pas Poudlard, comment Matt et Skills vont pouvoir rester avec Harry ?

- En fait, répondit Harry, on en a un peu parlé hier et c'est pas sûr qu'ils restent et c'est même pas sûr que j'aille à Poudlard. Mais si c'est le cas, on demandera à Tom s'il a pas un truc pour qu'ils voient le château.

- Bonne idée ! s'exclama Shilô, Mais c'est dommage que vous partiez si loin, on va se voir beaucoup moins souvent !

- T'en fait pas Shilô, dit Skills, on reviendra pour les vacances et vous viendrez aussi nous voir de toute façon !

- Ouais, ajouta Matt, enfin ne nous emballons pas trop quand même ! On n'est pas sûr qu'Harry y aille dans cette école alors on tempère ses ardeurs !

- On tempère nos ardeurs ? ! "

La bande d'amis éclata de rire à l'expression employée par Matt et la tête qu'avait faite Harry en la répétant. Ils continuèrent à rire et discuter jusqu'à ce que Dudley demande à commander les pizzas. Le choix fût fait en moins de dix minutes et les pizzas leur furent livrées 1/4 d'heure après. Entre temps, les filles avaient fouillé dans les divx de Skills et son frère pour choisir le ou les films qu'ils allaient regarder en mangeant. Les deux amies avaient trois boîtiers de cd dans les mains et lorsqu'elles se tournèrent vers les garçons pour leur montrer leur choix, elles avaient un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Les cinq autres se demandaient ce qu'elles avaient bien pu choisir et avaient le sentiment que cela ne leur plairait pas mais qu'ils n'auraient pas leur mot à dire. Lorsque Rachel et Shilô brandirent les films qu'elles avaient choisi, les garçons poussèrent un non tonitruant et qui venait du coeur.

" - Mais pourquoi ? demanda plaintivement Shilô, Ils sont super ces films, on les adore !

- Justement ! s'exclama Dudley, On les a déjà vu au moins une centaine de fois si c'est pas plus alors c'est niet !

- Allez, soyez cool ! supplia Rachel, Une dernière fois avec Harry, Matt et Skills, on sait même pas quand on pourra les revoir avec eux !

- Mais les filles, soupira Andrew, on le connaît par coeur, on pourrait presque faire tous les dialogues !

- C'est ça qui est drôle, affirma Shilô, Harry et Skills imitent trop bien les chicanes de Legolas et Gimli ! Puis Dudley tu nous fais trop rire quand tu fais Gollum, pareil quand Matt et Andrew font les hobbits surtout Pippin !

- S'il vous plaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttt ! "

Rachel et Shilô s'étaient mise côte à côte et faisaient l'attaque des yeux de chien battu pour faire craquer leurs amis. Les cinq garçons se regardèrent et étant incapables de résister à leurs deux amies, ils hochèrent la tête pour signifier leur accord.

" - YYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS !

- C'est bon les filles, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, je vous rappelle que l'on peut regarder que l'un des trois alors vous choisissez . . .

- C'est tout trouvé, s'exclama Rachel, on veut voir le troisième : Le retour du Roi ! C'est le meilleur, c'est là où il y a le plus d'action : il prépare la bataille finale, le Gondor se fait attaquer, il y a les troupes ennemies qui arrivent de loin et tout et tout . . . En plus, c'est . . .

- Triste et ça met mal à l'aise à cause du père de Faramir qui lui dit qu'il voudrait que ce soit lui qui soit mort au lieu de Boromir et aussi parce-que la chanson de Pippin elle est troooopp triste ! Matt avait dit tout ça d'un ton mi-blasé, mi-amusé, On connaît vos arguments par coeur maintenant, on peut vous les réciter à la virgule près !

- Hmmppppfffff ! "

Les deux filles se retournèrent en levant la tête et en affichant une petite moue boudeuse digne d'un petit enfant. Elles se tournèrent deux secondes pour leur lancer le boîtier du film et chiper un carton avec une pizza avant de tourner à nouveau le dos aux garçons qui étaient pris dans un fou rire. Il fallut plus de 10 minutes aux cinq amis pour se calmer puis Dudley, Skills et Andrew se chargèrent de dérider les filles pendant que Matt et Harry allaient chercher des verres et des sodas. Lorsqu'ils revinrent de la cuisine, les autres étaient partis dans une bataille d'oreillers qui semblait être menée par les filles. Harry et Matt se regardèrent, posèrent ce qu'ils tenaient et allèrent prêter main forte à leurs amis en difficulté face à deux filles. La bataille dura une bonne demi-heure durant laquelle rien ne fût épargner et se solda par la victoire d'Harry, Matt et Skills. Ces derniers prirent leur aise sur un des canapés en regardant les perdants ranger le bordel fait dans le salon. Puis ils allèrent faire réchauffer les pizzas avant de revenir au salon pour commencer le film. Durant toute la durée de celui-ci les sept amis rirent de début à la fin. Ils imitaient tous les personnages du film et inventaient parfois des dialogues assez cocasses qui provoquaient des fous rires conséquents. Une fois le film finit, le petit groupe joua un petit moment au jungle speed en ajoutant le fait que celui qui n'attrapait pas le totem devait boire une gorgée de vodka. A la fin de la partie, Dudley avait bu la majorité de la bouteille et avait dû avouer qu'il était nul à ce jeu. Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis chacun rentra chez soi hormis Matt et Harry qui avaient été autorisé à dormir ici vu qu'ils n'avaient cours que l'après-midi le lendemain.

Le reste de la semaine passa très rapidement pour Harry et ses amis qui craignaient d'être séparés le vendredi soir. Ils essayèrent de passer le plus de temps possible entre eux et de se faire un maximum de souvenirs en prévision de leur séparation si Harry était accepté à Poudlard. Les sélections de basket se déroulèrent bien et Matt et Skills furent repris dans l'équipe bien qu'ils ne sachent pas si ils allaient pouvoir jouer cette saison. Après celles-ci, les sept amis se rendirent tous chez les Dursley-Evans afin de rester avec les garçons jusqu'à leur départ. Ils firent une partie de cartes avant que Rémus n'arrive mais aucun des adolescents n'avaient la tête à faire un jeu donc ils abandonnèrent vite les cartes et restèrent assis dans le salon en silence. Le bruit de la sonnette d'entrée les fit tous sursauter et chacun se leva pour accueillir l'ex-professeur de philosophie. Les présentations furent faite entre le professeur et les amis de Harry qui ne l'avaient par encore rencontré, puis ils discutèrent de ce que Rémus avait appris durant la semaine.

" - Bien, dit Rémus, j'ai parlé à Tom. Il était ravi de savoir que je t'avais retrouvé Harry et il a dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème pour débloquer ta magie mais qu'il ne le ferait que si tu avais suffisamment de contrôle sur celle-ci. En outre, il a émis la possibilité que tu sois envoyé à Poudlard mais hésite à cause du vieux fou.

- Ok, répondit Harry, mais comment va-t-on savoir si je contrôle suffisamment ma magie ?

- En fait, Tom va t'apprendre à te calmer et à canaliser ton énergie puis va libérer ta puissance au fur et à mesure et t'apprenant à la contrôler à chaque étape. De plus, Tom pense que tu n'as pas encore reçu ton héritage puisque ta magie était bloquée. Il pense donc que tu auras seulement une petite partie de ta puissance quand il lèvera le blocage et que le reste devrait arriver petit à petit mais il n'est pas sûr.

- Et pour Matt et Skills ? demanda Pétunia, Tu lui en a parlé ?

- Oui, il a dit qu'il devait voir si il y avait un moyen de contourner ce problème et il pense savoir ce qu'il faut faire mais il lui manque des précisions.

- Très bien ! Au fait Rémus, penses-tu que nous pourrions revenir ici quelques heures samedi soir ? Nous avons organisé une grosse fête et on voudrait savoir si on pourra y aller puisqu'on ne peut pas la décaler.

- Je pense que ça doit être jouable avec des portoloins mais comme ils sont sur une longue distance, je voudrais que ça soit Tom qui s'en charge pour éviter les risques. Cependant, comment est-ce que vous expliquerez aux invités que vous n'êtes là que pour quelques heures alors que vous êtes censé être en Angleterre ?

- Bah, répondit Skills en haussant les épaules, c'est pas le plus important ! On les embrouillera et comme la majorité aura trop bue, ils ne s'en souviendront même pas donc pas de souci . . .

- Très bien ! Je pense que nous allons y aller donc les garçons vous dîtes au revoir à tout le monde et on part ! "

Les trois garçons dirent au revoir à leurs amis puis à leurs familles sachant qu'ils risquaient de ne pas revenir avant un moment en Russie et donc qu'ils ne verraient pas leurs parents pendant longtemps. Une fois les adieux fait et les bagages rassemblés, Rémus sortit un bracelet en bois de sa poche et demanda aux trois adolescents de le toucher du doigt. Ils eurent tous la sensation d'être accroché par un crochet au nombril et virent un tourbillon de couleur avant que tout ne s'arrête et qu'ils atterrissent dans un hall de manoir très grand et très luxueux.

" - Nous sommes arrivés chez Tom, dit Rémus, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver . . . En attendant, je vais lancer un sort de traduction sur Matt et Skills pour que vous puissiez comprendre et parler l'anglais. "

Rémus lança son sort puis les trois adolescents regardèrent ébahis la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle était très haute de plafond et les murs en pierres anciennes étaient recouverts de tentures marron et blanches brodées d'argent qui montraient des créatures magiques et mythologiques. Il y avait sur les murs de droite et de gauche des doubles-portes en bois massif où étaient gravés des paysages magnifiques. En face des quatre invités se trouvaient deux immenses escaliers de marbre qui se rejoignaient au-dessus d'une énorme porte richement décorée dont les battants ouverts laissaient voir ce qui semblait être un immense salon chaleureux dans les tons blanc et vert . Un énorme et magnifique lustre de cristal au-dessus de leur tête éclairait en entier l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et restait suspendu dans les airs comme si il n'avait pas d'attaches , ce qui semblait être le cas .

" - Bonjour Rémus ! Messieurs Evans, Zataelli et Lauys bienvenue ! Je suis Tom Riddle, le propriétaire de ce manoir. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

- Très bien merci.»

Harry détailla l'homme qui, selon Rémus, devait être son grand-père. Pourtant, Tom ne faisait pas si vieux, on lui aurait donné un peu plus de quarante ans. Il avait des cheveux noirs et lisse assez court dont quelques mèches lui revenaient sur le front et des yeux d'un noir profond avec un éclat grenat. Son visage avait des traits fins et aristocratiques qui lui conféraient une beauté froide. Il était très grand et sa musculature restait encore bien dessinée malgré son grand âge. Un charisme puissant se dégageait de cet homme et Harry se sentit soudainement fier de savoir qu'il s'agissait de son grand-père. Harry retourna à la conversation lorsque son nom fut prononcé.

" - Ainsi Mr Evans, demanda Tom, vous n'avez jamais fait de magie accidentelle en étant petit ?

- C'est exact Monsieur, je viens d'apprendre que la magie existait et rien de ce qui s'est passé dans mon enfance pouvait me l'indiquer.

- Mmmmmmh ! Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, cela signifie que le blocage sur votre magie est très puissant car il est extrêmement difficile d'empêcher la magie instinctive chez un enfant sorcier . . . Enfin nous verrons bien ! Je vais vous faire conduire à vos chambres. Tispy !

- Oui Maître Riddle ?

- Conduis les invités à leurs chambres dans l'aile ouest et amène-les à la salle à manger ensuite.

- Bien Maître. Si les invités veulent bien suivre Tispy. "

Les trois adolescents qui n'avaient encore jamais vu d'elfe de maison restèrent choqués à l'apparition de celui-ci. Les quatre invités suivirent Tispy dans les dédales de couloirs magnifiquement décorés avant d'arriver chacun à leur chambre. En entrant dans la sienne, Harry resta ébahi devant tant de luxe et d'élégance. Sa chambre était en fait un appartement dans les tons vert, blanc et argent. Il y avait une grosse cheminée devant laquelle un gros tapis noir était posé et tout autour se trouvait des fauteuils et canapés en cuir blanc et noir. Les murs blancs étaient recouverts de teintures vertes avec des broderies argent et des représentations de serpent. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une double-porte permettant d'accéder à une terrasse qui donnait sur le parc du château. Des immenses doubles-portes en ébène donnaient sur la chambre au milieu de laquelle trônait un immense lit à baldaquin aux draps vert en soie. Les murs de la chambre étaient verts et les rideaux étaient noirs. Une salle de bains luxueuse en marbres veinés d'argent était adjacente à la chambre et contenait une douche et une immense baignoire semblable à une piscine. Harry retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit le dressing pour ranger ses affaires mais il se rendit compte que celui-ci était déjà remplit de vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là quand un POP venant de derrière lui le fit sursauter.

" - Maître Harry Evans Monsieur, dit Tispy, si vous voulez bien me suivre, le dîner est servit.

- Je vous suis. "

Harry retrouva ses deux amis ainsi que Rémus en sortant de son appartement et ils se rendirent tous ensemble au dîner, manquant de se perdre dans les nombreux couloirs que possédait ce château. Après 10 minutes de marche, les quatre invités arrivèrent enfin à la salle à manger et remarquèrent que le maître de maison les attendait assis en bout de table. Le dîner passa lentement et toutes sorte de questions furent posée aux deux sorciers présent et expérimentés.

" - Mr Riddle, dit Harry, l'appartement que vous m'avez attribué est magnifique cependant je crains qu'il n'y est un problème.

- Un problème ?

- Oui, il semblerait que cette chambre soit déjà à quelqu'un puisque le dressing est rempli de vêtements.

- Oh, c'est juste cela ! N'ayez aucune inquiétude, ces vêtements sont pour vous, une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue !

- Eh bien dans ce cas, je vous remercie. "

Harry se dit que son hôte devait être extrêmement riche si il pouvait offrir une telle garde-robe à ses invités. Il se rendit ensuite à un petit salon suivant le maître de maison qui leur dit qu'ils seraient mieux installés pour discuter. Un elfe de maison vint leur servir des verres de liqueur avant de repartir ainsi que des cigares pour les deux plus vieux.

" - Bien, commença Riddle, maintenant que nous avons mangés, nous allons pouvoir parler des choses sérieuses. Je suppose que Rémus a dû vous raconter toute l'histoire ainsi que la version " officielle " donnée par Dumbledore . . . Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est ce que vous en pensez Harry ?

- Eh bien je dois avouer que j'ai passé la majorité de la semaine a y penser et mes sentiments sont toujours un peu confus . . . Je veux dire, bien sûr je hais ce Dumbledore et il est clair qu'il ne s'en sortira pas indemne, mais je suis toujours étonné et confus au sujet de la magie et du monde des sorciers. Je dois avouer que cela me fait un peu peur d'arriver dans un monde où je ne connais rien et où tout le monde sait qui je suis, c'est déroutant.

- Je comprend , dit Tom , j'ai eu peur moi aussi quand j'ai apprit que j'étais sorcier mais j'étais également très excité de découvrir ce nouvel univers . . . Cependant , il est vrai que je n'avais que 11 ans et que je n'étais qu'un élève parmi les autres contrairement à vous . Mais je pense que vous vous adapterez très vite au monde sorcier.

- Je l'espère ! J'aurai plusieurs faveurs à vous demandez . . .

- Allez-y, je ferai ce que je pourrais pour vous aidez.

- Eh bien, tout d'abord nous avons organisé une fête avec des amis ce week-end comme tous les ans et je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez nous faire un portoloin dont nous a parlé Rémus pour que l'on puisse s'y rendre ? C'est une espèce de tradition que nous avons depuis quelques années et nous aimerions beaucoup aller y faire un tour . . .

- Je pense que cela pourrait être possible mais vous devrez rentrer assez tôt et il faudra que vous ayez une excuse valable pour ne pas rester tout le temps.

- On va s'arranger, merci. Ensuite, je voudrais savoir si, dans le cas où j'irai à Poudlard, il y avait un moyen pour que Matt et Skills, mes deux meilleurs amis, puissent s'y rendre avec moi ?

- Ceci est plus compliqué . . . Je pense qu'il serait bien pour toi de te rendre à Poudlard pour faire ta septième année mais je n'ai revanche que peu d'idée en ce qui concerne le fait d'y faire entrer deux moldus. L'école est protégée par des sorts qui repoussent les personnes sans pouvoirs magique ce qui fait qu'un moldu ne peut pas entrer dans Poudlard. Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour leur donner un peu de magie et les faire passer pour des gardes du corps qui ne devront pas suivre les cours .Malheureusement, je ne sais pas comment faire ceci . . . Il n'y a pas de potion pour ce genre de choses et l'échange de sang peut être très dangereux . . .

- L'échange de sang ? ! s'exclama Rémus étonné, Mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende

- Non non, on a fait croire ceci pour protéger les gens mais il ne s'agit aucunement d'une légende . . .

- Mais alors, on n'a qu'à faire cela et tout ira bien !

- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure Harry, l'échange de sang est un rituel très dangereux qui peut amener la mort surtout si il est pratiqué entre trois personnes. De plus, il y a plusieurs conditions qui sont à remplir pour que le rituel fonctionne.

- Nous voulons le faire, dit soudainement Skills, si c'est le seul moyen que nous avons pour rester avec Harry, nous le ferons.

- Il est impossible que Harry se rende dans l'école de ce vieux fou si nous ne sommes pas avec lui alors si ce rituel est le seul moyen que nous avons, nous le ferons.

- Bien dans ce cas, nous le ferons dimanche si je réussi à débloquer les pouvoirs de Harry demain.

- Comment allez-vous débloquer mes pouvoirs ?

- Hum, je vais utiliser la légilimencie, qui est un art de l'esprit, ce qui me permettra de me rendre à la source de votre pouvoir et de la libérer du maléfice que Dumbledore a posé. En théorie, cela devrait marcher mais il faudra faire attention à ce que vous ne fassiez pas de débordement de magie . . . Voila, je pense que nous avons parlé de l'essentiel et comme il commence à se faire tard, je suggère que l'on aille tous au lit si vous n'avez plus rien à ajouter. "

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire : devait-il dire à Tom qu'il était son grand-père ? Comment celui-ci réagirait-il ? Il sentit sur lui les regards perçants de Rémus et de ses amis qui lui faisaient comprendre qu'ils ne bougeraient pas tant que Harry ne se serait pas décider à tous avouer. Harry poursuivit son dilemme intérieur pendant une dizaine de minutes puis, sachant qu'il y saurait obligé, il décide de raconter à Tom tous ce que Rémus lui avait dit sur ses ancêtres.

" - En fait Mr Riddle, commença-t-il, il y a quelque chose dont nous ne vous avons pas parlé et qui a beaucoup d'importance, du moins pour moi.

- Je vous écoute . . .

- Vous savez que Rémus était un ami de mes parents, Tom acquiesça, et il se trouve qu'il est au courant de certains choses vous concernant et me concernant. " Tom tourna sa tête vers Rémus avec un regard interrogateur mais celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il devait attendre les explications de Harry. Tom se retourna vers Harry attendant les explications de celui-ci.

" - Je . . . Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous dire cela . . . Je sais que vous étiez marié avec une vampire nommée Krystilla et que vous avez eu une petite fille ensemble avant que votre compagne ne soit tuée par Dumbledore . "

Harry vit Tom hocher douloureusement de la tête et il se désola de devoir faire de la peine à son grand-père en lui rappelant les pires moments de sa vie.

" - Votre femme avait jugé bon de confier votre fille à des moldus pour qu'ils l'élèvent et qu'elle soit protégée de Dumbledore. C'était un jour de mai 1970, le 20 pour être exact, soit une semaine après la naissance de votre fille. Seulement, le vieux fou a tué Krystilla avant que vous n'ayez pu voir votre fille et qu'elle ne vous dise quelle famille l'avait recueilli.

- Je sais déjà tout ça , je me souviens encore attendre que ma chère Krystilla rentre ce soir-là pour que nous puissions aller voir la petite tout les deux . Je ne savais même pas comment elle s'appelait, nous hésitions entre trois prénoms bien que mon préféré ait été Lily, l'abréviation de Liliane, le nom de ma mère . . .

- Il faut croire que votre femme a suivi votre souhait. En effet, le soir du 20 mai 1970 Mr et Mme Evans sont rentrés chez eux avec une petite fille âgée d'une semaine nommée Lily pour la présenter à sa future grande soeur : Pétunia Evans.

- Lily Evans ? ! Ma petite fille était Lily Evans ? ! "

Tom était abasourdie par ce que venait de lui annoncer Harry, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas reconnu son propre enfant. Puis soudain il sembla se rendre compte que sa fille avait été tuée puisqu'il baissa ses épaules et se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme un enfant blessé. Il murmura quelques mots que seul Rémus pu entendre grâce à ses sens de loup-garou.

" - Il m'a tout prit, tout prit . . . Il a tué les deux femmes de ma vie . . . Krystilla, Lily, pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonné . . . "

Il y avait tant de détresse et de douleur dans ces paroles que Rémus se sentit mal d'avoir pu les entendre. Pour la première fois, il se rendait compte que Tom, le sorcier puissant de 58 ans, avait ses faiblesses. Assis à côté de Rémus, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire : son grand-père était enfermé dans son monde mais il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'Harry était son petit-fils . . . Matt et Skills regardaient la scène sans rien dire, se sentant de trop dans la peine de cet homme qui venait de se rendre compte que sa famille avait été détruite par un seul homme qui ne convoitait que le pouvoir. Le Lord redressa soudainement la tête et fixa Harry qui se trouvait juste en face de lui.

" - Harry Potter, souffla-t-il, le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, ma fille . . . Harry Evans, mon petit-fils . . . "

Il semblait chercher une confirmation sur le visage d'Harry et quand ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire, pas sûr de l'attitude à adopter, le visage de Tom sembla s'illuminer et celui-ci se leva d'un bond pour serrer Harry dans ses bras. De son côté, Harry s'était raidit au départ puis se détendit dans l'étreinte de son grand-père, heureux d'être dans le giron du père de sa mère. Les trois autres qui regardaient la scène étaient émus par les retrouvailles entre cet homme qui pensait n'avoir plus personne et son petit-fils. Les deux parents restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Tom relâche sa prise sur Harry.

" - Si tu savais combien je suis heureux de te voir Harry, il est vrai que maintenant que je te vois, tu tiens beaucoup plus du côté de ta mère que de ton père. Les yeux sont ceux de Serpentard et tes cheveux sont de mon père, quant aux traits de ton visage, ce sont irrémédiablement ceux noble et fin de ta grand-mère. "

Harry, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, était extrêmement touché de voir qu'il tenait beaucoup plus de ses parents qu'il ne le pensait au début.

" - J'ajouterai qu'il a assurément le caractère de Lily qui, si j'en crois ce qu'on m'a dit, le tenait de sa mère, dit Rémus avec un sourire aux lèvres, Cela promet d'être drôle lorsqu'il sera à Poudlard, d'autant plus qu'il a hérité du côté fier et blagueur de son père de ce que j'ai pu voir.

- Vraiment, demanda Tom une étincelle d'amusement au fond des yeux, dans ce cas s'il combine vraiment le caractère de ses parents, j'en viendrais presque à plaindre Dumbledore et ses adeptes, presque . . . "

Rémus, Matt et Skills éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Harry tournait la tête vers le mur, le nez en l'air dans un geste dédaigneux, semblant bouder. Cela fit redoubler les rires des trois autres tandis qu'un sourire amusé fleurissait sur les lèvres du Lord. Les cinq hommes discutèrent encore de longues heures de souvenirs à propos de Krystilla, de Lily ou encore d'Harry. Ils n'allèrent se coucher que tard dans la nuit mais chacun d'eux avait un sourire aux lèvres et se repassait des souvenirs de la soirée. Harry entra dans sa chambre et retira ses vêtements pour ne rester qu'en boxer avant de s'effondrer sur le dos dans son lit. Il avait les bras en croix et le regard perdu dans les souvenirs que son grand-père et Rémus lui avaient raconté sur sa mère et sa grand-mère. Harry s'endormit dans cette position, complètement détendu et avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il retrouva une fois de plus Sewlyno à qui il raconta sa journée et sa rencontre avec son grand-père. La créature regardait Harry parler et rire de sa soirée avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Elle profitait de la bonne humeur de Harry avant que celui-ci ne commence son entraînement pour détruire Dumbledore . . .

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla assez tôt excité par la perspective de pouvoir faire de la magie dans l'après-midi si son grand-père réussissait à lui rendre ses pouvoirs. Il prit une douche rapide et enfila les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva avant de sortir en trombe de sa chambre et de se rendre dans celles de ses deux frères de coeur afin de leur sauter dessus pour les réveiller. Les cris et les rires des trois adolescents tirèrent les deux adultes de leur sommeil qui se demandaient ce qui se passait avant de manquer de se pendre un oreiller dans la tête en sortant dans le couloir. Rémus eu un sourire sadique aux lèvres en avisant l'oreiller à ses pieds avant de ramasser celui-ci et de se jeter dans la bataille, se vengeant des ados qui l'avait réveillé. Tom, adossé au chambranle de sa porte, regardait les trois jeunes s'alliés pour se ruer sur le pauvre Rémus qui tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre. Un sourire amusé sur le visage, le Lord observait son petit-fils s'amusait avec ses amis, insouciant. Il aurait aimé voir grandir sa petite fille , la voir pester contre James Potter et les Maraudeurs , se marier avec lui et finalement la voir mettre Harry au monde . Oui, il aurait aimé partager tous ces moments avec sa femme et sa fille mais maintenant qu'elles n'étaient plus là, il allait rattraper le temps perdu avec son petit-fils et profiter de celui-ci. Tom retourna dans sa chambre pour aller chercher sa chambre puis ressortit pour la pointer sur les quatre agitateurs qui reçurent un jet d'eau puissant et s'arrêtèrent pour se tourner vers le cinquième habitants du manoir dans un même mouvement. Celui-ci fût soudainement assailli par des coussins et oreillers tenus par les quatre mouillés qui se vengeaient de ce coup en traître. Le petit jeu dura encore un petit quart d'heure avant que le plus âgé ne cri grâce. Tout le monde retourna dans sa chambre pour se doucher et s'habiller tandis qu'Harry descendait dans la salle de la veille afin de prendre un solide petit-déjeuner. Il fût vite rejoint par les autres personnes du manoir et les rires retentirent de nouveau quand chacun commenta la petite bataille qui venait de se dérouler. A la fin du repas, la conversation s'orienta sur l'organisation de l'après-midi et de la soirée.

"- Harry, dit Tom, je voudrai que tu me rejoignes dans mon bureau vers 14 heures pour que j'essaye de débloquer ta magie mais il est impératif que tu sois reposé et prêt pour cela sinon on arrivera à rien . . .

- Ok, mais tu penses à quoi exactement quand tu dis " prêt " ?

- Il faut que tu sois détendu et que tu te prépares à rester détendu pendant toute la durée de l'opération sinon ton esprit va essayer de lutter contre moi et ce sera deux fois plus épuisant, pour toi comme pour moi.

- Pas de problème, par contre pour ce soir, on fait comment ?

- Oh ce n'est pas compliqué, il suffit que vous me donniez l'adresse et je vous fais un portoloin. Il faut, cependant, que ce soit à l'abri des moldus pour ne pas atterrir n'importe où . . .

- On ira dans ma chambre, comme ça je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura personne, sauf peut-être Dudley mais il est au courant alors . . . C'est le numéro 63 de la rue Lénine à Moscou.

- Moscou ? Je ne savais pas que vous habitiez en Russie ! Je pensai que vous étiez en Angleterre.

- Au début oui, enfin juste moi, puis nous avons déménagé l'année de mes 7 sept ans. Papa a eu un poste important en Russie alors on est parti.

- C'est pour cela que le vieux fou ne t'a toujours pas mit la main dessus . . . Il ne sait pas où tu es, il ne pensait pas que les Dursley déménageraient et comme tu as le nom de jeune fille de ta tante, c'est d'autant plus difficile pour lui de te retrouver . . . Eh bien, je suppose que Rémus a eu beaucoup de chance de te trouver en allant exploiter une piste en Russie.

- En effet, dit Rémus, je crois que si je n'avais pas aussi bien connu James et Lily ni eu mes sens de loup-garou, je n'aurai jamais trouvé Harry. C'est un pur hasard si je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais retrouvé en lisant son nom sur la liste de classe et en le détaillant. Je dois avouer que j'ai jouit d'une chance inouïe.

- En tout cas , nous avons eu de la chance que Dumbledore ne t'ai pas mit la main dessus . . . Personne ne peut dire ce qu'il aurait pu faire ou dire pour que tu le suive comme un bon petit chien ! Enfin . . . Je suppose que Rémus vous a lancé un sort de traduction puisque vous parlez anglais à la perfection et que vous n'avez aucun accent.

- Effectivement, je leur ai lancé le sort juste avant que tu n'arrives. Cependant, je pense qu'il faudra qu'ils apprennent à parler couramment anglais sans le sort sinon ils ne seront pas crédibles sans leur accent slave.

- C'est vrai, dit pensivement Tom, je pense que le sortilège de mémoire pourrait faire l'affaire ou la potion d'apprentissage si Severus a le temps de la faire . . . Bon, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire donc je vous suggère de visiter le manoir ou d'aller dans les jardins, peut-être que Rémus voudra bien vous montrer le quidditch . . .

- Le quidditch ? ! demanda Matt, C'est un sport ?

- Oui, c'est un sport qui se joue sur des balais volant et on y joue par équipe de sept mais je vous expliquerai les règles après si vous voulez vraiment y jouer.

- Bien sûr qu'on veut y jouer, s'exclama Skills, je ne pense pas qu'il y est de terrain de basket dans le domaine alors si c'est le seul sport qu'il y a, on est parti ! "

Les trois jeunes hommes sortirent dans le jardin, accompagnés de Rémus qui leur expliquait tous ce qu'il fallait savoir sur le quidditch. Au début impressionnés, les trois ados avaient maintenant hâte d'essayer ce nouveau sport qui changeait de ceux habituels. Une fois les règles bien comprises, Rémus alla dans la remise chercher des balais afin de leur apprendre à voler. Les trois garçons s'en tiraient très bien ce qui étonna grandement Rémus bien que Harry soit le plus doué des trois ce qui n'avais rien d'étonnant. Une fois qu'ils avaient bien leurs balais en main, Rémus décolla à son tour, emmenant avec lui le souaffle pour qu'ils se fassent des passes et le vif d'or pour voir si Harry suivait les traces de son père pour le quidditch. Rapidement, Matt et Skills se débrouillèrent très bien pour se faire des passes et se mettaient de plus en plus dans des positions difficiles et dangereuses pour les faire. Harry quand à lui avait déjà attrapé le vif trois fois et s'amusait également à faire des figures plus compliquées et des pointes de vitesse. Ils volèrent tout le reste de la matinée jusqu'à ce que Tispy, l'elfe de maison, vienne les chercher pour le déjeuner. Les trois plus jeunes étaient extrêmement enthousiaste au sujet du nouveau sport qu'ils venaient de découvrir et ne parlaient plus que de ça alors que les deux adultes soupiraient en grommelant contre les jeunes et le quidditch.

" - Bien Harry, commença Tom, je pense que le quidditch t'a bien détendu et je pense que nous devrions avancer notre séance à la fin du repas. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien : je ne suis pas un expert de la magie donc si tu penses que c'est le mieux et bien, allons-y !

- Très bien, alors dans mon bureau juste après le repas. "

Le reste du repas fut consacré à la description de Poudlard faite par Rémus et Tom qui s'amusaient de l'air abasourdie qui flottait sur le visage des trois jeunes. Une fois le repas terminé, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de son grand-père accompagné de Matt et Skills et de Tispy leur montrant le chemin. Ils discutèrent avant un moment avant que le Lord ne les rejoigne et ne leur ouvre la porte. Seul Harry pénétra dans le bureau sombre mais riche et élégant et s'assit sur un pouf disposé en face de la cheminée. Le Lord lui fit encore quelques recommandations puis entra dans l'esprit de Harry pour trouver sa source. Il dépassa tout les souvenirs, souriant en voyant que son petit-fils avait eu une enfance heureuse et normale, puis s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'esprit d'Harry. Tom pénétra dans un endroit sombre et se laissa guider par une lueur blanche qui provenait d'une partie encore plus reculée de l'esprit d'Harry. Il continua d'avancer et se retrouva soudain face à la plus belle, la plus pure et la plus grande source de magie qui lui eu été donnée de voir : la magie de son petit-fils est d'un blanc pur si éclatant que l'on avait du mal à la regarder. Des filaments or, argent, vert émeraude, rouge sang, noir et bleu nuit tourbillonnaient à l'intérieur de la sphère, formant un ballet étrange et hypnotisant. Cependant, un nuage grisâtre flottait autour de la sphère semblant la contenir. Le Lord resta en admiration devant la magie un petit moment bien qu'énervé de voir l'entrave de Dumbledore puis secoua la tête et se concentra pour faire la tâche pour laquelle il était venu. Il ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur sa propre source d'énergie, verte et or, et la magie qui coulait en lui. Il la dirigea vers ses mains et la laissa sortir de son corps pour aller entourer celle de Dumbledore. Ensuite, il resserra son emprise sur la magie de Dumbledore pour faire céder le blocage. La magie intrus tenta de se dégager de cette prise puis de se battre contre elle mais les années passées à contenir toute la magie d'Harry l'avait considérablement affaiblie et Tom n'eut qu'à forcer un peu plus pour la faire céder . La libération de la source d'Harry provoqua une explosion de lumière aveuglante dans tout le manoir et expulsa le Lord de l'esprit d'Harry. Ce dernier sentit une chaleur douce et agréable se faufilait dans ses veines et ressentit un contentement inégalé. Il ouvrit les yeux et se précipita vers son grand-père quand il vit celui-ci assommé au pied du mur qui lui faisait face. Il l'appela quelques instants paniqué puis se calma quand il sentit Tom papillonner des yeux.

" - Grand-père, est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que ça ferait ça, je suis désolé !

- C'est bon Harry, calmes-toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je n'ai pas été prudent, j'aurai dû savoir que la libération de ta magie provoquerait quelque chose dans ce genre même si je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle puissance !

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr ! Ta source m'a impressionné, je n'en avais jamais vu de si belle, si pure ni d'aussi grande !

- Pure ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par pure ?

- Eh bien ta source d'énergie est totalement blanche avec des filaments d'autres couleurs à l'intérieur. C'est la magie à l'état brute, au début de la création. Ce qui est extrêmement rare d'autant plus que sa taille est impressionnant alors qu'elle n'est pas encore à maturité.

- A maturité ?

- Oui la magie d'un sorcier passe par plusieurs étapes et grandi en même temps que le sorcier. Cependant, à ses 17 ans, un sorcier arrive à maturité magique ce qui signifie que sa magie est développée à son maximum.

- Mais j'ai eu 17 ans cet été donc elle devrait être à maturité ? !

- Oui mais ta magie a été réprimé depuis tes un an et elle n'a donc pas évoluée comme elle aurait dû. De plus, la maturation magique d'un sorcier ne peut se faire si la magie du sorcier est entravée de quelques façons. Cela veut dire que ta maturation devrait avoir lieu durant le week-end . . .

- Mais cela ne risque pas d'être dangereux ?

- Non, tu vas t'évanouir et voir ta source s'agrandir et se fortifier avant de te réveiller. C'est tout. Bien sûr, il se peut que tu fasses exploser des choses mais cela n'arrive que peu souvent et ce n'est pas très important. "

Les deux parents sortirent du bureau pour se rendre dans le salon où les attendaient Rémus, Skills et Matt, impatient de savoir si cela avait marché. En voyant l'air détendu du maître de maison et de son petit-fils ainsi que leurs sourires, les trois hommes se sentirent rassurés. Le Lord fit un résumé de ce qui s'était passé vu qu'Harry ne se souvenait de rien, et prévint les autres du risque d'explosion de magie. Matt et Skills ne tenaient plus en place, pressés de faire le rituel d'échange de sang et de pouvoir voir tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie. Les trois autres rirent de leur impatience bien qu'Harry soit aussi pressé qu'eux afin d'être vraiment frères comme ils se considéraient depuis des années. Harry était épuisé et quitta bientôt le salon accompagné de ses deux amis avec qui il s'allongea sur son lit pour se reposer avant de se rendre à leur fête. Les trois jeunes hommes s'endormirent en discutant, le regard fixé sur le ciel magique de la chambre et leur petite sieste dura un peu plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que Rémus vienne les chercher pour leur dire de se préparer pour la soirée. Chacun alla dans sa chambre et ils se retrouvèrent tous en bas une bonne demi-heure après. Tom les attendait ayant un magasine quelconque à la main qu'il leur présenta comme étant le portoloin qui les emmènerait en Russie et les ramènerait.

" - Le retour est programmé pour deux heures du matin alors tachez d'être loin de moldu à ce moment et ne vous avisez pas d'oublier ! Si à deux heures une vous n'êtes pas rentré, je viens vous chercher avec quelques amis et vous le sentirez passé. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui grand-père. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous serons rentrés à l'heure.

- Très bien ! Donc si vous prêt à partir, le portoloin s'activera lorsque vous prononcerez le nom de votre ville et il s'enclenchera automatiquement à deux heures pour le retour. Des questions ?

- Non. Merci grand-père !

- Bonne soirée les jeunes !

- Moscou. "

Le portoloin s'enclencha emmenant avec lui les trois adolescents extrêmement pressés de raconter ce qu'ils savaient et avaient apprit à leurs amis.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Fête et pouvoirs

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination ainsi que quelques protagonistes.

**Note :** Voilà le nouveau chapitre, il est plus long que les autres, j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir ! Il y a beaucoup de nouveaux personnages qui sont arrivés donc si vous voulez un récapitulatif, prévenez-moi ! Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont mis cette fic' en story alert ou en favorite story ainsi que ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : Fêtes et pouvoirs**

Les trois adolescents arrivèrent brutalement et cela les fit chuter les uns sur les autres. Ils maugréèrent quelques instants contre les moyens de transports sorciers puis éclatèrent de rire en voyant leur position. Ils se démêlèrent ensuite avant de se relever et de descendre au salon pour voir Mr et Mme Dursley avant de se rendre à leur petite fête qui avait lieu chez Andrew cette année. En descendant, ils entendirent plusieurs voix et se rendirent compte qu'il y avait des invités. Ils poussèrent la porte du salon et Harry reçut quelque chose de non identifiée dans les jambes.

" - Pa'ain ! Pa'ain !

- Sacha ? ! s'étonna Harry, Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, p'tit voyou ?

- Vnu man'er vec Ma'an et Papa ! (traduction : " Je suis venu manger avec maman et papa ! ") "

Le petit Sacha, Alexander Mellona de son vrai nom et plus souvent appelé Alex hormis par Harry, filleul de ce dernier, était un charmant petit garçon d'un peu plus de deux ans qui ne jurait que par son parrain. Il avait les cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches beaucoup plus clairs, la peau légèrement mate mais les traits indéniablement russe et de grands yeux bleu-gris en amande avec quelques éclats vert forêt. Lise, la mère de Sacha était une russe pur souche et elle avait rencontré son mari, Marc un métisse, pendant un séjour en France d'où le teint et les cheveux de l'enfant. Harry n'avait pas encore quinze ans quand Sacha était né et avait été très surpris et un peu paniqué quand Marc et Lise l'avait nommé parrain de l'enfant . Cependant, quand il avait tenu le petit bébé dans ses bras, il n'avait pu que craquer devant ce petit bout de chou et avait juré de faire le meilleur des parrains pour l'enfant. Il avait toujours été là pour Sacha et celui-ci s'était d'autant plus rapproché de son parrain à la mort de sa marraine qui était aussi sa grand-mère. Sacha était aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Harry avait été un peu réticent à l'idée de partir et de vivre un moment en Angleterre. Bien sûr, étant donné les liens entre les Dursley et les Mellona, ces derniers devaient avoir été mit au courant du statut de sorcier d'Harry mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry d'être inquiet pour Sacha.

" - Harry, mon chéri, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Pétunia surprise, Je te pensais en Angleterre . . .

- Bonjour Maman, répondit Harry un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres, si ça te dérange tant que ça que je sois là, je peut partir tout de suite . . .

- Non, non voyons ! Je suis juste surprise que vous soyez là, c'est tout !

- On est venu pour la fête. Bonjour Papa, Marc, Lise. Comment allez-vous ? Je vois que Sacha est en forme !

- Bonjour Harry, répondit Marc, C'est vrai qu'il est en forme mais il est surtout content de te voir ! Cela fait des jours qu'il nous réclame son parrain . . .

- Et vous l'avez privé de son parrain pendant tout ce temps ? demanda Harry faussement indigné, C'est une honte, privé ainsi un enfant de son idole ! "

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la remarque d'Harry et le petit Sacha qui était dans les bras de son parrain se demandait pourquoi les grands riaient autant.

" - Sinon fils, demanda Vernon, comment est-ce que cela s'est passé ? "

Harry, Matt et Skills racontèrent alors ce qui s'était passé durant leur nuit et leur journée en Angleterre. Pétunia semblait impatiente de savoir si Harry allait aller à Poudlard et comment c'était passé ses retrouvailles avec son grand-père. Une fois que toutes les questions furent posées et eurent plus ou moins une réponse, Harry décida de jouer un peu avec son filleul avant de partir à la fête.

" - Pa'ain ! Jou'er roture, cagon !

- La voiture et le camion Sacha, corrigea Harry amusé et une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux, Allez répète : voi-ture, ca-mion . . .

- Ro-ture, ca-gion ! Oue vec moi ! (traduction : " Joue avec moi ! ")

- Très bien Sacha ! "

Harry s'installa par terre sur une couverture avec le petit Sacha afin de jouer avec ce dernier. Il fut prit dans le jeu du petit garçon et les six autres personnes de la pièce les regardaient amusés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Harry joua pendant plus d'une heure avec son filleul avant que Matt ne lui rappelle la fête qui avait déjà commencé et où ils devaient se rendre. Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers Sacha pour lui dire au revoir, il n'était pas sûr de le revoir bientôt.

" - Sacha, je dois m'en aller. J'ai des amis qui m'attendent. Tu me fais un câlin et un bisou pour dire au revoir ?

- Non ! Veux 'as tu pa'tes ! Este i'i vec moi ! (traduction : " Non ! Je veux pas que tu partes ! Reste ici avec moi ! ")

- Je peux pas Sacha mais je reviendrai promis ! Allez viens me dire au revoir . . .

- Veux 'as ! Veux 'as ! "

Sacha se mit à pleurer et à hurler en s'accrochant au jean d'Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry avait mal au coeur de voir son petit protégé dans cet état et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Il le berça tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes pendant dix minutes puis l'enfant se calma et déposa un bisou sur la joue de son parrain avant de l'enlacer et de le serrer très fort. Harry dit au revoir à ses parents ainsi qu'aux Mellona avant de redonner le petit garçon à sa mère avant de s'en aller. Sacha se remit à pleurer dès qu'il fût dans les bras de sa mère et Harry l'entendit encore pleurer lorsqu'il sortit dehors pour se rendre chez Andrew. Sur le chemin Matt et Skills tentèrent de dérider Harry mais celui-ci, bien qu'amusé par les pitreries de ses amis, avait du mal à ôter les pleurs de Sacha de sa tête et le fait de savoir qu'il risquait de ne pas le voir avant longtemps le démoralisait. Ils arrivèrent en vue de la maison d'Andrew et d'après le bruit qu'ils entendaient, la fête battait déjà son plein. Ils entrèrent dans la maison de leur ami et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où ils pensaient pouvoir trouver les autres. Celle-ci était vide donc les trois amis se rendirent dans le jardin où semblaient être regroupé la majorité voir la totalité des personnes invitées étant déjà arrivées. Ils se rendirent compte que la plupart des gens étaient là ce qui faisait que le jardin semblait bondé. Ils allèrent jusqu'au bar tranquillement, personne ne les ayant encore reconnus, mais des hurlements les stoppèrent dans leur marche.

" - HARRY, MATT, SKILLS ! ! "

Rachel et Shilô leur avaient littéralement sauté dessus tout en continuant à hurler ce qui faisait que les trois garçons avaient un peu mal aux oreilles.

" - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Shilô surexcitée, Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas venir ? !

- Eh bien on s'est arrangés, répondit Skills, et on a voulut vous faire la surprise !

- C'est super ! s'écria Rachel, Mais faut qu'on trouve Dudley et Andrew, ça va leur faire super plaisir de vous voir !

- La dernière fois que je les ai vus, dit Shilô, Dudley était en train de parler au DJ et Andrew servait à boire ! "

Les cinq ados traversèrent la foule de personnes pour arriver au bar où ils ne trouvèrent pas Andrew. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le DJ et découvrirent leurs deux amis manquant avec lui. Dudley et Andrew eurent un énorme sourire lorsqu'ils virent Rachel et Shilô arriver vers eux mais leurs sourires s'élargirent deux fois plus quand ils remarquèrent les trois garçons qui les accompagnaient. Andrew et Dudley les rejoignirent rapidement et serrèrent leurs amis dans leurs bras, content de voir qu'ils avaient pu venir.

" - Comment ça se fait que vous soyez là ? demanda Dudley euphorique suite à l'arrivée de son frère et de ses amis, On pensait vraiment que vous seriez pas là . . .

- On s'est débrouillé avec le grand-père d'Harry, lui répondit Matt, par contre faut que soit rentré à deux heures sinon on est mal !

- T'inquiètes ! C'est déjà bien que vous soyez là ! dit Andrew, Dud' je crois qu'il faut que tu préviennes . . . "

A ces mots, Dudley retourna vers le DJ et lui demanda quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier baissa la musique et lui tendit un micro.

" - Bien, j'ai une petite annonce à vous faire et je suis sûr que cela vous fera plaisir ! Il se trouve que nous avons une surprise, et de taille, puisque nos trois inséparables qui ne devaient pas être là sont arrivés il y a à peine une dizaine de minutes ! ! Je vous demande donc de faire le plus de bruit possible pour les trois personnes à l'origine de cette fête ! ! "

Toutes les personnes rassemblées se mirent à siffler et crier pour saluer l'arrivée des trois garçons sans qui la fête aurait eu un goût amer. Harry suivit de Matt et Skills se rendit à côté du DJ pour pouvoir dire deux/trois mots avant que la musique ne reparte.

" - Merci pour cette ovation ! commença Harry , C'est toujours agréable d'être apprécié à sa juste valeur alors si vous pouviez continuer encore un peu , je pense que mon égo n'a pas encore été assez flatté ! "

Les invités éclatèrent de rire à la déclaration d'Harry puis Skills lui arracha le micro des mains.

" - Harry a raison, ce qui est assez exceptionnel reconnaissons-le (" Hey ! " s'exclama Harry), c'est sympa de voir qu'on vous a autant manqué mais je trouve que pour compléter cette ovation comme il se doit, je pense qu'il faudrait que deux belles gyals viennent s'occuper de moi pour la soirée. Les deux au fond à gauche à côté du bar seraient parfaites et . . .

- Ne l'écoutez pas, il raconte toujours des conneries ! soupira Matt qui venait d'arracher le micro des mains de Skills, C'est sympa à vous d'être venus mais bon on est là pour faire la fête alors pourquoi on perds notre temps à discuter ? ! Allez fait péter les watts Mike ! "

Le DJ acquiesça et la musique reprit bien que plus forte encore qu'avant. Les fétards retournèrent à leurs activités et les trois vedettes furent attrapées par des amis qui voulaient leur parler. Ils passèrent ainsi de petits groupes en petits groupes puis ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois avec leurs amis partis à l'université.

" - Marc ! s'exclama Harry, Comment tu vas, mec ?

- Tranquille et toi ? Sympa votre petit discours, vous avez pas changé !

- Hey on change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Alors toujours en vac', tu commences la fac' quand ?

- Le cinq octobre donc j'ai encore un peu de temps et toi, pas trop chiant ta deuxième année ?

- M'en parle pas ! J'ai récupéré Boisneau . . . C'est qui le gars avec toi ?

- Ah oui, c'est Viktor Krum, mon cousin bulgare dont je t'ai parlé ! Viktor je te présente Harry, Matt et Skills qui sont les pires terreurs que j'ai jamais vu. Ils ont fait déprimer un prof en deux semaines ! Harry, Matt et Skills je vous présente Viktor mon cousin.

- Salut ! "

Viktor était grand, les cheveux bruns coupés court, des yeux noirs profond et les traits sévères de son visage lui donnaient un air revêche démentit par la lueur malicieuse de ses yeux et son sourire. Viktor s'entendit tout de suite très bien avec les trois amis et particulièrement avec Matt qui le faisait sourire avec son côté plus sérieux que les deux autres. La fête battait son plein et les trois garçons ne regrettaient absolument pas d'être venus bien qu'ils doivent repartir assez tôt. Ils étaient accoudés au bar en train de discuter pour Matt et Harry et Skills draguait lorsqu'une musique particulière débutât. Harry attrapa Skills et le traîna sur la piste de danse accompagnée de Matt.

" - Bien tout le monde, dit Dudley dans son micro, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nos trois inséparables vont bientôt devoir partir ! Donc avant qu'ils ne partent, nous avons décidé de faire deux trucs spécialement pour eux ! Au début, les filles voulaient un strip-tease mais comme nous ne voulons pas d'émeutes ni d'évanouissement, nous avons préféré faire le jeu de la barre ! "

Les cris de joie fusèrent. C'était un des jeux récurent de leurs petites fêtes et personne n'avait encore jamais réussi à battre Harry à ce jeu. Il y avait une barre maintenue par deux poteaux et les participants devaient passer le corps vers l'arrière sous la barre sans la faire tomber. Celle-ci était descendue au fur et à mesure du jeu. Les autres se débrouillaient bien mais Harry arrivait à presque s'aplatir pour passer sous la barre ce qui révélait de l'exploit vu qu'il n'était ni le plus petit ni le plus fin.

" - Encore deux secondes avant qu'on commence ! s'écria Andrew monté à côté de Dudley, Comme tous les ans, il y aura un truc d'offert si quelqu'un arrive à battre notre champion en titre, soit Harry, mais à votre place je ne me ferait pas trop d'espoir . . . Allez musique ! "

Rachel et Shilô avaient installé la barre et les deux poteaux pour la tenir et régler la hauteur pendant qu'Andrew faisait son petit speech. Les invités se placèrent en ligne bien que certains dont l'état ne leur permettait pas de jouer se soient mit sur le côté pour observer. La barre fût placée à 1m70 pour commencer, tout le monde passa puis la barre fût descendue de 10 cm. Quelques garçons ayant un coup dans le nez ainsi qu'une ou deux filles firent tomber la barre et furent éliminés. La barre fût à nouveau abaissée de 10 cm et le nombre de participants commença à diminuer de plus en plus. A partir d'1m 20, la barre fût descendue de 5 cm puis arrivé à un mètre, la barre était abaissée de deux centimètres. A ce niveau, il ne restait qu'une quinzaine de personnes dont bien sûr Harry ainsi que Skills, Matt, Rachel, Shilô, Marc et étonnamment Viktor qui avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais joué et qui se débrouillait très bien au vu de sa corpulence. A 90 cm, Rachel et Marc furent éliminés ainsi que trois autres personnes. Il n'y avait plus que huit personnes encore en lice et une fois la barre à 84 cm, Skills, Matt et deux autres filles furent éliminés à leur tour. Harry, Viktor, Shilô et une autre fille assez petite et menu continuèrent. Quand la barre fût à 80 cm, Viktor l'a fit tomber puis Shilô fût éliminée à 76 cm. Il ne restait donc plus qu'Harry et la jeune fille et tout le monde se demandait si, pour une fois, quelqu'un n'allait pas battre Harry. En effet, le record d'Harry à ce jeu était de 66 cm et les deux concurrents étaient déjà à 70 cm sans que la barre ne tombe. Les paris allaient bon train dans les spectateurs vu que personne n'était sûr de la victoire d'Harry à présent. La barre était maintenant à 66 cm et ils passèrent tous les deux sans même l'effleurer. Une fois à 64 cm, la jeune fille frôla la barre qui manqua de tomber mais celle-ci tint bon et ce fût au tour d'Harry qui se demandait si il allait réussir. Il pria puis se pencha en arrière au maximum tout en pliant les genoux et en écartant les jambes pour être le plus proche du sol. Il avança tout doucement mais ne fit pas tomber la barre qui fût à nouveau descendu de deux centimètres ce qui faisait qu'elle était à 62 cm. La jeune fille se pencha et passa presque mais au moment de sa poitrine, la barre tomba. Si Harry passait, il battait son propre record et gagnait la partie. Il se concentra, se pencha, écarta les jambes, plia les genoux et . . . passa sans faire tomber la barre.

" - YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS ! ! ! s'exclama Harry, J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi ! Tu te rends compte Dud', j'ai battu mon record de 4 cm !

- C'est super Harry ! Mais j'étais sûr que tu allais y arriver, quand tu es en compétition tu donnes tout pour être le meilleur et tu fais des exploits !

- C'est vrai, je suis parfait !

- Et modeste ! railla Matt en rigolant et en prenant Harry par l'épaule, Félicitation mec ! C'est impressionnant que t'arrives à te pencher comme ça, c'est même flippant !

- En tout cas, ajouta Skills qui venait d'arriver, y a pas moyen de te battre à ce truc ! C'est ouf !

- Bon les gars, dit Andrew, normalement on aurait pas dû la passer, mais comme vous êtes là . . . "

A ces mots, la chanson VIP de Krys commença et Harry, Matt et Skills montèrent sur une table pour faire leur chorée spéciale sur leur chanson. Cette chorégraphie des trois amis était très connue des gens qui étaient à cette fête et ceux-ci savaient très bien ce qu'ils devaient faire pendant la chorée et entraînèrent les gens qui ne connaissaient pas. A chaque " VIP", les invités se tournaient pour désigner les inséparables sur la table qui semblaient prendre la pose avant de se remettre à danser. Tout le monde adorait cette chorée et elle avait lieu tous les ans, ce qui faisait que cette année aurait été spéciale si les trois garçons n'avaient pas été là car elle n'aurait pas eu lieu. Après la chorée qui fût applaudie, les trois amis passèrent d'invités en invités afin de dire au revoir à tout le monde vu qu'il était déjà 1 h 15 et que cela prendrait du temps. Ils finirent leurs adieux par Dudley, Andrew, Shilô et Rachel puis ils sortirent de chez leur ami pour se rendre chez les Dursley où ils avaient laissé le portoloin. Leur trajet de retour fut ponctué de rires et de cris bien qu'ils auraient voulu pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Une fois arrivés chez les Dursley, Matt et Skills se rendirent dans la chambre d'Harry pendant que celui-ci laissait un mot à ses parents pour leur dire qu'ils étaient repartis et qu'ils essayeraient de revenir le plus vite possible. Il leur demanda également de lui donner des nouvelles de Sacha. Le mot terminé et posé en évidence, Harry rejoignit ses amis, prit quelques vêtements qu'il aimait tout particulièrement puis toucha le portoloin qui se mit en route à 2h pile. Ils atterrirent dans le hall du manoir Riddle et furent accueillit par Tom et Rémus.

" - Alors les garçons, demanda Tom, comment s'est passée votre soirée ?

- C'était cool grand-père, répondit Harry, c'est sympa de nous avoir laissé y aller !

- Juste cool ?

- Non c'était vraiment génial ! répondit Matt, Je pense qu'on l'aurait vraiment regretté si on n'avait pas pu y aller . . .

- Tant mieux, dit Rémus, je crois que vous allez aller vous coucher vite car demain est une journée chargée. On doit faire le rituel et j'ai des personnes à vous présenter !

- Ok, bonne nuit ! "

Les trois adolescents se rendirent dans leur chambre et chacun s'écroula sur son lit, fatigué du changement d'horaire et de la soirée. Harry rencontra Sewlyno qui lui dit qu'il commencerait bientôt son entraînement et qu'il saurait également qui il était dans peu de temps. Le lendemain, les trois compères avaient extrêmement mal à la tête lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent et c'est de mauvaise humeur et peu réveillés qu'ils descendirent déjeuner.

" - Bonjour les garçons ! s'exclama Tom en les voyant arriver, Bien dormi ?

- Mmm !

- Quelle réponse éloquente Harry ! se moqua Tom, Pas assez dormi ?

- Mmm, marmonna Harry, l'est où Rémus ?

- Il a été cherché des . . . amis, il revient ce soir.

- 'Kay . . .

- Quand vous serez prêt vous me rejoindrait dans la salle des rituels pour l'échange de sang. Essayez de venir rapidement !

- Mmm. "

Le Lord quitta la salle où se déroulait le petit-déjeuner et alla finir de préparer tout ce qui était nécessaire pour le rituel d'échange de sang ainsi que des potions si quelque chose se passait mal. Matt fût le premier à finir son repas et se rendit dans sa chambre pour se préparer et attendre ses deux amis avant de partir à la salle où les attendait leur hôte. Harry et Skills quittèrent la pièce cinq minutes plus tard et dix minutes après, ils toquaient à la porte de Matt pour se rendre à la salle du rituel. Ne sachant pas où elle se situait, ils firent appelle à Tispy qui les emmena rapidement à son maître. Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle circulaire en pierre dénuée de tout meuble hormis un autel et une vasque de pierre. Il y avait des runes et des incantations en langues anciennes gravées sur les murs de pierre et la lumière de la pièce venait d'un gros diamant encastré dans le plafond au milieu d'un cercle runique et d'un pentagramme. Ils étaient impressionnés par cette pièce vide qui dégageait une sensation de puissance et de chaleur qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais ressentis.

" - Ah vous voila les garçons ! s'exclama Tom, Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir faire le rituel ?

- Oui.

- Vous n'avez aucun doute sur cela ?

- Non.

- Je ne vous cache pas que si l'un d'entre vous à un doute sur sa participation à ce rituel, cela va très mal tourner. Ce genre de rituel s'effectue correctement si les " participants " ont une volonté de fer et aucun doute dans lequel pourrait s'installer la magie.

- Nous sommes sûr Mr Riddle, dit Matt d'une voix assurée, Nous le faisons pour Harry et je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. "

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête pour approuver ses paroles et Tom les regarda tout les trois un moment avant de soupirer.

" - Très bien, souffla-t-il, dans ce cas je veux que vous alliez vous placer chacun au bout d'une des trois branches du dessin qui est par terre. Ensuite, vous vous agenouillez et avec la dague qui est devant vous, vous vous entaillez la paume de la main gauche pour remplir la coupe posée devant vous. Une fois cela fait, vous vous relevez après avoir reposé la dague à sa place. Je vous dirai la suite après . . . C'est bon ? "

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent puis s'exécutèrent et cinq minutes plus tard, leur main était soignée et la coupe à leur pied était remplie de leur propre sang. Puis le Lord s'avança lentement et alla se placer au milieu du dessin tracé et donc au centre du triangle que formaient Harry, Matt et Skills. Une fois à sa place, Tom se mit à réciter une longue formule dans une langue inconnue aux trois garçons et dont les intonations étaient tantôt glaciales, tantôt chaleureuses. A la fin de sa litanie, les coupes échangèrent leur place en tournant dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et Tom fit signe aux adolescents de boire une gorgée de la coupe posée devant eux. Harry, Matt et Skills se regardèrent puis d'un coup portèrent la coupe à leur lèvres et burent une gorgée avant de la reposer, ne faisant rien qui puisse montrer que boire du sang les avaient dégoûtés. A nouveau, les coupes tournèrent et les inséparables durent reprendre une gorgée de la coupe. Tom entama alors une autre formule qui sembla être de la même langue que celle de tout à l'heure et ils eurent l'impression que leur corps brûlait de l'intérieur. Plus Tom incantait, plus la douleur augmentait puis ils s'évanouirent tout les trois lorsque Tom eut finit sa formule. Un lien doré et argenté sortit du corps d'Harry pour entrer dans celui de Matt puis le lien ressortit pour aller dans le corps de Skills et leur trois corps semblèrent enfermés dans une bulle transparente dorée et argentée. Tom regardait le phénomène avec prudence, prêt à intervenir si quelque chose tournait mal. Les trois amis restèrent liés comme cela pendant une heure puis soudainement le lien disparu ainsi que la bulle qui les entourait mais Harry, Matt et Skills semblaient dormir. Le Lord les ausculta pour vérifier qui n'avait rien et que tout s'était déroulé comme prévu puis les emmena dans leur chambre pour qu'ils se reposent. Tom attendait de voir le résultat lorsqu'ils seraient réveillés mais il était presque sûr que le rituel avait fonctionné comme prévu.

Environ deux heures après que le Lord ai ramené les garçons dans leur chambre, ceux-ci se réveillèrent. Tom se précipita à leur chevet et leur refit une batterie de test pour être vraiment certain qu'ils allaient bien et que le rituel n'avait pas provoqué de dommages. Une fois cela fait, il leur apporta de quoi manger puis leur demanda de le rejoindre dans le petit salon lorsqu'ils auraient terminé. Dix minutes plus tard, les trois jeunes pénétrèrent dans le salon où le maître des lieux les attendait.

" - Alors, demanda Tom, comment vous vous sentez ? Vous avez mal quelque part ?

- Non, non, répondit Harry, pour moi du moins tout va bien !

- Moi ça va, ajouta Matt, juste cette désagréable sensation d'avoir des fourmis dans tout le corps.

- Idem pour moi, s'exclama Skills, j'ai la vague impression d'avoir quelque chose qui me parcourt le corps.

- C'est la magie, expliqua Tom, cependant vous ne devriez pas le sentir autant ni même le sentir du tout. Il semblerait qu'Harry soit beaucoup plus puissant que je ne pensais et que le rituel est fonctionné d'une manière assez inattendu . . . Mais c'est aussi bien !

- Comment cela inattendu ? demanda Harry les sourcils froncés, Pourquoi tout aussi bien ?

- C'est inattendu car Matt et Skills auraient dû avoir un peu de ta magie mais très diluée donc en très faible quantité, assez pour voir les lieux magiques. Mais au vu de leur sensation, je pense que la magie est beaucoup plus présente dans leur organisme que ce qui était prévu. On fera des tests tout à l'heure pour voir mais je pense que c'est cela. De plus, c'est bien vu que si la magie est assez présente, ils pourront eux-mêmes lancer quelques sorts ce qui sera plus facile pour les faire entrer à Poudlard.

- Cela veut dire que l'on sera capable de faire de la magie ?

- Oui même si ce sera à petite échelle et sur des sorts assez simples.

- C'est trop COOL ! ! s'écria Skills, On va faire de la magie, c'est mortel ! "

Skills était surexcité et sautait partout en répétant qu'il allait pouvoir faire de la magie. Les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce rigolaient devant sa gaminerie. Une demi-heure après, les tests effectués par le Lord confirmèrent la théorie de celui-ci et Matt et Skills purent lancer un faible " lumos " avec une baguette d'entraînement que Tom leur avait prêté.

" - C'est bien ce que je pensais . . . Très bien, dans ce cas, Matt et Skills vous vous entraîneraient avec Harry afin de tout savoir et de rattraper votre retard sur le programme des six premières années à Poudlard. Vous rentrerez à Poudlard début octobre avec le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM) qui est un de mes amis.

- Oh non ! Soupira Skills d'un air faussement tragique, Encore du travail et des devoirs, ça s'arrête donc jamais ? !

- Skills, le gronda Harry gentiment avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux, tu n'as pas fini de te plaindre ! On dirait un gosse de riche pourri-gâté !

- Mais Harry je SUIS un gosse de riche, répliqua Skills un air victorieux sur le visage, toi aussi d'ailleurs ainsi que Matt alors . . .

- Ok tu marques un point, soupira Harry, cependant nous ne sommes pas pourris-gâtés donc pas de caprice !

- Mais je . . .

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini oui, le coupa Matt, on croirait entendre deux gosses de primaire qui se disputent pour savoir quelle équipe de foot est la meilleure !

- Équipe de foot ? !

- Un sport moldu Grand-père, répondit Harry, Matt je te permets pas de me traiter de gosse, surtout que je suis plus âgé que toi je te rappelle !

- Harry, tu es exaspérant ! Enfin . . . Comment allons-nous faire pour apprendre six années d'études en trois semaines ? Cela me paraît impossible . . .

- Saches Matt, qu'avec la magie, rien n'est impossible ! lui répondit Tom un air mystérieux sur le visage, Pour répondre à ta question, nous allons nous servir de sortilèges, de potions ainsi que d'une salle spéciale. A l'intérieur de cette salle, le temps n'évolue pas de la même façon, ainsi pour une heure dans la salle, il ne s'écoule qu'une minute en réalité. Nous allons donc passer environ deux semaines dans cette salle ce qui équivaut à un peu plus de deux ans.

- Mais on aura changé en deux ans, objecta Harry, et puis même on aura pas le temps de tout connaître !

- C'est là que les potions et les sortilèges apparaissent, nous prendrons une potion qui nous permettra de ne pas vieillir même si les changements physiques comme la musculature ou la taille des cheveux seront conservés. De plus, il existe un sortilège de mémoire qui permet de retenir tout ce qu'on a lu une fois ainsi ce sera plus rapide et finit en deux ans. Des questions ?

- Vous serez le seul à nous entraîner ? demanda Skills, Ou bien il y aura Rémus ou d'autres personnes ?

- Question pertinente . . . Bien je vous entraînerais ainsi que Rémus et quatre autres personnes que vous ne connaissez pas. Il y aura aussi une amie à moi qui viendra mais seulement une semaine, elle a beaucoup de chose à faire et ne peux pas se permettre d'être absente trop longtemps.

- Et on ira quand dans cette salle ? demanda Matt, Et puis il faut qu'on prévienne nos parents quand même ! Parce-qu'on avait prévu de pas être là du week-end mais si on reste ici deux semaines et que l'on va à Poudlard après, ils vont s'inquiéter . . .

- Nous irons dans la salle demain , répondit Tom en fronçant les sourcils , par contre pour ce qui est de vos parents je vous suggère de les appeler pour leur dire que vous restez deux semaines ici et vous leur expliquerez tout en rentrant et avant d'aller à Poudlard . Si jamais ils veulent me parler vous m'appelez . . . "

Les trois ados discutèrent avec Tom pendant un bon moment de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le Lord leur demande d'aller s'habiller pour le repas du soir où il y aurait des invités assez important au vu du comportement de Tom et de son insistance sur le fait qu'ils devaient être très bien habillés. Harry, Matt et Skills redescendirent une demi-heure après, ils étaient tout les trois vêtus de robes de sorciers pour la première fois. Celle de Skills était rouge très foncé presque noir, celle de Matt était bleu nuit et enfin celle d'Harry était vert foncé pour rappeler la couleur de ses yeux. Ils s'installèrent au salon avec leur hôte pour discuter en attendant que les invités arrivent ce qui prit peu de temps puisque quelqu'un frappa à la porte à peine dix minutes plus tard. Tom demanda à Tispy d'aller ouvrir et d'amener le visiteur au salon où ils se trouvaient. Les trois adolescents virent arriver un grand homme en robe noire, aux cheveux long et noirs et aux yeux noir comme l'onyx. Il avait un air froid et semblait vouloir intimider les trois jeunes installés dans le canapé mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

" - Severus, s'exclama Tom, comment vas-tu ? Je vois que les enfants ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Bonsoir Tom, répondit Severus, Je vais bien merci de t'en inquiéter. Les jumeaux arriveront avec leurs parents par contre Draco a refusé catégoriquement de venir. Il a dit, je cite " Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon week-end pour un minable sortit d'on ne sait où et que personne ne connaît. De plus, je ne tiens pas à lui servir de nounou, je suis un Malfoy pas un elfe ! "

- Il a dit ça ! s'exclama Harry furieux, Mais il se prit pour qui ce Draco! Je vais lui dire deux mots quand je vais le voir celui-là ! Un minable non mais il ne s'est pas regardé !

- C'est cela Mr . . . Potter, je suppose . . . Je vois que vous avez hérité du tempérament de votre mère, j'en viendrais presque à plaindre mon fils, presque !

- Votre fils ? ! demanda Matt qui sous le regard de Snape ajouta, Matt Zataelli, un des meilleurs amis d'Harry.

- Il se trouve que Draco est mon fils effectivement, répondit Severus amusé de voir le visage d'Harry se décomposait alors que celui-ci se rendait compte qu'il venait d'insulter et de menacer son fils juste devant lui, mais je suis d'accord avec vous pour cette fois Potter, il est allé trop loin. D'ailleurs je pense qu'une semaine de retenue ne lui fera pas de mal et lui apprendra le respect.

- Je pense que Lucius ne va pas être content de l'absence de Draco ni de son comportement, dit soudain Tom, après tout le respect est l'une des règles principales des Malfoy si je ne m'abuse . . .

- Effectivement, répondit Severus en hochant la tête, mais Lucius gâte beaucoup trop Draco . . . Résultat les remontrances de son père ne lui font plus beaucoup d'effet !

- C'est son unique enfant, c'est normal et puis tu connais Lucius, l'homme sensible à la carapace de glace ! De toute façon, l'absence de Draco va lui coûter à lui seul, ce sera dommage pour lui et . . .

- Excusez-moi, dit soudainement Skills, on a pas trop suivi, Draco c'est votre fils ou celui de Lucius ? "

Tom et Severus se regardèrent d'un air amusé par la question tandis que Matt, Harry et Skills attendaient la réponse rapidement au vu de la conversation assez ambiguë qu'ils avaient suivi.

" - Pour être franc, répondit Severus, Draco est notre fils à tout les deux bien que . . . "

Severus s'arrêta en voyant l'air choqué et stupéfait qu'abordaient les trois adolescents. Il leur demanda d'un ton sec et froid.

" - L'homosexualité vous dérange ?

- Non non pas du tout, répondit Harry rapidement, nous avons beaucoup d'amis gays ou lesbiennes et nous sommes nous-mêmes bi donc ce n'est pas un problème. C'est juste qu'il me semble que les hommes ne pouvaient pas adopter d'enfants en Angleterre . . .

- C'est exact mais Draco n'est pas un enfant adopté.

- Mais les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants naturellement, s'exclama Skills, c'est impossible !

- Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit qu'avec la magie rien n'était impossible, rétorqua Tom, mais là n'est pas la question. Il faut savoir que les sorciers ont mit au point une potion qui permet à un homme d'être enceint de son compagnon donc la grossesse masculine existe dans notre monde. De plus, les sorciers très puissant ou descendant de certaines créatures magique peuvent avoir des enfants sans avoir recourt à la potion mais cela est très rare.

- Alors là, souffla Matt, je suis scié ! Je veux dire c'est incroyable, pour vous ça paraît normal mais dans notre monde c'est scientifiquement impossible alors . . .

- C'est vrai que c'est étonnant, lança Harry, mais c'est pas plus mal, après tout comme ça les couples gays ont leur propre enfant qui leur ressemble et tout . . .

- Alors Draco est votre fils biologique, demanda Skills à Severus, à vous et à Lucius ?

- Pas exactement, répondit Severus amusé par les questions de ces trois ados curieux, c'est plus compliqué que cela. Il y a dans notre monde ce qu'on appelle des Sang-pur comme toi Harry ou ton grand-père. Les Sang-pur sont les personnes dont les ancêtres descendent d'êtres magique et ont donc, en théorie, une plus grande puissance que les autres sorciers. Les Sang-pur ont toujours voulu préserver leur " pureté " de sang et donc les parents marient leur enfants avec d'autres Sang-pur, ce sont des mariages arrangés qui ne tiennent presque pas compte des sentiments des jeunes mariés et souvent ces couples ne sont pas amoureux, ils engendrent un héritier puis vont voir des amants ou maîtresse ne partageant plus la couche de leur conjoint. Ce sont pour la plupart des mariages malheureux. Lucius est un Sang-pur dont la famille est très respectée dans le monde sorcier et qui est très respectueuse des traditions. Son père l'a donc marié, contre son grès, à sa meilleure amie Narcissa Black. Lucius et moi étions déjà en couple à cette époque et Narcissa fréquentait un Sang-pur du nom de Adrian Occulus qui était lui aussi promit à une Sang-pur. Lucius et Narcissa se sont mariés et se sont arrangés pour que Narcissa soit enceinte de Lucius sans qu'ils n'aient eu de rapport. Draco venait d'avoir un mois lorsque le père de Lucius, Abraxas Malfoy, a été tué par un des partisans de Dumbledore. Deux semaines après, Lucius et Narcissa divorçaient et Lucius venait vivre avec moi. La femme que Adrian avait épousé était morte trois mois auparavant en donnant naissance à un petit garçon nommé Joshua. Narcissa et Adrian se marièrent puis ayant déjà un enfant, Narcissa accepta de nous confier Draco après de nombreuses insistances de Lucius, nous l'avons donc élevés tout les deux, c'est notre fils.

- Mais Narcissa a laissé son fils comme ça, s'indigna Harry, sous prétexte que son nouveau mari en avait un autre ?

- Non Harry, répondit doucement Tom, Narcissa n'a jamais abandonné Draco, c'est sa marraine maintenant et elle a toujours passé énormément de temps avec lui. Draco connaît toute l'histoire mais il appelle Severus et Lucius père tandis que Narcissa reste pour lui sa marraine. Il ne lui en veut pas, il est très fier de ses pères et s'en vante à qui veut l'entendre. Et puis il considère Joshua comme son frère, c'est un sujet de plaisanterie fréquent entre eux.

- Narcissa a fait ça pour une autre raison, ajouta Severus d'une voix rauque, Lucius et moi n'aurions pas pu avoir d'enfant sinon.

- Mais, s'exclama Matt, avec la potion . . .

- Nous ne pouvions pas, suite à un sort que j'ai reçu lors d'un combat je suis incapable de porter un enfant, mon corps ne me le permet pas et Lucius est allergique à plusieurs ingrédients qui font partit de la potion. Narcissa ne voulait pas se séparer de son fils mais elle l'a fait pour ses meilleurs amis qui ne pourraient pas avoir d'enfants. On lui doit beaucoup pour ce cadeau et ce sacrifice de sa part, énormément même . . . "

Les paroles de Severus et la sincérité qu'elles contenaient plongèrent le salon dans le silence. Tom s'étonnait de voir Severus raconter tant de choses sur lui-même alors qu'il était une personne qui habituellement ne parlait que très peu de soi. Severus était le premier étonné d'avoir confié tant de choses à ses adolescents mais il y avait quelque chose en eux qui le poussait à tout raconter et à leur faire confiance. Le silence pensif qui s'était installé fût rompu par l'arrivée d'un homme qu'Harry et ses amis qualifièrent de magnifique. L'inconnu était grand, fin mais sa robe laissait voir des bras et un torse musclé, des longs cheveux blond presque blanc attachés en catogan, des lèvres fines et rosées, un nez droit et fin et des yeux bleus-gris froid comme la glace. L'inconnu dégageait un charme et une prestance impressionnante et se déplaçait avec grâce. Un cri de Severus les arracha à leur contemplation.

" - Lucius, s'écria Severus, tu es en retard, je commençais à m'inquiéter !

- Je suis désolé Sev', répondit Lucius, mais le ministre m'a retenu plus longtemps que prévu. Bonsoir Tom, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien Lucius, répondit Tom amusé par l'apparente froideur que l'homme montrait devant les trois jeunes pour les impressionner, merci de t'en inquiéter. Je voudrais te présenter mes invités les plus importants. Voici Harry Evans mon petit-fils et ses deux amis, Skills Lauys et Matt Zataelli.

- Enchanté Mr Malfoy, salua Harry, nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- Cela ne peut être qu'en bien, bien entendu, répondit Lucius d'un ton arrogant sans saluer les trois adolescents devant lui, les Malfoy sont dans toutes les conversations.

- Pour être franc Mr Malfoy, répondit Harry d'un ton courtois mais ayant une lueur de malice dans les yeux, je pense à présent que vous pouvez vous passer de votre carapace de glace devant nous pour ne laisser que l'homme sensible . . . "

La tête de Lucius aux paroles d'Harry provoqua un fou rire aux cinq autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Tom était fier de son petit-fils qui avait réussi à moucher le grand Lucius Malfoy en deux phrases et Severus lui ne revenait pas de l'audace du jeune homme. Lucius devait reconnaître que le garçon devant lui avait de la répartie et qu'il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Ce petit lui plaisait. Il lui tendit la main.

" - Lucius Malfoy, enchanté de vous rencontrer Mr Evans. Vous avez une très belle répartie.

- Merci Mr, répondit Harry en lui serrant la main, les mots sont des armes d'attaque ou de défense important et qu'il ne faut pas négligés.

- C'est bien vrai jeune homme, s'exclama Lucius, c'est ce que je n'ai cessé de répéter à mon fils ! D'ailleurs Severus, où est-il ?

- Monsieur Draco n'a pas jugé nécessaire de venir et a préféré rester avec ses amis, répondit Severus d'un ton ironique, il va prendre une semaine de retenue.

- Une semaine de retenue, tu ne trouve pas que c'est beaucoup ?

- Pour dire vrai, il en mérite le double pour ce qu'il a dit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit ?

- Je cite " Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon week-end pour un minable sortit d'on ne sait où et que personne ne connaît. De plus, je ne tiens pas à lui servir de nounou, je suis un Malfoy pas un elfe ! " .

- Vraiment ? ! Et quelle est la personne qu'il traite de minable ?

- Harry, répondit Tom, et Matt et Skills par extension. Je suppose Lucius que tu vas le punir comme il se doit, même si j'aime beaucoup Draco, je n'aime pas trop le fait qu'il traite mon petit-fils de minable.

- Bien sûr Tom, ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy de réagir de la sorte et de tenir de tels propos ! Je crois qu'il va avoir besoin d'une nouvelle leçon de savoir-vivre et l'accès à son compte va lui être bloqué jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Qu'en dis-tu Severus ?

- Il le mérite et ça lui mettra un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Ses petits air hautains commencent à m'exaspérer !

- Je lui en parlerai. Par contre Tom je suis surprit d'apprendre que tu as un petit-fils, tu n'en as jamais parlé.

- Je l'ai apprit vendredi soir, répondit Tom, Harry est le fils de Lily et James et Lily était ma fille.

- Lily et James ? ! s'exclama Lucius, Mais c'est Harry Potter, où l'as-tu retrouvé ?

- C'est Rémus qui l'a retrouvé, quand à son nom de famille, c'est une longue histoire . . . "

Tom raconta toute l'histoire à ses deux amis ainsi que l'enfance d'Harry que celui-ci lui avait raconté.

" - Ainsi Harry était en Russie, dit Lucius pensif, je dois avouer que c'était bien joué, personne n'aurait pu y penser . . . Votre famille est au courant de toute l'histoire ?

- Oui ainsi que mes plus proches amis et les parents de mon filleul.

- Vous avez un filleul ? ! s'exclama Severus, Mais quel âge a-t-il ?

- Il vient d'avoir deux ans, répondit Harry d'un ton fier et ses yeux brillaient, il s'appelle Alexander mais je préfère Sacha. Il est rentré en maternelle cette année et il est très intelligent. En plus, il . . .

- Pitié Harry, gémit Skills, on sait que tu adores ce môme et nous aussi on l'aime bien mais on a pas besoin de connaître toute sa vie.

- Faut l'excuser, dit Matt aux trois adultes, dès que l'on parle de son filleul, il s'emballe. C'est sa fierté et il ferait tout pour lui.

- C'est drôle, dit Severus doucement, quand on le voit on ne pourrait jamais deviner qu'il a un filleul ni qu'il y tient autant . . .

- Tu sais de quoi tu parles Sev' n'est-ce pas ? dit Tom moqueusement, Pour ce qui est de ne montrer qu'une façade, Lucius, Draco et toi vous êtes champion !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oh oui Skills, ce sont les personnes les plus froides que j'ai jamais rencontré hormis les vampires bien sûr ! Si ils ont décidé de n'être qu'un bloc de glace, rien ne les fera bouger.

- Je pense qu'ils vont avoir de la concurrence dans ce cas, dit Matt d'un ton amusé tout en ignorant le regard noir d'Harry, Harry est un vrai iceberg quand il veut, c'est impressionnant. On dirait qu'il s'agit d'une autre personne et dans ces moments-là je n'ai jamais vu personne capable de soutenir son regard, déjà qu'il y a peu de gens qui y arrivent en temps normal . . .

- Eh bien Mr Evans, s'exclama Lucius, vous êtes plein de surprises.

- Je préférerais que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom et que vous me tutoyiez Mr Malfoy, je suis jeune.

- Seulement si vous êtes faite de même ! "

Les six personnes installées dans le salon continuèrent à discuter en attendant les autres invités. Selon Tom, ceux-ci étaient au nombre de six. Une demi-heure après, un nouvel invité arriva. Il s'agissait de Narcissa, l'ex-femme de Lucius et la mère de Draco. Celle-ci était magnifique. Elle était grande et fine, sa peau était très pâle et nacrée, elle avait de long cheveux blond-argent, des grands yeux bleu foncés bordés de long cils fin, sa bouche était pulpeuse et elle avez un petit fin. Narcissa était vêtue d'une robe bleu qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et qui soulignait ses formes avantageuses sans être vulgaire. Elle se déplaçait avec grâce et on avait l'impression qu'elle ne touchait pas le sol tant son pas était léger.

" - Narcissa comment vas-tu ? demanda Tom en se levant pour accueillir son amie, Adrian n'est pas venu ni Joshua ?

- Je vais bien merci, répondit Narcissa d'une voix douce, Sachant que tu allais me parler de quelque chose d'important, Adrian n'est pas venu. Pour Joshua, étant donné que Draco lui a dit qu'il restait au château, il a décidé de rester également.

- Eh bien, eh bien, c'est la rébellion des jeunes chez toi Grand-père, dit Harry d'un ton moqueur puis il s'adressa à Narcissa et lui fit un baise-main, Harry Evans enchanté de vous rencontrer madame. Laissez-moi vous présenter mes amis Matt Zataelli et Skills Lauys. "

Matt et Skills saluèrent Narcissa et lui firent également un baise-main comme leur avaient apprit leurs parents.

" - Eh bien Tom, s'exclama Narcissa, voilà des garçons bien polis, de vrais gentilhomme ! Cependant, je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit-fils, tu nous l'avais caché.

- A vrai dire Narcissa, j'ai découvert que Harry était mon petit-fils avant-hier soir. Il s'agit du fils de James et Lily, il a été élevé par sa tante, Pétunia Evans, la soeur de Lily.

- Le fils de Lily . . . Narcissa semblait figée et se cessait de dévisager Harry, Je suis ta marraine Harry, ta mère et moi étions les meilleures amies du monde à Poudlard. Cela me fait très plaisir de te rencontrer mais dis-moi, comment s'est passée ton enfance ? "

Harry sourit à sa marraine puis re-raconta toute son enfance avec les Dursley. Narcissa semblait contente qu'Harry ai grandit dans une telle atmosphère et elle ne cessait de répéter que c'était incroyable que Rémus l'ai retrouvé en Russie. Rémus arriva ensuite accompagné d'un très bel homme aux cheveux noirs mi-long et aux yeux bleu foncés comme ceux de Narcissa. Il s'agissait de Sirius Black que Rémus leur présenta comme son mari et le cousin de Narcissa. Rémus et Sirius étaient accompagnés de deux adolescents ayant le même âge que les trois amis et qui ressemblaient beaucoup aux deux hommes. Le premier qui s'appelait Léo Black , il devait mesurer environ 1m80 , avait la peau pâle comme Sirius ainsi que les mêmes cheveux bien que plus long , les yeux ambres de Rémus , il était musclé et avait un piercing à l'oreille droite . Le deuxième se présenta comme Math Lupin (« Hey, il m'a piqué mon prénom ! "), il était un peu plus petit que Léo, avait la peau légèrement halée, des cheveux couleur miel dont quelques mèches revenaient dans ses magnifiques yeux bleu nuit aux éclats d'or. Il avait un tatouage tribal à l'intérieur du poignet, un piercing à l'oreille droite ainsi qu'un autre à la langue. Les deux garçons étaient très beaux et Rémus les présenta à Harry, Matt et Skills comme étant ses enfants. Les trois adolescents ne purent s'empêcher de lui demander si il s'agissait de leurs enfants biologiques qu'ils avaient eu avec une potion ou pas.

" - Effectivement, leur répondit Rémus étonné, j'ai porté Math et Sirius Léo. On avait prit chacun la potion pour être sûr mais comment la connaissez-vous ?

- Severus et Grand-père nous l'on expliqué tout à l'heure quand on parlait de Draco.

- Ah je vois, dit Rémus, bien Harry je t'ai présenté Sirius mais je ne t'ai pas dit qu'il s'agit de ton parrain. Comme je te l'ai raconté, James, Sirius et moi étions très proches et Sirius et ton père étaient comme des frères.

- Bonsoir Harry, dit Sirius d'une voix grave et douce, je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit mais tu ne peux pas nier tes origines. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer tes grands-parents paternels et j'ai déjà vu un tableau de la mère de Lily et je dois dire que tu leur ressembles énormément.

- Merci, c'est . . .

- Eh bien Harry tu ne dis plus bonjour, le coupa une voix sensuelle et profonde, me voilà déçu. Je te pensais mieux éduquer, à moins que tu ne m'ai oublié . . . "

Le propriétaire de la voix sortit de l'ombre où il s'était caché, laissant apparaître un magnifique jeune homme d'environ 25 ans. Il avait la peau dorée, de long et lisse cheveux noirs aux reflet bleu nuit, des yeux noir à la pupille rouge sang, des lèvres charnus et un corps digne des dieux grecs. Il devait mesurer un bon mètre 85, avait un torse parfaitement dessiné et tout en muscle. Son pantalon de cuir épousait ses cuisses galbées et ses fesses rondes. Sa tunique sans manches dévoilait des bras musclés et soulignait une chute de rein parfaite. De plus, un magnétisme presque animal se dégageait de cet homme et sa démarche féline ne faisait qu'accentuer son charme.

" - Voyons Yskaann, répondit Harry d'un ton suave et joueur, tu sais très bien que même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas t'oublier. Il y a toujours cette . . . soif, ce désir, cette envie de t'appartenir . . .

- Que veux-tu , je suis irrésistible ! répondit Yskaann d'un ton amusé puis son ton se fit plus dur et menaçant , Sauf pour toi apparemment vu que cela fait plus d'un mois et demi que je t'ai pas vu . . .

- Et alors, rétorqua Harry avec arrogance, ce n'est pas comme si je t'étais indispensable. Tu as toujours John ou Léandre, à moins que ça ne soit David . . . Il y en a tellement que je m'y perds !

- Ne joue pas à ça Harry, siffla Yskaann en plissant les yeux, si tu étais là, ça n'arriverait pas et tu le sais !

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu es trop faible pour contrôler tes . . . pulsions ! "

Sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter, Yskaann avait plaqué Harry contre le mur en le tenant à la gorge et un grognement sourd était sorti de sa gorge. Tom et Sirius voulurent aider Harry mais Matt et Skills les retinrent en leur soufflant que c'était à eux de régler ça et seuls.

" - Arrêtes Harry, siffla Yskaann son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Harry, ne me cherches pas ou tu sais comment cela va finir !

- Ah oui vraiment, dit Harry moqueusement, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me frapper ? Me mordre peut-être ? Mais c'est déjà fait ça _amour _. . .

- Ne me tentes pas Harry , tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable . . . Cela serait _dommage _d'abîmer ton si beau visage , Sacha aurait du mal à reconnaître son _cher_ parrain . . .

- Si tu le touche, siffla Harry d'une voix glaciale et coupante, je te promet sur tout ce que j'ai que te tuerais Yskaann et tu sais que je le ferais.

- Mais je serais obligé de le toucher , dit sournoisement Yskaann , après tout tu ne fais que le remplacer en attendant qu'il ai l'âge et tu sais que je ferais beaucoup plus que le toucher . . .

- Tu as encore au moins 14 ans à attendre alors si tu ne veux pas être obligé de te nourrir de John, David et compagnie pendant ce temps, je te conseille de te calmer et de me lâcher.

- Tu n'oserais pas, répliqua Yskaann, tu en as autant besoin que moi. Tu ne peux pas t'en passer trop longtemps.

- C'est ce que tu crois, mais j'ai beaucoup de volonté. Cependant si tu veux tenir le pari . . .

- Très bien, soupira Yskaann en le lâchant, tu as gagné mais ça ne sera pas toujours ainsi . . . Au fait, tu ne m'a toujours pas salué, _chéri_ !

- Pffff un vrai gosse . . . "

Harry se pencha et attrapa les lèvres d'Yskaann avec les siennes. Il caressa de sa langue la lèvre inférieure du plus âgé et celui-ci lui autorisa l'accès. Harry glissa sa langue dans l'antre chaud de son partenaire et la laissa danser avec sa conjointe. Ils se séparèrent, Harry à bout de souffle, front contre front et se sourirent avant de se lâcher. Les autres personnes de la pièce les regardaient, étonnés ou amusés de la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister.

" - Je vois que tu n'as pas changé Yskaann et je dois avouer que vos petites scènes de ménages m'avaient manqué.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi Skills, Matt. Que veux-tu, Harry est une vraie tête de mule et il cherche toujours à repousser les limites. Je plains la personne qui vivra avec lui plus tard, il lui faudra du caractère pour lui tenir tête sinon il va se faire bouffer !

- Hey, s'exclama Harry en assénant une tape derrière la tête d'Yskaann, je ne suis pas si horrible !

- A peine ! répondit Matt amusé, Honnêtement Harry, tu es la pire tête de mule que j'ai jamais vu et tu as un caractère pourri !

- Eh bien merci ! "

Tom se décida à intervenir pour avoir des réponses à plusieurs questions que la " discussion " d'Harry et Yskaann avait soulevées.

- Yskaann, dit Tom, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais Harry. Depuis le temps que je le cherche, tu aurais pu me prévenir !

- Désolé Tom mais je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de ton Harry sinon je te l'aurai amené . . .

- Hum excusez-moi, coupa Sirius, mais je n'ai pas tout compris. De quoi est-ce que tu parles Harry quand tu dis qu'il l'a déjà fait ? Il t'a frappé ?

- Non Sirius, il m'a mordu.

- Mordu ? ! s'exclama Narcissa, Mais je croyais que les vampires évitaient de mordre les personnes autres que leur calice et de ce j'ai compris, Harry n'est pas ton calice Yskaann.

- Non c'est exact. Harry est mon demi-calice, c'est comme le calice sauf que le lien est moins fort et qu'il n'est pas définitif.

- Mais pourquoi un demi-calice ? demanda Severus, Pourquoi ne pas attendre ton calice tout simplement ?

- Tout simplement parce-que cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends mon calice et que si je n'étais pas lié avec Harry, je serais devenu un monstre sanguinaire tuant tout sur son passage . Le demi-calice permet au vampire d'être stable en attendant son calice.

- Et tu as trouvé ton calice ?

- Oui Lucius, je l'ai trouvé. Seulement, il n'a pas encore trois ans et je dois attendre qu'il ait plus de 17 ans pour me lier. Il s'agit de Sacha, le filleul d'Harry.

- Sacha ? ! s'exclama Matt, Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit Harry !

- Cela n'avait aucun intérêt que vous soyez au courant, ça ne change rien . . .

- Bien, s'exclama Tom, maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, je propose que l'on passe à table. "

Les douze personnes présente dans le salon se rendirent à la salle à manger et s'installèrent autour de la majestueuse table. Le repas se passa tranquillement et les discussions étaient orientées autour de l'entraînement des trois jeunes et de leur inscription à Poudlard. Harry, Matt et Skills firent connaissance avec les frères Black-Lupin et passèrent leur soirée à raconter les blagues qu'ils avaient fait. Une fois le repas terminé, ils allèrent prendre un digestif au salon puis chacun rentra chez soi sauf Yskaann qui était logé au manoir. La journée et la soirée avaient été longues et les habitants du manoir s'endormirent rapidement.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle identité

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination ainsi que quelques protagonistes.

**Note :** Coucou ! Je suis désolée de poster ce chapitre en retard mais bon , il est plus long alors . . . Pour ceux qui sont pressés de voir Dray ,c'est le prochain chapitre . Je conçois que celui-ci puisse paraître barbant mais il est important pour bien comprendre la suite de l'histoire. Voilà, je vous souhaite bonne lecture en espérant que le chap' vous plaira ! Bisous !

**IMPORTANT :** Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas était très clair sur Harry et Yskaann. Harry connaît l'existence des vampires et de leur monde depuis qu'Yskaann l'a mordu mais ce dernier n'est pas autorisé à parler de la magie aux moldus et il pensait que Harry en était un vu que sa source de pouvoir était bloquée. C'est donc bien Rémus qui fait découvrir le monde de la sorcellerie à Harry et ses amis même si ils connaissaient déjà l'existence des vampires.

**Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle identité**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain étonné de ne pas avoir eu la visite de Sewlyno comme il en avait l'habitude depuis son anniversaire. Il se prépara mollement puis rejoignit ses deux amis pour aller déjeuner. Il savait qu'Yskaann était resté au manoir et que les invités d'hier allaient revenir le midi hormis Severus, Math et Léo qui avaient des cours. Une fois son petit déjeuner finit, Harry se rendit au petit salon accompagné de ses amis où les attendaient Tom et Yskaann. Une fois installé dans une des confortables fauteuils, Harry repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue au dîner hier à propos de la non présence de sa " célèbre " cicatrice dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

_**Flash-back :**_

_Ils étaient tous en train de manger leur dessert lorsque Léo se tourna vers Harry avec un air soucieux._

_" - Dis-moi Harry, dit-il, il y a un truc que je comprend pas . . . Comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ?_

_- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai une cicatrice franchement ? _

_- Eh bien , répondit Math doucement sentant que cela ne plairait pas à Harry , c'est ce qu'on raconté Dumbledore et les autres personnes qui t'ont vu entre le moment où tu as reçu le sort de Dumbledore et où tu as été déposé chez les Dursley ._

_- Ce cher Dumby, siffla Harry ironiquement, et d'après notre cher directeur à quoi serait dû cette fameuse cicatrice ?_

_- D'après Dumbledore, lui répondit Sirius, ta cicatrice proviendrait du retour à l'envoyeur de l'Avada de Tom. C'est en partie vrai sauf que l'Avada venait de Dumbledore. Néanmoins, tu avais vraiment une cicatrice en forme d'éclair lorsque l'on t'a sorti des décombres, je l'ai vu et ça paraît bizarre que tu ne l'aies plus._

_- J'en sais rien, souffla Harry, d'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne je n'ai jamais eu de cicatrice au front et mes parents ne m'en ont jamais parlé . . . _

_- Je pense que j'ai une théorie là-dessus, dit Rémus soudainement, Je pense qu'Harry a inconsciemment fait disparaître sa cicatrice aux yeux des autres grâce à sa magie juste avant que Dumbledore ne la bloque. C'était une protection inconsciente je suppose . . . _

_- Cela se tient, dit Tom après quelques minutes de réflexion, c'est même très certainement ce qui s'est passé. En tout cas, ça montre déjà la méfiance d'Harry à l'écart de Dumbledore, dès 1 an, il a fait fort ! "_

_Toute la tablée se mit à rire puis chacun se moqua du directeur de Poudlard fan de bonbon au citron. _

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Harry était content de ne pas avoir cette cicatrice. Être marqué à vie , très peu pour lui alors si en plus il était reconnu à chaque coin de rue par les sorciers , il ne l'aurai pas supporté et la criminalité sorcière aurait augmenté rapidement et de manière considérable ! Harry fût sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée peu discrète d'Yskaann. Le vampire l'avait mordu la veille mais Harry était trop fatigué pour s'adonnait aux activités nocturnes habituelles qui suivaient la morsure. En effet, les deux jeunes hommes couchaient souvent ensemble lorsque Yskaann prenait du sang à Harry. Les deux étant célibataires, cela leur permettaient d'assouvir leur désir bien qu'Harry ne supporte pas que le vampire couche avec d'autres hommes et inversement si il ne s'agissait pas d'une relation sérieuse. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'Harry était le demi-calice d'Yskaann, ils s'étaient rencontrés à la maternité. Harry était venu voir Sacha, son filleul, ainsi qu'Yskaann qui avait suivi l'odeur de son futur calice quand il avait senti que celui-ci était né. Le vampire était caché dans l'ombre et observait son futur calice lorsqu'une odeur d'épices et de cannelle était arrivée jusqu'à lui. Il avait suivi cette odeur obsédante et avait découvert un adolescent magnifique d'une quinzaine d'année. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, Yskaann avait décidé que le jeune garçon serait son demi-calice en attendant et comme l'ado semblait proche de son futur calice, ce serait plus facile. Le vampire avait attendu que le jeune garçon sorte de l'hôpital pour le tirer dans une ruelle à proximité afin de lui parler. Harry se souvenait de cette conversation comme si il l'avait eu hier.

_**Flash-back**_

_Harry marchait seul, un air rêveur alors qu'il pensait à Alexander, son filleul, qu'il venait juste de quitter lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper brutalement par le bras et le tirer dans une petite ruelle vide et mal éclairée. Il paniqua quelques secondes puis essaya de se dégager mais Harry se rendit vite compte que s'était peine perdue vu la poigne de fer de son assaillant. _

_" - Lâchez-moi ! Hurla Harry, Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?_

_- Je me nomme Yskaann, répondit l'inconnu d'une voix grave et sensuelle, quand à ce que je veux, c'est simple : c'est toi . . ._

_- Moi ? ! Mais pourquoi ? Et pouvez-vous me lâcher ?_

_- Si je te libère, tu ne partiras pas ?_

_- Non, je vous le promets maintenant si vous pouviez me rendre mon bras j'apprécierais ! "_

_Le dénommé Yskaann lâcha le bras d'Harry qui lui lança un regard furieux tout en dévisageant son agresseur. Harry, qui aimait les hommes autant que les femmes, dû avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu un aussi bel homme. Ce dernier dégageait tant de charisme et d'élégance que dire où pensait le contraire aurait été un énorme mensonge. L'homme semblait amuser de voir l'adolescent le détaillait sans aucune discrétion et il attendit quelques minutes avant de le rappeler à l'ordre._

_" - Ce vous voyez vous plaît on dirait, dit-il d'un ton amusé et moqueur, tant mieux, ça facilitera mes affaires . . . _

_- Quelles affaires ? demanda Harry suspicieux, Que voulez-vous de moi ?_

_- Bien, je vais vous expliquer et j'apprécierais que vous ne me preniez pas pour un taré à la fin. Il se trouve que je suis un vampire et . . ._

_- Un vampire, rien que ça ! Rigola Harry, Et moi je suis quoi, un lutin ? ! Non franche. . . _

_- Taisez-vous et laissez-moi finir ! s'exclama Yskaann en haussant la voix , Je disais donc que je suis un vampire et il se trouve que les vampires possèdent tous un calice qui leur permet d'augmenter leur pouvoir et de mieux contrôler leur soif . Un calice est une personne, homme ou femme, qui est liée à un vampire après une cérémonie et qui sert, en quelque sorte, de réserve de sang. Cependant, le calice d'un vampire est aussi sont compagnon ou âme sœur et si il vient à mourir ou à se séparer de son vampire, ce dernier mourra. Vous devez savoir qu'un vampire sans calice ne peut accéder à ses fonctions si il en occupe, ainsi le Prince des Vampires ne peut devenir Roi que si il a son calice. Malheureusement, le calice d'un vampire peut naître plusieurs dizaines voir centaines d'années après son vampire et un vampire peut devenir fou et attaquer n'importe qui si il reste trop longtemps sans son calice. C'est déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois et c'est pour cela qu'il existe les demi-calices. Le demi-calice est une sorte de substitut pour le vampire en attendant son calice. Le vampire choisit son demi-calice, généralement dans l'entourage proche de son calice quand il connaît celui-ci, et se lie à lui grâce à un rituel presque identique à celui du calice. Le demi-calice sert de " réserve de sang " pour le vampire et permet à celui-ci de se contrôler en attendant son compagnon. Une fois que celui-ci est prêt à devenir son calice, le demi-calice n'est plus lié au vampire._

_- Très bien, dit Harry un peu septique, et c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ? J'ai un truc à voir sinon vous ne me raconteriez pas tout ça ! _

_- En effet, il se trouve que j'ai un peu plus de mille ans, 1025 ans pour être exact (" Vous êtes bien conservé " " Merci ") et mon compagnon vient juste de naître. Il s'agit d'Alexander, votre filleul si j'ai bien comprit. Seulement, le calice ne peut se lier avec son vampire qu'à partir de ses 17 ans ce qui fait que je dois attendre qu'Alexander ait cet âge pour me lier à lui. Malheureusement, cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends mon compagnon et malgré ma puissance qui m'a aidé à rester " normal " je sais depuis quelques temps que je vais avoir besoin d'un demi-calice en attendant mon calice. J'ai donc recherché des potentiels demi-calice jusqu'à la naissance d'Alexander auquel j'ai assisté. _

_- Laissez-moi deviner, dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique, vous voulez que je sois votre demi-calice en attendant que mon filleul ait 17 ans, c'est bien ça ? En dehors du fait que je n'aime pas trop ni le fait que mon filleul soit votre calice ni de servir de remplaçant ni d'être vidé de mon sang , je ne veux pas être bloqué dans ma vie amoureuse à cause de vous pendant 17 ans ! _

_- Bloqué dans votre vie amoureuse ? ! répéta le vampire, Je ne vous suis pas . . ._

_- Eh bien, si j'ai tout comprit le calice a des relations sexuelles avec son vampire donc logiquement son remplaçant en a aussi et je doute que vous aimiez partager votre amant avec d'autres personnes._

_- Il est vrai que je suis assez possessif et jaloux, dit le vampire en rigolant, cependant le demi-calice n'est aucunement obligé de coucher avec le vampire. Ils peuvent bien entendu et cela fait partie de la cérémonie, mais après celle-ci, la seule obligation du demi-calice est de donner du sang au vampire au moins une fois par semaine. Le reste est en bonus et dépend du demi-calice._

_- Donc si j'accepte d'être votre demi-calice , je serai lié à vous pendant 17 ans après que nous ayons couché ensemble lors d'une cérémonie et je devrai vous donner une partie de mon sang toute les semaines , c'est bien cela ?_

_- Exactement, la décision vous appartient._

_- Et si jamais Alexander refusait de devenir votre calice, qu'est-ce que je deviendrai ? Je resterai votre demi-calice ?_

_- Non, si jamais il refuse d'être mon calice, je mourrai peut de temps après. Un vampire ne survit pas au rejet de son calice . . . Au 17 ans de son calice, le lien entre le vampire et le demi-calice se rompt automatiquement puisque le lien entre le calice et son vampire se crée ou ce dernier meurt en cas de rejet. Si vous acceptez, vous serez " libre " dans presque 17 ans, soit quand vous aurez 32 ans. Je vous laisse décider . . . Je reviendrais vous voir dans une semaine pour que vous me donniez votre réponse. "_

_Harry hocha la tête vers le vampire puis celui-ci disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Une semaine plus tard , Harry accepta la proposition d'Yskaann pour voir qui serait certainement l'amant de son filleul et le buveur de sang raconta tout sur le monde des vampires à son demi-calice qui avaient énormément de questions sur son espèce . Harry ne parla d'Yskaann qu'à son petit groupe d'amis et seuls Matt et Skills furent au courant de l'implication de Sacha._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Harry sortit de ses souvenirs et se rendit compte que ses deux amis ainsi que son grand-père et Yskaann le regardaient semblant attendre quelque chose.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, Pourquoi vous me fixer tous ?

- Rien, répondit Tom, c'est juste que l'on t'appelle depuis 5 minutes et que tu as l'air dans la lune . . .

- Désolé, dit Harry avec une moue contrite aux lèvres, j'étais plongé dans des souvenirs . . . Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?

- En fait, dit Yskaann, nous avons réfléchi et il se trouve qu'il va falloir que tu changes de nom et de prénom pour ne pas qu'on te reconnaisse. Comme vous entrerez à l'école comme des élèves venant de Russie, ça paraîtrait moins suspect si ton nom d'emprunt était russe. Avec l'accent slave que vous aurez en ayant apprit l'anglais, Dumbledore ne se méfiera pas.

- C'est logique mais pourquoi je serai le seul à changer de prénom, demanda Harry les sourcils froncés, Matt et Skills n'ont pas vraiment des noms et prénoms russes . . .

- C'est vrai mais ils ne sont pas connus, lui répondit Tom, ils pourront dire qu'ils ont déménagés quand ils étaient jeunes, ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs. De plus, le nom de Potter est bien trop connu et celui d'Evans aussi grâce à ta mère et le prénom Harry est très peu répandu chez les sorciers de ton âge alors Dumbledore pourrait se douter de quelque chose. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques.

- Très bien, soupira Harry, je changerai d'identité. Mais pourquoi faire cela maintenant ? Nous rentrons à l'école dans pas mal de temps et on pourrait s'en occuper plus tard.

- Je veux que tu utilises ta nouvelle identité durant la durée de votre entraînement, ainsi tu auras l'habitude d'être appelé de cette façon et ça évitera des gaffes. Il ne faudra pas que tu te retournes si tu entends les mots Potter, Evans ou Harry et tu devras réagir quand les gens utiliseront ton nom d'emprunt. Après deux ans à t'entraîner, tu auras l'habitude. Cependant, tes amis devront être prévenu et t'écrire sous ton nom d'emprunt comme cela pas de risques.

- Ok mais j'ai pas vraiment d'idée de prénom ou de nom russe qui me plaisent . . .

- Pour le nom de famille et si Tom est d'accord, dit Yskaann, je propose que tu prennes celui de ta grand-mère Krystilla. Après tout, elle était russe et faisait partie de la haute noblesse russe, notre nom est très respecté en Russie et dans les autres pays. De plus, seules les personnes influentes ou puissantes savent que nous sommes des vampires.

- Votre nom ? ! demanda Harry cherchant la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait, Tu connaissait Krystilla ?

- Bien sûr que je la connaissais ! Krystilla était ma soeur aînée et elle devait reprendre le trône mais elle a rencontré Tom . . .

- Attends, attends, dit soudain Skills, ça veut dire que tu fais partit de la famille d'Harry, son grand-oncle ou un truc du genre ?

- C'est cela.

- Mais c'est de l'inceste ! s'exclama Harry, Tu es mon grand-oncle et on couche ensemble ! C'est de l'inceste !

- Hum en fait non, déclara Tom surprenant les trois adolescents, il se trouve que ta grand-mère et Yskaann n'avaient pas de lien de sang. La mère de Krystilla est morte en la mettant au monde et le Roi, son mari Vladislav en a été dévasté. Il avait perdu sa compagne et si il n'en trouvé pas une autre, il mourrait. Quatre ans plus tard, sous la pression de ses conseillers, le Roi a épousé une jeune vampire qui avait un petit garçon âgé d'à peine six mois et dont le compagnon avait été tué par un chasseur de vampire. C'était la mère d'Yskaann, c'est donc ton grand-oncle adoptif.

- Mouais, grommela Harry, mais il n'empêches que j'aurai préféré ne pas le savoir . . . Enfin, c'était quoi le nom de famille de grand-mère alors ?

- Smirnov

- C'est marrant, dit Matt, ça fait penser à Smirnoff, la vodka.

- Normal, répondit le vampire d'un ton amusé, c'est Piotr Arsenieyevicht Smirnov, un cousin, qui a créé cette société en 1860. C'est une des grandes sources de revenus de la famille.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Skills, Mais c'est trop cool, ça veut dire qu'on peut avoir de la bonne vodka à l'oeil grâce à Harry !

- Effectivement, mais si vous voulez de la pure vodka, dites-le moi. On en a spécialement pour la famille et les vampires. Notre vodka est plus forte que celle commercialisée mais on ne peut pas la vendre à cause des réglementations sur l'alcool. Cependant, il faut très bien tenir l'alcool car elle fait très vite tournée la tête même si on est habitué. Les vampires ont une résistance à l'alcool beaucoup plus élevée que chez les humains. Vous avez du le remarquer avec Harry.

- C'est vrai, réfléchit Matt, la seule fois où Harry a été complètement soul, personne n'a pu compter le nombre de bouteilles qu'il avait bu. Et c'est son héritage vampire, pratique !

- En effet, admit Tom, bon revenons à nos moutons ! Nous avons le nom de famille donc il nous manque le patronyme et le prénom. Pour le patronyme, je pense que le nom du père de Krystilla sera parfait. Il s'appelle Vladislav, reste à savoir si on met - évicht ou - ovicht.

- Vladislavévicht sonne plutôt bien, dit Harry pensivement, donc j'opte pour celui-là. Il ne manque plus que le prénom et c'est bon . . . Par contre, là j'ai aucune idée pour un prénom russe qui me plaît . . .

- Il y en a plusieurs, dit Tom, Aleksander par exemple.

- Pas mal mais c'est le prénom de mon filleul . . .

- Ivan ?

- Non ça fait vieux . . .

- Et que penses-tu de Nikolaï ? demanda Matt, Il est classe comme prénom . . .

- C'est vrai que c'est pas mal mais déjà prit alors niet !

- Très bien, dit Skills, Luka ?

- Trop américain . . .

- Damian ?

- Trop fils-fils à son papa.

- Valden ?

- Ressemble trop à mon patronyme !

- T'es relou, souffla Matt, Sergueï alors ?

- Hum, j'aime bien Sergueï même si il n'y a pas de diminutif. C'est bon, dorénavant je m'appellerais Sergueï Vladislavévicht Smirnov.

- Parfait, dit Tom, et ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge puisque tu as des origines russes par ta grand-mère, ton patronyme vient de ton arrière grand-père et ton nom de famille est celui de tes ancêtres. Tout ce tient et le vieux fou ne pourra rien soupçonner.

- Hum à propos du glucosé , dit Yskaann en se raclant la gorge , nous pensons qu'il a un espion haut placé chez les vampires mais nous ne savons pas encore qui . Je pense que se serait judicieux qu'Harry rencontre son arrière grand-père, le Roi Vladislav, pour qu'il puisse le protéger en le présentant comme son descendant et héritier. Dumbledore ne sait pas que Tom et Krystilla ont eu une fille donc il ne fera pas le lien entre Sergueï Smirnov et Harry Potter.

- Comme ça son héritier ?! s'écria Harry, C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? ! Je veux pas être roi ou prince ou je sais pas quoi !

- Tu n'as pas trop le choix, dit son grand-père, Krystilla et Lily étant mortes, tu es le seul héritier du trône. Tu fais parti de la famille royale que tu le veuilles ou non, mais rassure-toi, le Roi Vladislav est en pleine forme donc il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu prennes sa place. "

Harry était scié. Lui, du sang royal ? C'était la meilleure ! Il en avait marre, vraiment marre, depuis une semaine, on ne cessait de lui apprendre plein de chose sur sa famille et il avait l'impression que ce n'était que le début. Qui sait ce qui l'attendait avec les ancêtres de son père ? Il avait la vague impression de ne pas être arrivé au bout de ses surprises et Harry n'était pas sûr que celles-ci lui plairaient . . . Après tout , avec la part démon et la part elfe que lui amenait son père , il pouvait s'attendre à tout et surtout au pire . Et puis franchement, avec toutes ses affiliations bizarres, qui voudrait de lui ? Il ne pourrait jamais avoir une vie normale avec tout ça ! Ne disait-on pas que les démons et les anges étaient opposés, qu'ils se détestaient ? Et les elfes, n'étaient pas ennemis avec les vampires ? Les uns étant de la lumière et les autres de la nuit ? Tout en lui s'opposait, il était à la fois les ténèbres et la lumière et les différentes races auxquelles il appartenait ne s'entendaient pas et se faisaient la guerre assez souvent. C'était un vrai calvaire et Harry venait juste de le réaliser . . . Il sentit la colère montait en lui contre ses peuples qui se haïssaient sans raison , contre Dumbledore qui avait tué les personnes qui aurait pu l'aider à comprendre depuis qu'il était petit , contre les gens qui ne manqueraient pas de le regarder avec crainte et dégoût quand ils sauraient de qui il descendait . . . Il verrait mourir tous ses amis tandis que lui demeurerait et il se retrouverait seul , rejetait par les peuples auxquels il appartenait pour avoir en lui du sang " ennemi " . . .

Matt, Skills, Tom et Yskaann observaient Harry qui avait glissé le long du mur et était assis sur le sol, la tête dans les mains en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait bien que le maître des lieux en ait une vague idée. Harry paraissait totalement désespéré puis soudain sa magie sortit de son corps, menaçante et suffocante. Elle envahit la pièce où ils se trouvaient et les quatre observateurs avaient l'impression qu'elle compressait leurs poumons vu leur respiration difficile. Tom appela son petit-fils pour qu'il se calme et contrôle sa magie qui devenait de plus en plus suffocante mais Harry ne l'entendait pas. Il était perdu dans son monde de colère et de douleur et il s'enfonçait de plus en plus ayant perdu pied avec la réalité. Le Lord l'appela plusieurs fois mais voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, il essaya de s'approcher de lui. Quand Tom tenta de bouger, la magie d'Harry devint plus menaçante et elle cloua les quatre autres personnes présentes au sol. La magie tournoyait dans la pièce, faisant voler le mobilier et semblant dérégler le temps au vu du vent puissant qui entrait par la fenêtre dont les carreaux s'étaient brisés sous la pression magique. Matt et Skills étaient inconscient depuis quelques minutes et Tom et Yskaann, malgré leur grande puissance savaient qu'ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps si Harry ne reprenait pas vite le contrôle.

--

A l'extérieur du manoir, devant les grilles, Sirius et Rémus qui venaient de transplanner se retrouvèrent face à Lucius et Narcissa qui semblaient surprit et horrifiés. Les deux Maraudeurs suivirent leur regard et tombèrent sur un immense orage qui semblait affecter seulement le manoir et son domaine. Le vent pliait les arbres du parc, la pluie brouillait le paysage, les éclairs éclairaient le domaine d'une lueur blafarde et le grondement du tonnerre était assourdissant. Les deux amants se rapprochèrent des deux blonds pour savoir ce qui se passait.

" - Aucune idée, répondit Narcissa devant hurler pour se faire entendre, mais je pense qu'un des garçons a dû perdre le contrôle de sa magie et vu la puissance, je suppose qu'il s'agit d'Harry.

- Harry ? s'étonna Rémus, Bon, Tom et Yskaann sont avec lui alors ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps.

- Justement , intervint Lucius , c'est ce que nous pensions également mais cela fait plus de dix minutes que nous sommes là et rien n'a changé , au contraire ça a empiré . Je pense qu'il y a un problème . . . "

Ils reportèrent tous leur regard sur la bâtisse puis Sirius se dirigea vers la grille d'un air déterminé.

" - SIRIUS ! hurla Rémus, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais voir ce qui se passe, il y a mon filleul à l'intérieur et je ne compte pas rester là à regarder ! "

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel puis suivit son mari. Lucius marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à " fichus gryffondors ! " avant de les suivre avec Narcissa. Une fois devant la grille, chacun dû poser sa main sur le blason de Serpentard pour pouvoir entrer. Le grondement du tonnerre est dix fois plus puissant dans le domaine que devant la grille et les quatre sorciers durent utiliser un sortilège de silence pour ne pas devenir sourd ainsi qu'un sortilège d'alourdissement pour ne pas être emporté par le vent. La traversée du parc leur parut durer des heures puis ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall du manoir où chacun lança un sort de séchage sur ses vêtements détrempés avant de retirer les autres. Une fois ceci fait, Narcissa fut la première à remarquer les tremblements qui secouaient le manoir vite suivit de Rémus qui pointa des fissures qui se créaient dans les murs. Sirius se précipita dans l'escalier menant à l'étage persuadé que les habitants du manoir se trouvaient dans le petit salon ou ils devaient tous se rejoindre avant le déjeuner. Les trois autres lui emboîtèrent le pas mais leur progression fût stoppée au milieu du couloir par Rémus qui leur attrapa le bras et cria à son mari de s'arrêter.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rémus ? questionna Narcissa, Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu comme cela ?

- Vous ne sentez pas ? demanda celui-ci les yeux fermés et le nez en l'air , Il y a beaucoup trop de magie dans le fond du couloir , près de la porte du petit salon et je sens que c'est trop dangereux d'y aller comme cela .

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors Moony ? s'impatienta Sirius, On va quand même pas rester là à attendre !

- Bien sûr que non, siffla Lucius, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on va foncer de manière irréfléchie façon gryffis ! On va se rapprocher un peu pour que Rémus puisse nous en dire plus sur la magie. "

Le petit groupe avança de quelques mètres avant que le loup-garou ne leur fasse signe de ne plus bouger. Il huma l'air quelques instants puis continuer de s'approcher de la porte avant de se reculer précipitamment.

" - Moony ? interrogea Sirius inquiet, Qui a-t-il ?

- Il faut que l'on fasse très attention, cette magie est menaçante et très puissante. Mais paradoxalement, son propriétaire est en pleine détresse. Il y a cinq personnes dans la pièce dont trois évanouies et une au bord de l'inconscience. Il faut absolument que l'on rentre.

- Très bien, dit Lucius prenant la situation en main, je pense que les trois personnes inconscientes sont Matt, Skills et Tom. Harry est protégé par sa magie et Yskaann doit être moins touché grâce à sa nature de vampire. Cela veut dire que Rémus sera le moins touché d'entre nous et Sirius le plus atteint puisqu'il est totalement humain. Il faut que nous érigions notre plus puissant bouclier tous ensemble pour qu'il ait une chance de résister à la pression magique de la pièce. Ensuite, on doit arriver jusqu'à Harry et l'endormir. Il n'arrivera pas à reprendre le contrôle à ce niveau là, il est trop inexpérimenté. "

Les trois acquiescèrent puis lancèrent tous en même temps le _tueor scutum_, le bouclier le plus puissant de magie blanche avant de rentrer dans le petit salon. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux une fois à l'intérieur, la baie vitrée opposée à la porte était en morceau ce qui permettait à la pluie et au vent de rentrer dans la pièce et le mobilier était complètement détruit. Au milieu de la pièce, Matt et Skills étaient allongés inconscient et le corps couverts de coupures plus ou moins profondes. Sur le côté gauche de la pièce, Tom était également inconscient mais plus proche d'Harry ce qui montrait qu'il avait essayé de l'aider. Harry était assis contre le mur gauche, les bras autours de ses genoux repliés et se balançant d'avant en arrière comme un petit garçon. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et des larmes s'en échappaient sans qu'il ne semble s'en rendre compte, il regardait droit devant lui et ne voyait rien. Yskaann était le plus loin possible de Harry et bien que cloué au sol, les nouveaux arrivants virent une lueur de soulagement passer dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les vit. La magie d'Harry tourbillonnait dans la pièce et faisait pression sur les quatre sorciers debout qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à maintenir leur bouclier. Ils se regardèrent puis se dirigèrent vers Harry, s'approchant le plus possible sans que leur protection ne vole en éclat. Sirius lança un sort de sommeil sur son filleul mais le sortilège rebondit sur Harry avant de repartir droit sur son lanceur qui dû s'aplatir au sol pour l'éviter. Rémus regarda Harry quelques instants puis demanda aux trois autres de lancer le sort de sommeil au même moment que lui. Les quatre sorts fusèrent vers Harry et ne firent plus qu'un quand ils le touchèrent. Harry tourna soudainement la tête vers eux avant de s'écrouler et tout s'arrêta. Le silence semblait irréel après le bruit du tonnerre et on avait l'impression que le temps s'était figé. Puis un mouvement derrière eux fit retourner le petit groupe qui se retrouva face au vampire qui semblait exténué mais qui abordait un petit sourire.

" - La cavalerie est arrivée, dit-il la voix un peu cassée, un peu retard mais bon . . .

- Hilarant Yskaann, souffla Narcissa avec un sourire ironique, mais on est pas passés loin de la catastrophe.

- A ce point ?

- Oui, lui répondit Rémus, tout le manoir tremblait quand on est entrés et des fissures sont apparues un peu partout : murs, plafonds, sols . . . Le manoir aurait pu s'écrouler. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, il n'y a qu'Harry qui puisse répondre correctement à cette question. Nous étions en train de choisir la nouvelle identité d'Harry et nous avons finis par parler de Vladislav son arrière grand-père et le Roi des Vampires. Nous lui avons expliqué qu'il faisait partit de la famille royale et que si le Roi mourrait, ce serait à lui de reprendre le trône mais que comme son arrière grand-père se portait à merveille, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en faire. Puis on l'a vu glisser contre le mur la tête dans les mains et semblant désespéré puis avant qu'on ait pu faire quoique ce soit, sa magie s'est répandue dans la pièce. Tom a essayé de l'appeler vu que l'on commençait à avoir du mal à respirer mais Harry ne réagissait pas. On a été cloué au sol lorsque Tom a tenté de s'approcher de lui, après je ne me souviens plus trop. Les jeunes se sont évanouis quand la pression a augmenté puis le mobilier qui tournoyait a explosé nous écorchant un peu partout. Tom s'est évanoui il y a un quart d'heure environ puis j'ai rampé pour m'éloigner le plus possible d'Harry sinon j'allais également être inconscient dans peu de temps.

- C'est bizarre, dit Sirius après le récit, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il réagisse comme cela ?

- Absolument aucune, les seuls qui pourraient nous renseigner, hormis Harry lui-même, ce sont Matt et Skills. Ce sont eux qui le connaissent le mieux. Harry est très complexe et en deux ans, je n'ai toujours pas comprit sa façon de penser et de raisonner ni même réussit à anticiper une de ses réactions. J'en plaindrai presque Dumby . . .

- Comment cela ? demanda Lucius intrigué, Il n'est quand même pas si terrible ?

- On voit que vous ne le connaissez pas, rie Yskaann, ce gosse est un véritable démon quand il s'y met ! Attendez d'avoir la lettre de vos fils à la fin de la semaine de cours et vous comprendrez. Harry ne craint rien et il n'a pas franchement tord. Il a commencé à pratiquer les arts martiaux à 4 ans et n'a arrêté depuis. Il maîtrise le judo, le karaté, le taekwondo, l'aïkido, le jujitsu et le ninjutsu qui regroupe plusieurs disciplines différentes. Il manie pas mal d'armes blanches comme le katana , l'épée , les dagues , le bâton , les couteaux , le nunchaku , le sanjiegun , les saïs . . . Bien sûr , il n'a pas un niveau très élevé sauf en taekwondo , en jujitsu , pour le katana , la bâton et le nunchaku mais pour le reste disons qu'il se débrouille plus ou moins bien . Quand je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai aidé pour les arts martiaux et le maniement des armes blanches et je dois dire qu'il est très doué et qu'il apprend très vite. En plus, avec son niveau magique il n'a pas grand monde à craindre même si il sait qu'il doit toujours se méfier. Après tout, il n'est absolument pas invincible.

- Tout ça ? s'exclama Rémus, Eh bien, c'est impressionnant et rassurant en même temps, au moins on est sûr qu'il saura se défendre !

- C'est vrai, dit Sirius, en tout cas, c'est un vrai descendant de maraudeur ! Une fois à Poudlard, Harry, Math et Léo seront les maraudeurs juniors !

- Arrêtes de rêver Sir', soupira Rémus, Math n'est pas comme cela et puis ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment. Ils ont chacun leurs amis proches auxquels ils tiennent beaucoup : Harry a Matt et Skills , Math ne peut se séparer de Neville , Dean et Seamus et Léo ne jure que par les jumeaux , Lee et Ron .

- Mais je suis sûr qu'ils seront proches plus tard, comme on l'avait dit avec Cornedrue et . . .

- Patmol, ils ne seront jamais comme nous l'étions ou comme nous aurions voulu qu'ils soient. Harry et les garçons n'ont pas grandis ensemble, ils n'ont pas de liens forts entre eux et ils en ont créé avec d'autres. C'est normal et il faut que tu t'y fasses depuis le temps . . .

- Tu as raison Moony, comme d'habitude mais j'avais pensé qu'en retrouvant Harry . . .

- Harry n'est pas comme tu le penses Sirius, dit soudainement Yskaann d'une voix basse, il est très différent de ce que tu t'imagine . . . Physiquement, tu l'as déjà vu, il a prit énormément du côté maternelle, seuls ses cheveux bien que plus dociles, sa bouche et la forme légèrement en amande de ses yeux vient des Potter. Il ressemble beaucoup plus à Lily et Krystilla qu'on ne peut l'imaginer : les émeraudes de Lily, les traits fins et aristocratiques de Krystilla ainsi que son nez et sa peau légèrement dorée au soleil. Et pour le caractère, alors là c'est explosif ! Aussi intelligent et studieux que sa mère, téméraire mais réfléchis, il ne fera rien qui n'en vaille la peine, aussi rusé et manipulateur que Tom, fier et sarcastique comme ses grands-mères et têtu comme son grand-père. Il a prit un peu de chaque et laissez-moi vous dire que ça va pas rigoler longtemps à Poudlard . . .

- Effectivement, dit Lucius avec un sourire un coin, s'il réunit tous cela, les professeurs vont devenir fous. Cependant, j'adorerai pouvoir voir cela, rien que l'échange que nous avons vu hier montre qu'il se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et qu'il a de la répartie. Je paierais pour le voir face à la vieille McGo', Binns, Trelawney ou encore Dumbledore, ce sera un vrai spectacle !

- Tu demanderas à ton fils ou à ton mari de te raconter, mais pour Trelawney, peu de chances qu'il la croise sauf si elle descend de sa tour ! Et puis, le caractère d'Harry vous aurez le temps de l'expérimenter pendant les deux ans où on va l'entraîner et ça va pas être de la tarte ! "

Les cinq amis se rendirent compte que le Lord était réveillé et qu'il les regardait parler de son petit-fils avec un petit sourire. Narcissa se précipita sur lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et pour l'aider à se relever. Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Rémus s'étaient rendus auprès de Matt et Skills pour voir l'évolution de leur état. Les deux adolescents ne tarderaient pas à se réveiller mais les deux amants décidèrent de rester près d'eux en attendant. Yskaann avait vérifié l'état d'Harry avant de le poser sur le canapé que Lucius avait fait apparaître. Harry ayant été protégé par sa magie, c'était la seule personne que l'on pouvait déplacer sans aucun risque de blessures. Les six adultes parlèrent de l'entraînement des trois garçons ainsi que de Poudlard en attendant que les jeunes se réveillent. Deux heures, des sandwichs et une tasse de thé plus tard, Matt et Skills avaient rejoints les sorciers dans leur attente après que Narcissa ai vérifié qu'ils n'avaient rien de plus grave que quelques coupures. Les deux adolescents étaient très inquiets pour leur ami bien que les autres leur aient affirmé qu'il était juste fatigué. Une fois bien remis de leurs émotions et rassasiés, Matt et Skills durent répondre à quelques questions sur le fait qu'Harry ait perdu le contrôle de cette façon. Les deux amis n'appréciaient pas trop le fait de devoir raconter une partie privée de la vie de leur ami mais au vu des circonstances, ils n'avaient guère le choix.

" - Harry a l'air de se moquer de tout et de tout le monde quand on le voit, commença Matt d'un ton bas, on pense qu'il est fort et qu'il ne craint rien mais c'est faux. C'est sa carapace, un masque qu'il porte constamment devant les autres depuis sa quatrième. Avant, il était vraiment comme cela, il n'y avait pas de faux-semblant, il était lui-même, c'était quand il y avait encore Gaby . . .

- Gaby ?

- Gabrielle Irinov , la meilleure amie d'Harry , sa soeur , sa jumelle , son autre moitié . . . continua Skills , Il était inséparable tout les deux , toujours fourrés ensemble , ils ont tout faits tout les deux , ils se comprenaient d'un seul regard , ils finissaient les phrases de l'autre comme si ils étaient reliés . Gaby était la voisine d'Harry, ils étaient nés le même jour à dix minutes d'intervalles, sa mère était française d'où son prénom et son père russe. Gaby était une surdouée et était entrée à l'école à deux ans, ça l'a rapproché d'Harry puisque lui et Dudley ont sauté une classe en arrivant en Russie, c'est comme ça que j'ai connu Harry et Gaby, on était dans la même classe. On est devenu un trio puis Matt nous a rejoint à la fin de l'année de CP. Il avait l'âge d'Harry et Gaby mais n'avait pas sauté de classe alors on l'a rencontré en l'aidant contre des plus grands dans la cour de récré. Après ça, nous étions inséparables tous les quatre mais Harry et Gaby avaient toujours cette relation particulière qui s'est développée et accrue au fil du temps. Ils ont toujours été ensemble en cours même au collège.

- A l'époque, nous n'étions pas très connu mais on s'en fichait, on avait nos amis et ça suffisait. Harry se battait de temps en temps pour défendre son frère qui avait constamment des embrouilles ce qui lui donnait une petite réputation mais s'en plus. Puis tout a changé . . . Cela s'est passé au début de notre quatrième, Harry et Gaby avaient 14 ans depuis à peine deux mois. C'était un lundi soir, les parents de Gaby, Claire et Boris, avaient décidé d'aller au cinéma et avaient emmené Harry avec eux. Ils avaient leur voiture , un gros 4x4 noir , je me souviens encore . . . J'étais au téléphone avec Harry quand ça s'est produit , j'ai juste entendu des cris , des crissements de pneus et un bruit horrible de tôles avant que la communication ne coupe . Mr Irinov conduisait lorsque le conducteur du camion à remorque devant eux a perdu le contrôle. Le camion a dérapé puis a fini couché en travers de la route. Le père de Gaby a essayé de l'éviter mais la remorque est tombée en partie sur la voiture. Gaby et son père qui étaient du côté gauche de la voiture sont morts sur le coup. Harry et Mme Irinov ont été gravement touchés. La mère de Gaby a subit une très longue opération et s'en est sortie de justesse. Harry a eu une fracture à la jambe et au bras gauche et il est resté dans le coma pendant près d'un mois. Il a été placé dans la même chambre que Claire vu que celle-ci été dans un coma artificielle pour guérir plus vite. Harry s'est réveillé trois jours avant Mme Irinov et a plongé dans son mutisme quand il a apprit la mort de Gaby. Harry dormait quand Claire a débranché tous ce qui la reliait à une machine avant de s'étouffer avec son propre coussin la nuit suivant son réveil et l'annonce de la mort de sa fille et de son mari. Deux semaines plus tard, il est revenu au collège.

- C'était l'enfer, tout le monde était au courant de l'accident et quand Harry était là, ils se taisaient tous et le fixaient. C'était la première période, elle a duré un peu plus d'une semaine et Harry l'a très mal vécu. Il ne supportait pas tous les regards fixaient sur lui ni tous ces gens qui le regardaient avec pitié. Ensuite, les élèves ont tous voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé, avoir tous les détails. Ils ne cessaient de l'aborder pour lui poser des questions qui lui rappelaient sans cesse la mort de Gaby alors il les ignorait et ne répondait jamais à leurs questions. Au bout d'un moment, ils en ont eu marre puis des rumeurs ont commencé à circuler. Elles disaient qu'Harry était responsable de l'accident, qu'il avait la poisse et que c'était à cause de lui que Gaby et ses parents étaient morts. Quelques personnes ont commencé à l'éviter de peur qui ne leur arrive quelque chose puis ça s'est amplifié quand les élèves ont su que les parents d'Harry étaient morts quand il était petit et qu'il vivait chez son oncle et sa tante. A partir de ce moment, presque tous les élèves ont eu peur de lui et se sont mis à l'éviter : ils ne voulaient plus s'asseoir à côté de lui en classe, ils sortaient quand il entrait dans une pièce et dans la cour ou dans les couloirs, personne ne se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Cela a duré quasiment jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et ça a été l'horreur pour Harry. Le gens qu'il considérait comme ses amis avaient peur de lui et tout le monde le rejetait, certains profs également. Seuls Dudley et ses potes, Matt, Nikolaï et moi restions avec lui et paradoxalement, les gars avec qui il se battait dans la rue, des racailles, l'ont soutenu et ils sont devenus amis.

- En troisième, ça s'est un peu arrangé mais les gens le regardaient toujours avec peur. A partir du lycée, ça a totalement cessé, les élèves le regardaient toujours mais cette fois avec de l'admiration grâce à ses talents au basket. Je pense que ça l'a sauvé, je ne sais pas ce qu'Harry aurait fait si les autres avaient continué à avoir peur de lui . . . Ce qui est sûr, c'est que depuis ce passage de sa vie, il a peur du rejet des autres et ne veut surtout pas être mit en avant pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait. Il a peur de lui-même en quelque sorte, de ce qui est à l'intérieur de lui. Les doutes et les craintes des autres élèves lui sont restés et je pense que la découverte de la magie ainsi que son héritage lui fait peur. Il ne veut pas être de nouveau exclu ni qu'on le regarde avec crainte. Harry ne veut pas se sentir de nouveau seul, rejeté et haïs comme à cet époque, c'est sa plus grande hantise . . . "

Le récit de Matt et Skills résonnait dans la tête des six sorciers. Des échos de leurs paroles leur revenaient, cruelles et horrifiantes. Comment des enfants pouvaient-ils faire subir cela à l'un d'entre eux ? La cruauté des hommes était donc sans limites ? Leurs regards se portèrent sur Harry, toujours inconscient. Il avait l'air serein et son visage était détendu, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait passer un peu d'air et son torse se soulevait à peine au rythme de sa respiration. Il ressemblait à une sculpture grecque des temps ancien. Narcissa et Rémus était emplis de tristesse pour Harry qui avait déjà subit des pertes et des moments douloureux dans si peu de vie. Chez Sirius, Tom et Lucius, c'étaient la colère qui primait. Qui pouvait être si horrible ? Comment des adultes avaient-ils pu voir cela et laissaient faire ? Ce n'étaient que des couards imbéciles et crédules sans l'ombre de matière grise. De son côté, Yskaann assimilait cette partie de la vie de son demi-calice qu'il venait de découvrir. Il comprenait maintenant, il comprenait beaucoup mieux certaines réactions d'Harry, certains de ses raisonnements et de ses doutes. Les peurs d'Harry et sa colère lui paraissaient si légitimes à présent. Harry avait comprit que les créatures dont il descendait s'opposaient et qu'ainsi elles pouvaient le rejeter à cause du sang qui coulait en lui. Et il avait raison, Yskaann le savait, si Harry n'était pas de sang royal, il aurait eu très peu de chance d'aller au royaume des vampires. Et les sorciers, si ils connaissaient ses origines, le regarderaient avec admiration, dégoût ou crainte. Cela semblait si logique maintenant. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cela ? Il était censé être un sage, il avait plus de mille ans après tout, mais là il était passé complètement à côté. Yskaann garda ses conclusions pour lui mais il se promit de tout faire pour qu'Harry ne soit pas mit à l'écart des peuples auxquels il appartenait.

Harry venait de se réveiller et il se demandait pourquoi tout le monde le fixait bien qu'il en ait une petite idée vu la mine coupable de ses meilleurs amis et la pitié que contenaient les regards des autres. Il soupira. De toute façon, il fallait bien que des gens d'ici soient au courant un jour ou l'autre. Et il préférait que ce soit Matt et Skills qui aient tout raconté, il n'en n'aurait pas eu le courage. Et surtout, vu tout les dégâts qu'il venait de causer, les adultes avaient bien droit à une explication. Il regarda autour de lui, observant l'état dans lequel il avait mit le petit salon. Harry en fut soufflé, les meubles et la baie vitrée étaient entièrement détruits et le sol était humide sur la moitié de la pièce. Il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Yskaann avant que son grand-père ne se précipite sur lui accompagné de Narcissa pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

" - Bien, commença Narcissa, comment te sens-tu Harry ?

- J'ai le corps tout endolori, un léger mal de tête et je suis un peu fatigué.

- Cela signifie qu'il a probablement une migraine atroce, qu'il a du mal à bouger et qu'il n'a qu'une envie, c'est d'aller dormir. "

Yskaann récolta un regard noir d'Harry, des coups d'oeil étonnés des autres adultes et des sourires amusés de la part de Matt et Skills.

" - Ne m'assassines pas du regard Harry, rigola Yskaann, ça ne sert à rien. De toutes façons, je te connais et tu as tendance à tout minimiser. Tu es plus résistant et tu ne ressens pas la douleur de la même façon que les autres. Une des caractéristiques de ton héritage je suppose . . . Enfin, il vaux mieux que Narcissa soit au courant pour qu'elle puisse te soigner correctement.

- Tu exagères Yskaann, grogna Harry, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup mal à la tête ni envie de dormir !

- C'est ça, dit Skills ironiquement, depuis le temps on te connaît et si il y a des gens que tu peux pas berner, c'est bien Matt et moi. Tu supportes beaucoup mieux la douleur que nous depuis que tu es petit alors n'essayes pas de nous avoir.

- Très bien, très bien. "

Harry se renfrogna et fit semblant de bouder ce qui fit rire toute la petite assemblée. Narcissa lança quelques sorts de diagnostics sur Harry puis lui fit avaler quelques potions de soins avant de le laisser tranquille. La grimace qui étira le visage de l'adolescent provoqua de nouveau les rires des personnes présentes dans la pièce puis le Lord s'avança. Le silence revint dans la pièce bien que plus tendue tandis que Tom s'asseyait au bout du divan où était allongé son petit-fils.

" - Eh bien Harry, dit-il d'une voix basse, je dois avouer que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. Si Lucius, Rémus, Sirius et Narcissa n'étaient pas arrivés, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait produit . . .

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry en baissant la tête comme un enfant pris en faute, je ne voulais pas faire ça . . . Mais c'est juste que . . . ce fût _trop_.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qui était _trop_ ?

- Eh bien, mes origines, tout ça . . . J'ai toujours su que les Dursley n'étaient que mes parents adoptifs mais ça ne m'a jamais posé de problèmes et je ne me suis jamais de questions. Pour moi, j'étais un orphelin qui avait été recueillit par son oncle et sa tante. Et puis du jour au lendemain , en une semaine , des gens que je connais à peine me disent que je suis un sorcier comme mes parents biologiques qui ont été assassinés , que le meurtrier en a après moi et que je suis célèbre dans le monde sorcier . Puis j'apprends que ma mère n'est que la soeur adoptive de ma tante et que mes parents descendent de créatures magique ce qui fait que je suis bizarre dans le monde sorcier en plus de l'être dans le monde moldu. C'est déjà dur à avaler quand on a rien demandé à personne puis ce matin , on me dit la bouche en coeur que je suis l'héritier du trône des Vampires qui pour bien faire détestent les Elfes . La cerise sur le gâteau, c'est les Démons et les Anges qui passe leurs temps à se faire la guerre pour des raisons stupides. Les peuples dont je descend se détestent donc vont me détester pour soi-disant être un ennemi et il faudrait que j'accepte tout ça sans broncher en plus du dégoût et de la crainte des autres sorciers quand ils le sauront ? ! Et bien, non merci je m'en passerai ! Je préfère encore rester un simple moldu parmi les autres avec sa familles, ses amis et ses études comme j'étais encore il n'y a pas longtemps ! "

Le ton d'Harry était monté tout le long de sa tirade et il avait finit par hurler avant de presque murmurer la dernière phrase. Les autres étaient figés devant cet éclat de colère si légitimes et les adultes se flagellaient mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé à ce qu'il ressentirait quand il apprendrait toute son histoire. Tom se traitait mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait pour ne pas avoir tenu compte du nombre et de l'importance de tout ce qui avait été révélé à Harry et des sentiments que cela lui provoquerait quand il saurait tout. Matt et Skills s'étaient repris et se tenaient à côté d'Harry en sorte de soutient. Leurs yeux ne se détachaient pas des six adultes devant eux et ils semblaient leur dire qu'ils méritaient la colère d'Harry pour ne pas s'en être assez soucié. Harry relava la tête fièrement défiant qui que ce soit de lui faire des reproches face à son éclat ou au ton sur lequel il leur avait parlé. Il estimait avoir le droit de leur parler comme cela, après tout c'était en partie de leur si il se retrouvait dans cette situation.

" - Je comprends Harry, dit Tom après un moment de silence, et je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir négligé tes pensées et tes sentiments vis-à-vis des événements dont on t'a fait part. Nous aurions dû y penser et c'est une négligence de notre part.

- C'est bon, personne n'ai parfait même si certains se plaisent à le croire, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Lucius en disant cela et Sirius éclata de rire en l'apercevant tandis que le blond se renfrognait, et c'est du passé alors on oublie. Par contre, si ça ne dérange personne, j'irai bien m'allonger pour dormir un peu . . .

- Pas de problème , il faut juste que tu attendes qu'on vous ai lancé le sort de mémoire , que nous ayons tous bu la potion et que nous entrions dans la salle du temps . Une fois que l'on y sera tous, tu pourras y dormir autant que tu veux, au début du moins . . . "

Harry acquiesça et tout le monde sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans le bureau du maître des lieux où se trouvait l'accès à la salle du temps. Une fois tous installés, Lucius sortit un sac en velours dont il tira neuf fioles qui contenaient une potion bleue. Il en donna une a chacun avant d'avaler la sienne vite suivi des huit autres. Narcissa se leva ensuite, se mit face aux trois adolescents puis elle leur lança le sort de mémoire tour à tour. Les trois jeunes furent entourés d'une intense lumière jaune avant que tout redevienne comme avant. Yskaann sortit prévenant qu'il devait voir quelqu'un et qu'il reviendrait d'ici une heure. Harry se renfrogna un instant puis sembla penser à quelque chose.

" - Grand-père, demanda Harry, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'une de tes amies viendrait pendant une semaine dans la salle pour nous entraîner ?

- Si effectivement, répondit Tom, mais elle ne sera là que la deuxième semaine, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien Lucius a ramené neuf fioles de potion donc elle n'en aura pas et même si il ne s'écoulera qu'un an pour elle, ça pourrait paraître bizarre . . .

- C'est une très bonne réflexion, Tom avait un petit sourire amusé, cependant, l'année que Mélosopée passera avec nous ne l'affectera aucunement. C'est une nymphe, donc immortelle et elle a cessé de vieillir à l'âge de 20 ans.

- Une nymphe ? ! répéta Matt incrédule, Je croyais que ce n'était que des légendes ?

- La majorité des légendes moldu sont inspirées de créatures magiques et donc bien réelles Matt , lui répondit Narcissa d'une voix douce , Ainsi , vous pourrez rencontrer des nymphes , des sirènes , des dryades , des centaures , des licornes , des sphinx , des loups-garous et tout sortes d'autres créatures .

- C'est géant ! s'exclama Skills, Mais certaines de ses créatures ne sont-elles pas dangereuses ?

- Penserais-tu aux loups-garous Skills ? demanda Rémus de sa voix calme, Tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux en temps normal.

- Je sais cela, répondit Skills en haussant les épaules, j'ai lu des trucs sur les loups-garous et il n'y a que pendant les pleines lunes qu'ils sont dangereux. Et puis, ils sont humains avant tout et côtoyant un vampire, ce serait sacrément hypocrite de ma part de reprocher quoi que ce soit à un loup-garou. Mais la question n'est pas là, je parlais de créatures plus sauvages comme les sphinx ou les centaures. Les sphinx ont pour réputation de tuer ceux qui répondent mal à leur énigmes et les centaures ne sont pas à modèles de convivialité dans nos légendes . . . Et si ils existent , les géants , les dragons ou les harpies doivent être à éviter , non ?

- C'est vrai, dit Sirius, tu as tout à fait raison. C'est étonnant que tu n'aies pas de préjugés à ton âge . . .

- Vous savez, quand on est noir et que l'on habite dans un pays où la quasi-totalité des habitants sont blancs, on a beau être un fils de riche, ça n'empêche pas d'être contrôlé dès qu'on conduit ou de se faire suivre par des vigiles dans tous les magasins. Alors les préjugés . . .

- De plus, rajouta Matt, être bisexuel n'est pas très bien vu. L'homosexualité est acceptée mais beaucoup de personne trouve cela contre nature surtout dans les grandes familles. Ce n'est pas comme chez les sorciers et nos familles respectives n'ont pas été ravies quand ils ont été au courant. En fait, ce sont surtout nos grands-parents, nous venons de familles de nobles et nous aurions été renié si les femmes ne nous plaisaient pas autant que les hommes. Mais on ne se fait pas d'illusions, on sera mariés à une fille de bonne famille pour avoir des héritiers puisque nous sommes les aînés. "

Les adultes regardaient les trois adolescents, choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre bien qu'ils sachent qu'ils ne pourraient rien y faire. Lucius et Narcissa se sentaient un peu plus proche des ces jeunes vu leur mariage arrangé ainsi que Sirius qui avait fui sa famille pour éviter tout cela. Mais Rémus qui avait vu l'amour que portaient les Dursley à Harry avait du mal à croire qu'il pourrait le renier pour si peu.

" - C'est vrai Harry ? demanda-t-il, Pétunia et Vernon t'auraient renié si tu avais été gay au lieu de bi ?

- Non, répondit Harry baissant les yeux comme si cette idée lui faisait mal, eux non mais le père de Vernon si. Il n'était pas très heureux que je sois dans sa famille puis ça lui est passé et il a tout fait pour que je prenne sa place plus tard. Soi disant qu'étant l'aîné, c'était mon rôle. Il dirige une grande entreprise de construction et de tout ce qui touche au bricolage aux U.S.A. mais elle a plusieurs filiales dans le monde. Il est très riche et influent et très traditionaliste. Le jour où il a su, je ne sais pas comment, que j'étais bi, il est entré dans une colère noire et deux jours plus tard j'étais fiancé à la fille d'un gros industriel alimentaire.

- FIANCE ? ! s'étrangla Sirius, Tu es FIANCE ? !

- Oui avec une certaine Kathleen McCain ou je sais quoi. Je dois me marier l'été prochain quand j'aurai 18 ans. C'est ça ou je suis chassé de la famille sans un sou et rayé de la famille Dursley. Vernon et Pétunia ont tout essayé mais il ne veut pas en démordre alors . . .

- Mais il n'a pas le droit ! s'exclama Sirius, On ne peux pas forcer deux enfants à s'épouser !

- Ce n'est pas forcer, pas vraiment, soupira Harry, cette fille là, Kathleen, je l'ai déjà rencontré et ça ne la dérange pas qu'on se marie. Au contraire, elle s'en vante et a montré sa bague de fiançailles à toutes ses amies. Et moi, je pourrai dire non mais je n'aurai plus le droit de revoir ma famille et c'est mon frère qui sera obligé de l'épouser et c'est hors de question.

- Ce qui est hors de question, c'est que tu épouses une fille que tu n'aimes pas ! James et Lily n'auraient jamais voulu cela et c'est mon devoir en tant que parrain d'empêcher cela.

- Tu ne pourras pas Sirius, c'est gentil de vouloir m'aider mais tu ne peux rien faire. Il connaît du monde et a des amis haut placés qui le soutiennent. Il n'a peur de rien et suffisant d'argent pour faire taire les protestations. On a déjà tout essayé avec ma famille et mes amis et rien n'a marché . . .

- Sirius a raison Harry, déclara Tom d'une voix froide, je ne laisserai pas mon petit-fils épousait une pimbêche. Surtout si c'est pour satisfaire l'envie d'un nouveau riche se croyant tout puissant. Lucius tu voudras bien t'occuper de cette histoire quand nous sortirons de la salle ? Je sais que ça te touche particulièrement, aussi j'aimerais que ça soit toi.

- Aucun problème Tom, je vais passer un coup de cheminette tout de suite pour commencer si ça ne te déranges pas.

- Vas-y, la cheminée du grand salon est fonctionnelle et la connexion sécurisée. "

Lucius sortit de la pièce dans une envolée de cape, un air glacial sur le visage. Matt et Skills fixaient les sorciers avec un grand sourire sur le visage, heureux de voir que ceux-ci ne laisseraient pas leur ami être victime d'un mariage arrangé. Harry quand à lui semblait être tombé dans la quatrième dimension et regardait son grand-père et son parrain les yeux grand ouvert.

" - Mais . . . mais . . . bégaya Harry, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Je veux pas que ça soit Dudley qui prenne et je ne veux pas être séparé de mes parents.

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, dit Tom, nous allons simplement user de nos relations pour lier les mains de Mr Dursley et annuler ce mariage.

- Vos relations ? ! Mais vous êtes des sorciers, vous ne faites pas partie du monde moldu !

- C'est là que tu te trompes Harry, dit Narcissa, les grandes familles de sorciers ayant un titre ont des biens dans les deux mondes. Nos familles sont très anciennes et elles ont investi dans le monde moldu et dans le monde sorcier. Ce sont généralement des cracmols, sorciers sans pouvoirs magiques, qui s'occupent des entreprises du côté moldu ainsi nous avons des relations des deux côtés. De plus, la Reine descend directement de la famille Potter. Son arrière grand-mère était la soeur de ton arrière arrière arrière grand-père mais elle était cracmol.

- Attendez, attendez, souffla Matt, Harry est parent avec la Reine d'Angleterre ?

- Oui, répondit Tom, il y a toujours eu un enfant par génération dans la famille Potter sauf cette fois-ci, c'étaient des jumeaux. Tu es un cousin éloigné de la Reine et des deux princes. Mais nous n'utiliserons cette carte qu'en dernier recours. Nous avons bien d'autre moyen de pression.

- Des moyens de pression ? demanda Skills, Quels genres ?

- Eh bien, les Malfoy, les Potter et les Riddle sont des duchés, les Occulus, les Black et les Prince, dont descend Severus, sont des marquisats. Nous avons des amis d'enfance haut placé et venant de vieilles familles partout dans le monde également ce qui fait que Dursley sera obligé de céder à nos requêtes si il ne veut pas tout perdre . "

Un grand silence s'installa dans le bureau du duc. Les adultes observaient les jeunes guettant leurs réactions mais aucun des trois ne laissaient filtrer une émotion. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius n'y tint plus et interrogea Harry.

" - Vous ne dites rien, ça ne vous étonne pas ou vous êtes pas impressionné ? Je sais pas on dirait que c'est normal pour vous.

- Tu as tout à fait raison Sirius, lui répondit Harry avec un grand sourire, c'est exactement ça. Matt prendra le titre de marquis à la mort de son père et Skills celui de comte alors . . . Et puis nous avons un de nos plus proche amis qui a deux ans de plus que moi qui se nomme Nicolaï Ivanovicht Romanov. Tires-en les conclusions qui s'imposent.

- Un futur marquis, un futur comte et un futur tsar ! siffla Rémus, Dis-moi Harry, tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié !

- Il n'y a plus de royauté en Russie donc Nikolaï est simplement le descendant, Harry haussa les épaules, et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas le plus important.

- La royauté est arrêté du côté moldu, pas sorcier, expliqua Narcissa, et les Romanov ont régné sur les deux mondes. Je pense que ton ami t'a caché deux ou trois petites choses.

- Mais il ne peut pas être sorcier, dit Skills les sourcils froncé, il était à l'école avec nous.

- Cela ne veut rien dire, objecta Rémus, il est peut-être cracmol ou bien ses parents l'on envoyé à l'école côté moldu parce-que c'était moins risqué. Ce qui est sûr c'est que l'héritier du trône en Russie ne nomme Nikolaï Ivanovicht Romanov et c'est pas un nom qui court les rues. Tu pourras demander à Yskaann quand il reviendra.

- Quoi donc ? demanda le vampire qui venait juste d'arriver, qu'est-ce qu'Harry peut me demander ?

- Le nom de l'héritier du trône de Russie côté sorcier, répondit Matt, c'est juste une confirmation.

- Nikolaï Ivanovicht Romanov, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non pas du tout, Skills soupira, c'est juste que l'on vient d'apprendre qu'un de nos potes le plus ancien est un genre de prince, aucun blem sinon.

- Je vois, je ne savais pas que vous le connaissiez. Je l'ai déjà rencontré plusieurs fois lors de réunion au palais mais il n'a jamais parlé de ses amis. Cependant, c'est normal qu'il ne vous ait rien dit, on n'a pas le droit de parler de la magie aux moldus qui ne font pas partie de notre famille. D'ailleurs tu as enfreint la règle Harry mais vu les circonstances, c'est légitime.

- Ouais mais il a quand même pas mal menti , s'exclama Harry , toutes les fois où on l'a appelé pour sortir pendant les vacs ou autres , il disait qu'il était partit ou malade . . . Je suis sûr qu'il apprenait la magie .

- De toute façon, vous êtes à égalité, non ? supposa Tom, Je ne pense pas que tu lui ai dit que tu étais un sorcier alors vous êtes quitte.

- C'est vrai, soupira Harry, et ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu. On l'avait invité samedi mais il a envoyé un mot comme quoi il était trop prit.

- Je pourrais m'arranger pour qu'il soit là quand on ira chez ton arrière-grand-père Harry. J'en viens et il a été ravi d'apprendre qu'il a un arrière-petit-fils et il est extrêmement pressé de te rencontrer. On doit y aller le jour où on sort de la salle mais il est au courant de toute l'histoire donc on peut envoyer les lettres à Poudlard maintenant.

- Bien, je pense que nous devrions inscrire Matt et Skills comme élèves mais signaler à Dumbledore qu'ils sont là pour assurer sa protection en premier lieu. Ainsi il devra les mettre en septièmes années et si ils ont des difficultés en magie, ça ne sera pas louche. Yskaann tu envoie une lettre au directeur et tu lui demandes de les accepter parce-que tu veux qu'Harry fasse au moins un an dans une école pour parfaire son éducation magique.

- Ok, j'y vais. Je change que le nom d'Harry . . .

- Oui. "

Le vampire sortit de la pièce au moment où Lucius revenait. Celui-ci souriait d'un air mauvais et son air fier supposait qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

" - Ah Lucius, comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Très bien Tom, tout a été mis en place et j'ai prévenu les personnes nécessaires. Quand nous reviendrons, cela devrait être réglé.

- Parfait ! Nous attendons Yskaann et nous y allons. "

Yskaann arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et les neuf personnes présentes dans le bureau passèrent une petite porte qui les mena dans une immense salle blanche. Cependant, une fois la porte refermée, la pièce devint beaucoup plus petite et elle ressemblait à un hall d'entrée. Le petit groupe passa la grande porte qui leur faisait face et tomba sur un grand salon aux murs en pierre couverts de tentures et au sol en parquet. Il y avait des bibliothèques remplies de bibelots contre les murs et des fauteuils et des canapés en cuirs entourés une table basse face à une grande cheminée. Ils ressortirent de la pièce et prirent le petit couloir situé sur la gauche. Il y avait trois portes sur la droite et autant sur la gauche. La première porte à gauche donnait sur une grande cuisine où se trouvait Tispy qui préparait le dîner. La deuxième porte donnait sur une salle d'entraînement qui changeait selon les désirs de l'utilisateur et la troisième donnait sur une salle de sport moldu. Du côté droit, il y avait d'abord une pièce avec trois bureaux séparés par des cloisons, puis une immense bibliothèque avec une baie vitrée. La dernière porte donnait sur une véranda abritant une piscine et qui donnait sur un parc avec un lac. La petite bande emprunta ensuite l'escalier au fond du couloir, l'étage était constitué de neuf chambres spacieuses dont seule la couleur différait. Chaque chambre possédait sa propre salle de bains et un petit salon. L'habitation était assez sommaire mais il convenait parfaitement pour ce à quoi il allait servir. Une heure plus tard, tout le monde avait dîné et chacun était dans sa chambre près à dormir exténué par leur longue journée. Harry rêva une nouvelle fois de Sewlyno.

" - Sewlyno, je me demandais si tu reviendrais !

- Je ne devais pas venir hier, c'est un peu compliqué. Bien je suis là pour répondre à tes questions et te faire part de ton futur entraînement. Je t'écoute . . .

- Hm . . . Tout d'abord, j'aimerais bien savoir qui tu es exactement ? Pourquoi tu ressembles à la gravure de ma plaquette et pourquoi tu m'entraînes ?

- Je suis ton gardien, si on peut le dire ainsi, je m'occupe de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt puis je m'occuperais de quelqu'un d'autre. En réalité, il y a très peu de gardiens et ils n'apparaissent que lorsqu'un sorcier a des pouvoirs énormément puissant ou un héritage difficile à gérer. Toi, tu combines les deux mais bon . . . Mon apparence dépend du sorcier dont je suis le gardien ainsi je ressemble à ton _vrai_ toi. Tu comprendras après quelques temps . . . Je t'entraîne car tu dois connaître certaines choses que tes tuteurs ne seront pas en mesure de t'apprendre hormis le vampire mais même lui ne sera pas suffisant. Comme tu vas subir un entraînement avec les humains, je compléterai pendant tes heures de repos. Tu apprendras à te servir de chaque caractéristique des créatures dont tu descends, la magie sans baguette, les langues anciennes et des sortilèges ou potions avancés ou oubliés qui pourront t'être utile. Cela paraît peu mais c'est difficile donc ça prendra du temps.

- Ok, en fait tu es là pour parfaire mon entraînement et l'améliorer en quelque sorte ?

- C'est exactement ça. "

Harry discuta encore un moment avec son gardien avant que celui-ci ne partes et qu'Harry ne s'endorme totalement épuisé. Le lendemain, une fois tout le monde prêt et ayant petit-déjeuner, ils s'assirent au salon pour mettre au poing l'organisation de l'entraînement. Il fût décidé que les trois adolescents devraient courir une heure chaque matin dans le parc en plus de la demi-heure quotidienne qu'ils devraient passer dans la salle de sport. Durant les deux premiers mois, les trois jeunes apprirent l'astronomie et l'histoire de la magie le matin, l'anglais et l'occlumencie l'après-midi. Les trois mois suivants, la botanique et les soins aux créatures magiques (SCM) eurent lieu le matin puis l'après-midi fut consacrée au français, à l'occlumencie et la légilimencie. Ensuite, pendant encore trois mois, le matin servit pour la métamorphose et les sortilèges et l'après-midi pour l'espagnol et les arts martiaux. Durant encore trois mois, la DFCM et les potions eurent lieu le matin et le japonais, les arts martiaux et l'utilisation d'armes blanches l'après-midi. Mélosopée, la nymphe arriva au bout de ses trois mois et de nouvelles matières furent introduites. Ainsi les trois mois suivants, les runes anciennes et l'arithmancie furent enseignés le matin et l'après-midi fut consacrée à l'arabe et à la maîtrise des éléments. Les six mois restant furent divisés entre les duels, les arts martiaux, la magie ancienne, les éléments et la transformation animagus. Narcissa s'était occupée des sortilèges, de l'astronomie et du français. Rémus fut chargé de l'anglais, des SCM et des runes anciennes, Sirius de la métamorphose, du japonais et de la botanique. L'histoire de la magie, l'arabe et les potions fut enseignée par Tom ainsi que l'occlumencie et le légilimencie tandis que Lucius s'occupait de la DFCM, l'arithmancie et l'espagnol. Yskaann quand à lui supervisa le footing du matin, les passages dans la salle de sport et les arts martiaux. Mélosopée fit travailler les adolescents sur la magie des éléments, la magie ancienne et la transformation en animagus. Les duels furent enseignés tour à tour et une fois l'entraînement terminé , les sept adultes n'étaient pas fâché d'avoir enfin finit . Durant tout ce temps, Harry avait apprit la magie sans baguette, les langues anciennes avec Sewlyno ainsi qu'à maîtriser ses pouvoirs dus à son héritage et des sorts et potions de haut niveau. Harry, Matt et Skills étaient lessivés et ils se promirent d'en faire le moins possible et de se reposer durant la semaine qu'ils passeraient au manoir avant de rejoindre Poudlard.


	7. Récapitulatif des personnages

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination ainsi que quelques protagonistes.

**Note :** Coucou ! Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais un récapitulatif des personnages et des liens entre eux. Je le fais à la demande d'un des lecteurs et je pense que ça peut aider certains à se repérer vu le nombre de nouveau personnages.

**Harry Evans : **Harry Potter, a prit le nom de jeune fille de sa tante quand ils l'ont adoptés. Il a vécu avec et les considère comme ses propres parents mais il sait que ce ne sont pas ses géniteurs. Il a habité en Angleterre jusqu'à ses sept ans puis en Russie. Il avait un tempérament assez bagarreur jusqu'à ses 14 ans où il a perdu sa meilleure amie. Depuis il porte un masque pour cacher ses émotions aux autres et il n'est lui-même qu'avec ses amis ou sa famille. Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de basket, sport où il excelle et est très bon en arts martiaux. Il fait également de la guitare, à une moto et une voiture. Il est très intelligent et cultivé. De plus, il est apparenté à la famille royale anglaise par les Potter et il est duc depuis la mort de son père. Il est vampire, ange et descend de Serpentard par sa mère et il est elfe, démon et descend de Gryffondor par son père. Parrain du petit Alexander Mellona, sa plus grande fierté, et demi-calice d'Yskaann, il a été fiancé à Kathleen McCain par le père de Vernon.

**Matt Zataelli : **Italien à la peau mate, aux yeux gris et aux cheveux noirs. Il fait partie de l'aristocratie italienne, est très riche et deviendra marquis à la mort de son père. Un des deux meilleurs amis d'Harry. Ils se connaissent depuis la fin du CP. Il est assez sérieux dans ses études et a un an d'avance mais il rigole aussi beaucoup et aime faire la fête. Il est très doué au basket et joue dans l'équipe de son lycée. Il parle couramment italien et l'a apprit à ses deux amis.

**Skills Lauys : **Il est russe par son père mais sa mère est antillaise. Métisse, yeux bleus très clairs en amande, cheveux crépus noirs. C'est un aristocrate russe, très riche et deviendra comte à la mort de son père. Il a un an de plus qu'Harry et c'est son deuxième meilleur ami. Ils se connaissent depuis le CP. Il est assez bon en cour mais n'aime pas travailler. Il fait aussi parti de l'équipe de basket et c'est le deuxième meilleur joueur. C'est un gros fétard et un gros blagueur. Sa mère lui a apprit le créole qu'il parle couramment et il l'a apprit à Matt et Harry.

**Dudley Dursley : **Frère d'Harry, blond aux yeux noisette, il a un an de moins que ses amis mais il a sauté une classe plus jeune. Il est toujours protégé par son grand frère et il y tient beaucoup. Il a fait de la boxe plus jeune mais il a arrêté parce-que ça lui attiré des ennuis. Il fait de la batterie, est très doué en cours et aime bien sortir. Il s'intéresse à Rachel.

**Shilô Tong : **Japonaise , elle a des cheveux long et raide qu'elle a teint en bleu foncé et des yeux noirs en amande . Une des amies proches de Harry et Dudley. Elle est joueuse et fétarde mais elle a un caractère colérique. Elle dessine très bien et sa chambre est tapissée de portraits de ses amis. Elle s'intéresse à Andrew mais le nie farouchement.

**Rachel Misque :** Américaine, elle a les cheveux long blond-miel et les yeux brun-chocolat. La deuxième amie proche de Dudley et Harry. Très bonne élève, elle est très forte en course et adore le shopping avec sa meilleure amie Shilô. Elle est très douce et c'est rare qu'elle s'énerve.

**Andrew Saboras : **Espagnol, peau légèrement mate, les cheveux bruns et les yeux océan, c'est le meilleur ami de Dudley. C'est un bon élève mais c'est la musique son domaine de prédilection. Il sait jouer de plusieurs instruments et fait le DJ dans beaucoup de soirées. Il se laisse porter par ses amis mais il a des limites. Fait partie d'une famille nombreuses et ses frères le gonflent.

**Nikolaï Ivanovicht Romanov :** Russe, héritier du trône de Russie côté sorcier et moldu. Il est ami avec Harry depuis le début du collège bien qu'ils aient deux ans de différences. Il a caché son état de sorcier à tout le monde mais il a des contacts avec Yskaann.

**Alexander Mellona : **Franco-russe, il a des cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches beaucoup plus clairs, la peau légèrement mate mais les traits indéniablement russe et de grands yeux bleu-gris en amande avec quelques éclats vert forêt. Ses parents sont les meilleurs amis des Dursley. Il a un peu plus de deux ans et c'est le filleul d'Harry qui le surnomme Sacha. Il commence à parler et adore son parrain, il boude tout le monde quand Harry est là. C'est le futur calice d'Yskaann.

**Yskaann Smirnov :** Vampire, il a la peau dorée, de long et lisse cheveux noirs aux reflet bleu nuit, des yeux noir à la pupille rouge sang, des lèvres charnus et un superbe corps. C'est le grand-oncle adoptif d'Harry. Il connaît celui-ci depuis un peu plus de deux ans suite à la naissance d'Alexander, son futur calice. Il se sert d'Harry en attendant pour ne pas devenir fou. Il est très proche d'Harry et leur relation est bizarre, il le considère comme son petit frère mais ils couchent ensemble. Yskaann est le beau-frère de Tom et le fils adoptif du Roi des Vampires.

**Vladislav Smirnov : **Roi des Vampires, père de Krystilla et adoptif d'Yskaann et arrière-grand-père d'Harry. Sa famille est très puissante en Russie et dans le monde. Il font partie des plus vieilles familles et sont très riches. Ils ont des relations du coté sorcier et moldu.

**Krystilla Smirnov : **Vampire, fille de Vladislav et femme de Tom. C'est la mère de Lily, elle l'a confié aux Evans pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Dumbledore ne le sait pas mais il a tué Krystilla peu de temps après la naissance de Lily. C'était une femme magnifique et Harry a hérité de beaucoup de ses traits. C'était aussi l'héritière principale du trône des Vampire mais elle est morte et Lily aussi ce qui fait que le Prince des Vampires est Harry.

**Tom Riddle : **C'est le grand-père d'Harry et le père de Lily. Dumbledore a monté les gens contre lui car il avait peur qu'il ne devienne plus puissant que lui et ne lui prenne sa place. Tom n'a jamais su que Lily était sa fille et a découvert récemment qu'Harry était son petit-fils. C'est un duc par son père qui descend de Merlin dont les enfants sont des cracmols et qui était un ange et de Salazar Serpentard par sa mère. Il a des bonnes relations avec les vampires vu son mariage avec Krystilla et avec d'autres créatures magiques.

**Math Lupin-Black : **Fils de Rémus et Sirius, c'est Rémus qui l'a porté alors il ne donne que le nom de Lupin pour simplifier. Il a la peau légèrement halée, des cheveux couleur miel dont quelques mèches revenaient dans ses magnifiques yeux bleu nuit aux éclats d'or. Il a un tatouage tribal à l'intérieur du poignet, un piercing à l'oreille droite ainsi qu'un autre à la langue. Il est d'un naturel calme comme Rémus dont il a hérité la lycanthropie mais il est effrayant si il s'énerve. Ses meilleurs amis sont Dean, Seamus et Neville.

**Léo Black-Lupin : **Fils de Rémus et Sirius, il est né en même temps que Math mais c'est Sirius qui l'a porté alors il dit s'appeler Black pour faire plus court .Il a la peau pâle comme Sirius ainsi que les mêmes cheveux bien que plus long, les yeux ambres de Rémus, il est musclé et a un piercing à l'oreille droite. Il a le même caractère que Sirius bien que plus sérieux dans les études et enchaîne les conquêtes, masculines ou féminines. Il ne jure que par Lee, les jumeaux Weasley et Ron.

**Mélosopée : **Nymphe, amie de Tom. Elle est venue aider Harry, Matt et Skills pour leur entraînement et aime beaucoup Harry.

**Joshua Occulus : **Fils de Andrian Occulus, c'est un des meilleurs amis de Draco. Sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde et son père s'est remarié avec Narcissa peu après la naissance de Draco. Il considère Draco comme son frère.

**Draco Malfoy-Snape : **Fils de Lucius et Severus, Narcissa est sa mère biologique mais il l'a considère comme sa marraine. Il est très fier de ses deux pères et s'est mit Harry, Matt et Skills a dos sans les avoir rencontrés.

**Kathleen McCain :** Fille d'un gros industriel américain, blonde foncée aux yeux marron, c'est la fiancée d'Harry. C'est le père de Vernon qui l'a décidé quand il a su que Harry était bisexuel. Kathleen est très superficielle et Harry la déteste.


	8. Chapitre 6 : Héritage et Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination ainsi que quelques protagonistes.

**Note :** Coucou ! Tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir autant de retard, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses j'ai juste pas trop eu le temps. Enfin, c'est un chapitre très long donc j'espère que ça compensera ! Je remercie énormément tous ceux qui ont laissé une review sur la note que j'avais mise, mon ami a été très touché et il vous remercie de vos petits mots. Voilà, je vous souhaite juste une BONNE LECTURE !

PS : Dans ce chapitre, Harry est véritablement Sergueï, autant dans les dialogues que dans la partie narration.

§ blablabla § fourchelang

**blablabla **gobelbabil

**Chapitre 6 : Héritage et Poudlard**

Le lendemain de leur sortie de la salle du Temps, Sergueï, Matt, Skills et Tom devait se rendre chez les vampires avec Yskaann. Les autres professeurs de l'entraînement étaient rentrés chez eux non sans accepter l'invitation à dîner du Lord pour le samedi suivant. Après le déjeuner, Yskaann sortit un portoloin de sa cape avant de le tendre aux trois autres. Une fois tout le monde en contact avec le portoloin, celui-ci se déclencha et les quatre voyageurs atterrirent dans une petite pièce assez sombre et peu engageante. Le vampire lança le mouchoir qui avait servit de portoloin dans une caisse prévu à cet effet avant de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir. Les quatre autres lui emboîtèrent le pas et il se retrouvèrent dans un hall de vieux château tout en pierre et dont les murs étaient recouverts de tapisserie sombre. Deux vampires arrivèrent sur leur droite et ayant jeté un rapide regard à Yskaann, ils les entourèrent avant de les guider vers la double-porte du fond de la salle. Le petit groupe parcourut un long couloir éclairé uniquement par des torches et dont les murs étaient recouverts de tentures noires. Ils arrivèrent dans une énorme salle voûtée et totalement en pierre avec des statues en cristal disposées dans des alcôves le long des murs. De nombreux vampires étaient présent scindés en deux parties et laissant une allée menant au Roi des Vampires. Ce dernier était assis sur un trône de marbre noir dont le haut était décoré d'émeraude, de rubis, de saphir, de topaze et de diamant formant l'emblème des vampires : deux sabres se croisant derrière un loup totalement argenté et dont les pattes étaient entremêlées à un buisson de roses noires.

" - Majesté, dit l'un des gardes, les invités sont arrivés.

- Ah Yskaann, s'exclama Vladislav, enfin te voilà ! Ta présence s'est fait désirée . . .

- Je suis désolé, nous sommes sortis plus tard que prévu et les garçons étaient particulièrement fatigués . . .

- Bien, bien, ce n'est pas grave. Suivez-moi, nous allons dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus à l'aise. "

Le Roi des Vampires se leva de son siège et tous les vampires présents s'inclinèrent le temps qu'il sorte de la pièce. Le petit groupe pénétra à la suite de Vladislav dans une pièce ovale dans les tons rouge sang et noir où un immense bureau et des canapés en cuir occupaient l'espace. Tout le monde s'installa sur un siège puis le Roi leur servit des rafraîchissements avant de continuer son petit discours.

" - Bien nous voilà à l'abris d'oreilles indiscrètes, dit-il, alors, où est mon arrière-petit-fils ?

- Je suis là Monsieur, répondit Sergueï en s'avançant.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter, c'est fou comme tu ressembles à ta grand-mère . . . Cependant pas de monsieur ni de vouvoiement entre nous, tu es mon arrière-petit-fils après tout. En tout cas, on ne peut pas louper la parenté entre ta grand-mère et toi mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, tu seras plus en sécurité.

- En sécurité ? Je te rappelle que c'est Dumbledore qui a tué Krystilla alors lui mettre son descendant sous le nez ce n'est pas franchement conseillé pour la sécurité de Sergueï !

- Tom, Tom, Tom, soupira Vladislav en secouant la tête d'un air amusé, mon cher gendre tu n'as absolument pas changé et je me demandais quand est-ce que tu interviendrais.

- Vladislav, je suis heureux de te revoir même si ce n'est pas dans des conditions idéales . . . Quand à Sergueï, j'espère que tu as réfléchi à comment tu vas le présenter ? !

- Ne t'en fais pas, aucune inquiétude, j'ai déjà tout mit en place et il n'y aura aucun problème. Cependant, je crains que la version ne soit à ton goût.

- Pourquoi cela ? Tant que Sergueï est en sécurité, ça me va. Comment vas-tu le présenter ?

- Comme le petit-fils de Krystilla et de Nekkron. "

Il y eu un grand silence dans la pièce durant lequel tout les regards étaient dirigés vers Tom qui semblait ne pas contenir sa colère.

" - C'est absolument HORS de QUESTION ! Tom avait littéralement explosé et hurlé ces derniers mots, Tu m'entends Vladislav ? ! Il n'en est pas question !

- Calme-toi Tom, le tempéra le roi, c'est le seul moyen de s'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de doutes et il sera en sécurité comme cela. Dumbledore ne sait pas que nous savons que c'est lui qui a tué Krystilla, il pense que nous croyons que c'est Lores, le tueur de vampire et comme nous l'avons tué . . .

- Excusez-moi, les interrompit Sergueï, est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir qui est Nekkron ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Yskaann les sourcils froncés, il s'agit de l'ancien fiancé de Krystilla. C'était quelques années avant que Tom et Krystilla ne se rencontrent. Nekkron et Krystilla étaient très heureux et devaient se marier. Tous les vampires étaient heureux de voir leur princesse faire un beau mariage surtout avec Nekkron. C'était un des plus proches conseillers du roi et il était très apprécié. Il faut savoir que les vampires ont toujours eu une dent contre Dumbledore et le Ministère, ils nous ont toujours chassé et maltraité. A cette époque, on venait de découvrir que quelqu'un chez les vampires espionnait pour le compte de Dumbledore et cela avait coûté la vie a beaucoup d'entre nous mais impossible de trouvé le coupable . . . Quelques temps plus tard, à peine deux semaines avant leur mariage, Krystilla a découvert que Nekkron avait toujours été très proche de Dumbledore et que c'était lui l'espion tant recherché. Le mariage a été immédiatement annulé et Nekkron a été tué deux mois plus tard par un groupe de soldats de l'élite vampire. Krystilla a mit beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre puis elle a rencontré Tom et vous connaissez la suite . . .

- Je comprends que cela ne te plaise pas grand-père mais cela me donne une couverture auprès du vieux fou et cela peut nous aider pour l'espionner ou autre.

- Humffff, de toute façon je ne pense pas avoir mon mot à dire. Par contre, Krystilla et _Nekkron_, Tom avait presque craché le nom du vampire, n'ont jamais eu d'enfants alors comment comptes-tu expliquer l'existence de Sergueï et le fait qu'il n'ai jamais été inscrit dans une école de sorcellerie ?

- Krystilla serait tombée enceinte d'Ivan, le père de Sergueï peu de temps avant la découverte du rôle d'espion de Nekkron qui n'avait pas encore été mit au courant. Suite à sa trahison, la grossesse a été gardé secrète et l'enfant a été confié à une famille sorcière jusqu'à ces 18 ans. Il se serait ensuite marié et aurait eu Sergueï. Ivan et sa femme sont morts assassinés l'année des cinq ans de Sergueï qui a été confié à Yskaann, son parrain. Le petit Sergueï a été élevé par une branche éloignée de la famille Smirnov et a eu un précepteur jusqu'à ce qu'il est eu 17 ans et ne retourne avec son tuteur légal qu'il va accompagner à Poudlard.

- Cela se tient mais ça n'explique pas le fait que les vampires n'ont jamais entendu parler de lui. Cela peut paraître louche et amener des gens à fouiner ce qui pourrait provoquer pas mal d'ennuis.

- Aucune crainte, répliqua Yskaann à Skills, c'est l'héritier du trône et le dernier descendant de la lignée directe des Smirnov. Il paraît donc logique que Sergueï ait été " caché " aux yeux de tous.

- Je vais peut-être dire quelque chose de bête , dit soudain Matt , mais Sergueï ne risque-t-il pas plus de chose en étant présenter comme Sergueï Smirnov plutôt que comme Harry Potter ? Après tout, Dumbledore pourrait vouloir tuer le descendant de Krystilla et donc l'héritier du trône. Sans parler des jaloux qui voudraient prendre la place de Sergueï et qui n'auraient aucun scrupule à s'en débarrasser . . . Non pas que je pense Sergueï incapable de se défendre mais il faudra faire très attention si il faut faire face à plusieurs adversaires en même temps.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire Mr Zataelli, lui répondit le souverain, mais Sergueï court beaucoup moins de risque sous cette identité que sous celle d'Harry Potter. Même si Dumbledore veut prendre le contrôle des vampires, il ne s'attaquera pas à Sergueï. Il essayera plutôt de le manipuler pour le mettre de son côté et contrôler les vampires à travers lui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sergueï, Cela serait plus simple pour lui de me tuer et de mettre son espion sur le trône ensuite, non ?

- Effectivement, acquiesça Tom, seulement Dumbledore ne te touchera pas pour la simple raison qu'il pensera que tu es le fils de Nekkron. Ils ont été très proche, comme des frères et avaient les mêmes ambitions alors en mémoire de son ami il va plutôt essayer de te protéger.

- Me protéger ? ! s'esclaffa Sergueï, C'est la meilleure, il n'est pas question qu'il s'approche de moi ou ça pourrait mal finir !

- Tu n'auras pas le choix Sergueï, la voix de Vladislav claqua sèche et froide dans la pièce, Dumbledore est dangereux et je ne veux pas te perdre, il m'a déjà enlevé ma fille et ma petite-fille, j'estime que c'est suffisant. Je ne te demande pas de bien t'entendre avec mais seulement de faire des efforts et d'éviter de te le mettre à dos.

- Y'a pas moyen, répliqua Sergueï la voix polaire, ce type a tué mes parents et je devrais faire copain copain avec lui ? ! Y a qu'à croire !

- Sergueï, siffla Vladislav, tu me parles sur un autre ton !

- Je te parle comme je veux, t'n'es pas mon père et t'as aucune autorité sur moi.

- Je suis le souverain des Vampires depuis plus de 800 ans et j'ai moi-même plus de 1200 ans alors je te prie de me parler autrement ou je me ferais un plaisir de te remettre en place, héritier ou non ! "

Une furtive lueur de douleur passa dans les yeux de Sergueï avant que son visage ne se ferme totalement. Plus aucunes expressions même minimes n'étaient visibles et un bloc de marbre aurait été plus chaleureux et expressif. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le bureau où tout le monde attendait la réaction de l'héritier Smirnov.

" - Bien Majesté, lâcha Sergueï, d'une voix froide et détachée, je suis désolé, je veillerais à ne plus vous manquer de respect.

- Sergueï, commença le roi déboussolé par l'attitude de son descendant, je ne . . .

- Je crois que nous avons une cérémonie à faire, coupa Sergueï, et si on pouvait faire vite, je suis assez fatigué. Si, bien sûr, sa Majesté n'y voit aucun inconvénient ?

- Sergueï, je . . . commença Vladislav puis il sembla se résigner, Non pas d'inconvénients, allons-y. "

Sergueï fût le premier debout et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il tenu le temps que le roi sorte de la pièce avant de lui-même sortir et de se placer derrière Vladislav à sa droite tandis qu'Yskaann se plaçait à l'arrière gauche du souverain. Ce dernier sembla blessé par l'indifférence de son arrière-petit-fils mais il ne dit rien et se mit en marche vers la salle du trône qu'ils avaient quitté peu de temps auparavant et où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Leur entrée fut annoncée par les deux vampires gardant la porte et le peuple des vampires qui se trouvait dans la salle s'inclina au passage de son souverain. Tout le monde s'interrogeait sur la présence d'un jeune homme à la droite du roi et des rumeurs commençaient déjà à circuler parmi les personnes présentes. Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant le trône sur lequel Vladislav prit place alors qu'Yskaann restait debout à sa gauche et Sergueï à sa droite. Tom, Matt et Skills allèrent se placer au premier rang puis le silence se fit dans la salle, chacun attendait que le roi prenne la parole. Celui-ci attendit encore quelques instants puis se leva et survola l'assemblée se tenant devant lui du regard avant de commencer son discours.

" - Bonjour à tous ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir tous réunit ici en cet instant. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se demande pourquoi un jeune homme se tient à ma droite alors je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps. Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Sergueï Nekkron Vladislavévitch Smirnov, petit-fils de Nekkron Ivanovitch Petrov et de Krystilla Vladislavovna Smirnov, dernier descendant de la lignée royale et Prince héritier du trône des Vampires ! "

Sergueï s'avança pour se mettre au niveau de son arrière-grand-père et toisa la foule présente de son regard froid, le port fier et le visage impassible levé dans un air de défi. Les vampires présents dans la salle furent impressionnés par la prestance et la puissance qui se dégageaient de Sergueï et ils s'inclinèrent tous face à lui montrant ainsi qu'ils l'acceptaient comme prince et héritier du trône. Un parchemin apparut alors devant Sergueï qui le lut à voix haute avant de le signer.

" - Moi, Sergueï Nekkron Vladislavévitch Smirnov, fils de Damian Borisovitch Smirnov et de Macha Igorevna Smirnov, petit-fils de Nekkron Ivanovitch Petrov et de Krystilla Vladislavovna Smirnov et arrière-petit-fils de Vladislav Grégorovitch Smirnov et d'Irina Viktorovna Smirnov, jure de reprendre le titre de Roi des Vampires à la mort de l'actuel souverain afin de diriger et conseiller le peuple vampire jusqu'à ma mort ou jusqu'à ce que je nomme un membre de ma famille proche à ma place. Par la présente, je m'engage à défendre le peuple vampire contre n'importe quelles menaces et à leur être loyal en toutes occasions tant que je ne suis trahit par l'un des miens. "

Sergueï apposa sa signature sur le parchemin qui s'illumina d'une intense couleur blanche avant de disparaître. Les vampires se mirent tous à applaudir pour honorer leur nouveau Prince si charismatique avant que des buffets remplis de nourriture n'apparaissent pour restaurer les nombreux convives et fêter le couronnement du prince. Sergueï, Vladislav et Yskaann reformèrent leur procession en triangle et s'avancèrent vers la foule. Matt et Skills sautèrent sur Sergueï pour le féliciter et Tom se contenta d'un sourire et d'une étreinte chaleureuse pour montrer sa fierté à son petit-fils. Ils continuèrent à s'avancer pour se rendre aux buffets mais Sergueï et Vladislav furent arrêtés de nombreuses fois par les vampires voulant voir leur prince de plus près et le féliciter. Une fois arrivés à destination, Sergueï, Matt et Skills se ruèrent sur le buffet, affamés car ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis le matin.

" - Je vois que le fait d'être couronné ne vous a pas apprit les bonnes manières en ce qui concerne la nourriture Prince, dit soudain une voix moqueuse, c'est bien dommage.

- Que dire de vous votre Altesse ? répliqua Sergueï sans se retourner et avec un éclat malicieux dans les yeux, Les mensonges et cachotteries sont indignes de votre rang.

- Sergueï, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil hormis le fait que tu es grandit et que tes cheveux soient plus longs. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu !

- C'est vrai Nikolaï, répondit Sergueï avec un petit sourire, mais cela n'explique pas tout tes mensonges . . .

- Écoutes je ne pouvais pas . . .

- NIKOLAÏ ! ! s'écria Skills en lui sautant dans les bras, Que fais-tu ici ? Comment tu vas ? Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu étais le tsar ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux ans ? Que . . .

- Stop Skills, le calma Matt, tu ne penses pas qui faudrait que tu lui laisse le temps de te répondre ? Salut Nikolaï, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais arriver, je suis ravie de te revoir !

- Tu savais qu'il allait venir ? s'exclama Skills, Tu le savais et tu ne nous as rien dit ?

- Vous le saviez aussi je te rappelle, Yskaann a dit qu'il l'inviterait mais ça vous est sorti de la tête comme tout le reste !

- Eh bien, rigola Nikolaï, vous non plus vous n'avez pas changé : vous êtes toujours en train de vous disputer pour des broutilles. Des fois je me demande comment fait Sergueï pour vous supporter !

- C'est tout un art mon cher, tout un art et une question de patience.

- Sergueï !

- C'est bon Matt, je rigole . . . Au fait, tu n'as pas répondu aux nombreuses questions de Skills, Nikolaï. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu t'en souviennes . . .

- Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai tout retenu. Alors je suis ici parce-qu'Yskaann me l'a demandé pour le couronnement de Sergueï et je vais très bien. Je ne pouvait pas vous dire que j'étais le tsar à cause de la restrictions qui interdit aux sorciers de parler de la magie aux moldus, consigne que Sergueï n'a apparemment pas respectée . . . Pour finir l'interrogatoire, pendant les deux dernières années j'ai fini mon apprentissage avant de réellement prendre la fonction de tsar. C'est assez fatiguant, il y a beaucoup de choses à gérer. Heureusement que les conseillers sont là, ils me permettent de me reposer et de faire d'autres trucs à côté pour me détendre. Le plus chiant c'est les deux gardes du corps qui m'accompagnent partout ou presque, j'ai réussit à m'en débarrasser pour venir ici mais habituellement ils sont toujours avec moi. Pas moyen de sortir tranquille, ils sont là à chaque fois et c'est usant.

- Eh oui, lança Matt un sourire narquois aux lèvres, que veux-tu, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie ! Tu es tsar mais tu as des sbires sur le dos quasiment 24h/24, c'est comme ça . . . Mais je compatis, ça doit vraiment être horrible, franchement tu habites dan un palais et tu es la personne la plus importante du monde sorcier russe mais tu as besoin de protection. C'est vraiment terrible !

- J'ai la vague impression que tu te fous de ma gueule Matt . . .

- Moi ? ! Voyons, je n'oserai jamais votre Altesse . . .

- Espèce de petit . . . "

Matt partit en courant et en riant poursuivit par Nikolaï à travers la foule de vampires. Tout le monde se tournait vers eux, les regardant passer avec un léger sourire ou un froncement de sourcil. Skills rigolait sans retenue devant les pitreries de ses amis et Sergueï abordait un grand sourire. La course-poursuite continua jusqu'à ce que Matt fonce dans un petit groupe en train de discuter. Nikolaï se stoppa aussitôt lorsque Vladislav qui menait la discussion se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé en guise d'interrogation. Le tsar bafouilla quelques excuses comme un enfant prit en faute avant d'attraper Matt par le bras et de retourner avec Sergueï et Skills qui ne se retenait pas de rire. La mine boudeuse de Nikolaï fit redoubler leur rire et bientôt ils furent rejoins par Matt puis le tsar. Yskaann les rejoignit et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter entre eux, de temps en temps dérangés par des vampires voulant parler à Sergueï, Nikolaï ou Yskaann.

Le lendemain, Sergueï passa toute son après-midi avec le tailleur du roi pour qu'il puisse lui faire une garde-robe digne d'un prince vampirique. Il sortit de la salle en fin de journée complètement épuisé et en murmurant inlassablement qu'il n'y retournerait plus jamais. Matt, Skills et Nikolaï qui attendaient le résumé de son après-midi éclatèrent de rire en l'entendant tandis que Tom, Yskaann et Vladislav qui les accompagnaient abordaient un grand sourire.

" - Alors Sergueï, demanda Yskaann un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Une torture ! Une vraie torture ! Ce mec est complètement cinglé, je fais plus jamais ça !

- C'était si terrible que ça ? questionna Matt curieux, Pourtant tu aime bien les vêtements normalement.

- Les vêtements oui, mais pas le tailleur ! Il a été sur mon dos du début à la fin : essayez ceci Prince, mettez cela, enfila ça et blablabla et blablabla . . . La prochaine fois je m'en tient aux magasins, c'est plus rapide et moins dangereux ! "

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la remarque de Sergueï puis le petit groupe se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour le dîner. Celui-ci fût ponctué de nombreuses anecdotes sur les différents convives bien que la palme fût attribuée à Yskaann dont les frasques furent toutes racontées par Vladislav. Matt et Skills se firent un plaisir de ressortir tous les dossiers où Sergueï tenait le rôle principal et celui-ci se vengea en racontant les confidences de ses amis faites les soirs de beuveries. La soirée se continua dans le petit salon où la discussion prit un tournant beaucoup plus sérieux.

" - Bien, commença Vladislav, vous allez entrer à Poudlard dans quatre jours et il faut qu'on le mette quelques petits détails au point. Vous devrez absolument faire attention à votre comportement une fois à l'école, pas trop pour Matt et Skills mais toi Sergueï tu devras être très vigilant. La famille Smirnov est très connue et très respectée dans les hautes sphères moldus et dans le monde sorcier bien que ceux-ci n'aiment pas trop les vampires. Les Smirnov et les vampires en général ont la réputation d'être froid, beau, intelligent et puissant. Je compte donc sur toi pour continuer à étendre cette rumeur, bien sûr en privé tu peux agir comme tu le sens si tu es avec des personnes de confiance.

- Très bien, répondit Sergueï, autre chose pour le comportement, Majesté ?

- Fais attention avec tes conquêtes, il ne faudrait pas que tu te retrouves avec un descendant pour une si petite erreur. Il se peut aussi que tu sois amener à sortir du château pour te rendre à des réceptions importantes mais Yskaann se chargera de prévenir Dumbledore et cela sera assez rare. C'est tout.

- Ok, rien de bien compliquer dans ce cas. Pas d'inquiétude au sujet d'un éventuel descendant, j'ai absolument pas envie de me retrouver avec un gosse maintenant. J'ai de la potion contraceptive et j'irai en rechercher auprès de l'infirmière de l'école et j'ai aussi apprit le sort de contraception, on est jamais trop prudent . . .

- En effet, approuva Tom, surtout quand on connaît tes origines et ta puissance magique. Il faudra que tu sois prudent, un seul oubli et ce sera bon.

- Ne t'en fais pas grand-père j'y penserai et si jamais j'oubliai, Matt et Skills me le rappelleraient. Et de toute façon, les autres doivent bien se protéger aussi donc un petit oubli ne serait pas si dramatique, non ?

- Détrompes-toi Sergueï, le contredit Yskaann d'un ton très sérieux, maintenant que tu as été présenté officiellement au peuple vampire, la rumeur de ta présence va faire le tour de tout le gratin de la société sorcière. Tu es un très bon partit si ce n'est le meilleur : tu es très riche, puissant, beau, intelligent, jeune, tu fais partit d'une des plus vieilles familles sorcières et tu le prince des vampires. Laisse-moi te dire que toutes les mères des jeunes gens du beau monde sorcier vont rêver de te lier avec leur progéniture, quel qu'en soit le moyen et un enfant est assurément l'un des meilleurs avec les filtres d'amours.

- Tu veux dire que certaines des personnes que je vais rencontrer à Poudlard vont essayer de m'ensorceler ou d'être enceintes de moi ?

- Exactement Sergueï, répondit Nikolaï la mine grave, et sache que si quelqu'un attend ton enfant, tu n'auras pas d'autre moyen que de l'épouser. La société sorcière n'accepte pas les enfants nés hors mariage et vu la famille à laquelle tu appartiens, cela ferait les gros titres et les Smirnov seraient pointés du doigt et déshonorés. "

Ces paroles laissèrent place à un grand silence pesant alors que Sergueï réalisait pleinement ce que voulait dire faire partit de la famille Smirnov et être le prince héritier. Ses moindres faits et gestes seraient observés dès qu'il sortirait du château et chacune des frasques et de ses erreurs feraient les premières pages des journaux du moins au début, jusqu'à ce que la presse sorcière ne trouve autre chose de plus intéressant. Sergueï releva la tête et regarda ses deux amis qui hochèrent la tête pour accepter quelque chose que seul eux trois connaissaient. Matt et Skills savaient qu'ils devraient aider Sergueï à tout surmonter et surtout faire en sorte qu'il se contrôle pour ne pas faire la Une. Sergueï pouvait être patient, ne laissait passer aucune émotion et restait maître de lui en tout instant mais il lui arrivait parfois, lorsque la coupe était pleine, d'exploser purement et simplement ce qui pouvait se révéler très dangereux. Dans ces cas-là Sergueï était impossible à calmer et au vu de sa puissance magique, cela pourrait se conclure en désastre. Matt et Skills devraient faire ne sorte qu'il évacue régulièrement la pression et surtout qu'il n'explose pas en public si cela devait arriver. Matt et Skills se levèrent et vinrent s'asseoir de part et d'autre de Sergueï sans prononcer un mot, le soutenant silencieusement et comprenant ce qui venait de passer dans la tête de leur presque frère. Les trois adultes et Nikolaï observaient la scène sans rien dire, admiratif de l'entente parfaite qui unissait les trois adolescents. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Matt et Skills retournèrent à leur place et Sergueï se redressa et reprit la discussion là où elle s'était arrêtée comme si rien ne s'était passé.

" - Les sorciers sont beaucoup trop traditionalistes mais je vous promet de faire très attention et de laisser personne m'avoir si je ne le veux pas.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Vladislav, Encore une ou plutôt deux petites choses et puis nous pourrons allez nous coucher. Je pense que tu as déjà entendu parler des familiers Sergueï, je me trompe ?

- Non, non du tout, Altesse, nous avons eu un cours sur les familiers avec Rémus. Pourquoi ?

- Il se trouve que certains êtres magiques ont pour traditions d'avoir un familier qui correspond à un au moins un de ses traits de caractères. Les vampires, les elfes, les démons, les veelas, les nymphes, les nains, les dryades et tant d'autres sont tous des peuples magiques qui offrent un familier à chaque enfant qui atteint dix ans. Je ne sais pas si les anges en font partis, ils sont très mystérieux et on ne sait que peu de choses sur eux. Enfin, il se trouve que tu aurais recevoir tes familiers à tes dix ans mais personne ne connaissait ton existence et ceux qui étaient au courant ne savait où tu étais, tu n'as pas pu les recevoir. Nous avons des contacts avec les démons et comme ceux-ci ne savaient pas quand tu pourrais les voir, ils nous ont confié ton familier pour que l'on te le donne en même temps que ton familier vampire. "

Vladislav claqua dans ses mains et un autre vampire entra dans la pièces avec deux boites rectangulaires dont l'une était trois fois plus grande que l'autre. Le garde déposa les boites devant Sergueï puis sortit et referma la porte. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce fixaient Sergueï attendant impatiemment qu'il ouvre les deux boîtes mais celui-ci se contentait de les regardait un air étonné sur le visage. Skills n'y tenant plus, se leva pour aller s'asseoir près de son ami et lui secoua l'épaule pour qu'il arrête de regarder dans le vide. Sergueï sursauta légèrement en sentant la main de son ami sur son épaule puis il sembla revenir à lui et prit la plus petite boîte dans ses mains pour l'ouvrir. Il souleva le couvercle et un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage à la vue de son familier. Il mit sa main dans la boîte et la ressortit avec un serpent entouré autour de celle-ci. Le serpent faisait une trentaine de centimètres de long, il avait des écailles noires avec des reflets verts et des yeux argent. Sergueï leva son autre main et entreprit de caresser doucement la tête du serpent comme si était fait de cristal.

" - C'est un serpent magique, dit Tom, un _magivorus vampiras demonis_ si je ne me trompe pas.

- C'est exact, approuva Vladislav, ce serpent est ton familier côté démon. C'est à toi de le nommer mais avant tout laisse-moi t'expliquer deux ou trois choses à propos de ce serpent : il faut que tu saches que c'est un serpent qui se nourrit principalement de magie, en l'occurrence la tienne la majorité du temps, et il peut changer de taille en fonction de la situation tout en sachant que sa plus grande taille dépend de la puissance magique de son maître, ce qui risque d'être assez impressionnant dans ton cas. C'est un animal très rusé et manipulateur et il peut faire un parfait espion : il est télépathe ce qui lui permet de communiquer avec son maître et bien que tu sois fourchelangue, ça peut t'être utile.

" § - Qu'est-ce qui ssse passse ici ? Pourquoi c'est ausssi bruyant ? Oh le maître est là, je sssens ssson odeur, hum très puisssant . . . Alors qui est-ce ? §

§ - C'est moi, répondit Sergueï, tu es mon nouveau familier petit ssserpent. D'ailleurs, SSSehty te convient-il comme nom ? §

§ - C'est parfait. C'est un grand honneur d'être le familier d'un fourchelangue. Maître puis-je vous poser une quessstion ? §

§ - Bien sssûr SSSehty mais pas de maître, appelle-moi SSSergueï. §

§ - Je sssens que vous n'êtes pas humain mais je n'arrive pas à trouver à quel peuple vous appartenez . . . Vous avez une odeur particulière. § "

Tom éclata soudainement de rire faisant sursauter Matt, Skills et Nikolaï. Sergueï leva les yeux au ciel alors que tout le monde se tournait vers le Lord pour lui demander la raison de son hilarité. Tom s'exécuta et raconta la petite conversation entre Sergueï et Sehty ainsi que la question innocente de ce dernier. Les trois plus jeunes furent secoués d'un fou rire tandis que Vladislav et Yskaann avaient un grand sourire et un éclat amusé au fond des yeux. Sergueï roula des yeux devant cette réaction puis se tourna vers son familier pour lui répondre.

" § - Hum, il se trouve SSSehty que je descend de plusieurs peuples . . . §

§ - Plusieurs ? ! Mais je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler de cela ! Vous dessscendez de quels peuples SSSergueï ? §

§ - Des anges et des vampires par ma mère et des elfes et des démons par mon père. C'est un curieux mélange je sssais mais j'ai été fait ainsssi. §

§ - Oh, je comprend mieux les odeurs qui sssont sssur vous à présent. Vous êtes un hybride asssez exceptionnel et unique à mon avis mais c'est extrêmement excitant d'être votre familier ! §

§ - Ravie que cela te plaise. Cependant vu mes origines, tu ne ssseras pas mon ssseul familier. Je penssse en avoir trois et peut-être un quatrième mais je ne sssuis pas sssûr . . . §

§ - Ce n'est pas grave, cela n'en sssera que plus intéressant ! § "

Sergueï hocha la tête aux paroles de son serpent et celui-ci alla se loger autour du cou de son maître afin que ce dernier puisse ouvrir la seconde boîte. Le prince enleva le couvercle et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de joie en voyant la nature de son second familier. Il s'agissait d'un jeune fenrir au pelage argent avec de nombreux reflets bleus et des yeux or. Il était semblable à un jeune louveteau bien qu'un peu plus gros et lécha la main de son maître lorsque celui-ci le prit à bras pour le sortir de sa boîte. Sergueï ne cessait de caresser la tête de son deuxième familier ne semblant en revenir et il avait le visage d'un petit garçon au matin de Noël. Ce fut Nikolaï qui brisa le silence qui s'était établi.

" - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait un loup . . .

- Exactement, lui répondit Sergueï, c'est un fenrir.

- Et c'est quoi un fenrir ?

- Un loup magique, déclara Yskaann, ils sont très rares et il n'y a que peu de meutes encore en vie dont une qui habite dans la forêt du domaine Potter, une dans la forêt interdite à Poudlard, une dans la forêt de Brocéliande en France et la dernière et la plus grande vit dans la forêt qui entoure ce manoir. Ce sont des animaux très intelligents, loyaux et malins. Ils sont télépathes, voient aussi bien le jour que la nuit et leurs corps est parcourue de magie jusque dans les poils ce qui leur permet d'être invisible si ils le désirent et ils sont immortels. Ils atteignent leur taille adulte aux alentours d'un an, moins si ils sont puissants, et leur taille varie entre 80 cm et 1m20 pour les plus massifs. Celui-ci est âgé d'un peu plus de six mois mais je pense qu'il atteindra sa taille adulte 2 ou 3 mois maximum et qu'il sera assez grand et puissant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sergueï, Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- C'est le fils du chef des fenrirs de la forêt du manoir. On peut dire que vous vous accordez, ce qui est le but des familiers je sais.

- Mais il ne faut pas qu'il reste avec sa meute ? demanda Matt, Après tout, il deviendra le chef plus tard, non ?

- Effectivement tu as raison Matt, lui répondit Vladislav, mais il n'aura ce rôle qu'à la mort du chef actuel qui n'est pas prête d'arriver. De plus, les familiers ont besoin de leurs maîtres, sans eux ils meurent au bout d'un certain temps. C'est assez complexe mais le lien entre les familiers et leurs maîtres est très important, plus important que beaucoup d'autres choses . . . Enfin bref, alors Sergueï comment vas-tu le nommer ?

- Lyckos, Majesté.

- Pourquoi Lyckos ? demanda Skills, Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Cela ne veut rien dire de particulier, du moins à ma connaissance mais ça me plaît et c'est le premier nom qui m'est passé par la tête.

- J'aime bien, dit soudain Matt, je trouve que ça ressemble un peu à loup mais avec une consonance grec, non ? Enfin, moi je trouve ça cool comme nom, tout le monde s'en fout mais c'est pas grave je le dis comme même . . . "

Il y eu un court silence durant lequel toutes les personnes présentes fixèrent Matt en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait avant que tout le monde ne se mette à rire . L'hilarité dura pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que Vladislav ne soit le premier à se reprendre.

" - Bien, dit-il, il commence à être très tard et je pense qu'il est largement l'heure pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher.

- J'approuve, acquiesça Skills en retenant un bâillement, je n'en peux plus, je ne rêve que de mon lit.

- Allons-y alors ! "

Le petit groupe sortit de la pièce et chacun se rendit à sa chambre pour se reposer avant le départ de Tom, Matt, Skills, Nikolaï, Yskaann et Sergueï. Ce dernier avait ses deux familiers avec lui mais il ne cessait de ressasser ce qu'il avait apprit chez les vampires et sa dispute avec son arrière-grand-père, ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. N'y tenant plus, Sergueï se leva, enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt et sortit de sa chambre. Il déambula dans les longs couloirs sombres sans trop savoir où il allait et se retrouva devant la porte menant au parc qui entourait la demeure. Il sortit pieds nus et marcha un petit moment avant de s'arrêter sous un énorme chêne dans lequel il grimpa pour s'installer sur une grosse branche. L'arbre était situé à peu près au centre du parc et faisait face à un immense lac dont la surface miroitait comme de l'argent sous la lumière de la lune et dans lequel se reflétaient les étoiles. Sergueï sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche arrière, en prit une et l'alluma savourant la première bouffée qui le détendit. Il observa le parc perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui s'avançait vers lui.

" - Tu ne devrais pas fumer, c'est très mauvais pour la santé . . .

- Je sais, votre Altesse, mais ça me permet de me détendre et puis je fume que rarement.

- Sergueï, quand cela cessera-t-il ? Je sais que je t'ai blessé et j'en suis profondément désolé, ce n'était pas mon attention. Il faut que tu comprennes que je fais cela pour toi, Dumbledore est vraiment dangereux et il ne te fera aucun cadeau si il apprend qui tu es vraiment.

- . . .

- Il m'a prit ma fille Krystilla, c'était tout ce qui me restait de ma première femme et à cause de lui je n'ai jamais connu ma petite-fille qu'il a également tué. Et toi, je te découvre que maintenant alors que tu as déjà 17 ans et que tu t'es construit tout un monde dont je ne fais pas partit. Tu as grandit sans connaître la magie, ni tes vraies origines et pour toi nous avons fait partis des contes pour enfants. Il y a tant de choses que j'aurai aimé te montrer, t'apprendre et te raconter comme doit le faire un arrière-grand-père avec ses arrières petits-enfants et tout cela m'a été enlevé par un seul homme. Un seul homme qui m'a enlevé ma famille me laissant seulement des souvenirs, des regrets et de l'amertume. Amertume de le voir se pavaner en toute impunité et être adulé alors que nous sommes craints et parfois méprisés. Nous sommes considérés comme des monstres, des assassins et les gens nous haïssent pour cela tandis que le vrai meurtrier se promène devant leurs yeux si aveugles de sa cruauté . . . Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux Sergueï, bien sûr j'aime ma femme et j'aime Yskaann comme mon propre fils mais toi ce n'est pas pareil. Tu es ma chair et mon sang, je ferais tout pour te protéger et pour que tu sois heureux même si tu dois me détester pour cela. "

Sergueï regardait droit devant lui sans rien dire, seule l'unique larme qui roulait le long de sa joue montrait qu'il avait entendu ce que Vladislav lui avait dit. Ce dernier voyant que Sergueï ne disait rien ni ne faisait aucun mouvement baissa la tête et se dirigea vers le manoir. Le jeune homme perché dans l'arbre sursauta en attendant son arrière-grand-père s'éloigner et silencieusement, il se laissa glisser en bas du chêne puis se mit à courir pour s'arrêter un mètre derrière l'autre homme.

" - Att . . . attends ! "

Vladislav se stoppa mais resta dos à Sergueï attendant de voir ce que celui-ci allait dire.

" - Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme cela, de ne pas avoir comprit que je comptais pour toi et que tu voulais seulement me protéger. Je . . . j'ai tout comprit de travers, je pensais que tu ne voyais en moi qu'un descendant, quelqu'un qui assurerait la lignée royale, juste un héritier mais je me suis trompé . . . Je ne te déteste pas, au contraire je suis très heureux d'avoir un arrière-grand-père et je . . . j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes. "

Sergueï avait parlé lentement comme si il avait du mal à se dévoiler et à exprimer ses sentiments. Il attendait anxieux la réaction de Vladislav qui était toujours dos à lui. Le roi se retourna et se mit face à son descendant qu'il regarda fixement pendant quelques instants avant d'ouvrir ses bras dans lesquels Sergueï se précipita. Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes puis il se séparèrent et rentrèrent au manoir sans qu'un seul mot de plus ne soit prononcé. La silhouette, qui les observait d'un balcon du haut de la demeure depuis que Vladislav était rentré dans le parc, sourit doucement en les voyant rentrer puis elle se recula et disparut dans l'ombre, ses yeux totalement rouge sang ressortant dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, Sergueï se réveilla serein et soulagé sans trop savoir pourquoi puis il se souvint de sa réconciliation avec son arrière-grand-père et un petit sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement réveillant Sehty et Lyckos qui grogna, et laissant entrer Matt et Skills qui sautèrent sur Sergueï le croyant toujours endormi. Celui-ci se débattit et attrapa un de ses oreillers pour l'abattre sur la tête de Skills qui avait entreprit de le chatouiller. Matt prit un autre coussin qu'il envoya sur Sergueï afin de venger son co-équipier et ils débutèrent une bataille d'oreillers à laquelle se joignit Nikolaï. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Tom, Vladislav et Yskaann entrèrent dans la chambre et Tom fut la malheureuse victime d'un coussin perdu. L'éclat vengeur et malicieux qui apparut dans son regard fit reculer les deux vampires qui allèrent dans un coin de la pièce pour voir le spectacle. Tom prit sa baguette et un puissant jet d'eau en sortit allant arroser les quatre jeunes regroupés sur le lit. Ces derniers se stoppèrent totalement surpris par l'eau qui venait de leur arriver dessus et se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers l'origine de cette douche imprévue. Tom voyant qu'il était la cible des quatre garçons armés de coussins se réfugia derrière Vladislav et Yskaann qui riaient dans leur coin jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent les coussins dans la tête. Ils se regardèrent puis regardèrent Tom qui souriait avant que tous trois ne renvoient les coussins sur leurs assaillants. Sergueï riposta en envoyant les petites bombes à eau qu'il avait conjuré et Nikolaï fit apparaître de la farine au-dessus des adultes et la lâcha sur eux une fois qu'ils furent atteints par les bombes à eau. Les trois plus âgés étaient recouvert d'eau et de farine et leurs têtes firent exploser de rire les plus jeunes. Puis ceux-ci se retrouvèrent léviter, passèrent par la fenêtre ouverte et atterrirent dans le lac sans avoir comprit ce qui leur arrivait et ce fût au tour des trois seniors de rire appuyés sur la rambarde du balcon. Sergueï leva le poing en criant qu'ils le payeraient et que sa vengeance serait terrible faisant rire tout le monde. Ils sortirent tous de l'eau pour aller se sécher, s'habiller et se laver pour Sergueï.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, chacun racontant et re-racontant des scènes de la bataille qui avait peu de temps auparavant. Puis ceux qui devaient partir allèrent emballer les dernières affaires qui n'étaient pas encore rangées avant de redescende au salon où ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'au déjeuner. Celui-ci fût moins joyeux que le matin, personne n'ayant envie de se séparer de ses amis, mais se déroula dans une bonne ambiance et grâce à Skills, la fin du repas fût ponctuée de nombreux rires.

" - Bien, dit Tom alors qu'ils étaient dans le petit salon à boire du thé ou du café, je crois qu'il est l'heure de partir.

- Oui, nous avons encore beaucoup de chose à préparer avant dimanche, ajouta Yskaann, notamment des courses à faire et d'autres choses . . . Mais on essayera de revenir vite, après tout Sergueï pourra sortir pour les soirées mondaines donc on se reverra vite.

- Ne t'en fait pas Yskaann , dit Vladislav avec un sourire malicieux , je suis un grand garçon , je peux rester tout seul mais si jamais tu as un cauchemar ou que tu veux une histoire pour t'endormir , tu peux revenir ici tu sais . "

La remarque du roi fit rigoler tout le monde alors qu'Yskaann faisait semblant de bouder avant de rire avec les autres. Une fois calmé, tout le monde se leva et se rendit dans le hall du manoir où se trouvaient déjà tous les bagages des invités ainsi que deux portoloins à destinations différentes. Nikolaï était le premier à partir, il remercia Vladislav pour son hospitalité puis Yskaann pour son invitation et leur dit au revoir ainsi qu'à Tom. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses trois amis à qui il promit de venir les voir avant de leur donner des tapes amicales dans le dos et d'attraper le portoloin qui se déclencha pour le ramener en Russie. Les trois jeunes se tournèrent vers les adultes afin de remercier et saluer leur hôte avant de partir à leur tour accompagnés du Lord et d'Yskaann. Sergueï promit à son arrière-grand-père qu'il le reverrait bientôt et qu'il l'appellerait si jamais il avait un problème. Une fois que chacun fût près, ils touchèrent le portoloin en forme de canne qui les ramena dans le salon principal de la demeure Riddle.

La fin de semaine passa très rapidement entre les achats scolaires et les valises qu'ils devaient préparer pour se rendre à Poudlard. Sergueï, Matt et Skills passèrent beaucoup de leur temps à dormir pour rattraper la fatigue qu'ils avaient accumulée durant leur entraînement. Le jeudi, ils reçurent la visite de Lucius qui venait annoncer la rupture des fiançailles de Sergueï avec l'héritière McCain ainsi que la déchéance du père de Vernon. En effet, Lucius avait fait pression sur l'homme pour qu'il rompe les fiançailles et il avait discrédité Dursley Senior auprès des autres hommes d'affaires afin qu'il ne puisse pas marier de force l'un de ses petits-fils à une riche héritière. Sergueï fût très heureux de cette nouvelle et remercia longuement Lucius pour son aide dans l'affaire. Le samedi suivant, Rémus et Sirius, Lucius et Severus, Narcissa et son mari Adrian, et Mélosopée vinrent dîner au manoir. Les enfants Black-Lupin étaient restés au château ne pouvant sortir tous les week-ends et voulant passer un peu de temps libre avec leurs amis. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et Sergueï, Matt et Skills apprirent beaucoup de choses sur leurs futures camarades de classe qu'ils se promirent de garder dans un coin de leur cerveau et de les utiliser en cas de besoin. Les deux familiers furent présentés aux invités dont les réactions furent diverses et amusantes. Sirius grimaça en voyant le serpent alors que Rémus levait les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de son mari et ne cessait de caresser le petit fenrir qui semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Lucius, Severus et Adrian ne cessaient de vanter les qualités de Serpentard qui venaient des serpents eux-mêmes pour la plupart. Narcissa eut un sourire en coin à la réaction de ses amis et de son mari, se rappelant des scènes similaires qu'elle avait vécu plus jeune lorsque sa meilleure amie, Lily, et James étaient encore en vie. La nymphe se contentait de regarder les deux animaux vérifiant qu'ils allaient bien et expliquant à Sergueï comment bien prendre soin d'eux. La soirée fût remplie de souvenirs de Poudlard et autres racontaient par Sirius, Adrian, Lucius et Severus qui se chamaillaient lorsque la version racontée ne leur plaisait pas.

Le lendemain matin, Tom convoqua Sergueï très tôt dans son bureau avant le départ pour Poudlard. Une fois qu'ils furent confortablement installés avec un thé pour le Lord et un café pour Sergueï, Tom prit la parole.

" - Alors Sergueï, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Très bien Grand-père mais j'aurais bien dormi un peu plus.

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai deux petites choses à te remettre et puis nous devrons nous rendre à Gringotts.

- Gringotts ? ! s'étonna Sergueï, Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu as un objet très important à y récupérer et nous nous avons ensuite une fusion à effectuer.

- Une . . . fusion ? Jamais entendu parler. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

Tom se leva ne répondant pas à Sergueï et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour y prendre un coffret en ébène où le blason des vampires était gravé sur le couvercle. Le Lord retourna s'asseoir et déposa le coffret devant Sergueï tout en lui faisant signe de l'ouvrir. Le jeune homme s'exécuta et souleva le couvercle laissant apparaître une chevalière en onyx sur laquelle le blason des vampires estampillé d'un S était gravé représentant ainsi les armoiries des Smirnov. Les gravures étaient faîtes d'argent et les pierres précieuses qui décoraient le bijou brillaient comme si elles venaient d'être taillées. La chevalière était posée sur de la soie blanche et immaculée la faisant extrêmement ressortir. Sergueï admira le bijou quelques instants puis le prit délicatement et le passa au majeur de sa main droite sachant implicitement que s'était sa place. Il regarda ensuite son grand-père et celui-ci lui sourit doucement, un air nostalgique sur le visage.

" - C'était la chevalière de ta grand-mère, elle passe de génération en génération dans la lignée royale des Smirnov. L'héritier se la voit donné à ses 17 ans, au moment où il devient majeur aux yeux du monde magique. Elle aurait dû revenir à Lily et celle-ci aurait dû te la remettre à ton anniversaire mais vu ce qui s'est passé, ça n'a jamais eu lieu et j'ai gardé précieusement la chevalière en souvenir de Krystilla.

- Je . . . Elle est magnifique. "

Tom ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête avant d'aller se placer devant son petit-fils qu'il fit lever du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé.

" - J'ai un autre héritage à te donner. "

Sur ces mots, le propriétaire des lieux enleva la chevalière en argent qu'il portait au majeur droit et la tendit à Sergueï. Ce dernier la prit respectueusement et la glissa à son majeur gauche ayant déjà l'autre chevalière à la main droite. La nouvelle chevalière représentait un basilic en émeraude et derrière un phénix en diamant prenant son envol et tenant dans son bec une baguette noire d'où s'échappaient des paillettes or. Sergueï mit ses deux mains devant lui et admira les deux bijoux qui les ornaient.

" - Elle est superbe. C'est la chevalière de Serpentard et de . . . ?

- Merlin, répondit Tom, lui et Salazar sont nos ancêtres. Cette chevalière réunit la chevalière de Merlin d'où le phénix et celle de Serpentard comme le montre la présence du basilic et de la baguette noire qui représente sa propre baguette. Lorsque j'ai eu 17 ans elles ont fusionné pour donner le bijou que tu portes. C'est un héritage et maintenant que tu es majeur, elle t'appartient. Bon, il faut que nous partions, nous avons rendez-vous à Gringotts à 9h00 et les gobelins ont horreur du retard. "

Les deux hommes prirent une cape et sortirent du bureau pour descendre dans le hall duquel ils transplanèrent à la banque sorcière. Ils atterrirent dans la salle de transplanage du bâtiment et un gobelin qui se présenta comme Gripsec vint les accueillir pour les emmener à leur destination. Le trio marcha pendant près de dix minutes dans des dédales de couloirs montant et descendant de nombreuses fois. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte en bois magnifiquement ouvragée et le gobelin leur demanda de patienter le temps qu'il aille prévenir son supérieur de l'arrivé de son rendez-vous. Gripsec revint quelques secondes plus tard et les fit entrer dans la pièce qui contenait un grand bureau décoré d'or, plusieurs armoires et bibliothèques ainsi des fauteuils en cuir qui semblaient très confortables. Les meubles étaient fait en bois de cerisier et les murs de pierres étaient recouverts par de nombreuses tapisseries représentant des créatures magiques et des scènes de l'histoire de la magie. La seule chose étonnante était la partie droite de la grande pièce qui était dénuée de toutes décorations et sur le sol, un immense cercle runique était gravé à même la pierre. Au centre de celui-ci un immense blason était sculpté représentant un lion or avec une crinière rouge portant un arc elfique dans sa gueule et allongé près d'un arbre blanc dans une clairière enflammée dont les lueurs se reflétaient dans la nuit noire et la lune que l'on apercevait. Le dessin était magnifique et Sergueï devina assez vite qu'il s'agissait du blason des Potter donc de Gryffondor associé à celui des elfes et des démons dont il descendait. Il se tourna ensuite vers le bureau où se trouvait un gobelin très âgé qui n'avait pas lâché Sergueï du regard depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

" - **Enchanté de vous rencontrer monsieur,** dit soudain Sergueï surprenant le gobelin qui lui sourit ensuite d'un air malicieux, **Votre bureau est une véritable merveille, je n'en ai rarement vu d'aussi prestigieux.**

- **Je suis ravie qu'il vous plaise Prince,** répondit le gobelin, **après tout, le contenue de cette pièce appartient à votre famille. Je vois que vous avez une maîtrise parfaite de notre langue, c'est rare de croiser des créatures ayant prit le temps d'apprendre ce dialecte si difficile surtout aussi jeune. Votre petit-fils vous fait honneur Mr Riddle, son éducation est parfaite.**

- **Merci Capolk, **répondit Tom, **j'en suis très fier en effet.**

- **C'est bien normal. Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses, je vois que le prince héritier porte la chevalière des Smirnov et celle réunissant les armoiries de Merlin et de Salazar Serpentard. Elles l'ont donc acceptées, cela sera plus facile et moins long.**

- **Excusez-moi**, demanda Sergueï les sourcils froncés, **Que voulez-vous dire par " elles l'ont donc acceptées " ? Et de qui parlez-vous ? Les chevalières ?**

- **Exactement, les chevalières des grandes familles comme celles-ci ont leur magie propre et si jamais quelqu'un autre que les descendants de la famille venait à mettre l'un des bijoux, celui-ci plongerait automatiquement la personne concernée dans un coma d'une durée indéterminée. C'est un moyen de défense pour éviter l'usurpation de l'identité de l'héritier légitime. **

- **Cela signifie que si je n'avais pas été le vrai héritier, l'une ou l'autre des chevalières m'auraient plongé dans le coma ? !**

- **Oui, lui** répondit Tom, **mais il n'y avait aucune inquiétude de ce côté-là, tu ne risquais rien. Je ne t'aurais jamais donné les chevalières dans le cas contraire, cela aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux. **

- **C'est pas cela,** Sergueï secoua la tête, **c'est juste que je trouve ça un peu exagéré : un enfant pourrait trouver la bague et la mettre sans savoir ce que c'est. Enfin je suppose qu'il doit y avoir des raisons à ces précautions. **

- **En effet,** acquiesça Capolk, **mais rassurez-vous, le système de ces chevalières est bien plus complexe que ce que je vous ai expliqué et un enfant innocent ne risquerait rien en la portant à son doigt. Bien, je suppose que vous vous doutez de la raison de votre présence Prince donc nous n'allons pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tenez. **"

Le gobelin tendit à Sergueï un coffret en bois rouge foncé où le blason représentait sur le sol était gravé. Sergueï ouvrit le coffret et prit la chevalière en or frappée des armoiries Potter, soit le lion or et rouge avec l'arc elfique dans la gueule et qui se tenait couché dans un rond de flamme avec l'arbre blanc au milieu, qui était posé sur un coussinet de soie noire. Le Prince passa le bijou à son index droit et ses trois chevalières brillèrent légèrement avant de revenir à la normale.

" - **Parfait,** sourit le gobelin, **tout se passe comme il faut. Levez-vous Prince, disposez vos chevalières à distances égales sur le cercle runique puis installez-vous debout au milieu du cercle. **"

Sergueï s'exécuta et disposa ses bijoux avant de se placer au milieu de la gravure sur le sol. Capolk vint se placer face à Sergueï bien qu'il ne touche pas le cercle runique et donna une dague au manche en or et à la lame argentée couverte de runes noires.

" - **Maintenant, vous vous coupez le bout du doigt afin de faire tomber quelques gouttes de votre sang sur le dessin puis vous déclinez votre nom complet et celui de vos parents. **"

Sergueï fit une légère coupure au bout de son index gauche et fit couler le sang sur le sol sous lui puis donna son affiliation.

" - Mon nom est Harry James Tom Alkaïr Sergueï Vladislavévitch Smirnov Riddle Feroyë Hellsin Potter, fils de Lily Macha Krystillaevna Smirnov Riddle Potter et de James Mynsiel Lucifer Feroyë Hellsin Potter. "

Dès que Sergueï eut finit, Capolk entonna un ancien chant dont la langue était inconnue aux deux autres occupants de la pièce. Dix minutes après, les trois chevalières s'élevèrent et commencèrent à tourner le long du cercle de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment plus qu'une traînée de couleurs ne permettant pas d'identifier les bijoux. La gravure sur laquelle était Sergueï se mit à luire de plus en plus fort, à tel point que les personnes présentes durent se protéger les yeux. Puis d'un seul coup tout s'arrêta, le dessin sur le sol n'émit plus aucune lumière et les chevalières qui avaient fusionnées en une seul avaient arrêté de tourner. La gravure sur le sol de pierre représentait à présent la même clairière enflammée avec le lion et l'arc mais un phénix blanc la survolait avec une baguette noire dans le bec, un basilic était enroulé autour des pattes du lion et un loup argenté avec deux sabres à ses pieds était assis de l'autre côté d'un arbre blanc. Le tour de la clairière était jonché de bas buisson de roses noires encerclant les animaux s'y trouvant. Sergueï ramassa la chevalière et admira la nouvelle gravure représentait dessus. Le bijou était en onyx et un rond de flamme encerclant un phénix, un lion, un loup et un basilic qui eux-mêmes entouraient un arbre blanc y était gravé au centre. Les yeux des créatures étaient fait en diamant pour le phénix, en rubis pour le lion, en saphir pour le loup et en émeraude pour le serpent. Puis dans les quatre coins étaient respectivement gravés une baguette, un arc elfique, deux sabres croisés et un bâton surmonté d'un éclat doré. La chevalière était magnifique et elle rassemblait tous les éléments principaux des peuples dont descendait Sergueï. Ce dernier mit le bijou à son majeur droit et l'admira quelques instants avant de se tourner vers son grand-père et le gobelin pour leur demander quelque chose.

" - **Avec une telle chevalière certains ne risquent-ils pas de découvrir mes origines ?**

- **C'est une bonne question**, dit Tom, **si ils pouvaient la voir, oui certains trouveraient de qui tu descend mais étant donné que peu de gens la verront telle qu'elle est, cela ne pose pas de problème.**

- **Comment cela se fait-il que tout le monde ne voie pas la même chose que moi sur la chevalière ?**

- **Tout simplement parce-qu'il s'agit d'une mesure de sécurité**, ce fût le gobelin qui lui répondit, **les personnes que vous croiserez ne verront que les blasons dont ils connaîtront l'existence et le fait que vous descendiez de ces peuples. Autrement dit, à Poudlard, tout le monde verra le blason des Smirnov sur votre chevalière sauf ceux à qui vous aurez révélé votre véritable identité. Voici les clefs de vos deux coffres, une pour le coffre avec l'argent des Potter et la moitié de la fortune de votre grand-père, ce coffre devra être ignoré de tous, et une autre pour le coffre des Smirnov auquel vous avez déjà un accès. Bien, plus que quelques papiers à vous faire signer et nous aurons fini. **"

Le gobelin donna les deux clefs à Sergueï qui les glissa dans sa poche puis il sortit des documents d'une des piles de son bureau et les fit signer à Sergueï. Capolk les reconduit ensuite à travers les couloirs pour les ramener jusqu'au hall d'entrée de la banque.

" - **Nous y sommes, **dit le guide, **voulez-vous faire un tour dans votre coffre Prince ?**

- **Non, merci, j'ai encore pas mal d'argent et j'ai beaucoup de choses à finir avant mon départ mais je reviendrais dans peu de temps.**

- **Bien, je vous remercie de votre visite et de nous faire confiance pour garder votre argent. C'est un grand honneur d'être au service de quelqu'un comme vous et vos parents seraient fiers de vous voir ainsi.**

- **Merci, mais je vous retourne le compliment Capolk.**

- **Au revoir Mr Riddle, j'espère vous revoir bientôt.**

- **Moi de même Capolk. **"

Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers la salle de transplanage pour rentrer au manoir mais Sergueï s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna.

" - **Au fait Capolk, **lança-t-il, **j'ai oublié de vous dire : magnifique sortilège d'illusion pour aller à votre bureau !** "

Le jeune rattrapa son grand-père laissant derrière lui un vieux gobelin qui souriait d'un air amusé en secouant doucement la tête.

" - **Eh bien,** murmura-t-il, **il n'a pas fini de nous étonner !** "

Sergueï et Tom retournèrent au manoir où Matt, Skills et Yskaann les attendaient impatiemment et un peu inquiets de ne pas savoir où ils étaient. Ils étaient restés plus de deux heures à Gringotts et la montre de Sergueï affichait 11h15. Ce dernier se rendit dans le parc avec ses deux amis pour aller dans la forêt qui se situait tout au fond. Leurs formes animagus avaient besoin de liberté et cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas couru sous leur forme animale. Pendant près d'une heure, les trois amis s'amusèrent puis ils se stoppèrent lorsque Yskaann vint les chercher pour le déjeuner. Celui-ci était composé des plats préférés de chacun et il avait un arrière-goût amer dû au fait qu'il était le dernier repas entre eux avant un moment. Tom se sentait un peu triste de voir son petit-fils et ses amis s'en aller même si il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas loin et qu'ils les reverraient très vite. Il craignait que quelqu'un s'en prenne à Sergueï sans qu'il puisse le protéger. Ce dernier ressentit le malaise de son grand-père et se rapprocha pour lui parler sans que les autres ne les entendent.

" - Il ne m'arrivera rien Grand-père, dit-il doucement, et puis je suis un grand garçon, je sais me défendre.

- Il est très puissant Sergueï, souffla Tom un peu angoissé, et tu ne pourras pas te défendre si ils sont plusieurs contre toi . . . Les hommes de Dumbledore n'ont aucunes limites et ils ne se priveront pas de te faire du mal si ils le peuvent.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ferai attention et puis Matt, Skills et Yskaann seront là. Tu penses sincèrement qu'ils ne feront rien si on m'attaque ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je m'inquiète pour rien, ce n'est pas grave. "

Yskaann se tourna vers Tom et Sergueï et les regarda un sourcil levé de manière interrogative. Le Lord lui fit un léger signe de tête lui indiquant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et que cela avait été réglé. Sergueï entama une discussion sur le basket avec Matt et Skills et pendant ce temps, rien ne pouvaient détacher les trois adolescents de leur conversation sur le sport préféré.

" - Franchement ça me tue de laisser le poste de capitaine à Boisneau, soupira Sergueï plus d'une demi-heure après, j'ai attendu trois ans pour l'avoir, je me suis donné à fond et finalement il revient à Boisneau, ça me dégoûte . . .

- En même temps, tu as une bonne raison de faire ça, dit Matt, je veux dire : tu perds ta place de capitaine mais tu vas étudier dans une école de sorcellerie et tu fais de la magie, ça compense un peu.

- Le principal, s'exclama Skills, c'est que l'on ne nous empêche pas de jouer autant qu'on veut ! "

A ces mots, Sergueï se figea et se tourna lentement vers les adultes de la pièce redoutant la réponse à la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

" - Dites, Tom et Yskaann le regardèrent attentifs, on peut jouer au basket à Poudlard, hein ?

- Basket ? ! demanda le Lord, Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un sport collectif moldu qui se joue avec les mains et un gros ballon orange rouge qui rebondit quand elle touche le sol. Enfin, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça mais bon . . . Alors le basket à Poudlard ?

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça au château mais cela ne veut rien dire.

- Je pense que c'est possible, dit Yskaann, j'ai déjà entendu Sirius et Rémus parler d'une salle à Poudlard qui permettrait de faire apparaître tout ce que l'on veut à l'intérieur si on y pense très fort en passant trois fois devant une tapisserie qui se situe au septième étage. Avec cette salle, jouer au basket doit être possible . . .

- Merci, merci, merci ! "

Skills s'était mis à genoux et ne cessait de remercier n'importe qui pour lui permettre de jouer à son sport à Poudlard. Matt paraissait grandement soulagé par la nouvelle ainsi que Sergueï bien que cela soit beaucoup moins visible chez lui. Les deux plus vieux eurent un sourire à la réaction des plus jeunes et ceux-ci leur promirent de leur montrer le basket un jour. L'après-midi passait vite et il fût bientôt 19h00 , l'heure du départ des trois adolescents et du vampire pour Poudlard vu qu'ils étaient attendu pour 20h30 et qu'ils avaient encore quelques trucs à régler une fois à Pré-au-Lard .

" - Bien, commença Tom, tu m'écris et tu écris à Vladislav ce soir après ta répartition, tu n'oublis pas ?

- Pas de problème Grand-père mais je n'ai pas de hibou donc ce sera un de l'école.

- Ce n'est pas grave, envoie-moi une lettre par semaine à peu près histoire de me tenir au courant. Tu as dit à tes amis qu'ils devaient t'écrire sous le nom de Sergueï ?

- Oui, oui mais ils ne m'écriront pas beaucoup je pense vu que tu as réussi à trafiquer nos portables, nos ordis et nos ipods. On s'enverra des mails ou des mess et on se verra sur MSN donc . . .

- Très bien mais il faudrait quand même qu'ils t'écrivent un peu de temps en temps pour ta couverture.

- Ok, je leur dirai. C'est tout ?

- Une dernière chose, n'oublie pas d'aller voir les elfes, ils sont dans la Forêt Interdite mais je ne sais pas où exactement . . . Si tu déambule dans celle-ci, tu tomberas bien sur l'un d'eux.

- J'irais. Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure, le portoloin part dans moins de cinq minutes . . .

- Prends soin de toi Sergueï.

- Promis, au revoir Grand-père.

- Au revoir mon garçon. "

Tom serra Sergueï dans ses bras puis alla saluer Matt, Skills et Yskaann qui attendaient près du portoloin avec tous leur bagages. Sergueï les rejoints, ils touchèrent tous le portoloin puis ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de couleurs laissant le manoir et son propriétaire.

Les quatre voyageurs atterrirent dans une petite impasse sombre et sale de Pré-au-Lard. Sergueï et Yskaann étaient restés debout mais Matt et Skills étaient allongés par terre n'ayant pas réussi correctement leur atterrissage. Sergueï les regarda bizarrement avant d'éclater de rire devant la les têtes affichées par ses deux amis. Le plus vieux du groupe leva les yeux au ciel puis aida les deux plus jeunes à se relever avant de les nettoyer d'un geste.

" - C'est ça, marre-toi ! lança Skills à son ami, T'aurais pas pu nous aider, faux frère !

- Dé . . . Désolé, Sergueï tentait vainement d'arrêter de rire mais rien n'y faisait, mais sérieux Matt fais pas cette tête, c'est encore pire . . . "

Le dernier nommé donna une tape derrière la tête de Sergueï alors que le rire de celui-ci redoublait. Yskaann soupira puis d'un signe de la main envoya un jet d'eau glacée sur son demi-calice. Ce dernier se calma immédiatement alors que Skills et Matt se mettaient à rire à leur tour.

" - Yskaann ! s'écria un Sergueï dégoulinant d'eau, Franchement tu abuse, j'suis trempé maintenant !

- On a pas le temps de jouer, on va être en retard à cause de tes gamineries ! T'es vraiment un gosse !

- Mes _gamineries_ ? ! J'espère que tu plaisantes ? Sergueï était furieux bien que seule la veine sur sa tempe le laissait deviner, Je pense que tu te passeras très bien du gosse à présent . . . "

Sergueï sortit de l'impasse en ayant prit soin de se sécher et de rabattre la capuche de sa cape, ne laissant que ses yeux visibles. Yskaann resta impassible mais sa démarche et ses mouvements furent plus brutaux lorsqu'il sortit de l'impasse suivit par Matt et Skills qui avaient observé la scène sans rien dire. Ils rabattirent tous leurs capuches ne laissant personne voir leurs visages, et se dirigèrent vers une petite boutique crasseuse qui se situait à côté de " La Tête de Sanglier ". Il s'agissait d'un magasin spécialisé dans l'art du combat où l'on pouvait trouver toutes sortes d'équipements, d'armes, de potions ou de livres sur l'art du combat. Yskaann se dirigea directement vers le fond de la boutique où se trouvait le comptoir et adressa quelques mots au vendeur. Celui-ci se rendit dans sa réserve et revint avec un paquet qu'il donna à Yskaann. Ce dernier le remercia et le petit groupe quitta la boutique pour se rendre au magasin de quidditch. Sergueï se dirigea vers le propriétaire et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Celui-ci hocha la tête et disparut par la porte derrière son comptoir pour réapparaître 5 min plus tard avec trois Ouragans, les tout derniers balais venant de sortir. Il les tendit au jeune russe qui lui donna une bourse pleine avant de sortir du magasin. Sergueï réduisit les balais, rangea le sien et donna les deux autres à Matt et Skills. Leur restant un peu de temps avant leur rendez-vous, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre à " La Tête de Sanglier " y passant plus inaperçu qu'aux " Trois Balais ". Deux Whisky-pur-feu et deux vodkas plus tard, Yskaann, Matt, Skills et Sergueï se mirent en route pour le château pour ne pas arriver en retard à leur rendez-vous.

Le chemin pour Poudlard se fit dans le silence le plus total. Sergueï marchait en tête suivit de ses deux meilleurs amis et Yskaann fermait la petite procession. Ils passèrent les grilles du parc et après un tournant, le château fût en vue, impressionnant les trois adolescents qui le voyaient pour la première fois. Le petit groupe traversa le parc alors que la nuit tombait et passa la grande porte en bois gardant l'accès au château. Sergueï s'arrêta devant les portes fermées de la Grande Salle et se tourna lentement vers le vampire.

" - Et on fait quoi maintenant ? la voix de Sergueï était glaciale et ses yeux étaient froids lorsqu'il s'adressa à Yskaann, Ils sont tous à l'intérieur en train de manger alors je pense que le rendez-vous est pour plus tard, non ?

- On rentre. Dumbledore nous a demandé d'être là à 20h30 et il est 20h29 donc nous entrons. "

Le ton du vampire était sec et personne ne répliqua quoique ce soit. Sergueï se tourna de nouveau vers la porte et attendit que le plus vieux passe devant pour entrer dans la salle. Matt et Skills s'avancèrent et se tinrent droit derrière leur ami, un à gauche et l'autre à droite, l'encadrant à la manière de gardes du corps bien que de façon plus respectueuse du fait de son rang. Les quatre hommes avaient toujours leurs capuches et leurs visages étaient froids tout comme leurs yeux que l'on apercevait. Yskaann ouvrit violemment les deux énormes portes de bois d'une poussée magique et celles-ci allèrent claquer contre les murs de la salle amenant un grand silence dans la pièce. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur les quatre silhouettes qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte et tout le monde les suivit des yeux alors qu'elles remontaient doucement l'allée menant à la table des professeurs. Ces derniers ainsi que le directeur s'étaient tous levés quand la porte avait été ouverte et à présent, ils pointaient leurs baguettes sur les arrivants.

" - Qui êtes-vous et que faîtes-vous ici ? le ton de Dumbledore était dur et son regard ne quittait pas les arrivants qui s'étaient stoppés devant la table des enseignants, Si vous êtes envoyés par Voldemort, sachez que nous savons nous défendre et que nous n'aurons aucune pitié.

- Merci pour cet accueil si chaleureux, j'en suis très touché ! la voix de Sergueï s'éleva dans la pièce coupante et dégoulinante d'ironie et de sarcasme, Mais baissez vos baguettes, je m'en voudrais si il vous arrivait quelque chose . . . "

Les élèves et les professeurs étaient choqués de l'aplomb de l'inconnu bien que beaucoup de serpentards et quelques autres élèves souriaient doucement à la scène. Severus de son côté semblait furieux alors qu'intérieurement il rigolait et ne cessait de se dire qu'il devrait complimenter Sergueï plus tard pour son petit numéro.

" - Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour nous menacer de la sorte ? le ton de Severus était doucereux laissant présager qu'il était très en colère, Vous ne venez pas de Grande-Bretagne, votre accent vient de l'Europe de l'Est.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas encore présentés ? Sergueï ne cessait son sarcasme et son ironie et il semblait s'amusait comme un petit fou, Je suis désolé, nous sommes un peu tête en l'air parfois mais ça va vite s'arranger . . . "

Sergueï hocha de la tête en direction d'Yskaann et celui-ci s'avança retirant sa capuche et montrant ainsi son visage à tout le monde. Des exclamations retentirent de chaque coin de la Grande Salle et plusieurs filles tentaient déjà de capter le regard du vampire qui restait de marbre.

" - Je me nomme Yskaann Grégorovitch Smirnov et je serai votre professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal (DCFM) pour l'année à venir. Je suis également un vampire mais des dispositions ont été prises et vous ne craignez rien.

- Matt Diego Zataelli, futur élève de septième année.

- Skills John Lauys, futur élève de septième année. "

Les deux amis avaient parlé d'un ton sec et avaient également retiré leurs capuches. La peau mate, les yeux gris et les cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés de Matt lui attirèrent de nombreux regards féminins et masculins. De même , le teint chocolat au lait de Skills ainsi que ses yeux bleu très clair et ses cheveux nattés , collés contre son crâne bien qu'assez long pour qu'il les attache en queue de cheval , le firent tous de suite accepté comme l'un des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard . Sergueï de son côté souriait à la réaction des élèves et aux regards charmeurs que ses amis ne cessaient d'envoyer à différentes proies qu'ils avaient remarqué. Remarquant que tout le monde le fixait impatiemment pour savoir qui il était et à quoi il ressemblait, le jeune Prince abaissa lentement sa capuche embrassant toute la salle de son regard froid. Le temps sembla se figer alors que l'ensemble de la Grande Salle dévisageait le jeune homme qui restait de marbre sous tous ces regards. Sergueï atteignait le mètre 87 et ses vêtements laissaient deviner un corps parfaitement musclé, ni trop ni trop peu. Sa peau était légèrement halée faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux légèrement en amande vert émeraude bardés de longs cils noirs. Ses lèvres rouge sang et légèrement charnues étaient un véritable appel au baiser. Les traits de son visage étaient aristocratiques et sa noblesse ressortait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il avait de long cheveux noirs avec des reflets vert attachés en catogan et dont quelques mèches lui balayaient le visage. Il avait également un piercing noir à l'arcade sourcilière droite et une boucle d'oreille en forme de serpent en or à l'oreille droite. Sergueï était un appel à la luxure et de nombreuses lueurs de convoitise s'allumèrent dans les regards de ses futures camarades posés sur lui. Le silence était toujours total lorsque Sergueï se présenta.

" - Mon nom est Sergueï Nekkron Vladislavévitch Smirnov, dernier descendant de la lignée principale des Smirnov et futur élève de septième année. "

Un véritable brouhaha éclata aux mots du jeune héritier et Dumbledore dû provoquer une petite explosion pour ramener le calme.

" - Bien maintenant que vous vous êtes calmés, on va pouvoir passer à la répartition de ces trois jeunes gens avant de finir le dîner. Minerva, je vous prie.

- Oui Albus. "

Minerva McGonagall se leva, contourna la grande table et vint se placer devant celle-ci avec un tabouret et le choixpeau.

" - Lauys, Skills John, venez vous asseoir. "

Skills s'exécuta et plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête bien qu'il se sente particulièrement ridicule.

" _Oh , un jeune moldu devenu sorcier grâce à un rituel , voilà qui est intéressant . . . Hum , je vois que tu aurais parfaitement ta place à Serpentard cependant seuls les sang-pur et les sang-mêlés peuvent aller dans cette maison, je vais devoir te mettre ailleurs. Poufsouffle ? Non, non tu es bien trop extraverti pour eux et tu ne serais pas à l'aise chez eux. Gryffondor ? Moui tu pourrais être à Gryffondor mais tu ne t'entendrais pas avec les autres élèves de ta maison, ton esprit est bien trop tordu et leur intolérance te serai insupportable . . . Serdaigle ? Oui, ce n'est pas la maison idéale mais c'est la seule qui s'entend avec tout le monde et tu y seras bien. C'est décidé, ce sera . . . _SERDAIGLE ! "

Skills retira le choixpeau et alla s'asseoir à la table bleu et bronze d'où les élèves de sa maison l'applaudissaient. Il se tourna vers ses deux amis, inquiet des maisons dans lesquelles ils allaient atterrir.

" - Smirnov, Sergueï Nekkron Vladislavévitch ! "

Sergueï s'avança à son tour et posa le vieux choixpeau sur sa tête.

" _Ah, le jeune Mr Potter, je dois avouer que je me demandais si je vous verrais un jour ! Bien, vos deux parents étaient à Gryffondor ainsi que vos grands-parents paternels tandis que du côté de votre mère c'était Serpentard. Les Potter et leur manie de rien faire comme les autres ! Je dois dire que je m'attendais à un choix beaucoup plus difficile vu vos ascendances mais finalement sans aucun doute, bien que cela risque d'en étonner plus d'un, ce sera . . . _SERPENTARD ! "

La majorité des verts et argents se leva pour accueillir l'héritier Smirnov à leur table et une place lui fût attribuée au milieu de la table et face aux autres maisons. Sergueï fit un hochement de tête en direction de Skills qui le regardait puis se tourna vers la fond de la salle où se trouvait don deuxième meilleur ami.

" - Zataelli, Matt Diego ! "

Matt s'assit appréhendant quelque peu de se retrouver seul.

" _Tiens tiens , tu es comme ton ami , vous ne devez votre place ici qu'à un rituel . . . Bien , bien tu aurais également ta place à Serpentard mais tes origines te bloquent l'accès à cette maison . Tu n'irais pas à Poufsouffle, trop naïf pour toi ni à Gryffondor, trop impulsif et peu travailleurs . . . Hum tu iras donc rejoindre ton ami à . . . _SERDAIGLE ! "

Matt enleva le choixpeau de sa tête avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Skills tout en cherchant Sergueï des yeux pour voir la réaction de ce dernier. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire imperceptible qui rassura Matt. Tout le monde recommença à dîner et le sujet de conversation était le même à toutes les tables : l'arrivée des trois russes dont l'héritier de la célèbre famille Smirnov. Chez les Serpentards, les élèves étaient silencieux ne parlant qu'en chuchotant et ne cessant d'observer leur nouveau camarade ce qui commencer à agacer ce dernier.

" - Alors Smirnov, c'est pas trop dur d'être séparé de ses toutous ?

- A qui ai-je l'horreur ? Je ne crois pas que tu te sois présenté . . .

- En effet, mon nom est Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

- Moui, en fait c'est plutôt Malfoy-Snape si je ne me trompe pas, non ?

- Non c'est exact mais j'évite de donner mon nom complet.

- Pourquoi cela ? Aurais-tu honte de tes pères Malfoy-_Snape_ ? C'est vrai que ça doit être dur, qui a le rôle de la mère alors ?

- Espèce de sale . . .

- Tututututut, surveilles ton langage, ce n'est pas correct de parler ainsi pour quelqu'un de ton rang, fais honneur à ton éducation . . . "

Draco se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien se contentant de fusiller Sergueï du regard alors que celui-ci l'observait avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Draco devait faire un peu près sa taille bien que plus petit de deux ou trois centimètres et il était assez musclé. Sa peau pâle et ses cheveux blonds presque blancs mi-longs qui lui balayaient le visage le faisaient ressembler à un ange ce qui était aussitôt démenti par l'éclat glacial de ses yeux bleu-gris comme l'orage. Sa bouche était fine tout comme les traits de son visage si aristocratique. Draco était véritablement magnifique et Sergueï se dit que c'était dommage qu'il soit aussi con.

" - Salut, je m'appelle Blaise Zabini. "

Le russe s'arracha à sa contemplation et dirigea son regard vers le serpentard qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Blaise était noir avec des yeux profonds en amande et à l'iris noir et avaient des traits fins bien que masculins. Ses cheveux noir et légèrement ondulé, étaient détachés et lui tombaient au niveau des épaules et il était percé à l'arcade sourcilière droite ainsi qu'aux deux oreilles. Il était très beau et Sergueï eut la pensée fugace qu'il en ferait bien son quatre heure.

" - Enchanté Blaise, tu permet que je t'appelle Blaise ?

- Oui, oui. Alors tu viens de Russie ?

- C'est exact.

- Tu as étudié à Durmstrang alors ?

- En fait non. J'ai eu des cours chez moi avec des précepteurs, c'est la première fois que je vais à l'école.

- Oh ! C'est assez inhabituelle mais vue la réputation de ta famille, ce n'est pas si étonnant . . .

- Hmm, è italiano, no ? (Blaise tu es italien, non ?)

- Sì ma come si fa quello che lei parla italiano ? Io conosco solamente persone molto poche che specialmente parlano come bene ! (Oui mais comment ça se fait que tu parles italien ? Je ne connais que très peu de gens qui le parlent surtout aussi bien ! )

- Grazie. Infatti, è piuttosto semplice, Matt è anche italiano Skills e me ci ha imparato la sua lingua alle abilità e me quando uno era piccolo. (Merci. En fait, c'est tout simple, Matt est italien lui aussi et il nous a apprit sa langue à Skills et moi quand on était petit. )

- Oh, io capisco meglio. È fresco che le, io sento che io andrò d'accordo il suo amico realmente e. . . (Oh, je comprends mieux. C'est cool qu'il y est un autre italien, je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec ton ami et . . .)

- Blaise, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ! Cela fait quinze fois que je t'appelle ! "

Le jeune homme qui venait de parler était assis en face de Blaise et à la droite de Draco. Il devait faire un peu plus d'un mètre 75 mais il était assez mince et son physique était plutôt androgyne. Son visage avait des traits fins, ses yeux étaient verts d'eau et de longs cils recourbés les entouraient. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs avec des mèches plus foncées mi-longs qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Son arcade sourcilière droite était percée ainsi que son oreille droite. Le garçon était assez efféminé mais cela lui allait bien et il était très mignon.

" - Désolé Théo, j'étais en train de discuter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Une part de la tarte qui se trouve à ta droite pour commencer et ensuite que tu nous présentes si ce n'est pas trop demander à monsieur.

- Tiens, Blaise lui passa le plat puis il se tourna vers Sergueï, alors lui c'est Théodore Nott mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Théo. De l'autre côté de Draco, il y a Joshua Occulus et pour finir, les deux jeunes filles qui sont à côté de moi sont Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode. Ce sont tous des septièmes années et tu partageras ton dortoir avec Draco, Joshua, Théo et moi. Mais Draco a sa chambre de préfet-en-chef donc il ne sera pas souvent là . . . Il y a aussi Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle avec nous mais ils sont toujours ensembles alors en-dehors des cours , on ne les voit pas beaucoup . Chez les filles, il y a Daphnée Greengrass, assez mystérieuse, elle reste plutôt dans son coin mais elle est cool. "

Blaise avait pointé chacune des personnes qu'il avait citées. Sergueï les détailla et mémorisa les petits détails qui lui permettraient de les reconnaître dans n'importe quelle situation. Joshua mesurait environ 1m80, il avait des cheveux miel coupés court, des yeux ambre tachetés de chocolat et un visage aux traits fins. Il était un peu musclé et il avait un piercing à l'oreille droite. Pansy quand à elle, avait des cheveux noirs coupés au carré et légèrement dégradés. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme l'onyx, sa peau pâle bien que moins que celle de Draco et elle devait faire près d'1m72. Elle était très belle et ses formes ainsi que le piercing à la langue que Sergueï avait aperçu lui attiraient les regards de beaucoup de garçons. Avec son mètre 75, ses longs cheveux blond-roux dégradés et ses yeux bleu nuit, Millicent retint elle aussi l'attention du russe. Elle paraissait très sportive et son corps était très musclé, la jeune fille avait un piercing au cartilage de l'oreille gauche et un tatouage indien sur le dos de la main gauche. Daphnée était assez spéciale et ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine : elle avait de long cheveux blond-or qui formaient de larges anglaises et elle avait de grands yeux violet entourés de long cils blond. Elle avait la peau blanche et immaculée, ses joues étaient un peu rose et elle avait une bouche pulpeuse couleur cerise qui ressortait sur son visage aux traits délicats. Elle devait faire 1m65 tout au plus et était si fine que l'on pouvait croire qu'elle se briserait si il y avait trop de vent. Sergueï la trouvait très jolie mais ce n'était pas du tout son genre de fille et il aurait eu trop peur de la blesser. Vincent et Grégory étaient battit sur le même modèle et se ressemblaient autant qu'ils se différenciaient.

" - Merci Blaise. Dis-moi, à part Mr Ronchon ici présent, il y a d'autres énergumènes dont il faut se tenir loin ?

- Smirnov, je ne te permets pas ! Je suis un Malfoy et pas un énergumène.

- Ni un elfe c'est ça ?

- Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? Qui te l'a dit ?

- Disons que je connais très bien le " minable sortit dont ne sait où " a qui cette remarque était adressée . . . Je peux te dire qu'il n'a vraiment pas apprécié.

- Ce n'était pas le but et puis, si quelque chose lui déplaît, qu'il vienne me le dire lui-même sans se cacher derrière un de ses amis ! A moins qu'il ne soit trop lâche pour cela . . .

- Dis-moi Malfoy-Snape, tu as été faire du shopping récemment ? Tu en as profité pour faire quelques achats ? Oh mais suis-je bête, tu ne peux pas, Papa Severus et Papa Lucius ont bloqué ton compte jusqu'aux vacances pour t'apprendre la modestie.

- Saleté de . . .

- Je me demande si une fessée te rendrait moins grossier ? On peut toujours essayer . . . "

Le petit groupe qui suivait l'altercation entre Sergueï et Draco éclata de rire surprenant ainsi les autres maisons dans lesquels les Serpentards étaient réputés pour ne jamais rigoler. Le jeune Prince avait un sourire en coin et ses yeux pétillaient de malice alors qu'il prenait sa revanche sur le blond. Celui-ci serrait la mâchoire et fusillait du regard ses amis qui se foutaient ouvertement de lui. Cinq minutes plus tard, le dîner était fini et Dumbledore annonça qu'ils pouvaient sortir de table provoquant le départ précipité de Draco. Ce dernier fila dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit, pestant contre le nouveau qui venait de l'humilier en public sans qu'il ne puisse réagir.

" _Je t'aurais Smirnov, je te jure que tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. On n'insulte pas un Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences, Prince ou pas. Je vais te le faire payer, c'est ma maison et c'est moi qui commande, hors de question que tu viennes tout mettre en l'air ! _"

Draco resta plus d'une demi-heure dans cette position cherchant un plan pour ridiculiser le nouveau Serpentard puis il enleva ses affaires avant de se glisser sous ses draps dans lesquels il s'endormit dix minutes plus tard.

De son côté, Sergueï suivit des yeux le départ du jeune lord avant de rejoindre son dortoir avec ses camarades. Il pénétra dans la salle commune dont il adora immédiatement la décoration, Il fit un tour de la maison accompagné par Blaise avant d'aller se coucher extenué comme il l'était par sa longue journée.


	9. Chapitre 7 : Affrontement et découvertes

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination ainsi que quelques protagonistes.

**Note :** Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que ça fait horriblement longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Disons que j'ai le bac à la fin de l'année et mes résultats scolaires font que je dois beaucoup travailler si je ne veux pas refaire une année donc j'avoue que j'ai mis l'écriture en stand by. Cependant je tiens à clarifier quelques points : je n'abandonnerai pas mes fics, j'ai promis que je les terminerai et je le ferai même si ça doit prendre plus de temps que prévu, je ne laisserai pas tomber. Mes udaptes ne seront pas régulières et les chapitres arriveront quand je le pourrai mais ils arriveront. Voilà, je vous dis à la prochaine et je remercie énormément tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review, c'est vraiment sympa et ça fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

_§ blablabla §_ = fourchelangue

_# blablabla # _= pensée de Sergueï

_¤ blablabla ¤ _= pensée de Draco

_* blablabla *_ = elfique

**Chapitre 7 : Affrontements et découvertes**

Sergueï se réveilla en sursaut et tomba de son lit, emportant oreillers et couvertures avec lui. Le bruit de sa chute tira ses camarades de dortoirs de leur sommeil et la situation les fit éclataient de rire. Sergueï grommela quelques instants puis se libéra de ses couvertures avant de se relever. Il fusilla ses compagnons de dortoirs du regard et remit ses couvertures sur le lit avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains. Il en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard et se dirigea vers son armoire, seulement vêtu d'une serviette lui ceignant les hanches, avant de se rendre compte du silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Sergueï se retourna vers Joshua, Blaise et Théo qui le fixaient bizarrement.

" - J'ai un truc qui va pas ? demanda le vampire, Il y a un problème ?

- Tu as un tatouage moldu, répondit Blaise étonné, je ne pensai pas que les Smirnov s'intéressaient aux trucs moldus.

- Ah ça . . . Sergueï haussa les épaules , Il date d'il y a un an , c'est vrai que ça a pas trop plu mais c'était surtout à cause du dessin en fait . . .

- Tu m'étonnes, rigola Théo, des ailes d'anges pour un vampire, ça l'a fout mal ! "

_# Si seulement ils savaient . . . N'empêche , c'est vrai que maman m'en a voulu pendant plus d'une semaine quand elle l'a su , sans parler de toutes les corvées que j'ai dû faire . . . Sûr que je le ferai pas une deuxième fois ! #_

Sergueï ne rajouta rien et se tourna à nouveau vers ses affaires, exposant à nouveau son dos aux regards. Sur chacune de ses omoplates étaient tatouées deux ailes d'anges aux plumes noires et entre elles, le mot " mort " était tatoué en russe. L'héritier Smirnov enfila une chemise vert sombre sur un débardeur moulant noir ainsi qu'un pantalon à pince noir. Il attacha ensuite ses cheveux en catogan avec quelques mèches lui balayant le visage avant d'enfiler une cape noire avec l'écusson des Serpentards sur la poitrine et le blason des Smirnov brodé en argent dans le dos. Sergueï prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir mais celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement révélant la présence du préfet-en-chef. Celui-ci ne dit rien et observa la tenue du vampire face à lui avant de laisser un sourire mauvais étirer ses lèvres.

" - Tiens Smirnov, dit-il, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris le fonctionnement de l'école : l'uniforme est obligatoire, changes-toi avant que je ne sois contraint de te mettre en retenue . . .

- Milles pardon votre Majesté, répliqua Sergueï la voix dégoulinante de sarcasmes, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de changer de tenue et tes menaces n'y changeront rien.

- Tu te crois supérieur aux autres à cause de ton statut ? Ne crois pas que tout te tombera dans la main et que tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, j'y veillerais . . .

- Comme c'est gentil de ta part Malfoy-Snape, ça me touche que tu me portes tant d'intérêt, tu sais. Retiens bien ce que je vais te dire : je te suis supérieur ainsi qu'à la totalité des élèves de cette école et même des professeurs sauf peut-être le directeur et je ne parle pas de statut ni de richesse où il est évident que tu ne fais pas le poids . . . Maintenant pousse-toi !

- N'as-tu pas entendu ce que j'ai dit Smirnov ou es-tu trop con pour comprendre des phrases simples ? Mets l'uniforme !

- Dis-moi, Malfoy-Snape, tu es trop con pour te rendre compte que tu as l'air d'un abruti avec ton petit badge et tes ordres ou ça t'excite de jouer au petit chef ?

- . . .

- C'est ce que je pensais, ne comptes pas sur moi pour jouer la pauvre victime consentante. Allez, dégages ! "

Draco ne dit rien et se décala pour laisser passer l'héritier Smirnov qui avait un petit sourire en coin. Le blond resta figé quelques instants puis se reprit en voyant que ses amis se moquaient de lui ouvertement.

" - Merlin Dray, lança Blaise, ta tête était impayable ! Si seulement on avait eu un appareil photo . . .

- Blaise, le ton de Draco était menaçant, je t'interdis même d'y penser !

- Oh allez Dray, pour une fois que tu te fais moucher surtout par un nouveau et en beauté en plus !

- Josh', sérieux, ce gars est complètement narcissique ! Non mais vous l'avez entendu : Je te suis supérieur ainsi qu'à la totalité des élèves et même des professeurs. Il se prend pas pour de la merde lui ! En plus, je suis sûr que mes parents sont plus riches qu'il ne le sera jamais !

- Dray, calmes-toi ! s'exclama Théo, Que tu pètes un câble ne servira à rien et tu n'as pas de leçon à donner, tu es tout aussi arrogant et narcissique que lui.

- Autant ? ! Je reconnais que je suis parfois, devant le regard de ses amis il rectifia, souvent un peu, nouveaux regards, beaucoup arrogant mais pas à ce point.

- Tu t'es pas entendu il y a même pas trente secondes ? Et pour info, nos quatre fortunes familiales réunies n'égalent pas la moitié de la sienne, les Smirnov sont les plus riches du monde magique, c'est connu ! Et puis, qui passe plus d'une heure dans la salle de bains tous les matins ?

- Bon d'accord mais je prends soin de moi, Blaise, c'est tout.

- A la maison, qui s'admire pendant dix minutes le matin en répétant combien il est magnifique ?

- C'est un coup bas ça Joshua, tu me le paieras !

- Attends, s'exclama Théo incrédule, c'est vrai, Dray ? Tu t'admires tous les matins dans le miroir ?

- Hmff . . .

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, Joshua était parti et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, il y a même des fois où il . . . "

La révélation de Joshua fût interrompue par l'immobilité de celui-ci provoquée par un " stupéfix " de Draco. Théo et Blaise semblaient déçus de ne pas connaître la suite de l'histoire mais au vu de l'air coléreux du blond, ils battirent en retraite. Une fois les deux autres disparus, l'héritier Malfoy-Snape libéra son demi-frère du sortilège.

" - Ecoutes-moi bien Josh', encore un coup comme celui-là et je te jure que tu n'auras plus aucun secrets pour les habitants de Poudlard. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, oui, je suis désolé Dray . . . C'était juste Blaise et Théo alors je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerais autant . . .

- Je sais, si il n'y avait eu qu'eux, ça ne m'aurait pas gêné plus que ça. Seulement, on est dans le dortoir et Smirnov ainsi que Vincent et Grégory dorment ici et il y a toutes leurs affaires . . .

- Et alors ? Ils n'étaient pas là, ils ne pouvaient pas t'entendre.

- Peut-être mais je me méfie de Smirnov, j'ai vu que lui et les deux autres avaient des appareils moldus trafiqués et mon père m'en a déjà parlé. Il y en a certains qui enregistrent les sons et/ou les images des lieux où ils sont placés. Et je sens un truc louche chez ces russes, il y a quelque chose de pas naturel chez eux alors je pense que vous devriez éviter de parler de sujets importants ici si vous n'avez pas mis de sorts de silence.

- Hum, tu es sûr Dray ? Je veux dire, par rapport au truc louche, p'te que c'est parce-qu'il est vampire que tu sens ça ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas pareil . . . Le nouveau prof de DCFM est aussi un vampire mais il y a quelque chose de différent chez Smirnov. Son odeur est bizarre, complexe, comme si il en avait plusieurs . . .

- Mouais, tu sais que t'es assez flippant lorsque tu fais ça, t'as la pupille qui devient v . . .

- Tais-toi ! "

Draco se dirigea vers le lit de Blaise et en ouvrit les rideaux brusquement. Sehty atteignant plus d'un mètre cinquante, se trouvait sur le matelas et se dressa face au blond tout en dardant sa langue vers le garçon d'un air menaçant. Ce dernier se figea en voyant la posture du serpent, craignant que le reptile ne l'attaque si il faisait un mouvement. Joshua fixait la scène ne sachant que faire. Il avait sa baguette à la main et pouvait lancer un stupéfix main si il loupait sa cible, l'animal attaquerait le blond.

" - Ne bouge pas Dray, lança Joshua en sortant de la pièce, je vais chercher quelqu'un !

- Comme si j'avais envie de bouger, marmonna le blond, dépêches-toi Josh' ! "

Joshua sortit en courant des cachots pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle où tout le monde devait petit-déjeuner. L'arrivée du serpentard stoppa toutes les conversations et le garçon tentait de reprendre son souffle alors que tout le monde le fixait. Théo et Blaise se précipitèrent sur lui pour voir ce qui se passait et le reste de la salle tendit l'oreille. En effet, jamais on avait vu un serpentard si peu maître de ses émotions surtout l'un des septièmes années.

" - Josh', s'exclama Théo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Dray ?

- Dortoir . . . énorme serpent . . . menace Dray . . . peut rien faire . . .

- Il y a un serpent qui menace Dray dans le dortoir ? récapitula Blaise, C'est ça ? "

Joshua se contenta de hocher la tête alors que tous les regards se portaient vers la table des professeurs pour voir leurs réactions. Dumbledore souriait doucement en observant Yskaann et Severus qui fusillaient Sergueï du regard. Celui-ci ne se rendait compte de rien et continua comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce que son voisin de table ne lui donne un coup de coude.

" - Quoi ? demanda l'héritier Smirnov d'une voix polaire, Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Sergueï, la voix d'Yskaann claqua sèche et tranchante, il me semble que tu as oublié quelque chose dans ton dortoir . . .

- Ah bon ? ! Pourtant j'ai bien toutes mes affaires et ma baguette . . . Je vois pas . . .

- Vraiment ? ! Un certain reptile noir . . .

- SEHTY ! s'exclama soudainement Sergueï, Je l'ai laissé tout seul, il va hurler . . . "

Sans rien ajouter de plus, le russe se leva d'un bond et partit vers son dortoir vite suivit par les Serpentards puis les professeurs et enfin le reste des élèves. Une fois dans la salle commune, tout le monde s'arrêta, ne laissant monter que les septièmes années serpentards, les professeurs Snape et Yskaann ainsi que Dumbledore. Sergueï ouvrit la porte du dortoir et il dû se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sehty avait atteint les deux mètres et il était toujours dressé menaçant devant Draco qui n'avait pas fait un seul geste depuis le départ de Joshua.

" - Alors là, je regrette mon numérique ! la voix du jeune russe était froide et moqueuse et un sourire narquois s'étirait sur ses lèvres, Un serpentard qui a peur d'un simple serpent, c'est un comble !

- Smirnov, Draco avait un ton menaçant et sifflant mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas le reptile, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici mais tu dégages ! Tes railleries ne sont pas vraiment les bienvenues ni toi d'ailleurs . . .

- Je pense que si au contraire, Sergueï s'adossa à une armoire avec nonchalance, mais bon, si tu ne veux pas d'aide . . .

- En quoi tu pourrais m'aider ? Tu ne peux rien faire ! "

Draco commençait à s'énerver devant l'indifférence du russe qui observait ses ongles en ayant l'air de s'ennuyer. Devant l'éclat de voix de son camarade, il tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa de son regard froid.

" - Je t'aide Malfoy-Snape mais ça risque t'être dangereux alors il faudra que tu fasses un petit truc pour moi . . .

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

- L'équipe de quidditch est complète mais c'est toi le capitaine et je veux jouer comme attrapeur ou poursuiveur . . . C'est pas bien compliqué pour toi . . .

- Je . . . C'est bon, je m'arrangerais. Maintenant, dégages ce putain de reptile !

- C'est comme si c'était fait . . ._ § SSSehty, laisse-le, c'est bon §_

_- § Vous êtes sssûr SSSergueï, il ssse méfie de vous et . . . §_

_- § Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en occuperai plus tard mais là, viens avec moi. §_ "

Le serpent se dirigea vers son maître, rapetissant au fur et à mesure et quand il s'enroula autour du bras de Sergueï, il ne faisait plus que trente centimètres. Draco le regardait furieux tandis que ses camarades affichaient un air surpris suite à sa conversation en fourchelangue.

" - Ton serpent ? ! hurla l'héritier Malfoy-Snape, C'est ton serpent ? Je savais que tu étais louche, saleté de . . .

- DRACO ! la voix de Severus Snape résonna menaçante dans la pièce, ton langage ! Tu n'es pas un charretier !

- Mais père . . .

- Pas de mais, remercie Mr Smirnov pour son intervention puis descend manger un truc aux cuisines avant d'aller en cours. "

Draco fit un signe de tête en direction de Sergueï avant de sortir de la pièce sous le regard furieux de son père et professeur de potions. Le prince vampire sortit également du dortoir, ignorant totalement son tuteur qui lui demandait de rester. Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire alors que Severus et Yskaann grommelaient contre " ces fichus ados qui n'écoutent rien et n'en font qu'à leurs têtes ! ". En redescendant, ils remarquèrent que la salle commune des serpentards avait été désertée. Le professeur de potions se tourna vers un quatrième année qui était assis dans un fauteuil pour l'interroger.

" - Que faîtes-vous encore ici Kläss ?

- Smirnov m'a dit de rester ici pour vous prévenir qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et qu'il ne serait pas présent pour les deux premières heures de cours de la journée, Monsieur.

- Depuis quand vous obéissez à un ordre donné par un autre élève ?

- C'était Smirnov Monsieur, répliqua le garçon comme si cela expliquait tout, je ne peux pas lui désobéir . . .

- Je suppose qu'il était au courant de votre particularité si c'est précisément à vous qu'il s'est adressé.

- Certainement Monsieur.

- Bien, je verrais ça avec lui. A-t-il dit où il se rendait ?

- Non Monsieur mais il parlait de " forêt " et de " Lyckos " avant de sortir.

- Très bien, allez en cours Kläss. "

Le jeune garçon sortit ainsi que les septièmes années vert et argent qui commençaient par potions avec le professeur Snape. Ce dernier se tourna vers Yskaann qui ne disait rien et qui se contentait d'afficher un visage de marbre face aux regards de reproches posés sur lui.

" - Que va-t-il chercher dans la Forêt Interdite ?

- Lyckos, je suppose, il l'a lâché dehors hier soir lorsque nous avons traversé le parc et il a dû oublier d'aller le chercher ce matin.

- Bien, il sera en retenue pour une semaine pour avoir loupé deux heures de cours et pour être allé dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Ce sera fait Severus, dit Dumbledore, maintenant je crois qu'il serait bien que vous alliez tous les deux à votre salle de classe, vos élèves doivent vous attendre . . . "

Sur ces paroles, les trois derniers occupants de le pièce sortirent et se rendirent là où ils attendus.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Pendant ce temps, Draco furieux avait traversé la salle commune d'un pas rageur, bousculant les élèves qui ne s'étaient pas enlevés de son passage assez rapidement. Le portrait de l'entrée claqua et le bruit résonna longuement dans les couloirs humides du château. Le jeune blond arrêta sa course devant un tableau représentant une coupe où se trouvait une grosse poire qu'il chatouilla, ouvrant ainsi l'accès aux cuisines.

" - Bonjour Mr Malfoy-Snape, Bilsy peut faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin.

- Bilsy vous apporte un petit-déjeuner Monsieur. "

L'elfe de maison se dirigea rapidement vers un coin de l'immense cuisine et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau débordant de fruits , de toasts , de jus de fruits et tout autres victuailles en quantité suffisante pour nourrir cinq élèves . Draco soupira devant le zèle habituel des petites créatures et s'assit à une table, le plateau posé devant lui. Il grignota lentement un toast et bu un verre de jus de citrouille tout en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant.

_¤ J'en reviens pas, il a un putain de serpent alors que c'est interdit et on lui dit rien ! Pire, on le remercie d'avoir empêché sa saleté de bestiole de me mordre, si c'est pas du favoritisme ça bordel ! Même père est de son côté, c'est pas possible, il y a un truc avec ce gars ! Père et papa le connaissent tout les deux et ils m'en n'ont jamais parlé . . . En tout cas, il va pas s'en tirer comme ça ce Smirnov de merde ! Pas moyen que je le laisse encore m'humilier comme il le fait ! Il croit que personne ne connaît son petit secret ? Il peut se fourrer ça là où je pense, si il veut pas que ça s'ébruite, il va falloir qu'il se la ferme et qu'il fasse quelques concessions . . . Hum, parfait je sais comment . . . ¤_

Le blond fût tiré de sa réflexion par Bilsy qui lui secouait par le bras tout en l'appelant.

" - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il est 8h45 Monsieur, vous êtes très très en retard.

- Bien, j'y vais alors. "

Sans un regard pour l'elfe de maison, Draco se leva et sortit des cuisines, se dirigeant vers les cachots pour assister à la deuxième heure de son cours de potions. Il toqua à la porte de la salle et entra après avoir entendu la voix froide et sarcastique de son père lui disant d'entrer.

" - Vous daignez enfin nous faire de votre présence Mr Malfoy-Snape ?

- Je suis désolé professeur mais j'étais aux cuisines comme vous me l'aviez . . .

- Cela fait près de trois quarts d'heure que vous y êtes, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Rien professeur.

- A moins que vous soyez idiot pour vous perdre après six ans dans ce château ?

- . . .

- Non, bien alors je pense qu'une retenue ce soir vous aidera à arriver à l'heure en cours. Allez à votre place. "

L'héritier Malfoy-Snape traversa la salle et alla s'asseoir près de Blaise au milieu de la classe. Ce dernier le regarda, cherchant à connaître son humeur mais aucune expressions ni sentiments n'étaient visibles sur le visage fermé de Draco et il ne décrochait pas un mot. Le cour de potions se passa calmement de même que les deux heures de métamorphoses qui suivirent, bien qu'aucune parole n'ait franchis la bouche du blond. Il se rendit dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amis et remarqua que Sergueï n'étaient pas là et que ses deux amis semblaient inquiets de cette absence.

_¤ Bon débarras ! J'espère bien qu'il va rester là où il est, quelque soit l'endroit, loin de préférence ! Qu'il y reste un moment, toujours même, au moins j'aurai la paix comme ça . . . ¤_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHP

_# Lyckos, j'ai zappé Lyckos ! J'aurai dû y penser, il est encore jeune, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé . . . #_

Sergueï était rapidement sortit du territoire des vert et argent après avoir ordonné au quatrième année, qu'il savait vampire, de prévenir les professeurs de son absence future. A présent, il courrait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs en direction du parc, sa cape se soulevant derrière lui. Il bouscula un groupe de Serdaigles de troisième année qui se rendait à leur cour de SCM (Soin aux Créatures Magiques) et sous leurs yeux ahuris/effarés, il pénétra dans la Forêt Interdite sans perdre le temps de s'arrêter. Une fois à l'intérieur, le bruit extérieur devint inexistant et Sergueï fit appel à ses capacités de vampire pour voir dans la sombre forêt et ses capacités elfiques firent elles aussi leurs apparitions pour l'aider dans sa progression à travers les bois. Le jeune homme avança prudemment, son pas était rapide et silencieux, regardant autour de lui pour repérer d'éventuels prédateurs. Sergueï marcha pendant plus d'une heure, s'enfonçant au coeur de la Forêt Interdite à la recherche de son deuxième familier dont il ressentait présence grâce à leur lien. Soudain, le brun se stoppa ayant entendu un craquement puis quelqu'un retenir sa respiration sur sa droite .Il se concentra pour ressentir la présence de l'individu et pour situer l'exact emplacement de celui-ci. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, le sifflement d'une petite dague se fit entendre suivit par un bruit de tissus déchiré, d'un grognement et d'un léger rire. Sergueï qui venait de lancer une de ses dagues, se mit en position de défense et fixa les arbres et arbustes faces à lui dont provenaient les bruits.

" - Sortez à découvert, énonça le brun calmement mais d'une voix glaciale, et posez vos armes à terre. "

Deus elfes s'avancèrent lentement et déposèrent leurs armes à leurs pieds. Le premier était blond, grand et mince bien que finement musclé, sa peau était nacrée et ses yeux d'un bleu très clair. Ses cheveux étaient tressés en demie queue et il était vêtu d'un pantalon assez large blanc et d'une tunique blanche également, brodée de runes en fil or. A l'opposé , le deuxième elfe était vêtu d'un pantalon moulant en cuir noir et d'une tunique noire également , surmontée d'une protection en cuir épais . Aussi grand que son acolyte, il était cependant beaucoup plus musclé et son visage fermé le rendait plus effrayant. Ses yeux étaient noirs tout comme ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute, et sa peau était de la même couleur que l'ébène.

" - Paix étranger, nous ne te voulons aucun mal, commença l'elfe blond, Je me nomme Aryan, elfe des bois, et mon compagnon se nomme Makkren, c'est un elfe noir.

- Je me nomme Sergueï, vampire et élève à l'école Poudlard.

- Vampire ? ! Il est rare d'en croiser dans ces bois. Bien Sergueï, que fais-tu ici ? Les élèves de Poudlard n'ont pas le droit de pénétrer dans cette forêt.

- Je cherche un de mes familiers, un jeune fenrir mâle que j'ai déposé dans le parc du château hier soir et que j'ai oublié de récupérer.

- Un jeune fenrir, dis-tu ? Argent avec des reflets bleu et âgé d'environ six ou huit mois ?

- C'est cela, vous l'avez vu ?

- Des patrouilleurs l'ont trouvé cette nuit dans le territoire des acromentules et ils ont senti son lien de familier donc ils l'ont pris avec eux. Il en sécurité dans notre cité.

- _* Je sais pas si on doit lui redonner son familier, _grogna Makkren,_ ce n'est qu'un petit sorcier idiot et arrogant qui ne s'occupe que de lui. Les familiers ne sont pas des jouets qu'on donne à des gosses. Ses parents doivent être irresponsables ou bien stupides pour avoir fait une telle chose ! * _

_- * Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petit alors n'insultez pas leur mémoire, _Sergueï avait repris un visage de marbre et sa voix était coupante et glaciale,_ Et j'ai sûrement moins de sang sorcier que vous . . . *_

_- * Comment ? ! _s'exclama Aryan,_ Seuls les elfes et les créatures magiques de la forêt peuvent parler l'elfique. Qui es-tu ? *_

_- * Je ne peux pas vous le dire ici, l'explication est trop longue et bien trop importante pour pouvoir être entendu par tous. * _

_- * Bien, suis-nous à Esmaël. C'est la cité principale des elfes et l'endroit où demeure la famille royale. * _"

Sergueï emboîta le pas aux deux elfes qui avaient récupéré leurs armes et qui avaient repris leur route à travers les bois touffus. La marche fût silencieuse bien que fréquemment interrompue par des rencontres en tout genre telles des centaures , acromentules , licornes . . . Après plus de deux heures à s'enfoncer au plus profond de la Forêt Interdite , les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent devant un immense arbre blanc au feuillage vert et or . Un elfe armé d'un arc sauta depuis une branche haute de l'arbre pour atterrir devant Sergueï qu'il menaça de son arme. Le jeune homme attrapa deux de ses dagues à sa ceinture et les pointa en direction de son agresseur tout en se mettant en position défensive.

_" - * Que fais un étranger ici ? *_

_- * Il est avec nous Isiël. Il parle elfique, c'est un vampire, élève à Poudlard. Il dit que le jeune fenrir est son familier. *_

_- * Un vampire ? ! Tu veux faire entrer un vampire dans la cité ? Es-tu devenu fou, il ne devrait même pas être ici ! *_

_- * Calme-toi Isiël, il parle elfique, c'est suffisant pour l'amener voir le roi. *_

_- * Très bien mais vous êtes responsable de lui et de ses agissements. Ne faites pas de détours, amenez-le directement au roi, il saura quoi faire . . . * _

_- * Merci Isiël. * "_

L'elfe gardien hocha de la tête et se décala laissant les trois autres avancer vers le tronc. Sergueï observa Aryan poser sa main sur le large tronc de l'arbre avant de se reculer pour revenir au même niveau que les autres. L'arbre blanc se mit à briller d'une apaisante lueur argentée et son feuillage ondula doucement comme agité par une légère brise. Le tronc devint presque transparent et Makkren s'avança puis passa à travers le tronc comme si il s'agissait d'une porte. Aryan fit signe à Sergueï d'y aller à son tour et celui-ci s'avança d'une démarche ferme bien qu'il ne soit pas rassuré intérieurement. L'héritier Smirnov eut l'impression fugace de passer sous une cascade puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de la cité elfique. Toutes les habitations étaient faîtes avec une pierre blanche elfique qui faisait briller les bâtiments. Les chemins étaient en herbe ou en terre selon les endroits et la végétation était la même que l'endroit où on passait l'arbre blanc. Les constructions elfiques s'adaptaient parfaitement à la forêt comme si elles étaient apparues en même temps que les plantes qui les entouraient. La cité s'étendait aux pieds de Sergueï sur plusieurs hectares et au centre de celle-ci, un bâtiment plus grand, plus brillant et plus décoré que les autres se détachait.

_" - * C'est le palais royal, _dit Aryan en suivant le regard du jeune vampire,_ la famille royale, les conseillers et leurs familles y demeurent bien qu'ils n'y soient pas obligés. Sais-tu monter à cheval? *_

_- * Oui, _la question surpris Sergueï qui se tourna vers l'elfe,_ Pourquoi ? * _

_- * Le chemin est long pour arriver jusqu'au palais , et après notre marche dans la forêt il est préférable que nous utilisions des chevaux . * _

_- * Je ne suis pas fatigué, nous pouvons continuer à pieds. * _

_- * Nous utilisons les chevaux pour déplacer dans les cités, _la voix de Makkren était sèche,_ c'est une tradition elfique. * _

_- * Dans ce cas, _répondit Sergueï,_ allons-y ! * "_

Les deux elfes se dirigèrent vers la gauche et s'arrêtèrent devant un grand enclos vide qui était ouvert sur la forêt. Les deux hommes sifflèrent, chacun une mélodie différente, et quelques instants plus tard, deux purs-sangs arabes sortirent de la forêt et vinrent s'arrêter devant les elfes. Les deux bêtes étaient magnifiques, la première se trouvait devant Aryan et avait une robe alezane presque or et ses crins étaient plus foncés. Le deuxième cheval qui se tenait devant Makkren, était plus robuste et son poil alezan était presque rouge alors que sa crinière, sa queue et ses balzanes semblaient presque blanches. Sergueï admira les deux animaux puis remarqua qu'il n'y avait que deux bêtes pour trois cavaliers.

_" - * Hum, comment allons-nous faire ? _demanda-t-il,_ Si je me trompe pas ce sont vos chevaux mais je n'en ai pas moi-même. * _

_- * Eh bien je ne sais pas, _répondit Aryan en fronçant les sourcils,_ nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'avoir des invités donc aucun cheval n'est prévu dans ce cas-là. * _

_- * Comment font les jeunes elfes habituellement ? _demanda le vampire ayant une idée en tête,_ Ils ne marchent pas aussi longtemps et au bout d'un moment, ils doivent être trop grands pour monter avec leurs parents, non ? * _

_- * C'est exact, _Aryan hocha de la tête,_ à l'âge de dix ans, les elfes viennent poser leurs mains sur la barrière de l'enclos et un cheval sans maître se présente à lui et devient sa monture attitrée. * _

_- * Et les chevaux vivent dans la forêt qui donne sur l'enclos ? Ils ne viennent jamais dans l'enclos tant qu'ils n'ont pas de maîtres ? *_

_- * Non. * _

_- * Mais comment choisissent-ils ? * _

_- * En réalité, nous n'en savons rien, ce système existe depuis la naissance même des elfes et personne n'a jamais cherché à comprendre la façon dont ça marche. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que notre magie passe dans le bois lorsque l'on y pose les mains, après . . . * "_

Sergueï acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis s'approcha de la barrière sans prêter attention aux regards étonnés que lui lançaient les deux elfes. L'héritier Smirnov s'arrêta à la bordure de l'enclos, resta immobile durant quelques secondes comme si il se concentrait puis il posa ses deux mains sur la barrière en bois. Une lueur blanche et aveuglante sortit de ses mains, et commença doucement à l'entourer puis à entourer l'enclos. Aryan et Makkren plissèrent les yeux et reculèrent devant le phénomène tandis que les elfes, habitants le long près de l'enclos ou dans les hauteurs de la colline, sortaient de leurs maisons pour voir d'où venait l'intense et soudaine luminosité. Certains commencèrent à s'approcher de l'enclos et tous suivirent, intrigués par la manifestation magique alors qu'aucun jeune elfe ne devait avoir de monture avant un ou deux mois.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le vampire enleva ses mains de la barrière et se recula de quelques pas alors que le bruit des sabots d'un cheval au galop se faisait entendre. Les elfes présent furent frappés de stupeur lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que ce n'était pas l'un des leurs qui avait fait le rituel et encore moins un enfant de dix ans comme le voulait la tradition. Leur surprise fût encore plus grande lorsqu'un cheval sortit au galop de la forêt et vint s'arrêter pile devant le jeune homme qui leur était inconnu. L'animal était un étalon andalou à la robe, la queue et la crinière si noire que des reflets bleu étaient visibles à chaque inspiration. Il mesurait près d'un mètre quatre-vingt au garrot et son corps était bâti tout en muscles que l'on voyait rouler sous sa robe. L'étalon s'avança encore un peu et Sergueï tendit sa main pour aller caresser les naseaux de l'animal. Celui-ci ne bougea pas puis donna un petit coup de tête dans la main de son maître avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'enclos. Le vampire sourit légèrement et se rendit au même endroit que son cheval afin de faire sortir celui-ci. Il passa un filet à l'animal puis, s'aidant de la barrière, il monta sur le dos de celui-ci. Il commença à avancer pour aller se placer près d'Aryan et Makkren mais un elfe un peu plus vieux que lui, lui coupa la route et le menaça d'une épée.

_" - * Descend étranger, _dit-il d'une voix grondante,_ les chevaux elfiques sont précieux et tu n'as rien à faire sur l'un d'eux si on en croit tes oreilles rondes ! *_

_- * Il m'a choisit selon votre tradition, _répliqua Sergueï d'un ton froid,_ et qui plus est, on a pas élevé les niffleurs ensemble que je sache, le vouvoiement c'est pas fait pour les botrucs ! * "_

L'elfe, qui devait être aussi grand que Sergueï bien que plus mince et moins musclé, avait des longs cheveux noirs, la peau hâlée et des yeux bleu clair. Les paroles de l'héritier Smirnov l'énervèrent un peu plus et il amorça un geste pour l'attaquer mais l'étalon se cabra, manquant de le frapper de ses sabots. Aryan qui regardait la scène sans rien dire se décida à intervenir.

_" - * Il suffit Ewänn,_ dit-il d'une voix calme et autoritaire,_ ce jeune homme est sous notre protection. De plus, les chevaux elfiques sont libres de choisir leur maître et celui-ci a choisit. *_

_- * Mais c'est le . . . *_

_- * N'as-tu pas entendu, Ewänn ? _demanda Makkren en le coupant,_ Laisses-nous nous occuper de cela, ça ne te regardes pas ! *_

_- * Père je pense que . . . *_

_- * Ai-je été clair ? ! *_

_- * Oui père, répondit l'elfe, je suis désolé. * _

_- * Bien, _reprit Aryan,_ Sergueï sais-tu quel nom tu vas donner à ta monture ?*_

_- * Hmm . . . _le russe sembla réfléchir,_ Oural, ça me plaît bien.* "_

L'étalon secoua la tête comme pour montrer qu'il était d'accord faisant sourire quelques elfes présents.

_" - * Bon on y va,_ dit Makkren,_ faut qu'on y soit le plus vite possible.*_

_- * Hum , la rumeur va se répandre et va vite parvenir aux oreilles du roi , nous devons être au palais avant qu'il ne sache quoi que soit . Ewänn, tu nous rejoins après ton entraînement. * _

_- * Bien papa.* "_

Les trois cavaliers se mirent en route, traversèrent la foule de personnes et prirent un petit trot sur le chemin d'herbe qui descendait doucement pour arriver aux premières maisons. La traversée de la cité se fit calmement et silencieusement, rythmée par le bruit des sabots et les apparitions d'elfes, les regardant passer. Au bout d'une heure, les deux elfes et le vampire arrivèrent devant le palais royal et descendirent de cheval pour y pénétrer. Sergueï fit une dernière caresse à Oural avant de laisser celui-ci dans l'enclos prévu. Il regarda ensuite le bâtiment devant lequel il se trouvait et détailla ses décorations et son aspect. Le palais était bâti avec des pierres blanches comme les autres habitations mais il était décoré par de nombreuses gravures et dorures qui représentaient des scènes historiques des elfes ainsi que des scènes de la forêt et de ses habitants. Deux gardes, situés de chaque côté d'une immense porte en bois, gardaient l'accès à la demeure et ils s'inclinèrent lorsque Aryan passa la porte pour pénétrer dans le palais. Sergueï haussa un sourcil en direction de l'elfe blond d'un air interrogateur mais seul un sourire malicieux lui répondit et il haussa les épaules avant d'avancer à son tour.

Il pénétra dans un immense hall blanc au milieu duquel se trouvait un mini-jardin rempli de fleurs et d'arbres. Les murs étaient couverts de fresques à l'image des anciens rois, des créatures de la forêt et de la forêt elle-même. Sergueï fût surpris d'y voir une représentation du domaine entier de Poudlard : le château, le parc, le lac et la Forêt Interdite. Le dessin était magnifique et très réaliste mais les nombreuses différences visibles avec le Poudlard actuel montraient que la reproduction était assez ancienne. L'héritier Smirnov continua à suivre les deux elfes qui le menèrent à une longue salle à haut plafond au bout de laquelle se trouvaient quelques marches menant à une grande table en forme de U ouverte vers l'entrée. Les murs de la salle étaient blanc , de nombreux dessins les couvrants faits en or , en argent ou en noir , et de grandes ouvertures juste en dessous du plafond laissaient entrer la lumière , illuminant ainsi tout l'espace qui brillait sous le soleil . Sur le mur du fond, le blason des elfes était représenté : une clairière au milieu de laquelle se trouvait l'arbre blanc des elfes et à droite, se tenait un elfe des bois vêtu de leur habit traditionnel et portant l'arc elfique tandis qu'à gauche se tenait un elfe noir en tenue de guerrier portant lui aussi l'arc elfique. Sergueï remarqua que la clairière ainsi que l'arbre blanc et l'arc elfique du blason étaient les mêmes que ceux de sa chevalière, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il se trouvait bien chez ses ancêtres. Juste en dessous du blason, derrière l'immense table, se trouvaient trois trônes surélevés par rapport au reste de la salle. Les trois trônes étaient en marbre blanc, celui du milieu avait le plus haut dossier et sur ce dernier était gravé l'arbre blanc des elfes. Les deux autres trônes avaient des dossiers de même taille mais celui à la droite du trône central avait l'arc elfique gravé en argent dans le dossier tandis que celui de gauche avait la clairière de gravée en or.

_" - * C'est la salle d'audience et du conseil et au fond , ce sont les trônes de la famille royale , _expliqua Aryan en voyant le jeune homme regarder tout autour de lui_ , Le roi occupe celui du milieu , comme le montre la gravure , il règne sur tous les royaumes elfiques . A sa gauche, c'est la place de la reine, la gravure du dossier représente la nature dont elle a la charge. Enfin, le dernier trône, et non le moindre, est celui du prince qui règne sur les armées et s'occupe de la défense et la protection du royaume comme l'indique l'arc elfique. Les soldats n'obéissent qu'à lui, il est peut-être la personne à avoir le plus de pouvoir . . . *_

_- * C'est sûr, _objecta Makkren_, Sergueï tu dois savoir que tout les elfes noirs hommes sont des soldats et pas mal de femmes aussi. De plus, environ un tiers des elfes des bois font partie de l'armée ce qui signifie que le prince a plus de la moitié des hommes sous ses ordres. *_

_- * Et vous n'avez pas peur des coups d'états ? _demanda Sergueï dubitatif_, Avec tous ces hommes, il pourrait renverser le roi . . . *_

_- * C'est exact, _répondit Aryan_, cependant le prince est toujours un héritier direct du roi et il finira forcément par devenir roi à son tour. * _

_- * Le petit a raison, _grogna Makkren sans prêter attention aux regards noirs du vampire,_ je me méfie de Mraël, ce n'est pas le prince légitime et le pouvoir lui est monté à la tête. *_

_- * Pas le prince légitime ? _s'étonna Sergueï,_ Mais pourquoi ? Le trône se transmet de descendant en descendant, non ? * _

_- * Oui, oui, du moins ça a toujours été le cas, _répondit Aryan en grimaçant_, seulement le fils du roi est mort et on ne sait pas où se trouve le dernier de ses descendants. Il y a peu de temps, un conseiller s'est vu accorder la place de prince puisqu'il fallait un chef des armées à cause des menaces de Dumbledore. Cependant, peu de gens font confiance à Mraël. *_

_- * Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tous les elfes étaient dignes de confiance . . . *_

_- * Cela date de quand il était jeune, on dit que Mraël a . . . * _

_- * Tais-toi Aryan ! _dit soudain un elfe_, Gardes ! Attachez les mains de ce vampire et bâillonnez-le !*_

_- * Que fais-tu Mraël ? _s'interloqua Aryan les sourcils froncés_, Ce jeune homme n'a rien fait et ce n'est pas un prisonnier. Gardes libérez-le.*_

_- * Je crains avoir plus de pouvoir sur l'armée que toi, Aryan, _dit Mraël d'un ton moqueur,_ et ce vampire est désormais mon prisonnier. Il sera enfermé le temps que je statut sur son sort. *_

_- * Tu n'as pas à décider, seul le roi et le conseil ont l'autorité nécessaire. De plus, je suis responsable de ce jeune homme ainsi que Makkren le temps de son séjour ici, le faire enfermer reviendrait à nous faire enfermer.* _

_- * Responsable d'un vampire ? _Mraël eut un sourire mauvais_ , Décidément Aryan , tu fais honte à ton peuple du début jusqu'à la fin : des pouvoirs en retard, trop faible pour l'initiation, marié à un elfe noir avec qui tu as un fils et pour finir responsable d'un vampire que tu oses amener ici ! Tu as atteint le fond et cette fois-ci ton oncle ne te sauveras pas, je te l'assure . . . *_

_- * Gardes ton poison derrière tes dents, _siffla Makkren_, ton titre temporaire ne te permet pas d'insulter un conseiller ni de le dénigrer Mraël ! *_

_- * Tiens, le chien de garde montre les crocs, et c'est qu'il mordrait en plus . . . _lança Mraël_, Resserre la laisse Aryan, il serait dommage qu'il se fasse enfermer . . . *_

_- * Calme-toi Makkren, _dit l'elfe blond d'un ton calme_, il est juste jaloux, ça va lui passer. *_

_- * Jaloux, moi ? ! Et de quoi ? *_

_- * Aryan est plus puissant que toi, c'est le neveu du roi, tu es prince parce-qu'il n'a pas voulu du poste et pour finir, il a refusé de t'épouser devant toute ta famille. Je n'ai rien oublié ? *_

_- * Tu vas trop loin Makkren . . . Gardes, enfermez-moi cet elfe raté ainsi que cet horreur buveuse de sang ! *_

_- * Je ne crois pas vous avoir manqué de respect,_ la voix glaciale de Sergueï résonna dans la pièce et ses yeux polaires firent frissonner les elfes présents_, alors je vous prierais de parler de moi et des vampires en général avec plus de considération. *_

_- * Et tu es ? _Mraël avait un ton moqueur_, Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire adolescent qui se croit supérieur parce-qu'il est vampire mais tu devrait être dégoûté de ce que tu es et je te parle comme il me plaît. * _

_- * Je ne crois pas, _Sergueï abordait un sourire en coin assez effrayant,_ et je vous suggère d'ordonner à vos hommes de me libérer. Une déclaration de guerre n'est pas dans les projets de votre souverain, je suppose ? * _

_- * Une déclaration de guerre, voyez-vous ça ! _Mraël éclata de rire,_ Ne crois pas que ton roi déclenchera une guerre juste pour toi, la paix est beaucoup plus importante. *_

_- * Je ne pense pas, _répondit le vampire d'un ton calme,_ mon roi sait exactement où je me trouve et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'hésitera pas à détruire toutes les cités elfiques si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose . . . *_

_- * Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu n'es rien aux yeux de ton roi, juste un vampire parmis tant d'autres, un enfant de surcroît ! Il te sacrifiera à la première occasion alors déclencher une guerre, c'est ridicule ! *_

_- * La seule chose qui est ridicule ici, c'est vous. Je me nomme Sergueï Nekkron Vladislavévitch Smirnov, arrière petit-fils du roi Vladislav Smirnov et prince héritier du trône des Vampires. Je puis donc vous assurer qu'une déclaration de guerre est tout à fait envisageable comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure. *_

_- * Je . . . je ne savais pas, _bégaya Mraël,_ Veuillez m'excuser de mon impolitesse. *_

_- * Bien, maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, _dit Makkren,_ j'aimerais savoir quand est-ce que le roi va arriver ? *_

_- * Il devrait bientôt être là. * "_

Plus de dix minutes passèrent dans un silence total avant que d'autres elfes n'arrivent. Les deux premiers elfes, un homme et une femme, étaient grands, blonds avec des yeux clairs et la peau pâle à l'image d'Aryan, laissant supposer qu'ils faisaient partis des elfes des bois. Ils étaient vêtus de longues tuniques blanches décorées d'arabesques nacrées pour l'homme et dorées pour la femme, et les couronnes posées au sommet de leur tête montraient leur rang royal. Derrière eux se tenaient dix autres elfes, tous très bien habillés, dont sept étaient des elfes noirs et les autres des elfes des bois. Les gardes, Mraël, Aryan, Makkren et Sergueï s'inclinèrent au passage des souverains qui allèrent s'asseoir sur leur trône respectif : le roi au milieu et son épouse à sa gauche. Les dix autres elfes ainsi qu'Aryan allèrent prendre place autour de la table blanche tandis que Mraël se dirigeait vers le troisième trône, celui du prince, pour y prendre place sous le regard du vampire. Surprenant son regard, l'elfe eut un sourire arrogant et darda la salle d'un regard suffisant.

_# Je rêve, c'est quoi cette attitude ! J'espère que les autres conseillers ne lui ressemblent pas, sinon on comprend pourquoi les vampires ne les supportent pas . . . #_

Après un signe de tête de Makkren, Sergueï s'avança vers les souverains et les conseillers alors qu'Aryan se levait de chaise et venait se placer à ses côtés. Le roi allait prendre la parole lorsqu'il fût interrompu par l'arrivée d'Ewänn qui s'excusa de son retard avant d'aller se placer à côté de Makkren. Le roi secoua légèrement la tête puis fixa Aryan et Sergueï devant lui.

_" - * Aryan, _demanda-t-il assez surpris,_ qu'est-ce que ceci ? *_

_- * Nous avons rencontré ce jeune homme, Makkren et moi, lors de nos recherches dans la forêt. C'est un élève, le jeune fenrir qui a été trouvé hier, semble lui appartenir. *_

_- * Bien, mais pourquoi l'avoir amené ici ? Tu sais que la présence d'étrangers est très réglementée, il aurait suffit de lui ramener son familier. Pourquoi une telle imprudence ? *_

_- * Il parle el . . . *_

_- * Si je puis me permettre, _coupa Mraël,_ Aryan a omis de vous faire part d'un petit détail . . . Ce garçon n'est rien d'autre qu'un vampire. * "_

Des exclamations s'élevèrent de chaque côté de la table des conseillers, ceux-ci abordaient un air indigné et fusillaient du regard Aryan et Sergueï qui gardait un visage impassible.

_" - * SILENCE ! _la voix du roi stoppa les conversations mais les yeux des elfes laissaient passer encore toutes leurs émotions_, Bien, merci Mraël de cette précision. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ce jeune homme se trouve avec nous. Aryan ? *_

_- * C'est très simple, _répondit l'elfe blond avec un petit sourire,_ il comprend et parle couramment l'elfique. * _

_- * Comment est-ce possible ? _demanda la reine qui s'exprimait pour la première fois depuis son entrée,_ Seuls les elfes en sont capables. *_

_- * C'est vrai, _dit Sergueï,_ j'ai du sang elfe dans les veines. Je le tiens de mon père qui lui-même le tenait de son père qui était un elfe. Je n'en sais pas plus. * "_

Les conseillers et les souverains s'agitaient et parlaient entre eux de qui pouvait être cet elfe qui s'était mariée avec une humaine sorcière. Ewänn regardait l'héritier Smirnov d'un autre oeil et lorsque ce dernier le regarda, l'elfe baissa la tête pour s'excuser de son attitude précédente. Sergueï haussa les épaules puis se reconcentra sur le roi qui s'était levé pour faire cesser toutes les discussions.

_" - * Je comprends vos interrogations messieurs, _commença le souverain,_ cependant aucun elfe n'a quitté son peuple pour se marier à un humain. Les derniers elfes à être allés chez les humains étaient deux hommes et cela date d'il y a près de six cents ans. Ce sont les seuls à avoir quitté notre peuple et rien ne nous indique qu'ils sont les parents de cet elfe. *_

_- * Logiquement si Elyoss, _objecta la reine,_ ce sont les seuls elfes à avoir fait leur vie du côté humain. Ce jeune garçon doit donc être leur descendant ce qui résoudrait quelques un de nos problèmes, la plupart même. * _

_- * Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose , _annonça Sergueï _, mais pour cela , j'ai besoin que vous me laissiez jeter un sort sur cette salle pour que personne ne puisse savoir ce qui a été dit , quelque soit le moyen utilisé . . . Ai-je votre accord ? * "_

Deux ou trois elfes des bois, dont Mraël, protestèrent mais se turent lorsqu'ils virent que tous les autres elfes étaient contre eux. Le roi sourit puis acquiesça en direction du vampire-elfe qui ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa magie. Il leva soudainement ses bras vers le plafond en rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière et une immense bulle irisée apparut tout autour de la pièce. De la surprise se peignit dans les yeux des elfes à la vue du phénomène magique provoqué par l'héritier Smirnov. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et reprit sa position initiale avant de s'adresser de nouveau au roi.

_" - * Cette protection sera efficace pendant quatre jours, _dit-il,_ je n'ai pas pu faire moins sinon elle n'aurait pas été suffisante . . . *_

_- * Ce n'est pas grave, _répondit le roi,_ il y a plus important. Qu'avez-vous à nous dire ? *_

_- * Mon véritable prénom n'est pas Sergueï et Smirnov n'est que l'un de mes noms de famille. Je suis bien un vampire et un elfe de par mes parents mais cette identité est là pour me protéger de Dumbledore. *_

_- * De Dumbledore ? ! _s'exclama la reine,_ Comment cela ? *_

_- * Vous êtes au courant de la véritable personnalité du directeur et de ses idéaux, je suppose ? * "_

Plusieurs hochements de têtes des elfes confirmèrent les paroles du jeune homme.

_" - * L'histoire des Potter ne vous est pas inconnue non plus , ni les recherches vaines de Dumbledore pour retrouver Harry et le garder sous son contrôle ? * "_

Nouveaux hochements de têtes mais beaucoup plus impatient cette fois.

_" - * Bien sûr,_ dit le roi,_ nous avons suivi cette affaire de près depuis que le directeur de Poudlard a annoncé la fausse prophétie aux Potter. Mais qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec vous ? La trace du jeune Potter a été perdu lorsque sa famille a déménagé et personne n'a réussi à retrouver sa trace, quelque soit son peuple. *_

_- * Erreur, _dit doucement Sergueï,_ quelqu'un a retrouvé Harry Potter, ou plutôt Harry Evans. Il s'agit de Rémus Lupin et il a dû se rendre jusqu'en Russie pour retrouver, par pur hasard, le fils de ses meilleurs amis. Heureusement, il connaît la vraie nature du vainqueur de Grindelwald et Harry Evans a découvert la magie et le monde des sorciers du côté de Tom Riddle. * _

_- * Au vu de tout les indices que vous avez laissé dans cette conversation, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous êtes Harry Potter ou Harry Evans ? *_

_- * Effectivement Majesté, c'est bien mon nom de baptême. * "_

Sergueï raconta ensuite tout ce que lui avait apprit Remus et Tom à propos de sa famille. A l'annonce de son nom complet, tous les elfes présents hormis Ewänn eurent un sursaut, stoppant ainsi le vampire-elfe dans son récit.

_" - * Alkaïr Feroyë ?_ demanda la souveraine d'un ton fébrile,_ En êtes-vous sûr ? C'est très important . . . *_

_- * Oui, oui, _assura le jeune homme_, absolument sûr, c'est le gobelin de ma famille qui me l'a donné et mes chevalières ont fusionné lors de la cérémonie, pourquoi ? *_

_- * C'est une longue histoire, _soupira le roi,_ mais cela apporte des réponses à plusieurs de nos questions . . . Ma femme et moi nous sommes mariés il y a plus de mille cinq cents ans et nous n'avons pas réussi à avoir d'enfants pendant plusieurs centaines d'années. Cependant, il y a sept cent cinquante ans, ma femme est tombée enceinte et nous avons eu un fils, le seul enfant que nous ne pourrions jamais avoir. Nous l'avons appelé Alkaïr en hommage au premier roi des elfes qui a fait construire cette cité. A cette époque, les elfes des bois et les elfes noirs travaillaient très peu ensemble, pour être franc, seuls les membres du conseil collaboraient. Le reste de la population était divisée en deux et il était très mal vu de se mélanger. Alkaïr a grandit dans cette atmosphère et il n'a jamais paru y accorder de l'importance. En réalité, nous avons apprit plus tard qu'il était ami avec un elfe noir de son âge depuis longtemps, il s'appelait Mynsiel. Nous l'avons su le jour où il nous a dit qu'il allait se marier avec lui. Lorsque le peuple fût au courant de leur relation, il se révolta et personne à part de rares elfes ne les soutenus. Devant le rejet des leurs, Alkaïr et Mynsiel quittèrent le monde des elfes pour s'installer chez les sorciers. Ils ne sont jamais revenus et nous avons apprit leur mort il y a deux cents ans. Nous savons qu'ils ont eu un enfant mais nous n'avons jamais réussi à retrouver sa trace. A la lumière des informations que vous nous avez données, je pense pouvoir affirmer que votre grand-père paternel était le fils d'Alkaïr et de Mynsiel et qu'il a dû prendre le nom de jeune fille de sa femme quand il s'est marié pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres. * "_

Sergueï ne dit rien, assimilant tous ce que venait de lui dire le roi. Il ne comprenait pas comment les elfes avaient pu rejeter deux d'entre eux de cette façon ni que le roi et la reine n'aient rien fait pour l'empêcher. Ils n'avaient vu leur fils grandir que pendant cinq cinquante ans, pas même la moitié de sa vie . . . Puis fronçant les sourcils, le vampire-elfe tourna son regard vers Ewänn.

_" - * Si j'ai bien compris,_ dit-il,_ Ewänn est le fils de Makkren et Aryan. Or il s'agit d'un elfe noir et d'un elfe des bois. Le peuple n'a-t-il rien dit ? Ils n'ont pas dû fuir, pourquoi ? *_

_- * Les mentalités ont évolué,_ répondit la reine doucement_, ils ont été mieux acceptés mais surtout nous ne voulions pas perdre à nouveau un membre de notre famille. Vous savez nous ne pensions pas qu'Alkaïr et Mynsiel partiraient, nous pensions naïvement qu'ils se sépareraient et ça a été notre plus grande erreur. Enfin pour en revenir à Aryan et Makkren, il s'agit du seul couple mixte qui existe, du moins à notre connaissance, et Ewänn est le seul elfe issu des deux races hormis votre grand-père et vous-même. Vous vous ressemblez tous les deux, plus que vous ne le pensez et puis, vous êtes plus ou moins cousins et vous n'avez que trois ans d'écart. C'est pourquoi, si vous acceptez de rester quelques jours parmis nous Sergueï, j'aimerais que ce soit Ewänn qui vous serve de guide. *_

_- * Moi ? ! _s'exclama l'elfe,_ Mais j'ai . . . *_

_- * Ewänn . . . * "_

Le jeune elfe jeta un coup d'oeil à son père brun et à la vue du visage de celui-ci, soupira en se résignant.

_" - * Bien ma tante, _dit-il,_ je ferais comme vous le désirez. * _

_- * Merci beaucoup Ewänn , _répondit la reine avec un petit sourire , pas dupe de l'enthousiasme feint de son neveu_ , Ne t'en fait pas pour tes entraînements , je suis sûre que Sergueï se fera une joie de t'y accompagner , n'est-ce pas ? *_

_- * Bien sûr Majesté, _répondit le concerné avec un sourire en coin en pensant à ses deux années d'entraînement_, ce serait un honneur. *_

_- * Mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y participer, _objecta Ewänn,_ c'est un entraînement particulier et il faut être un combattant elfe très expérimenter pour suivre sans trop de risques alors . . . *_

_- * Je te rassure tout de suite, _répliqua Aryan en riant,_ Sergueï a largement le niveau. Il est à l'origine de la manche déchirée de ton père. * _

_- * Vraiment ? _s'étonna le jeune elfe métis,_ Pourtant père est l'un des meilleurs combattants elfe qui aient existé et il se laisse pas faire. Comment ça c'est passé ? *_

_- * On était sous le couvert des arbres derrière un buisson d'arbustes et on suivait Sergueï pour savoir ce qu'il faisait dans la forêt . Malheureusement, j'ai marché sur une brindille et Sergueï nous a repéré. Ensuite, il a lancé une dague qui a frôlé Makkren, lui déchirant la manche de sa tunique avant de se planter dans l'arbre derrière lui. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il n'a pas raté sa cible et qu'il s'agissait d'un avertissement. *_

_- * Eh bien, _siffla le jeune elfe,_ je dois avouer que je suis surpris. C'est pas donné à tout le monde de réussir un tel exploit, surtout sans un entraînement spécial . . . *_

_- * J'ai été entraîné, _répondit Sergueï en haussant les épaules,_ et par les meilleurs dans leurs domaines : magie élémentaire avec une nymphe, potion et magie noire avec Lord Riddle, arts martiaux avec un vampire, les créatures magiques avec un loup-garou, les sortilèges avec une enchanteresse . . . *_

_- * Un panel impressionnant, _reconnu le souverain,_ mais aucun d'entre eux n'a pu vous apprendre l'elfique. D'où cela vous vient-il ? *_

_- * Comme je vous l'ai dit, je descends d'elfe, de vampire, de démon et d'ange, sans compter Godric et Salazar. Tout ceci donne un mélange assez explosif et un gardien m'a été assigné jusqu'à ce que j'aie une maîtrise parfaite de mes pouvoirs et capacités. C'est lui qui m'a enseigné tout ce qui touche mes héritages et ce que les autres ne pouvaient m'apprendre . *_

_- * Pour qu'un gardien ai fait son apparition,_ dit Aryan,_ tu dois posséder une puissance peu comparable. Il est très rare qu'ils apparaissent et encore plus qu'ils restent jusqu'à la maîtrise parfaite des pouvoirs. Généralement, ils apprennent les bases de la maîtrise puis un des proches est nommé tuteur pour continuer l'apprentissage du gardien. *_

_- * Vu les ancêtres de Sergueï, je pense qu'aucune personne sur Terre n'est assez puissante ou qualifiée pour continuer l'apprentissage. C'est pour cela que le gardien reste, il est le seul à pouvoir remplir ce rôle. *_

_- * Moi je trouve que ça fait beaucoup d'exceptions et de choses différés pour une seule personne, _dit soudain Mraël en se levant,_ Je me demande si on peut lui faire confiance, après tout son histoire est totalement invraisemblable. *_

_- * On ne choisit pas ses parents, _répondit calmement le vampire-elfe mais sa voix était polaire,_ et j'aurai préféré tout ignorer du monde magique si j'avais eu le choix. *_

_- * Vous n'allez pas nous faire croire ça, _ricana Mraël,_ n'importe qui préférerait vivre dans le monde magique plutôt que dans le monde moldu. Il y a tellement plus de choses avec la magie que personne ne refuserait de vivre chez les sorciers ou autres . . . Ne pensez pas que nous goberons vos mensonges , nous ne sommes pas stupides ! * "_

_# Pour toi, ça reste à prouver . . . Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à parler avec ce type ! Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il y connaît au monde moldu lui, rien ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a jamais mit les pieds et après, il ose prétendre que le monde magique est le meilleur, mais quelle connerie ! Bon, calme-toi Sergueï, calme-toi, ne t'énerves pas contre lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine . . . Bien, inspire, expire, inspire . . . #_

Le peu de magie dont Sergueï avait perdu le contrôle aux paroles de l'elfe conseiller avait provoqué de grosses bourrasques de vent dans la salle du trône. Les elfes observaient le phénomène avec prudence et admiration, émerveillés par la puissance magique du jeune homme. Peu de temps après, tout s'arrêta et lorsque le vampire-elfe leva les yeux vers Mraël, tout le monde pu voir comment ils brillaient de puissance pure.

_" - * Vous vous permettez de juger un monde et des gens que vous ne connaissez même pas, _siffla Sergueï d'une voix doucereuse,_ pas étonnant que les autres elfes ne puissent pas vous voir . . . Le monde moldu est beaucoup moins divisé que celui des sorciers et au moins, eux ils assument leur passé et les conséquences de leurs actes. Du peu de ce que j'ai lu sur l'histoire de la magie, tout était censuré et les mensonges sont nombreux. La vérité est cachée pour servir les intérêts des hommes au pouvoir. Salazar Serpentard a été ensorcelé par sa plus brillante élève ce qui l'a fait détester les nés de moldus pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce que Godric Gryffondor le libère. Sa femme était elle-même une née-de-moldu, et pourtant, nul part il n'est fait mention de cela ni du fait qu'il n'y a ni magie noire ni magie blanche. La magie est neutre et c'est les intentions du sorcier qui la manipule qui compte et qui font de la magie ce qu'elle est. La magie dite " noire " a été interdite à cause de la puissance que demandent les sorts et du fait que les dirigeants du monde sorcier étaient et sont toujours incapables de les utiliser. C'est de la jalousie, du mensonge et vous avez laissé faire ça. Les jeunes sorciers apprennent que le monde est noir ou blanc, les gentils avec Dumbledore et les méchants incarnés par Voldemort, la magie noire contre la magie blanche, le jour contre la nuit, les anges contre les démons, le lion contre le serpent . . . On leur bourre le crâne avec des mensonges et des préjugés, on leur fait croire qu'ils doivent obligatoirement choisir un " camp " et ça dès leur scolarité. Et vous , vous qui connaissez la véritable histoire de la magie , vous qui savez que la magie est neutre , vous qui comprenez à quel point le monde a besoin d'être complémentaire pour vivre , vous , vous restez assis à regarder le monde se déchirer . Vous les observez se haïr, se battre et se tuer comme si il s'agissait d'un feuilleton. Vous les voyez se perdre et devenir des êtres emplie de haine et de rancoeur. Le monde magique meurt et vous ne faîtes rien, enfermés dans votre bulle dorée à l'abris des cris, des pleurs et des lamentations. Vous pensez avoir conscience de ce qui se passe mais vos yeux sont recouverts d'un voile flou et votre raison s'est perdu dans une nappe de brouillard. Où sont les elfes de l'histoire et des légendes ? Quand la sagesse vénérable des elfes s'était-elle éteinte ? Qu'est-il arrivé aux valeureux guerriers noirs qui défendaient les innocents ? Je vais vous le dire, ils se sont terrés dans leurs maisons et palais, ils ont rangé leurs armes et ont passé leur temps à se battre entre eux. Leur sagesse s'est perdue dans leurs querelles futiles au cours des années. Les elfes si admirés des légendes et des contes sont morts le jour où leur peuple est devenu lâche et orgueilleux. * " _

Sergueï sembla reprendre ses esprits et le voile qui était apparut sur ses yeux, les rendant opaques et laiteux, se leva leur rendant leur couleur originelle. Les elfes ne prononçaient pas un mot, assimilant les dures paroles que leur avait lancé Sewlyno, le gardien de Sergueï à travers ce dernier. Personne ne semblait vouloir briser le silence qui s'était installé de peur d'éveiller à nouveau la colère du gardien. Le vampire-elfe, qui aurait dû se sentir gêné ou honteux des paroles qu'il avait prononcé, ne sentait au contraire qu'une intense satisfaction à la vue des mines coupables des elfes devant lui. Rien de ce qui avait été dit était faux ou exagéré et il était en total accord avec ces accusations. Ewänn observait ses semblables, se rendant compte des conséquences plus que négatives de l'isolement et de l'aveuglement des elfes. Lui qui pensait son peuple et ses souverains parfaits et qui se vantait de faire partie de ces êtres magiques , se retrouvait à présent détrompé et sa fierté et son admiration avait diminué tout au long du discours du gardien . Mraël, en revanche, semblait bouillir de rage contenu et ne cessait de fusiller l'héritier Smirnov du regard sous le sourire narquois de celui-ci. Makkren semblait content et son visage montrait à tout le monde qu'il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps.

_" - * Je dois avouer que ces accusations sont justes , _déclara le roi après un moment _, et j'en suis désolé . . . Makkren nous avait déjà fait part de cela après une de ses missions à Poudlard mais nous n'avons pas voulu l'écouter , nous ne voulions pas voir nos erreurs . . . *_

_- * Le peuple des elfes s'est perdu, _dit la reine en secouant doucement la tête,_ pour notre plus grande honte et notre plus grand regret. Nous avons été sourd aux appels de la nature et des peuples au-delà de notre royaume mais à présent, moi, Alyssë Aquilà Feroyë, reine du royaume des elfes des bois et des elfes noirs et protectrice de la nature et des créatures, jure sur mon honneur et sur ma magie de ne plus jamais ignorer les appels des autres peuples et de tout faire pour protéger la nature de ses agresseurs. * "_

Un grand silence suivit la déclaration de la reine avant qu'Aryan ne se lève à son tour suivit du reste des conseillers autour de la table.

_" - * Nous , conseillers du royaume des elfes des bois et des elfes noirs et protecteurs de la justice , jurons sur notre honneur et sur notre magie de ne plus jamais laisser régner l'injustice et les mensonges quand nous pouvons rétablir la vérité . * "_

Mraël fulminait sur son trône, dont il n'avait pas bougé, alors que Makkren, Ewänn et Sergueï souriaient franchement en voyant le roi se lever à son tour.

_" - * Moi , Elyoss Elronde Feroyë , roi de royaume des elfes des bois et des elfes noirs et protecteur de ce royaume , jure sur mon honneur et sur ma magie d'user de tous mes pouvoirs pour aider les peuples opprimés par des tyrans . * "_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sergueï, encourageant celui-ci qui n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que l'on attendait de lui ni si il était capable de l'assumer. Elyoss lui fit un signe de tête, semblant deviner les interrogations muettes de son arrière-petit-fils. Ce dernier s'avança de manière hésitante jusqu'à l'estrade supportant la table du conseil et les trois trônes des souverains. Une fois arrivé face au roi, il fixa celui-ci dans les yeux pour y chercher une approbation à son geste futur puis se retourna pour faire face aux autres elfes présents. Ayant déjà compris ce qui allait se passer, Aryan, Makkren et Ewänn souriaient largement tout en lançant des regards de victoire vers Mraël.

_" - * Moi , Harry James Tom Alkaïr Sergueï Vladislavévitch Smirnov Feroyë Hellsin Potter , prince héritier du trône du royaume des elfes des bois et des elfes noirs , protecteur de la paix et défenseur de ce royaume , jure sur mon honneur et sur ma magie de défendre les innocents et de me battre contre les tyrans à l'origine des ravages de notre monde même au péril de ma vie et de celle de mes guerriers . * "_

La déclaration du vampire-elfe fût applaudie par tous les elfes noirs du conseil, y compris Makkren et Ewänn, qui étaient ravis d'avoir à nouveau un prince guerrier qui leur permettrait de se battre. Le roi et son épouse se regardaient, un sourire doux aux lèvres, heureux de voir que leur descendant ne reniait pas ses origines ni la charge que lui donnait son héritage. Les conseillers souriaient à Sergueï, montrant leur joie de voir le retour d'un héritier de sang sur leur trône. Contrairement aux autres, Mraël était littéralement rouge de fureur et ses mains accrochées aux accoudoirs du trône où il était assis, comme si il avait peur que quelqu'un ne l'arrache de son siège. Il ne lâchait pas l'héritier Smirnov du regard, se promettant de se venger de cet adolescent qui lui volait son titre et sa place. Puis, avisant les sourires de ses " congénères ", il ne tint plus et explosa, crachant tout ce qu'il pensait de Sergueï et des vampires en général.

_" - * Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? _hurla-t-il,_ Vous n'êtes qu'un imposteur complètement dérangé qui raconte ce qui lui passe par la tête et qui essaie de nous embrouiller pour mieux nous poignarder dans le dos. Vous pensez sincèrement que si Harry Potter était encore en vie, nous des elfes, aurions été incapable de le retrouver ? Que nous aurions laissé un de nos descendants se marier avec une demi vampire ? Ce ne sont que des bêtes sanguinaires et vous en faites parti, vous ne devriez même pas éx . . . *_

_- * Hum, hum, _le coupa Makkren l'air de rien,_ fais attention à qui tu t'adresse Mraël. Ce jeune homme est notre prince et tu lui dois le respect, autant qu'au roi et à la reine. *_

_- * Je ne lui dois rien du tout, c'est un vampire, une bête assoiffée de sang qui tue pour le plaisir ! Ils aiment la violence, sont cruels, vicieux, menteurs et manipulateurs. On devrait s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute et autant commencer tout de suite ! *_

_- * Je vous attends, _Sergueï eu un petit rire glaciale et son regard était polaire,_ je n'ai pas peur de vous et je me ferai un plaisir de vous montrer à quel point vous êtes en dessous de la vérité au sujet de la cruauté et du vice des vampires . . . Mais bien sûr, vous vous défilez, arrogant mais lâche, parler mais ne rien faire, c'est ce qu'on dit sur les elfes des bois et visiblement ça se confirme avec vous. J'aimerais que vous cessiez de dénigrer mes ancêtres ainsi que moi-même par la même occasion. Je ne vous ai pas jugé sous prétexte que les elfes sont décrits comme froids, arrogants et égoïstes alors je vous prierais de faire de même. Je m'en voudrais si je devais être responsable de vos futures blessures . . . * "_

Sergueï avait le visage complètement fermé, ses yeux étaient polaires et sa voix, sèche et coupante. Mraël ne savait que dire et il ne cessait d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Makkren, Aryan et Ewänn soufflaient lentement pour ne pas éclater de rire et les souverains essayaient de cacher les sourires qui naissaient sur leur visage. Un des elfes noirs ne tînt plus et éclata de rire entraînant avec lui le reste de la salle hormis Mraël et Sergueï qui se contentait de sourire. Ils rigolèrent pendant quelques minutes puis Ewänn sa calma et s'approcha du russe avant de lui donner une grande tape dans le dos.

_" - * Alors là franchement bravo, t'es adopté, _dit-il après que Sergueï lui eut mit une tape derrière la tête,_ personne n'avait jamais réussi à le faire taire, c'est un exploit ! Tu viens de gagner mon respect à vie, c'est rare . . . *_

_- * Vraiment ? ! _le brun haussa un sourcil narquois,_ Je ne savais pas que Monsieur était si important dans la société. On doit te baiser la main pour te saluer ? *_

_- * Non , mais ne te gênes pas si ça te fais envie . . . D'ailleurs je me demande si je ne vais pas l'instaurer , après tout je suis une célébrité ici et j'ai besoin de reconnaissance et d'admiration . . . *_

_- * Je crois surtout que tu as besoin qu'on te dégonfle la tête, _dit Makkren d'un ton moqueur,_ et je suis sûr que Sergueï se fera un plaisir de le faire . . . *_

_- * Tu rigoles ? ! Il a la tête encore plus enflée que moi ! *_

_- * Et c'est pas peu dire, crois-nous, _lâcha Aryan avec un petit sourire,_ c'est étonnant que tu ais toujours les pieds sur Terre d'ailleurs, je suppose que c'est dû à la quantité de nourriture que tu avales. Je me disais bien que tu commençais à prendre du poids . . . * _

_- * Papa c'est pas vrai ? _Ewänn avait un air totalement paniqué sur le visage et il ne cessait de tâter tout son corps avec frénésie,_ Oh par tous les Anciens ! C'est pour ça que mon nouveau pantalon ne fermait pas ce matin ! C'est une véritable catastrophe, je deviens gros et gras et plus personne ne voudra de moi . . . Je vais finir tout seul, je n'arriverai plus à me battre et je fini . . . *_

_- * STOP ! _hurla Makkren,_ Calme-toi Ewänn, ton père te charries et toi, tu cours . . . Tu n'as pas grossi. * _

_- * Cela sert à rien de mentir papa, mon pantalon parle de lui-même. Je suis foutu . . . * "_

Ewänn se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le visage défait comme si on lui avait annoncé la fin du monde. Elyoss et Alyssë souriaient franchement aux gamineries du jeune elfe tandis qu'Aryan levait les yeux au ciel en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir un fils pareil. Question à laquelle Makkren se fit un plaisir de lui répondre qu'il pouvait lui faire la liste si il le voulait. L'elfe blond prit un air outré et son mari esquiva la tape qui se dirigeait vers le sommet de sa tête. L'elfe noir lui tira la langue et se tourna vers son fils qui se lamentait toujours, la tête entre les mains.

_" - * C'est pas possible ça, _s'exclama-t-il,_ être aussi parano et maniaque sur son apparence. C'est de toi que ça vient Aryan, sans aucun doute. *_

_- * De moi ? ! Et pourquoi ça viendrait plus de moi que de toi ? *_

_- * Je suis un elfe noir, un guerrier, je me moque de mon apparence. Toi par contre c'est le contraire : tu refuse de sortir si tu n'es pas parfaitement coiffé et habillé. Et puis, le fait d'être maniaque est typique des elfes des bois. * _

_- * Excuse-nous de ne pas être des brutes et de ne pas aimer vivre dans la crasse ! * _

_- * Tu insinues que nous sommes sales ? *_

_- * C'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi. *_

_- * Ne joue pas à ça Aryan et assume ce que tu dis ! Tu critiques les elfes noirs mais ça te dérange pas de vivre avec une brute, sale en plus ? *_

_- * . . . *_

_- * REPOND ! * _

_- * De quoi tu parles Makkren ? Qui a dit que son mari était maniaque et obsédé par son apparence ? Qui ? *_

_- * Cela n'a rien à voir, tu confonds tout ! * _

_- * Cela a tout à voir au contraire et tu le sais très bien alors reconnais-le ! *_

_- * C'est totalement faux ! *_

_- * Je vois que la mauvaise foi est à ajouter à la liste de tes défauts . . . *_

_- * La liste de mes défauts ? ! Il y en a tant que ça, je suis si imparfait à tes yeux ? Tu n'as qu'à divorcer dans ce cas, ne te gênes pas ! * _

_- * TRES BIEN ! _hurla Aryan hors de lui_, Avoue que c'est ce que tu attends. Tu m'y pousse, comme ça t'auras le bon rôle avec rien à te reprocher et tu pourras aller fricoter tranquille avec l'Autre ! * _

_- * Ne mêle pas Gyro à ça, _s'énerva Makkren,_ c'est mon SECOND, il n'y a RIEN entre nous, je te l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois ! Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi, tu me prends pour un gosse qu'il faut constamment surveiller ! * _

_- * UN GOSSE ? ! Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé me faire DEUX ENFANTS si je te considérais comme un gosse ? ! * " _

La dernière exclamation de l'elfe blond laissa place à un grand silence. Sergueï souriait et aida Ewänn, qui avait glissé de sa chaise en entendant son père, à se relever tandis que Makkren semblait figé, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte sous la stupeur. Il sembla soudain se ressaisir et fixa son mari d'un air incrédule.

_" - * Deux enfants ? _articula-t-il difficilement,_ Aryan tu . . . * _

_- * Oui , ça fais un mois que je suis au courant mais je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer . . . Je n'étais et ne suis toujours pas sûr de ta réaction . *_

_- * Tu rigoles ? _Makkren abordait un énorme sourire heureux,_ C'est absolument génial, c'est la meilleure nouvelle depuis la naissance d'Ewänn ! Un garçon ou une fille ? * _

_- * C'est encore trop tôt pour savoir, _rigola Aryan les yeux pétillants,_ On doit attendre un bon mois. * _

_- * Mais comment c'est possible ? Tu en es sûr ? _s'inquiéta l'elfe noir,_ Les mages avaient dit qu'Ewänn était un miracle . . . *_

_- * Je sais et ils ne s'expliquent toujours pas comment j'ai pu tomber deux fois enceint en étant stérile. Ils ont marmonné au sujet de magie élémentale et d'aide de la part de Gaïa mais ils n'en savent rien. *_

_- * Désolé de vous couper, _intervint Sergueï curieux,_ mais qui est Gaïa ? * _

_- * Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? _s'étonna Ewänn,_ Pourtant tu as bien dit qu'une nymphe t'avait enseigné la magie élémentaire ? * _

_- * Oui mais elle ne m'a jamais parlé de Gaïa. *_

_- * Bizarre, _le jeune elfe haussa un sourcil,_ enfin . . . Gaïa est la mère de la Terre et des éléments. Elle est à l'origine de la création de la magie et des êtres qui en font partie. Gaïa s'est sacrifiée il y a des milliards d'années pour sauver la planète de la destruction totale causée par les êtres qui la peuplaient à cette époque. Après cet acte, elle est devenue la protectrice de la magie. Certains pensent qu'il s'agit d'un esprit qui vit dans la nature ou au centre de la Terre elle-même, mais d'autres, plus nombreux, pensent que Gaïa EST la Magie. Chaque courant ou flux magique serait une part d'elle-même et on dit que les gardiens sont en réalité une représentation d'elle qu'elle projette dans l'esprit de ceux qui en ont besoin car elle est la seule à tout savoir sur tous les êtres magiques existants. Gaïa est ce que les moldus appellent Dieu et c'est elle qui permet le maintien de tous les flux magiques et des endroits comme les ministères, Stonehenge, Brocéliande et Poudlard. Tous les êtres magiques sans exception doivent leur existence à Gaïa, qu'ils soient considérés comme " sombre " ou de la " lumière ". Pour Gaïa, la magie est neutre et le monde ne peut vivre que si l'équilibre entre le " bien " et le " mal " existe. Aucun côté de la magie ne peut gagner, ils doivent coexister selon elle pour que la magie survive. Seulement peu de gens connaissent Gaïa et son histoire et aujourd'hui, la plupart du monde magique croit que la magie date de l'époque de l'affrontement entre Merlin et Morgane. Seuls les peuples ayant une très bonne mémoire comme les centaures ou les sirènes ou ceux ayant une longue longévité tels que les elfes, les vampires ou les nymphes racontent encore la véritable création de la Magie. Selon une légende, les anges et les démons étaient là bien avant le sacrifice de Gaïa et seraient les seuls à y avoir survécut mais personne n'en est sûr. Ils sont les seuls, avec Gaïa, à savoir ce qui s'est exactement déroulé mais c'est un secret qu'ils gardent jalousement. * "_

Sergueï avait écouté attentivement les explications du jeune elfe et des flashs de souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux.

_# C'était ça, tout s'explique ! La présence que j'ai ressentit lorsque l'on était en transe pour les éléments. Mélosopée savait qu'il s'agissait de Gaïa alors pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit que j'avais dû rêver ? Pourquoi me l'a-t-elle caché ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas . . . Enfin, je verrais avec elle la prochaine fois. #_

Les elfes avaient observé silencieusement l'héritier Smirnov perdu dans ses pensées et ils pensaient tous que Gaïa devait avoir un petit faible pour le vampire-elfe au vu de son gardien qui restait plus longtemps avec lui. Makkren, Aryan et Ewänn se tenaient dans un coin de la salle et discutaient à voix basse de l'heureuse nouvelle qu'Aryan avait annoncé peu de temps avant. Puis le sujet de la conversation changea et sembla opposer Aryan à Makkren et Ewänn bien qu'il soit visible que l'elfe enceint savait qu'il avait déjà perdu la dispute et qu'il devrait se plier à la décision de son mari et de son fils. Sergueï qui discutait un peu plus loin avec le roi et sa femme les fixa d'un air interrogateur lorsqu'il entendit son nom être prononcé dans la conversation. Ewänn lui fit signe d'approcher et lui expliqua en quelques mots pourquoi Aryan s'était renfrogné.

_" - * Elyoss m'a demandé de t'accompagner à Poudlard et d'y passer l'année comme un élève. Mais papa n'est pas vraiment d'accord, il trouve que c'est trop dangereux à cause de Dumbledore. * _

_- * Et j'ai raison quoi que vous puissiez en penser ton père et toi, _s'exclama l'elfe blond,_ Je n'arriverais pas à t'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard mais je maintiens que c'est de la folie de t'autoriser à aller te balader sous le nez de ce vieux fou manipulateur ! Si il découvre qui tu es, seuls les Anciens savent ce qu'il te fera. * _

_- * Je t'ai déjà que je ne prenais pas plus de risques que Sergueï, _répliqua le jeune elfe,_ et je sais parfaitement me défendre papa même si tu sembles penser le contraire ! *_

_- * Il a raison Aryan, _intervint Makkren en voyant que son mari allait répliquer,_ Il sait se défendre, extrêmement bien même. Fais-moi confiance sur ce point, je ne le laisserais jamais partir si ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis on ne peut pas laisser Sergueï seul à Poudlard, c'est notre prince et il faut que quelqu'un le protège. On ne doit pas laisser Dumbledore apprendre la véritable identité de Sergueï et s'en servir, ce serait une catastrophe . . . * _

_- * Tu as raison et je le sais mais pourquoi ça doit forcément être mon fils qu'on envoie ? Il y a plein d'autres elfes aussi expérimentés que lui, voir plus et eux ils ne sont plus en apprentissage. *_

_- * C'est très simple, _répondit Elyoss qui venait de les rejoindre,_ Ewänn est le plus jeune et l'un des meilleurs combattants de notre royaume. Envoyer quelqu'un de plus âgé serait trop suspect, les élèves ont maximum dix-huit ans. Ewänn est jeune, il peut facilement se faire passer pour un élève de dernière année et ainsi sa présence à Poudlard n'éveillera pas les soupçons. *_

_- * Excusez-moi, _les coupa Sergueï qui fronçait les sourcils,_ mais qui a dit que quelqu'un devait m'accompagner à Poudlard ? Je n'ai rien contre Ewänn mais je n'ai pas besoin de protection et on m'a déjà collé Yskaann sur le dos cette année alors . . . * _

_- * Tu es notre prince, _répondit Makkren,_ tu es très important pour le royaume en général mais également à titre personnel parce-que tu fais partit de notre famille. Nous ne te laisserons donc pas repartir si Ewänn ne t'accompagnes pas, ce n'est pas que pour toi tu sais. Aucun elfe de ce royaume ne sort des barrières seul, que ce soit pour une mission ou autre, il y a toujours au moins un autre elfe avec lui. * _

_- * Très bien, _soupira Sergueï,_ je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de toutes façons ? Enfin, ça va que c'est Ewänn qui m'accompagne . . . * _

_- * Pourquoi cela ? _demanda doucement la reine qui venait de les rejoindre,_ Il a quelque de chose de particulier ? *_

_- * Ah ça oui, _répondit le vampire-elfe avec un sourire en coin,_ il est jeune, ça fait toute la différence ! Parce-que franchement se trimballer Yskaann quand on sort ou quand on fait des soirées entre nous , c'est pas super . . . *_

_- * Je m'en doute bien, _répliqua Ewänn en riant,_ finalement tu vois que c'est bien que je vienne, au moins il vous lâchera un peu la bride. * _

_- * Si seulement . . . * "_

Le ton sur lequel Sergueï avait dit ça et son air désespéré entraîna l'hilarité du petit groupe. Celui-ci continua à discuter un petit moment ils allèrent tous dîner après qu'un message fût envoyé à Yskaann pour le prévenir de l'absence de Sergueï durant quelques jours. Après le repas, durant lequel le vampire-elfe fit connaissance avec les autres conseillers, Ewänn fût chargé de faire visiter les alentours à Sergueï et de lui montrer ses appartements. Ils ne rentrèrent qu'une fois la nuit tombée et se dépêchèrent d'aller au lit, Makkren les ayant prévenus qu'ils devaient être prêt à l'aube le lendemain. Au milieu de la nuit, Sergueï fût réveillé par des gémissements provenant de sa porte. Il se releva et prit une de ses dagues sous son oreiller avant de se diriger silencieusement vers la porte en bois de sa chambre. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il écouta les grattements et les gémissements pendant quelques secondes avant d'entrouvrir la porte, laissant rentrer une petite boule de poils argentée qu'il reconnut comme étant Lyckos.

" - Eh ben, dit-il, je sais pas comment tu as fait pour t'échapper de l'animalerie où Elyoss m'a dit que tu te trouvais mais je suis bien content de te voir. Mais la prochaine fois, tu seras gentil de pas aller te balader trop loin dans la forêt et je te promets de plus t'oublier, ok ? "

Le jeune fenrir le fixa de ses grands yeux or en penchant la tête sur le côté puis sauta sur le lit et se roula en boule près de l'oreiller de son maître. Sergueï sourit et referma la porte puis retourna se coucher, espérant qu'il ne mettrait pas trop de temps à se rendormir pour être en forme pour l'entraînement du lendemain.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Alors que Sergueï faisait la connaissance de sa famille elfique, Matt et Skills qui avaient été mis au courant de son escapade dans la forêt par Yskaann, commençaient à s'inquiéter de l'absence de leur ami. Ils avaient pensé le revoir au déjeuner mais Sergueï y avait brillé par son absence et il ne s'était montré à aucun cours de l'après-midi. Ils avaient été voir Yskaann mais celui-ci leur avait appris qu'il n'avait pas plus de renseignements qu'eux et que si Sergueï ne donnait pas de nouvelle avant la nuit, il contacterait Vladislav pour entamer des recherches. Weasley et Malfoy n'avaient cessé de se moquer de l'absence de l'héritier, le traitant de lâche et de trouillard. Matt avait dû calmer Skills à de nombreuses reprises pour éviter qu'il se batte avec l'un des deux garçons et ne termine avec des points en moins et une retenue.

Le soir, au dîner, le noir était bouillant de rage et la moindre remarque déplaisante le ferait sortir de ses gonds, surtout que l'absence de Sergueï au dîner l'inquiétait un peu plus. Il regarda le vampire à la table des professeurs et celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait remarqué l'absence de son protégé. Au milieu du repas, les jumeaux Black-Lupin, Draco et Yskaann relevèrent soudainement la tête et fixèrent la fenêtre du fond de la salle par laquelle arrivait le courrier le matin. Quelques secondes plus tard, un magnifique aigle blanc fit son apparition et alla se poser sur le dossier de la chaise d'Yskaann, lui tendant sa patte droite où un morceau de parchemin était accroché. L'oiseau s'envola et repartit par la fenêtre dès que sa patte fût libre, suivi du regard par tous les occupants de la Grande Salle qui portèrent ensuite leur attention au vampire qui avait reçu la lettre. Celui-ci lu la missive puis sourit en rangeant le parchemin dans sa poche et se pencha vers Dumbledore pour lui dire quelques mots avant de quitter la Grande Salle vite suivit de Matt et Skills.

" - Alors ? demanda Matt une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint le vampire à ses appartements, Comment va Sergueï ?

- Très bien, il est avec une partie de sa famille.

- De sa famille ? s'étonna Skills, Mais je croyais qu'il était partit chercher Lyckos dans la forêt ?

- C'est exact, mais son familier a été recueilli par des elfes et Sergueï a rencontré des elfes sur son chemin qui l'ont mené à la cité des elfes pour lui faire rencontrer le roi. Ils ont discuté et se sont rendu compte que le grand-père de Sergueï était le petit-fils des souverains elfes, ce qui fait de Sergueï l'héritier du royaume elfique.

- Eh ben, siffla Mat, pour quelqu'un qui voulait être normal, il a dû être content en apprenant qu'il était prince d'un deuxième peuple . . .

- Il faudra qu'il s'y fasse, il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Enfin, il ne reviendra pas avant quelques jours, il va visiter la cité elfique avant de revenir.

- Et qu'as-tu dit à Dumbledore ? demanda Matt en fronçant les sourcils, Je pense qu'il faut lui cacher le fait que Sergueï se trouve chez les elfes mais son absence a besoin d'être justifiée.

- Oui, la version officielle c'est qu'il y a une affaire urgente au palais et que le roi a demandé sa présence pour s'en occuper. Dumbledore connaît son statut chez les vampires et on l'a prévenu que Sergueï serait amené à s'absenter de temps en temps donc ça lui fournit une bonne couverture mais il ne faut pas qu'il gaffe.

- Pas de problème pour ça, sourit Skills, il a l'habitude avec le nombre de fois où on a dû se couvrir les uns les autres pour sécher ou sortir. C'est une de nos spécialités maintenant.

- Au moins celle-là servira à quelque chose . . . "


End file.
